Harry Potter and the Flames of the Pheonix
by Charbo2576
Summary: Sequel to "A Night With Lily". With Lily's vow to change Harry's life, what repercussions will it have for everyone in Harry's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: James Potter**

 **Halloween, 1981**

Blackness.

Loud ringing sounded in James Potter's ears. With a quiet groan he sat up holding his sore head. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking around the ruins of his living room. Memories slammed back into place as he looked at the broken front door.

Voldemort had found them. James had told Lily to take Harry and run. He had fought Voldemort. He had anticipated the Killing Curse just moments before it would have hit him. He had dove. Then pain and darkness took him. James turned, seeing his own blood on the corner of the fireplace. He must have hit his head there.

The fog in his head suddenly cleared. Lily and Harry! James jumped up and ran for the stairs. Turning on the landing he saw the ruin of the nursery.

"Merlin, no," his voice shook. "Lily," he called in a panic. "Lily!" he screamed as he entered what was left of the room. James looked franticly around for Harry, but somehow he knew in his gut, Harry was gone. He fell to his knees beside Lily's body, tears flowing down his face.

"Oh, Lils," he cried, rocking her head. "What have we done?" he moaned. "All our planning and preparations, all for naught." He froze as he heard voices outside from the open wall.

"Not a good night. I just came from the Bones estate. Only two survivors."

"Merlin, what else can happen tonight? First, this, then Moody gets called to the Longbottoms'."

"What happened there?"

"Moody and his team caught the Lestranges as they were trying to leave. Frank and Alice are in bad shape. Heard they may never recover."

"Merlin."

James lowered Lily's head down to the floor. He leaned over, placing one last kiss on her lips with tears in his eyes. He sat up.

"Mason," James called quietly.

"Master! I…," the loyal house elf froze as James put his finger to his lips. Mason looked around seeing his mistress and the empty, ruined crib. His large eyes started to brim with tears as he whimpered, his trembling hands covering his mouth.

"Take me home, Mason," James cried, quietly. Mason didn't question, he just reached out taking James' arm and disappeared with a soft "pop".

* * *

Twelve years later, James was something of a hermit. He had returned to Potter Manor just long enough to pack a few things, then took his personal portkey that was a boomerang to his Australian retreat deep in the Outback. The only company he had were the two house elves that maintained the property, not that he interacted with them much. James spent his day time in the library mostly, reading to occupy his mind. Rarely would he even speak. His nights were filled with nightmares of that long ago Halloween night.

Many nights, James would not sleep at all. He would lay awake thinking of all the things he had lost. His wife, his son, his friends, all were casualties of the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sometimes he would picture what his family would have been like. On some level he knew he should move on with his life, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt like he would be betraying Lily and Harry if he did move on. James was content to just live out his life in the hiding place he had chosen.

Once or twice a year he would go into Alice Springs to catch a bus north into Darwin to do some shopping in the Wizarding section of the city. James could have apperated there from the retreat, but he found he enjoyed the long trip to adjust to being around people, be they Muggle or Magical, for a day or two.

Depression was always on his mind, but with his beloved wife and son gone, he couldn't bring himself to face the world for any more time then it took to go into Darwin and return to the retreat. He kept his distance from the people he met on the bus ride, and tried to avoid any of them that tried to talk to him, politely saying he was tired and pretending to sleep.

James had made a few acquaintances during his trips into Darwin, all in the magical community, but he would not let any of them get close to him. He couldn't take anymore loss in his life. He didn't want to care; only to have it all ripped away from him again somehow. Only one of those few he made contact with knew who he really was, and that had happened by sheer accident. To most he was Jason Harris, and that's the way he wanted it. No attachments, no pain of loss.

James entered the shop of the only person in the whole community that knew he was James Potter to pick up some badly needed Potion supplies.

"Well, well, what have the dingoes dragged in now?"

"Funny, Clyde," James smiled. "How've you been?"

"Dandy, mate," Clyde replied. "Been a couple years since you been in."

"Yeah, well," sighed James. "Haven't needed any ingredients for a while. Got a couple on my list that I can't grow."

Clyde nodded, then looked around quickly. He walked around his store to make sure they were alone, knowing that James preferred to remain incognito. He flicked his wand at the door and his sign. James looked at him questioningly. "Come with me, mate."

He led James into the back room. On his desk was an old pile of Wizarding newspapers. Clyde shuffled through a few, finally pulling one out of the middle of the stack. "Thought you might want to see this."

James took the paper, looking at the date first. It was from July of last year. James frowned, glancing up at Clyde. As he looked back at the headline, he froze. His blood turned to ice in his veins. The large picture of Sirius screaming on the front sent a chill down his spine. He read the article quickly, stopping when it mentioned "The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter" was at Hogwarts and they thought Black would try to get to the school.

James sank to his knees tears of joy and disbelief sprang to his eyes. His son was alive. All these years of hiding, thinking half of his world was gone. Harry was _alive_! He smiled through the tears. _Thank, Merlin!_ He quickly read the details again.

"You alright there, mate?" Clyde asked.

"My son," James swallowed hard. "My son is alive!"

"That's why I saved those for you," Clyde smiled.

"Thanks, Clyde," said James as he stood shakily. "I… I need to get back to England! Douty!"

"Sir?" one of James' house elves appeared.

"Take me home, I have to pack. I'm returning to England."

"Yes, sir!"

James landed in the entry hall of Potter Manor three hours later. He looked around. Nothing had changed in twelve years. Mason and his staff must have kept the Manor livable knowing he could return anytime. James heard a soft pop behind him.

* * *

"Welcome, home, Master James," Mason said as he bowed.

"Good to see again, Mason," James smiled.

"And you, sir," Mason smiled.

"Prepare my room and three others, please. If I need more I'll let you know."

"Very good, sir."

"It may be a few days before I return, but when I do, my son will be with me."

"Very g… _Sir_?" the little elf's shock was evident in his voice as his droopy ears perked up for the first time in years. As Mason realized the words spoken, his eyes started to brim with tears of joy.

"Harry's alive, Mason!" James smiled. "I'll explain later. Right now, I need to get to Hogwarts. Tell the rest of the staff. I'll be back later."

"Yes, Sir," Mason said as he ran off calling to the rest of the elves. James chuckled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

James apperated to the Shrieking Shack just outside of Hogsmeade. He was surprised to hear voices inside. He changed into Prongs, moving stealthily closer to hear what was being said. He heard a girl's voice say werewolf. Quietly moving closer he looked through the cracks between the boards. A red haired boy sat on a bed in the corner with a wounded leg and holding a rat. A very familiar rat. James narrowed his eyes, something was going on and he needed to know what before he made his appearance. He looked over at a bushy haired brunette speaking to someone over her shoulder, whose face was hidden in the shadows. He looked to the other side of the room. There stood two of his best friends, Sirius and Remus. Both looked worn and ragged.

James watched in horror and amazement as Harry stepped forward out of the shadows after Snape had arrived and started causing trouble, as usual. While Snape was distracted, Harry grabbed the girl's wand and disarmed him with a very impressive amount of power. Snape lay still and then Moony bound him. He listened to Padfoot and Moony explain to Harry and his friends about Peter's betrayal. James shook with rage, but knew he had to let this play out. Finally, Remus and Sirius persuaded the red head to give Remus the rat to prove to them it was Peter.

After forcing himself to stay calm, and not burst through the wall to gorge Peter with his antlers, James ran for the opening by the Whomping Willow, mindful of any Dementors in the area. James shuttered at the thought. He wondered what Dumbledore was thinking by allowing the foul creatures anywhere near the school.

James reached the tunnel opening and pressed the knot that froze the deadly tree before heading for the trees. He hid just inside the tree line, changing back to his human form and waited for them to emerge from the tunnel. He watched Harry and Sirius talk quietly away from the others. It was then that the bushy haired witch pointed to the sky. James watched in horror as the full moon started to break through clouds. He knew he had to do something or all would be lost. James broke into a dead run at Remus. With his Auror trained eyes, he saw Peter start to transform into his rat form.

"Padfoot, go after Wormtail!" James shouted as he pushed Sirius away and tackled Remus, pulling him into the woods away from the kids as Remus started his transformation.

"Prongs?" Sirius whispered in shock.

"Sirius, go! Use that sniffer of yours and catch that son of a bitch! I'll take care of Moony!" James shouted back just before changing into Prongs.

"It can't be!" sneered Snape as he stood looking in the direction of the new voice.

"Oh, shut it, Snivellus," Sirius said as he hit Snape in the jaw. Snape dropped in a heap in front of Ron. "That felt good," he smiled. "Harry, get back to the castle. Grab the first teacher you see, and get them down here." With that Sirius transformed into his dog form and ran after the little rat that was his ticket to freedom.

* * *

Harry didn't think twice. Sirius was his way out of the Dursleys'. Harry wondered about the man who had pulled Professor Lupin away, and why Sirius had called him Prongs. That was his father's nickname, but his father was dead. He wanted more answers but they would have to wait. He ran through the main doors and up the stairs.

"Harry, what's the big hurry?" Ginny Weasley said, coming out of one of the hidden passageways nearly colliding with him.

"No time to explain. Need to find a teacher!" Harry said as he was about to run off.

"McGonagall's in her office still. Come on, then!" Ginny said tugging Harry back the way she came. Her touch sent a small shock through his arm. She let go with a look of slight confusion as they ran down the passageway. "Quicker way," she answered his questioning look with a little smile and blush. Harry wondered what the shock was, but he had more pressing concerns on his mind to worry about that at the moment.

They reached their Head of House's office just as she was coming out. They slid to a stop, gripping each other for balance. They stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last forever. The air around them seemed to crackle and spark. The world around them was gone. The only thing they saw was each other. Harry was lost in Ginny's chocolate brown eyes momentarily. It was like he was seeing into her very soul. It was beautiful, and so was she.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Something I can do for you? Or is there a reason for your rush?" McGonagall asked curtly, looking at each of them in turn. Harry tore his gaze away with an effort as he saw Ginny blush.

"Professor … Ron hurt…Sirius Black… Professor Lupin changed… Whomping Willow," Harry panted breathlessly.

"Sirius Black!" gasped Ginny, grabbing Harry's arm, the crackle and sparks returning. He could see the fear in her eyes, but now was not the time to explain to her the truth about Sirius. They had to get back to the others, but he would have to revisit these feelings with her, just not at the moment. Harry hoped that Sirius would be able to catch Pettigrew, and some of his nightmarish life would be over for good this time.

"You can explain later, lead on!" McGonagall said, as she raised her wand sending two quick messages as they ran back to the main doors. "Madam Pomphrey and Professor Dumbledore will meet us there shortly."

They raced out of the castle back to the deadly tree. By then, Hermione had moved Ron away from the tree's swaying branches. Professor McGonagall levitated Snape away from the tree and looked at the ropes tying him. She was about to ask, when a large black dog emerged from the trees carrying a large rat in its teeth. The dog walked up to her and dropped the rat at her feet, then stood and changed into a man.

"Hello, Minnie," Sirius smiled.

"You! What is going on here?" she asked raising her wand.

In that moment, Ginny forced Harry behind her, pulling her wand as well. The air around them sparked and crackled for a third time, sending Harry's mind spinning. Harry stared at her. That was the second time Ginny had stepped in front of him to defend him. Her left hand was gripping his arm tightly to keep him firmly behind her. He could feel the electricity from her touch. Something in Harry changed in that moment. He realized just how pretty and protective Ginny really was. He made it a point to get to know her better after this was over.

"I'll explain it all as soon as the rat is secured. If you please, Minnie, anti-animagus spells," grinned Sirius, pointing at the rat. Madam Pomphrey had arrived and was tending to Ron. With a bright flash of fire, Professor Dumbledore arrived.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore said raising his wand.

"Hello, Albus," Sirius said glancing at him. "The spells, please, Minnie."

McGonagall eyed Black closely. She gave a small nod, than pointed her wand at the rat. Soon Peter Pettigrew was lying at her feet. "Sweet Merlin! Peter Pettigrew! But that means…" she gasped.

Sirius reached down, pulling Pettigrew's left sleeve up, revealing the Dark Mark. There were several gasps as the others realized the truth without hearing the whole story. Dumbledore bound Pettigrew and added an anti-transformation ward to the ropes.

"Now, I believe an explanation is in order," Dumbledore said looking at Sirius, after adding a large Patronus shield around them to keep the Dementors away.

"Some of it will have to wait until morning, Albus," Sirius said looking toward the trees as a werewolf howl resounded around the grounds. "For now, I'm just happy Harry knows the truth."

Harry stepped from behind an astonished Ginny, who had let her grip loosen, and into the waiting arms of his godfather. "Now, I believe some introductions are in order, what'd say, Harry?"

"Oh, right," smiled Harry. "The two redheads are Weasleys. The ugly one you bit is Ron. The pretty one is Ginny. The other girl is Hermione Granger, smartest witch of our age." Ron nodded, while Hermione and Ginny blushed. "This is my godfather, Sirius Black, an innocent man."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Black," Ginny said, extending her hand.

"Sirius, or Padfoot, please, Miss Ginny," he smiled taking her hand. He gave an appraising look at Harry. He had a slight grin as he stared at Ginny. Sirius smiled slyly as he turned to Ginny, leaning in and speaking quietly. "You do know Potter men have a weakness and fascination for redheads?"

"Sirius," Harry balked. "I'm only thirteen." Ginny said nothing but blushed the same color as her hair, as Sirius laughed.

* * *

The sun had yet to rise as the moon sank below the horizon. A werewolf lay sleeping on the ground and began to change. When the change was complete, one man lay naked and curled into a ball being watched by a large stag that was lying a short distance away. The man groaned as he awoke. The last thing he remembered was seeing the moon break through the clouds after emerging from the tunnel. He hoped he had not hurt Harry or the others. The last waves of severe pain ebbed away as he tried to sit up. Still with his eyes closed he pushed himself up to his hands and knees with a moan.

"Damn, Moony, you look like crap," a voice the man had not heard in twelve years said. Remus Lupin's eyes flew open, snapping his head to the sound of the voice. "And, no, you didn't hurt anyone last night."

"James?" he said weakly. Lupin saw the smiling face of one of his best friends looking at him as he sat close by. "How…What…But?"

"Never thought I'd see the day, that you'd be speechless, Moony," James smiled as he stood to help Lupin stand.

"But… You died! You and Lily both died! Did something happen to me last night? Am I dead?" Lupin said, gripping James to make sure he was really there.

"No," James chuckled. "I got better."

"That's not funny," Remus frowned. "What was my secret crush in school that I only told you and Lily?"

"Emily McDougall of Hufflepuff. You never got the nerve up to ask her out because of your furry little problem," James replied without hesitation.

"Prongs, I've missed you, my friend," Lupin said with tears in his eyes as they hugged.

"I missed you too, Moony."

"But how?" Lupin shook his head.

"Come on, let's get you up to the castle, and then I'll explain."

"Swing by Hagrid's. I have some clothes there for just such an occasion," Lupin said as they started off towards Hogwarts.

* * *

"Ja…Ja… James Potter, as I live and breathe!" exclaimed a very shocked Minerva McGonagall as James and Remus walked up to the main doors of the castle.

"Hello, Minnie," he smiled. She gasped as she rushed forward and embraced one of her favorite former students. James chuckled as he returned her hug.

They made their way to the hospital wing where everyone was waiting for them. When they arrived Madam Pomphrey and Albus Dumbledore were the only ones still awake. The shock on their faces was evident. James just grinned as he helped Lupin into a bed to rest and Madam Pomphrey to check over. He made his way over to Sirius and Harry. James noticed a young redheaded witch sleeping close to his son and had to chuckle. Harry could not escape the "Potter Curse". James leaned down and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he stared at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his son's forehead. James stood and turned into an almost bone crushing hug from Sirius.

"Is it really you, James?" he said with tears streaming down his face.

"It's me, Pads," James said. The sounds of stirring caused them to turn. Harry was sitting up, placing his glasses on his nose. The rest of the children were awake and staring at him, mouths open. Harry looked at his friends in confusion.

"What?" he asked, groggily.

The redhead just pointed, as if she couldn't speak. Harry followed her finger and froze. James just smiled as he nodded opening his arms. Harry sprang from the bed, tears streaming down his face. Father and son just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, crying. Harry finally stepped back, looking up at his father for the first time he could remember.

"Dad? ...How? …" Harry asked in utter confusion.

"Indeed, that seems to be the very question on all our minds, James," said Dumbledore, a slight frown passing over his face. It was gone before anyone could question it.

Minerva McGonagall saw the expression pass over his face as she felt a spell crack around her. As her memory returned to her, she flashed Dumbledore a very stern look. He would have to answer some questions very soon, and she wasn't sure she would like the answers.

James looked at everyone in turn. He gently guided Harry back to the bed to sit. "I got lucky for the most part." James told them of how he awoke sometime after the attack to find Lily's body and Harry gone, the cottage in ruins. He told them that he thought his little family was gone, of holding Lily's body before leaving. "I heard the Aurors talking about Frank and Alice and I couldn't take it. I left. I went to Australia to one of my more remote properties and stayed there. I cut myself off from everything. I just couldn't face the world, not without Harry or Lily.

"I went into Darwin for some supplies yesterday, and the shop owner was the only one who knew me. The real me. He saw the paper about Sirius escaping and Harry being here from back in July. He saved it for me. I came straight back to England to the Manor, and then here."

"Well, James, I think I can say this for all of us," Minerva started. "We're very happy you ended your self-imposed exile."

"Thanks, Minnie," James grinned at her. Snickers could be heard from the children. McGonagall just sighed and closed her eyes. "What happened to Peter?"

"Oh, I caught the little rat!" Sirius said. "Albus called Amelia Bones. She came personally to pick up the little twit."

"Good. Albus, do you mind if I take some time and get to know my son again?"

"Of course, James. It is two days until the end of term, and I believe they have all finished their exams?" The teens all nodded. "Very well. So we shall leave you to it."

After the professors left, Harry beamed at his friends. "Dad, I want you to meet my friends." He pointed to each in turn. "That's Hermione Granger, whose everything I could ever hope for in a sister." James stared at Hermione for a moment before nodding at her. "These are Ron and Ginny Weasley."

"Molly finally got her girl," James chuckled.

"You know my parents?" Ginny asked.

"I know of them," James said. "I think I've met your father once or twice briefly."

"They're really great people, dad," smiled Harry, glancing at Ginny. "I think you'll like them. I'm sure we can spend some time with them this summer."

"You bet, pup!" Sirius said. "After we take care of a little legal matter."

"By the way, Harry, I see the 'Potter Curse' is still in effect," grinned James.

"'Potter Curse'?" asked Harry.

"Potters and redheads," snickered Sirius. Ginny blushed a deep crimson again. Harry's mouth just looked like a fish out of water.

* * *

Three hours later Harry and James were walking the grounds by the Black Lake. They walked in silence, arm around the other as they slowly neared a small hidden alcove of trees and brush on the shore. Harry was enjoying just being with his father. James stopped and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I've missed you, son," James choked out.

"I missed you, too, dad," Harry said through the lump in his throat. "Even though I barely know anything about you and mum."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?" James smiled down at Harry.

They sat down looking out over the water as the giant squid played just under the surface in the warm sun. Harry turned to stare at his father. He was hoping this was real and not some dream. But he needed to know the events of that long ago night that he had thought he had lost his parents. He wanted to know the whole story. Most of all, Harry wanted to know about his mother.

"Dad, what happened that night?" Harry asked quietly.

"Voldemort came for us," James said staring at his hands. "Your mum and I were researching a spell that would help us survive if we were attacked. I didn't have time to cast the spell. Apparently, your mum managed to cast it on you at least. She was the one doing the research, really. But we had to go into hiding before we could actually test it.

"When He came, we were in the sitting room having some fun. The ward alarms went off, and I picked you up and handed you to your mum," James said quietly as tears started down his cheeks. "I told her to run. She argued. She was so stubborn," he chuckled. James took a deep shuttering breath. "She took you up to your room as I tried to hold Voldemort off long enough for her to cast the spell. He cast the killing curse at me, but I knew it was coming. It wasn't the first time I'd dueled him."

James was quiet for a minute, trying to control his emotions. This was the first time he had really talked about that night in the twelve years since it had happened. "I dodged at the last second, but I hit my head on the fireplace," he continued, pointing to a small scar on his left temple. "When I woke up, I ran upstairs to check on you and your mum. Your room was a disaster. One wall was gone, along with half the roof. The other half was lying on your cot. You were gone, but so was He. There was blood on your mattress. I thought He had…" James choked again as the raw emotions started to take hold. Harry placed a hand on his back, rubbing it, trying to wipe his own tears away. "I thought He had obliterated you. Then I saw your mum," he stopped, covering his face as he sobbed for a minute. Harry pulled James into a hug, as they tried to comfort each other. "I held her one last time before I left. I went home to Potter Manor…"

"Potter Manor?" asked Harry, a bit confused. "I thought we only had the one house in Godric's Hollow."

"No," laughed James. "The cottage was more of a small town house. The Manor is outside of town. Plus, we own properties all over the world. We Potters really don't have to work if we don't want to. Our family is one of the oldest and wealthiest families in England, if not the world. I'll take you to the family vault after you're home from term."

"You mean my vault isn't the only one?" Harry sounded more confused.

"No, that's just your school trust vault. You might find something in the family vault to give to a certain redhead for her birthday or Christmas," James smiled slyly.

"Dad," Harry whined as he blushed.

"Listen to me, Harry," James said, turning to meet Harry's eyes with a very serious look and tone. "There's going to come a day when we will talk about the whys of what happened that night, but not right now. You're not ready to hear it yet. Until then, and even after, you cannot forget to live and enjoy life. Love is a part of that. I can tell she cares about you, and the way you were staring at her all morning tells me you care about her."

"She's my best mate's sister…"

"And?" shrugged James. "Did you, or did you not save her life last year?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Harry, something like that will always make a strong bond of some kind. What type, time will tell. But don't ignore any feelings you might have."

"But she's a year younger," Harry said. He knew he was making excuses. His feelings for Ginny had changed.

"Harry, age is not really the issue, is it?" James said, looking at his son. Harry frowned and shook his head. "Then what?"

"I don't really know how I feel yet," Harry said honestly. "Something changed last night, what that is, not sure yet."

"Despite the Potter Curse, think about how you really feel about her, get to know her, and go from there."

Harry nodded; he had some thinking to do. Most of it revolving around a pretty redhead who was slowly taking over all his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lily Evans Potter**

 **Halloween, 1981**

Lily Potter gasped as air rushed back into her lungs. She sat up gingerly holding her very sore head. She knew she would have a headache, but never dreamed it would be this bad. The spell she had been able to cast had worked, at least for her. It was quiet. A little too quiet. She turned quickly to check on Harry, but all she saw was destruction. The wall to the front of the house was gone, open to the predawn sky. The roof was half missing, half lying on the crushed crib where Harry should have been. _No! Not Harry! Please, Merlin._ Then she saw the blood that was no doubt from her little boy. _What have I done?_

Lily crumpled into a ball, unable to scream, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her next thought was of James. She needed her husband now more than ever. She slowly sat up, and moved to what was left of the door. She needed to know if James had survived, or if she was alone. As she neared the door, she heard rustling downstairs, and froze. Lily needed to know if they were friend or foe before she made her presence known.

"Merlin, this place is a mess. And I thought the Bones Estate was bad."

"Did you see the upper floor from outside? It's worse."

"Yeah, I saw. Oh, Merlin. You-Know-Who must really have been pissed! Looks like the only thing left of James is this blood spatter."

 _Merlin, no! Not James, too!_ Lily thought as the tears started down her cheeks again. _Merlin, forgive me. What have I done?_

"Merlin, I don't know what's worse, this or what they did to Frank and Alice?"

"Godric, what a tragic night. I hope we find something better upstairs."

The two voices fell silent and a third joined, but sounded slightly hollow. "All Aurors! Priority Alpha! Black has been sighted in town. Report to High Street immediately!"

"Merlin, it just gets worse!" The sound of running followed. Lily was alone. Totally alone. Her Auror training kicked in, she needed to leave. If Voldemort knew she had survived, he would hunt for her, just to finish her off. She took one last glance at the ruined crib; blowing it a silent, last teary kiss before heading for the master bedroom.

Lily waved her wand, packing a small bag of essentials. Moving to her wardrobe, she pulled her emergency box out. Lily grabbed a passport, Muggle money, and a work visa. She looked through it quickly, memorizing the information. Putting the last things in her bag, she sealed the room so no one would disturb it. Lily reached out with her magic, feeling for any wards. Feeling none disturbed her more than if there had been any in place.

Lily turned for one last look at the pictures of her ruined life. Tears fell down her already wet cheeks. _I will always love you, Jamie! Mummy will always love you, Harry,_ she thought as she blew kisses to their pictures. _Please, forgive me._ Closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath, she disapparated.

* * *

Lily reappeared in the Magical section of Cardiff. Stepping into a darkened alley, she applied a few quick glamour charms before heading for the Muggle side. She quickly hailed a taxi. A short ride to the docks later, she waited impatiently for the ticket office to open.

"Good morning," said a young woman as she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I need passage to the Americas today. This morning if possible," Lily said, trying to sound cheery.

"Just you?" she asked as she pulled two large books from behind her.

"Yes," Lily swallowed hard, fighting her emotions.

"You're in luck," she said with a smile after several minutes of searching. "I have a single cabin on a cruise ship leaving at nine." She wrote out a ticket, and handed it to Lily. "Exit here, and turn left. Follow the signs to Pier Twenty-nine Customs Office. Once you clear, you'll board the ship and across the Pond you go."

"Thank you."

"Have a pleasant voyage!"

* * *

The voyage and the journey were anything but pleasant for Lily. The ten day trip felt like an eternity. She had spent most of the time in her cabin crying into her pillow for her lost husband and son. The guilt she felt was overwhelming. What little she ate onboard the ship, she ate in her cabin. Once in a while she would walk the deck at night, or stand by the rail and look out over the ocean. Her memories of her former life swirled with the breezes over the water.

When she arrived in New York, she had felt so lost that she didn't know how or where to proceed. A customs agent, who was a wizard, recognized that she was a witch and took pity on her. He directed her to a small café, and joined her for coffee. Lily looked at him a little apprehensively when he sat down.

"I'm John Steven Pittshire," he had said handing her some tea.

"Hello."

"Relax, I'm married," he had smiled. "You remind me of my daughter. She was killed a few years ago. She was an Auror."

"I'm sorry," Lily said, her emotions threatening to explode again. "I recently lost my husband and son."

"I understand," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now, what I think you need is a purpose to focus on. What was your best subject in school?"

"Potions, I guess. I was a really good student."

He helped her find the International Magical Commerce office, thinking they may be able to help. They did. She was able to take Muggle equivalent exams and receive a master's degree in both chemistry and teaching in the three weeks after her arrival. The office also helped her find a teaching placement. Lily asked her case manager for a secluded area for living and teaching. And thus Ms. Emily Jamison was "born".

* * *

Twelve years later she was still in Lewistown, Montana, teaching chemistry to high school students. Slowly she had made friends, but always kept her distance from them, never getting very personal with them or letting them know too much about her.

Lily had found a small house outside of town, away from prying eyes, so she could practice her magic. It was a house, but never felt like home even after all those years. The house was where she slept, relaxed, and lived away from school, but it was never home even with her small garden of magical herbs. Home was where her family was, but she had no family because she really didn't count Petunia as family. There was just too much bad blood between them.

It was the end of the last day of school and she was exhausted, physically and mentally. It had been a hard year. She had had a student that reminded her so much of James in her freshman class, that on the first day of school she had almost lost control of her emotions. She thought back to the first day of school that year and he had walked in. Lily thought she was seeing a ghost. It had been a little overwhelming. Just when she had thought that she was over the shock of his presence in her class, he pulled a prank on a fellow student that made her think more of James. Throughout the year he had made her think more than once about James and Harry.

Lily sat at her desk, finishing the last of her grades for another school year; sighing deeply as one of her closer coworkers entered her classroom. She knew what her friend was going to say, and Lily was really in no mood for it this year.

"Emily, when are you gonna come out of your shell and join the rest of us for drinks to celebrate another year done and over with?"

"Bev, we've been over this before. I am not a social person," Lily said closing her eyes fighting for control. Her thoughts kept returning to Harry and James for some reason. Maybe it was her student, or maybe it was another bout of guilt and grief returning. Either way, she was fighting to control her emotions.

"I just don't understand you sometimes. You do fine here. If it's a quiet little barbeque with just us teachers and spouses, you're okay. Maybe a little withdrawn, but okay. Why won't you come out with us other single girls?"

For some odd reason, the word "single" made Lily think of what she had lost all those years ago, and tears spilled from her eyes. "Because," she gulped.

"Hey, what is it?" Bev asked, concern lacing her voice as she rubbed Lily's back. "I've known you for ten years, and never have you just burst into tears. Whatever it is you can trust me with it."

"If I tell you, it stays between us. I don't want anyone's pity," Lily said. "Promise me, Bev?"

"Promise, Em."

"Twelve years ago I lost everything. I had a husband and a baby boy. A home, a family," Lily said through the tears.

" 'Lost'? Can't you find them again? I mean if the jerk ran off…"

"They're dead, Bev!" Lily shouted. She sagged at the shocked look on the other woman's face. "They're dead," she whispered.

"Oh, Emily," Bev gasped as tears sprang to her eyes. She pulled Lily into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." Bev held Lily as her emotions overcome her for the first time in several years.

"Sorry, Bev," Lily said taking a long shuttering breath. "It's been a long year."

"No need for apologies," Bev smiled at her. "But what brought this on?"

"One of my freshmen reminded me so much of my husband, it was just…"

"I understand," Bev said. "Which one? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Michael Strong."

"The prankster nerd?" Lily nodded. Bev chuckled. "Wow! You are one brave woman!" They both laughed at that, Bev not realizing how true her words really were.

* * *

That night she had returned to her small house outside of town wanting nothing more than to relax. Lily had gone to her potions stock and found much to her dismay; she was out of Calming Draught. To make matters worse, she was out of three of the ingredients to make more that she couldn't grow in her garden. With a heavy sigh, she settled for Muggle tea. Lily decided it was time for another trip into Billings where a Magical Community was set into the city.

Two days later, Lily parked her car a short walk away from the entrance to Backwater Way, the Magical shopping area in Billings. She entered Two Moons Park, glancing around quickly, before stepping through the magical barrier that separated the two worlds. She sighed deeply. Lily missed going to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts. She missed her old friends, her old life. With another sigh she walked to the apothecary.

"Well, this is a surprise," the older owner of the apothecary said as Lily entered.

"Hi, Paula," Lily smiled as she hug the closest thing to her late mother that she had, the wife of the Customs agent that had helped her all those years ago. "How's John?"

"Cranky in his retirement!" Paula scowled for a second then laughed. "He's alright. So what brings you in, Emily?"

"Calming Draught. Out of three ingredients, and finished both. Been a hard year at the school," Lily said as they walked toward the back counter.

"Oh, I have something for you," Paula said, rounding the counter. "You're from the UK, right?"

"Yes, but I left a long time ago."

"Still this might interest you. It's about something that happened twelve years ago," said Paula as she handed Lily the paper. Lily looked at the headline as her eyes widened and she gasped. She unfolded the paper quickly and froze.

The large picture of Sirius Black talking to reporters at the Ministry was enough to make her dizzy. In the background she saw Remus, smiling. Then her world stopped, and she sank to her knees, tears flowing down her face, as her hands shook uncontrollably holding the paper. In the picture next to Remus stood the man she had only seen in her dreams for the last twelve years. James. Her husband. He was alive! But then her breath left her completely as she saw a teenage boy standing next to James. He had James' face, his hair, but Lily could tell, the boy had her eyes. Harry was alive!

"Emily, are you okay?" Paula said as she rounded the counter to her. With a tear filled smile, Lily raised her head.

"Paula, I need to tell you something," she said after a deep breath, wiping her eyes quickly. "My name isn't Emily Jamison. It's Lily Potter."

"Oh, Merlin!" Paula exclaimed. "I know. We've always known," she smiled brightly.

"What?" Lily said in shock.

"When John helped you all those years ago, we did a little research. But we kept your secret. We knew why, or we thought we did, that you came here. But this changes everything. What do you want to do now that you know your family is alive? And how can we help?"

"I need to go home, back to England. Do you have an international floo connection?"

"Yes," Paula said, helping her up. "Right this way, Lily!"

They walked into the back, Lily still in a state of shock. She grabbed the floo powder and thought of the only person who would be willing to help her reconnect with her family quickly, her husband's godmother. "Minerva McGonagall!" she said into the green flames. Lily waited for what felt like hours.

"Yes. Who is it?"

"Hello, Aunt Minerva," Lily smiled.

Minerva froze. That voice. It was a voice she had not heard in twelve years. A voice she should not be hearing. A voice that turned her stomach to a knot of joy, pain, and hope. "Who are you?" she said sternly.

"Someone who knows what happened to your family in World War II."

"There are only three people that know that!" Minerva gasped. "Lily?" she asked quietly. Hope flared in her heart. One miracle in the last two weeks was enough to make her heart flutter. This would certainly make it explode.

"Yes, it's me."

"But…You died," the shock evident in her voice.

"I cast a spell that I was researching to protect us against Voldemort. It worked to protect me and Harry. When I woke up, I thought I was the only one to survive. I thought James and Harry had been vaporized. I was terrified so I ran and went into deep hiding."

"Where are you?" Minerva asked her voice shaky.

"I'm in Montana. Give me a couple days to close my life here, and I'll catch an international portkey," Lily said. "Oh, and if you see my husband and son, don't tell them, I want to surprise them."

"Shock them, more like," Minerva said with a chuckle.

Lily heard the humor in her voice. "Yes, well…" laughed Lily.

"You have my word on the name of Godric Gryffindor."

"I'll see you in a few days, Aunt Minerva. I'll call you as soon as I land," Lily promised.

"Safe journey, my dear sweet Flower."

* * *

Lily spent the next three days packing, writing her letter of resignation to the school, and making excuses to Bev as to why she was leaving. She had decided that the best excuse was that there was something wrong with her sister Petunia and needed to return to England. Bev had bought it, thankfully. No one could fault a family emergency. John and Paula arranged the portkey for her. The day she left, she thanked them for all of their help over the years, and promised them she would bring her family to visit when they could.

Lily landed gracefully in the magical section of Cardiff. It was quiet and the streets were almost empty. Lily walked quickly to the public floo to call Minerva. Only when she glanced about did she realize the early hour. She grimaced, but flooed Minerva, hoping she was awake.

"Hello, Flower. Come on through," Minerva said as soon as she answered. Lily grabbed her suitcases and stepped through. "Oh, Lily, it is so good to see you!" she said pulling Lily into a hug.

"It's good to see you, too," Lily gushed. She pulled away. "Now, where are my husband and son?"

"No more than a floo call away," Minerva smiled. She went to the fireplace, called, "Molly Weasley!"

"Minerva! Is there any word? Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"I have, and no, I have not received any word. But may I and a guest come through? She has a particular interest in everything," Minerva said calmly.

"Of course, I'll put more tea on."

A minute later, Lily emerged from the fireplace in a quaint little house facing a heavier set red-haired woman talking with Minerva. When the woman turned to her guest, her face went pale, eyes wide, dumbfounded.

"Molly Weasley, this is Lily Potter. Lily, Molly is Harry's best friend's mother."

"It's a pleasure, Molly," Lily said extending her hand with a slight curtsy. Molly ignored the formal handshake as she pulled Lily into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, my word!" she said clapping her hands in excitement. "Harry and James are going to be so happy!" Molly said, wiping tears from her eyes as she stepped back.

"Molly, maybe we ought to tell Lily what has happened last night," Minerva said, placing a hand on Molly's arm and motioning to the kitchen.

The three women made their way into the kitchen. They took seats around the battered table. Molly extended the paper to Lily. She looked at it in horror. The picture of the Dark Mark over the Quidditch World Cup sent a shiver down Lily's back.

"First time in almost thirteen years, that bloody thing appears in the sky and our families happen to be there," Molly said with a frantic tone.

Just then the ward bell sounded, singling the return of a family member. Molly looked at her clock and sighed in relief as all the hands moved to "Home", except Percy's who was at work at the Ministry. The next second she was up and running out the back door. Minerva followed a little slower.

Lily watched from the window as Molly hugged several other redheads, Sirius, Remus, and a brown haired girl. Then she saw them, James and Harry, standing in that sea of red, Harry with a redheaded girl on his back. She couldn't wait any longer, she ran out the door.

James was speaking with Molly. Harry was talking with the red-haired girl, who was still on his back. The girl looked up, her face went from laugh to shock in less than a split second.

"Harry," she breathed as she pointed to Lily. Harry turned with the rest to see her running toward them.

"Lily?" James cried, running to meet her.

James and Lily crashed into each other, but stood perfectly still. "Lils? Is it really you?" James whispered in her ear.

"It's me, Jamie!" she whispered back as she pulled him into a kiss.

"M…Mum?" Harry's tearful face came running at them.

"Oh, my little boy!" Lily said hugging Harry close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Harry's Incredible Beginning of Summer**

Harry smiled as he lay awake in the tent he was staying in at the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. The sounds of Ron snoring above him in the camp buck bed were a normal thing to Harry after three years at Hogwarts sharing a dorm room with him. But it wasn't the snoring that was keeping Harry awake; it was the memories of that summer so far. So far it had been an amazing summer that had started just before term had ended at Hogwarts. What a night that was! Secrets were revealed, people who were thought to be long dead were alive, and then there was a certain amazing redheaded witch that kept creeping into his thoughts.

Harry thought back to the night they had gone to Hagrid's to celebrate with him about Buckbeak being cleared, thanks to Hermione's research and memory of the attack on Malfoy, and found Scabbers, who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, the man who had betrayed his parents to Voldemort. He had also met his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban prison to try and protect Harry from Pettigrew. That night Harry had learned the truth, and was happy that he had a chance to leave the Dursleys for good, but it had almost all been lost thanks to the full moon, though.

Remus Lupin, one of his parents' oldest friends, had taught DADA that year. The problem was Remus was a werewolf, and had not taken his Wolfsbane Potion that night because of his rush to save Harry and his friends. He had seen both Pettigrew and Sirius on the Marauder's Map and ran out of the castle to the Shrieking Shack.

As incredible as learning the truth had been, nothing could have prepared him for the biggest shock of his young life that night. His father, James Potter, was alive and well! Harry had stood in shock as his father had pulled Remus into the forest away from them so Remus wouldn't hurt any of them when he changed. Sirius had gone after Pettigrew, who had tried to escape in the confusion. Both had transformed into their Animagus forms and ran into the brush. Just before Sirius had gone after Pettigrew, he told Harry to get help from the castle. Harry just wasn't expecting help in the form of Ginny Weasley. Not that he minded. It was one of the turning points that made that summer so memorable thus far. The thought of her chocolate brown eyes looking at him, made him grin.

He remembered how Ginny had pushed him behind her and held him there when Sirius had brought Pettigrew back to prove his innocence. Harry still felt warm and fuzzy, that someone would protect him like that. It was even more heartwarming to know it was Ginny. He knew of the crush that she had on him for years, but to have her put herself in front of him, thinking he was in danger, had opened his eyes to her.

Maybe it was more than just a crush. Maybe it had to do with him saving her in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry thought he would have to ask her sometime, if he ever got the chance. The rest of that incredible night she had stuck close to him. She had pulled a chair close to the bed he had slept in and slept by his side. He wondered if she had sensed his change of feelings for her.

Early the next morning, the impossible became true. His father had stood before him with open arms and a big smile. Harry remembered hearing Ginny and Hermione's strangled cries of joy as he had hugged his father for the first time in twelve years. Harry really didn't know how or why, the fact that his father was alive and there was enough for him.

The next few weeks were hectic and crazy to say the least! After term ended, he met his father, Sirius, and Remus at King's Cross to go to his real home in Potter Manor. Much to his surprise, Ginny had hugged him very tightly, and very close, and placed a light kiss on his cheek as they had parted that day. It was three days before he had been able to get the goofy grin off his face, much to the amusement of his father and "uncles", and his embarrassment at every comment they had made.

A week after returning home, Sirius finally had his trial. It was a media circus! Minister Fudge was beside himself trying to deflect why Sirius wasn't given a trial twelve years ago. The reporters that were in the courtroom as Sirius came in were all surprised to learn that. They had all gasped as Pettigrew was brought in as witness and evidence. Then the press conference after was just plain bonkers! Sirius even had three marriage proposals shouted at him as he answered questions for the reporters. Oh, the joking Remus, his father, and Harry had given Sirius for the next week! It was great! At least until Sirius mentioned Ginny, then the three of them turned all the comments on him.

The next week they had invited Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Hermione to stay the rest of the summer at Potter Manor. Harry chuckled quietly as he remembered the twins bowing before Remus, Sirius, and his father when they had learned they were the Marauders. After that the next two weeks were rather blurry in his memory because all he had noticed was Ginny. The clearest memory was the afternoon they had all gone swimming for the first time that summer. Harry was not sure that he hadn't drooled when he saw Ginny come out to the pool in her bikini. Harry had noticed the same look on Ron's face as he had stared at Hermione. He remembered the smug smile Ginny had given him as she had walked up to him, placed a finger under his chin and closed his mouth before jumping into the pool. His father and "uncles" had laughed themselves into a gut hurting tizzy!

The next clear memory was all of their excitement when they learned they were going to the Quidditch World Cup match. Ginny had jumped into his arms hugging him, until she blushed a deep crimson and let go. Harry hadn't had many opportunities to talk to Ginny alone, but even if had he was scared to say anything about his feelings without talking to Ron first. He didn't want to upset his best mate. The longer Harry thought about it, the more Harry thought Ron would just have to live with it. Harry was going to find a way to talk to Ginny before this summer ended.

Earlier that night, before the match, his father had teased him about following Ginny up the stairs to their box when he caught Harry staring at Ginny's bum. Oh, what a nice bum it was! Harry had to shake his head to get the image out of his mind. To make matters worse, Sirius had sat behind the teens during the match. He had leaned forward and whispered to Harry he was proud of him for sitting so close to Ginny that they were rubbing shoulders. If he only knew, he had accidently brushed Ginny's bum at one point during the match; he would never hear the end of it from Sirius, or his father, let alone Remus! Ginny, on the other hand, had felt it, and turned to him with a huge grin. Their eyes had met, and they had missed two goals by Ireland, because they were staring at each other. After the match, the twins had teased them about it all the way back to the tents.

Harry thought of the party they had after the match, and his smile grew bigger. He had watched Ginny as she had danced around in the celebration. The way her red hair flowed like a flame behind her as she moved took his breath away. His father had leaned over and whispered to him, that part of the "Potter Curse" was noticing the red hair as it looked like fire. Harry had blushed, but his father had given him a good piece of advice: When you see something you like, don't be afraid to go after it, no matter what it might be because it was usually worth it.

Harry yawned. Finally his mind had relaxed enough to let him sleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes, seeing Ginny's smiling face as he stared at her during the match. With that image in his mind, Harry drifted off to sleep to dream of red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start as something loud sounded outside the tent. After the last three years of trying to keep himself from being killed by dark wizards, Harry grabbed his wand from under his pillow, not wanting to take any chances. The lights flared on and his father stood in the doorway.

"Harry, Ron, get up!" James ordered. Something in his voice told them not to argue.

They joined the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and his uncles in the main room of the tent. Harry glanced at Ginny just as she pulled her hair back in a quick pony-tail. She smiled at him shyly before turning her attention to the adults. No one showed any signs of drowsiness. The serious looks on the adults' faces was sobering. The tension in the room was palatable. _So much for a restful night_ , thought Harry.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Ron, voicing everyone's concern and curiosity.

"There's an attack going on outside. James is keeping watch," Arthur Weasley said. "Bill, Charlie, go with Sirius and Remus to cover everyone. Fred, George, look after Ginny. She is your responsibility. All of you head for the woods and back to the portkey, quick as you can."

They filed out of the tent quickly. As soon as they were all clear, James turned with his wand and collapsed the tent. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket. With a smile and nod to the teens, he pointed to the woods. No one asked questions, they just went. The panicked crowd got thicker the closer to the woods they got. Harry lost sight of Ron and Hermione. He glanced around seeing Ginny and the twins. He made his way to them, hoping Ron and Hermione would meet them at the portkey.

The crowd blocked his view for a second, but that second was all it took for Ginny to get separated from the twins. The next thing he saw was Ginny twist her ankle in a small hole and started to fall. Harry didn't think twice, he ran for her pushing his way through the crowd.

"I've got you," Harry said as he caught Ginny in his arms. He smiled down at her as she looked up, their eyes meeting.

"Thanks," she said, blushing, looking down quickly.

"Can you walk?"

"Not sure. Help me to the woods?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"You bet," Harry smiled. Ginny winced when she tried to put weight on her ankle. Knowing they needed to move quickly, Harry picked her up and carried her to the woods. He felt her snuggle into his neck and the thrill it sent through him was indescribable.

Harry heard shouts and curses being thrown as he made it to the first line of trees. He gently set Ginny down behind a large fallen tree, taking cover with her. They looked back at the camp to see people dressed in black robes and silver masks torturing the Muggle land owner and his wife and fighting Ministry personnel.

"Death Eaters," Ginny gasped.

"Who?" Harry whispered.

"You-Know-Who's supporters," Ginny whispered back. At that moment, Harry's scar exploded with pain.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, as she grabbed him before he fell over.

Harry blinked a minute or two later, seeing a green cloud in the shape of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth high in the sky. It made his scar hurt so much he had to look away. It was then Harry realized Ginny was cradling his head on her lap running her fingers through his hair.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Mark," Ginny said softly. Harry saw tears in her eyes. Without thinking about it, Harry reached up, wiping the tears away and leaving his hand on her cheek. Ginny looked down at him in surprise, but Harry only smiled at her.

"There you are," Arthur said as he ran up to them from the camp when the fighting was over. He stopped and raised an eyebrow. Harry and Ginny both blushed as Harry sat up.

"I got separated from Fred and George, but Harry found me just as I sprained my ankle," Ginny told her father quickly, as she tried to stand. Her ankle still wouldn't bare weight. Harry caught her again before she fell.

"Easy there, I've got you," Harry said, balancing Ginny on her good ankle.

"How am I going to get home like this?" asked Ginny in frustration.

"Climb on my back," Harry said without hesitation.

"You sure, Harry?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. If I get tired, I'm sure one of the boys will spell me for a bit," Harry said quickly.

Ginny wasted no time, and hopped onto Harry's back. He heard her giggle a little at the look on her father's face, but he said nothing as he led them back to the portkey. Harry was secretly enjoying the feeling of Ginny so close to him, and he could tell so was she.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled over his shoulder at her.

When they arrived at the portkey, everyone else was already there. Harry could tell Ginny was hiding her face in the back of his neck. The feel of her breath was sending shivers down his spine. No one said a word, but all eyes were on him and Ginny.

All of her brothers had varying looks of curiosity or confusion. Bill and Charlie smirked at each other. The twins gave him a knowing look, while Ron just looked confused and a little upset. Hermione, however, was grinning like she knew something he didn't. But the looks on his father's, Sirius', and Remus' faces told Harry he was in for more teasing. _Never gonna live this one down_ , he thought.

"Shall we go?" asked Mr. Weasley holding out the boot they had used to arrive.

Harry set Ginny down, but helped her support her weight. Hermione nudged him in the ribs with a smile. Harry stared at her, but then the boot started to glow blue and the pull behind his naval made everything a blur.

* * *

As they landed in the same field they had left from, Harry landed on his back with Ginny on top of him. They could hear the snickers and chuckles around them, but all they could see were the other's eyes. Harry felt an urge to lean up and kiss Ginny who was only a few inches away. They were suddenly snapped back to the present as Mr. Weasley helped Ginny up, while Sirius pulled Harry to his feet. The look on Sirius' face made Harry blush without a word. Ginny quickly climbed back onto his back and buried her face in the back of his neck again. No one said anything, just another round of snickers.

As they set out for the Burrow, Harry saw Bill and Charlie pull a rather angry looking Ron ahead and start talking to him. Hermione hurried after Remus, who was walking with Mr. Weasley, saying she had a question or five for him. The twins were asking James and Sirius questions about pranks and pointedly ignoring everyone else.

Soon, Harry and Ginny were slowly bringing up the rear of the strung out group. Only then did Harry feel Ginny look up. Harry waited another minute, to make sure everyone was out of earshot. He knew he needed to talk to Ginny and there was no better time than the present. Since James had returned, Harry had felt bolder, more confident. He swallowed any of his old insecurities. With a deep breath, Harry summoned all his Gryffindor courage for this talk.

"Ginny?" he said quietly, looking over his shoulder at her as best he could.

"Yes, Harry. Are you getting tired of carrying me?" she asked, the disappointment clear in her voice.

"No, it's not that," he said quickly. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" she said a little apprehensively.

"Do you…er…still…uh…have that crush on me?" he stuttered. Ginny didn't answer at first. Harry swallowed some the old thoughts of inferiority and tried again. "Listen, it's okay. But I'd like to know so we can talk about a few things."

"Yes," she admitted quietly, trying to hide her face from him.

"Good," he squeaked. "I mean brilliant! I… uh…have something to… urm…say… to you."

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, sounding confused as she lifted her head. She could see his bright red cheek, and feel the heat of his blush from his neck. "Don't be afraid to tell me. I can try to handle it if you…don't…you know."

"I like you, too," Harry blurted out before he lost his nerve. He felt her shocked look more than he saw it. She squirmed a little trying to see him better, but it was no use being on his back.

"Really?" she squeaked. "You're not just saying that as a joke, are you?"

"No," Harry replied. "I think you're gorgeous."

"Harry, stop, and set me down for a minute. I think this should be face to face." Harry complied as they reached a large rock that she could sit on. Once she was down, she raised her eyebrows, "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?"

"Since you were about five," Harry said more sheepishly.

"Beside the point," Ginny said clearing her throat. "When did this start? Cause even after saving me from the Chamber, you kinda ignored me," she said with a shiver. He knew she didn't like talking about that year. He tried to steer her away from that subject until she was ready to talk about it.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was kinda wrapped up in other things and was a prat."

"It's okay, I know Ron was part of the reason," she frowned momentarily, but then brightened again. "So when was it?" she said tilting her head to one side.

"End of last term. The night my dad came back," Harry said sheepishly as he knelt in front of her.

"Oh," she said surprised. He could see her mind replaying the memories from that night, trying to find when his actions had changed. "Why haven't you said anything before now?"

"I've been trying to get you alone to talk to you since you came to the Manor, but Ron wouldn't give me two minutes alone with you to do so. Not to mention the teasing I've gone through from Dad, Sirius, and Remus." She giggled thinking of the endless comments they had made about the two of them.

"What brought this on?" Ginny smiled prettily at him, despite her blush.

"The way you jumped in front of me when you thought Sirius was going to hurt me, for starters, and when our eyes met when we went to get McGonagall. Then how close you stayed by me after that. It made me open my eyes. I've never really had anyone do that for me, except my mum. You're pretty much all I've been thinking about these days. Then the hugs," Harry smiled a goofy smile at her.

"So," she said, biting her lip. "What do you want to do about these feelings of yours, Potter?" The hope and excitement was clear in her quiet voice as she leaned a little closer to Harry.

"I want you to have your wish," Harry said with a grin.

"What wish would that be?" she asked, a small smile creasing her lips.

He reached up placing his hand on her cheek. "To be the girlfriend of Harry Potter."

Ginny squeaked then grabbed him into a hug that was worthy of any hug from her mother. She kissed his cheek as she pulled back. There was a pulse of magic that rippled out from where they sat.

They paused, looking into each other's eyes, not really knowing what had just happened. Impulse took hold of him as Harry leaned forward, placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips. Another pulse of magic rippled out. Ginny's smile made his insides feel like they were on fire.

"Come on. We better get going before they come searching for us."

"Yeah," she said a little breathlessly.

Harry turned and she hopped on his back again. Ginny held on just a little tighter than before. Harry could feel her smile as she nuzzled his neck. Ginny kissed his cheek again, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Onward, my noble steed," she joked, pointing after the others. Harry laughed, but jogged to catch up.

* * *

Harry and Ginny soon caught up with the rest of the group. James raised his eyebrow at Harry. The smile and the slight nod from Harry told James all he needed to know. James smiled at both of them, giving them a wink. Sirius turned as they caught up, the look on his face was rather daunting knowing they were in for more teasing than ever. Remus had fallen back with his two best friends, grinned happily at them.

The sun had just risen shortly before they had emerged from the wooded area they had to cross to get back to the Burrow. The Weasley family home came into view as they crested the last hill ten minutes later. Hermione looked back at Harry and Ginny, slowing her pace to fall into step with them. Harry saw the deep frown of thought on her face.

"Ron being a prat again?" Harry asked cheekily.

"No, he's too busy arguing with Bill and Charlie," she answered.

"Ah, isn't that your job, Hermione?" giggled Ginny. Harry tried to hide his snicker. James smirked as he looked back at the teens.

"No," Hermione said a bit too defensively, causing Sirius and Remus to snicker. Hermione ignored them. "Aren't you getting tired, Harry?"

"Why? I think it's fun and gentlemanly to carry my injured girlfriend," Harry replied. Hermione stopped with her mouth open wide.

"Trying to catch flies, there, 'Mione?" Ginny laughed. Hermione shook her head to shake off the shock, causing more snickers from the older men.

"Smartest witch of the age, but a little slow on the uptake at times," smiled Harry. Ginny giggled, but the Marauders couldn't hold their laughter back anymore.

"Oi! Shut it, you!" Hermione smiled as she playfully slapped Harry's arm.

They continued to joke as they crossed the ward lines of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house as soon as Ron, Bill, and Charlie crossed the line. They saw Professor McGonagall come out of the house soon after. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Mr. Weasley in the tightest hug Harry had ever seen the Weasley Matriarch give crying on his shoulder for a few moments. She then moved on to all of her children, James, Remus, Sirius, and Hermione before descending on Harry and Ginny.

"What's this, then?" she asked as she hugged both of them.

"Ginny sprained her ankle," Harry said.

"And Harry volunteered to carry me," Ginny finished.

"Already falling in synch," James said as he leaned over with a smirk. "I'm impressed. Together for less than two hours and already finishing each other's sentences."

"'Together'?" Mrs. Weasley said shocked, looking from James to Harry and Ginny then back as all chatter between the Weasley brothers suddenly ceased.

"It's been coming all summer, Molly," James said flatly. "First off, Harry did save Ginny a couple years ago. Second, Ginny's had that crush on him for years now. And lastly, Harry finally stopped denying the Potter Curse and opened his eyes."

"What are you on about, James?" Mrs. Weasley asked confused.

"Potter men always fall for redheads," James said with a smile.

"Some quicker than others," smiled Sirius, throwing his arm over James' shoulder. James frowned at him.

"But once they find their redhead, no other witch will do," smiled Remus. Harry and Ginny just blushed at each other. "Isn't that right, James?"

"You two aren't helping," frowned James.

"Two words, Prongs: Lily Evans," chuckled Sirius.

"Oh, shut it, Pads," James said turning red.

"I believe the exact phrase when you saw Lily the first time our first year was: 'I'm gonna marry her!' was it not?" laughed Remus.

"Really? That's sweet," giggled Ginny as she squeezed Harry a little closer. Harry smiled over his shoulder at her, kissing her cheek. Ginny looked up hearing the back door swing open again. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. "Harry," she breathed, pointing to the woman fast approaching. Harry and the others turned at Ginny's gasp.

"Lily?" James cried as he saw her and wasted no time running toward the woman.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius said.

"Sweet Godric!" Remus said.

Harry stood in shock. They could hear a short whispered conversation and saw the longing embrace of the two. Ginny knew instantly who this woman was and she knew Harry needed to go to her.

"Bill, Charlie, help me down," Ginny said quietly to her brothers. "Go to her, Harry. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Gin," Harry whispered, kissing her cheek before breaking into a dead run at his reunited parents. Happy tears started flowing down his cheeks. "M…Mum?" he asked as he drew near.

Lily turned away from James in time to envelope Harry into a smothering motherly hug. "Oh, my little boy!" Lily cried, not letting Harry go for what felt like hours. Finally, she backed up, taking a good look at Harry. She smiled. "Well, you have grown into quite the young man now! After I've said hello to Sirius and Remus, how about some introductions?"

Sirius and Remus were frozen in shock as Lily made her way down to the rest of the gathering hand in hand with James and an arm around Harry. Remus took a cautious step forward. Lily smiled at him, holding her arms open. He quickly stepped forward, hugging her.

"Lils?" Sirius asked, tears in his eyes.

"Sirius," she nodded, as they hugged. Lily pulled away, placing a hand on Remus' and Sirius' cheeks. "My other boys look so grown up," she said with a devious smile, looking over at Molly. "But I know they're not." The laughter that followed was music to Lily's ears. It was one the things she had missed most.

"It's good to see you, Lils," smiled Sirius.

"You might not think so after she's heard all that happened," Remus joked.

"Oh, I already know!" Lily smiled. "We will talk about it later, Sirius. And pray two words don't come to my mind," she said looking pointedly at him. Sirius visibly paled. "Ball buster." Cringing and mock pain could be seen on all of the males' faces. Sirius gulped visibly, and broke into a sweat.

"Lils…" said Sirius weakly.

"Oh, I'm joking, Pads," Lily laughed. Sirius sagged in relief, as everyone else burst into laughter.

"Mum, I want you to meet some people," Harry said still grinning.

"I've already met Molly, but not the rest…" Lily said, turning to Harry.

"This is Mr. Arthur Weasley," Harry said as they shook hands. "And in order, their boys, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and my best mate Ron. There's one more, Percy, but he's at the Ministry."

"And the two girls?" Lily asked after greeting each of the boys.

"This is Hermione Granger, my other best mate, but she's more like a sister to me."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter," said Hermione wiping her eyes.

"Lily, please," she shuddered. Something in her mind started to slip. She could feel a spell start to fail but she wasn't sure what it was. "Mrs. Potter was my mother-in-law, and I'm not that old yet."

"And, this is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend," Harry blushed as he took Ginny's hand. Lily smiled brightly. She pulled Ginny into a hug that shocked her.

"Well, let's see," Lily said with appraising eye as she let Ginny go. "Cute, spunky, and a redhead," she sighed, with a smile. "Yup, my son has the Potter Curse!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ginny smiled at Harry as he blushed a good imitation of Weasley red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Birthday at Potter Manor**

Harry awoke in his soft full size four poster bed in his room in Potter Manor with a large smile on his face. It was his birthday. But this year was going to be so much different and better than all the rest of his fourteen years of life combined. There were several reasons for this; most of all he was not at the Dursleys anymore. He knew his friends and more importantly his family and girlfriend were going to be with him the whole day at Potter Manor.

Harry thought back to the end of term of his third year at Hogwarts. Six weeks ago his father had returned from the "dead". James had thought he and his mother were the ones that died that long ago night, and had fled, not wanting to face the world without his son and wife. His father had come to Hogwarts and helped clear his godfather's name of a crime he didn't commit. Harry also thought of how Ginny's actions that night had opened his eyes to her. His smile grew wider at the thought of her.

The memory of the train ride to King's Cross, and talking with his friends, including Ginny made him smile even more. He had covertly gotten to know her better with a little help from Hermione. The arrival in London to be picked up by his father, godfather, and former professor was one he would cherish for a long time. They all were laughing and joking with each other as Harry and his friends had drew near, and had started teasing him about the hug and kiss Ginny had given him before she left with her family. Harry longed for another hug like that from her. Ginny just felt right being in his arms, and Harry was not sure why.

They had left the station shortly after that and Harry got his first look at Potter Manor. It was huge. The grounds, the house, the sheer property were set on eight square miles of land outside of Godric's Hollow. He was more surprised and pleased to find out they had a Quidditch pitch on the grounds, along with woods, a lake, and a large pool all in the back garden. He was even more surprised when he found out his family owned house-elves. They were not overenthusiastic and excitable like Dobby was. They were calm, helpful, and dressed in small clothes that were made to fit them. After a week Harry was becoming accustomed to his new home, his father had surprised him by inviting Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins to stay most of the summer with them. What a summer Harry was having! James had further surprised everyone by getting tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. They had spent two days at the Burrow before going to the campsite so they could catch their portkey there.

The match had been great! The party after had been wonderful. Harry remembered all of them dancing in celebration and him accidentally on purpose brushing up against Ginny several times, all the time working up his courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. He thought of the attack that had sent them all scurrying back to the portkey. Fate must have smiled on him at that moment, because he was presented the opportunity he had been looking for all summer to talk to Ginny. She had readily agreed to be his girlfriend when he asked. The only thing strange was the pulse of magic that had happened when they had kissed.

Then the most amazing thing happened as they arrived back at the Burrow. His mother was there! Over the course of that day, they had all talked with his parents, discovering more of what happened that night long ago when each had thought the others had died. All through the talks, Ginny did not leave his side. She had comforted him as he and his parents discussed their twelve years apart holding his hand or holding him close. His mother was sitting on one side of him, Ginny on the other as he told them about his life with the Dursleys. Harry wasn't sure who was more upset, his mother, Mrs. Weasley, or Ginny when he told them about the cupboard under the stairs. Remus and Mr. Weasley had to restrain his parents from going to Privet Drive and Professor Dumbledore's office. His mother wanted to give her sister a very well deserved hex. His father wanted to know why Dumbledore had not followed their will. Ginny just held Harry, letting her feelings for him comfort and calm him. A pulse of magic rippled through the Burrow as people were shouting. Mrs. Weasley had suggested Howlers to ease some of the tension. The twins had snickered, Ron had ducked his head, and Hermione had sat silently overwhelmed until someone laughed out loud. Everyone had stopped, than one by one they had all laughed. Harry realized his emotions were easier to control when Ginny was near. He wondered if that pulse had anything to do with that.

Later, he and his parents had gone home to Potter Manor. His mother had asked for a couple days of just them at the Manor before the others rejoined them there. Ginny had understood completely. She had hugged his father, then his mother, taking both of them by surprise. Ginny had then hugged him just as tight and close as she had at King's Cross a few weeks before, but then added a soft kiss on his lips, not his cheek.

When they had arrived, the house elves were beside themselves to see his mother. Dolly, his mother's personal elf was in tears the moment she had laid eyes on her. The little reunion was a happy one. Even Harry's personal elf, Lang was in tears. Lang was the oldest of the four elves that took care of the Manor, but Mason was the head elf due to his lineage. Harry wondered idly what was going to happen if Lang passed away or wanted to retire.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing feeling in the back of his head and a soft creaking of the door opening. He knew who it was even without his glasses; he could feel Ginny's presence as she got close. He saw Ginny check over her shoulder before slipping into his room, closing the door behind her. Harry quickly acted like he was still asleep, just to see what Ginny would do. He felt her climb onto his bed and snuggle into him, placing her hair under his nose. She knew he loved the smell of her hair. He felt her shift, then a warm pair of lips were on his. He felt more than saw the small pulse of magic ripple from them. Ginny gave a squeaking giggle as he wrapped his arms around her. Harry deepened the kiss. They lay in the embrace for several minutes, neither wanting that moment to end.

Ginny slowly pulled back from Harry looking into his bright green eyes. She knew in that moment her future was right in front of her. No other man would do. Harry was the one for her. Any doubts she had about his feelings for her were dispelled in that kiss.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Harry smiled at her.

"Good morning, handsome," Ginny smiled back. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy, indeed!" chuckled Harry. "What a great way to wake up!"

Ginny giggled as she leaned into Harry for one more searing kiss. His hands played with her hair as he moaned into her mouth. The only thought that Harry had was he wanted to have Ginny in his life forever. He was not going to give her up for any reason. The pulse of magic that rippled out from them shook the entire room. They looked at each other and knew there was only one person for them for the rest of their lives.

"As much as I would love to stay right here in your arms all day, we can't," Ginny pouted slightly. She kissed him lightly before sitting up and sliding his glasses on his nose. "Come on, time to get up and face the world, birthday boy!" She patted his chest as she slid off the bed. "I'll meet you downstairs," she said with a wink. With a sly grin, she turned and sashayed her way over to the door, knowing Harry was looking at her bum. Ginny blew him a quick kiss over her shoulder before leaving the room.

* * *

Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen with a big smile plastered on his face. He was still thinking of the kiss Ginny had given him. When he reached the kitchen he heard a chorus of birthday wishes from everyone. Then he saw a flash of red, and Ginny was in his arms smiling up at him. She gave him a wink, then kissed him quickly. Again a small pulse rippled around them. Whistles and catcalls sounded throughout the room, none more loudly then Sirius and the twins turning them both red.

"Happy birthday, son," James said as Ginny passed him off to his father.

"Thanks, dad."

"Happy birthday, my baby," Lily gushed, pulling him from James' arms.

"Mmuumm," Harry groaned.

"What? I've missed twelve of your birthdays, indulge your mother a little," Lily smiled. Harry just rolled his eyes, as Ginny giggled.

* * *

Harry couldn't ask for a better birthday. The entire morning was spent playing in the pool or the recreation room with his friends and family. There was a lot of laughter, jokes, and even a few pranks. The best prank was on the twins when they jumped into the pool. James and Sirius had cast a spell on the twins' trunks to shrink to a very tight thong size whenever they got out of the water, but to expand into floatation devices so big they flipped upside down looking like buoys in the water. Everyone was laughing so hard at the twins' predicaments tears were streaming down their eyes. Even Hermione was rolling on the ground at that prank.

After lunch they had divided up into teams and headed for the pitch. Harry had Ginny and James as his Chasers, Fred and George as his Beaters, and Ron as his Keeper. Harry was playing Seeker against Charlie, who was excited to see who the better Seeker was. Charlie had Bill and Mr. Weasley as his Chasers, Sirius and Remus as his Beaters, and Mrs. Weasley as his Keeper.

Harry was circling the pitch, trying to keep one eye on the action and one eye out for the Snitch. It didn't take Ginny long to score three goals in less than two minutes. She was a blur of flying red hair zooming around the adults and her brothers. Molly was a good keeper, but she was no match for Ginny and James. The score was quickly 90-10, and still Ginny was flying circles around everyone on her Cleansweep 260. Harry imagined how well she could do if she had a Firebolt.

"She's something, ain't she?" Charlie asked, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

"That she is! I was just thinking what she could do on a Firebolt," Harry replied looking at Charlie. Then he spotted the Snitch flitting around Ron's goal posts. Charlie had his back to it and was between Harry and the Snitch.

"That would be somethin'!" Charlie said with a low whistle. Charlie looked back down at the match as Harry casually glided past him.

Harry was about a foot past Charlie when he leaned down on his broom and shot off after the Snitch. Charlie felt the wind and looked up. Harry was already a quarter of the way to the Snitch before Charlie even realized what was happening. Charlie let out a growl worthy of any dragon at himself for being distracted by the game play and not looking for the Snitch. He tried, but Harry's broom was just too fast to catch up to. Harry caught the Snitch, raising it high in the air with a whoop.

Harry's team cheered as they descended to the ground. Harry had barely touched the ground before Ginny was running at him. She jumped into his arms, crushing her lips on his. Time seemed to stop, as a large pulse rippled out from them. They never heard the catcalls and whistles from Sirius, Remus, James, and the twins. Nor did they hear the giggles from Lily, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley. Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley stood in shock of how deep and passionate Ginny was kissing Harry. Lily felt the pulse of magic as it rippled past them.

"Oh," she said a little shocked as she stopped giggling. Lily looked at Hermione who had gasped. "You're good with research, right, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"I think we just found a little research project to work on," Lily said thoughtfully. "You felt that pulse, right?"

"Oh, yes, Lily, I did," Hermione replied.

"Tomorrow morning meet me in the library after breakfast for some good old fashioned research." Hermione nodded as her attention was pulled away by loud grumbling.

Lily glanced over as she heard grumbling from the goal posts. Ron looked angry for some reason. He threw his broom down and stalked off toward the pond in the woods.

"What's with him?" Lily asked confused.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "But I'm going to find out!" she said as she walked after Ron looking like she was going to bite his head off.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back to the Manor for dinner after the match. They shared smiles and glances as they walked. Harry was feeling very content and happy. Somehow he knew Ginny was feeling the same way. It was a strange feeling of duality, but one that felt so right. As they neared the back patio, Harry saw several people waiting for them along with a huge table of food and a large pile of presents.

"Is that Neville?" Lily asked Harry as she pulled even with them.

"Yeah, why?" asked Harry looking at his mother.

"He's your god-brother," Lily smiled. Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What?" Harry asked in astonishment. He had always felt some kind of connection to Neville, but never knew why. He had thought it was their mutual feelings of being an outsider in the world of magic.

"I was best friends with his mother," Lily answered sadly. "Alice was your godmother. And I'm Neville's. But we'll talk about that later. Now, go greet your guests."

Harry and Ginny made their way to the patio, smiling all the way. Waiting with Neville, was Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Hagrid, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. There was also someone Harry didn't know. The young woman had bright pink hair and a huge smile on her face. Sirius came running past them, laughing as he hugged this strange witch. They had a short quiet conversation, before turning to Harry.

"Harry, I want you to meet my cousin…" Sirius began with a sly smile.

"Don't you do it!" she said with an angry look at Sirius, her hair turning red before everyone's eyes.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Sirius smiled as she slapped his arm rather hard.

"It's just Tonks, thank you very much!" she said as she walked over to Harry hugging him. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Nice to meet you, Tonks," Harry smiled a little uncomfortably. "This is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend."

"Wotcher, Ginny!" Tonks said as her hair changed back to a bright pink.

"Um…Hi," Ginny said as she stared at the young woman's hair.

"Oh, the hair," said Tonks pointing to her head. "I'm a metamorphmagnus."

"A what?" Harry asked still staring at her hair.

"I can change my appearance at will," she giggled. "It's great for party tricks." Tonks took a deep breath and her lower face turned into a duck bill. Harry and Ginny looked shocked for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "See that's the ticket. If you can't make people laugh, life ain't worth livin'!"

Harry smiled as Sirius led Tonks over to meet the rest of the adults. Harry noticed the look on Remus' face as he met Tonks, and that her hair changed to a very bright red. Looking at Ginny, they shrugged at each other before greeting the rest of the guests. Harry's dorm mates were shocked to see Ginny's hand intertwined with his. Soon everyone was seated around the table enjoying the excellent food the house elves had prepared. There was laughter, joking, and teasing from most everyone around the table.

After dinner was over the cake that Molly had insisted on making, and somehow convinced the house elves into letting her, was served. Harry mischievously swiped his finger in the frosting, then dotted Ginny's nose with it, causing laughter around the table, except from Ginny. She narrowed her eyes before she wiped two fingers down each of his cheeks. The table roared with laughter. Harry smiled, before leaning over and kissing her lightly, this led to a chorus of catcalls and whistles.

Lily glanced around the table. She noticed that Dumbledore looked a little nervous. She looked than at Minerva, who was frowning in Dumbledore's direction. Lily knew that Minerva had broken a memory charm he had placed on her about being James' godmother, but Albus looked nervous about Harry and Ginny being together. Lily narrowed her eyes slightly as she pondered the reasons for that. Lily felt a shutter in her magic as she thought about memory charms, and felt a spell start to crack in her mind. She would have to talk with James and find out if he had one as well.

After the table calmed down it was time for the presents. Ginny insisted that he open hers last, so Harry started with his dorm mates' gift. Dean, Seamus, and Neville gave him _Bertie Bott's Animal Speak Chews_. Harry laughed remembering the fun they had had with them at the beginning of last term. Hermione gave him a book, predictably. He was surprised as he looked at the title, _Quidditch, A Seekers View_. Harry smiled as he thanked her. Ron gave him chocolate frogs, Fred and George gave him some prank products saying they were prototypes for some of their inventory. Tonks gave him some Muggle clothes, in her own unique style preferences.

Bill told Harry to open his and Charlie's gift then Hagrid's because they went together as a set. Bill and Charlie had given him a very nice pair of dragon hide boots and gloves of a deep greenish black. Hagrid's gift was surprisingly small. As Harry opened it, he saw a white polished fang on a leather necklace.

"Dat dare is a baby fang from Norbert," Hagrid said.

"You mean Norberta," chuckled Charlie.

"W'at?" Hagrid said in surprise.

"The dragon you sent us was a female, Hagrid," Charlie laughed at Hagrid's astonished look. "Anyway, Harry, the boots, gloves, and necklace all came from the same dragon. I saved her first sheds and teeth and Bill and I had those made for you."

"Thanks, Charlie," Harry smiled. "How is she, anyway?"

"Norberta is doing great. She's twelve feet now and thriving. She even has a couple of her species to play with on the reserve."

"T'at's great ta hear, Charlie. Ah was so worried," Hagrid smiled.

Harry chuckled as he shook his head. He caught Ron and Hermione's eyes as they shook their heads as well. Harry than opened the gift from Dumbledore. It was a very old and extensive book on DADA that he said he had a second copy of and thought Harry might enjoy it. Harry opened Sirius and Remus' present next. There were three hand written books, all from the Marauders.

"Oh, you didn't," complained Lily looking at the books.

"We wanted my godson to be as prepared for Hogwarts as possible," Sirius said. "And since I couldn't give them to him when he turned eleven, it was only right he gets them now."

"But, Pads, the animagus book?" growled Lily.

"Really?" Harry said excitedly, looking at the titles closely.

"We'll talk about it later, Harry," Lily said, scowling at Sirius and Remus as she pointed her wand at Sirius under the table. Sirius crumpled to the patio with a groan. No one said a word or moved. "Open the rest of your gifts."

"Yes, Mum," Harry said, hiding his smile from her. Harry picked up two gifts held together with a ribbon.

"The top one is from Arthur and I, the bottom one is from Percy," Molly said.

"Percy was too busy at the Ministry to get away," Arthur said. "His department is in the middle of a very big project right now."

Harry nodded as he opened Percy's gift of a book about careers in the Ministry of Magic. Harry had to chuckle, it was a very Percy gift. Harry opened the small box from Molly and Arthur. Inside was a pair of gold cufflinks engraved with the Gryffindor crest. The eyes on the griffin were small rubies.

Harry pulled the next present to him, as he smiled at Ginny. She smiled back sweetly resting her hand on his knee. Harry returned his attention to the gift in front of him. It was long and slender. Inside was a very nice wrist wand holster of dragon-hide. He looked at the card, seeing it was from his parents. He looked at them with a big smile. To Harry, anything from his parents was special because of their absence from his life until that summer.

Harry looked at the card on the next gift. It said it was from his god-grandmother. He gave it a puzzled look as Professor McGonagall stood and walked over to Harry and Ginny. He opened the box to find a beautiful eagle quill writing set. The quill was long, thick, and a deep golden brown. There was an ink bottle with his initials printed on it, as well a case for the quill and ink bottle.

"That is a never-ending ink bottle," McGonagall said from his left.

"How do you know that, Professor?" Harry asked confused.

"Because, Harry, it is from me," she replied with a small smile.

Harry and Ginny stared at her dumbfounded. The entire table was silent. James was smiling, but most everyone else had shocked expressions on their faces. Lily looked at Dumbledore, whose face was as white as his beard. Lily felt the memory charm she had felt earlier start to crack even more. She caught James' eye, he gave a slight nod to say he felt one too.

"Y-y-you're m-my g-g-god-grandmother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. I am your father's godmother," McGonagall said. She looked pointedly at Dumbledore, daring him to say anything. "In private, and at family gatherings, you may call me Nana Minerva. And that goes for you as well, Ginny."

Harry smiled as he stood and hugged her. "Thank you, Nana Minnie," he said impishly.

"I blame you and Sirius, James," Minerva glared at him. James only shrugged as he smiled. She turned and hugged Ginny. "I must be going. I have a lot of work to do at the school. The letters don't send themselves. I cannot promise that I will be able to make it to your birthday, Ginny, but as you are dating my god-grandson; I shall at least sent you a gift."

"Thank you," Ginny said, smiling devilishly at Harry. "I understand, Nana Minnie."

Minerva sighed and frowned at James, who was trying to hide a laugh. "As for my other students here," she looked pointedly at Dean and Seamus. "Don't even think about calling me anything else."

"Yes, Professor," they said through snickers.

"I shall see you all on September first," Minerva said with a wave as she walked into the manor to leave by the floo. Dumbledore stared after her for a moment as Harry and Ginny settled back in their seats.

"I must be off, as well," he said as he stood. "Again, happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor," replied Harry. Dumbledore nodded as he followed Minerva into the manor.

Harry heard a small pop. He glanced at his father as he whispered something to Mason. Lily caught his eye, shaking her head slightly at his questioning expression. Harry could feel his confusion double. It was not the first time he had felt double of conflicting emotions. He concentrated on them to feel where they were coming from. He turned and met Ginny's eyes. Somehow he could feel what she was feeling, and by the look on her face she could feel his as well.

"Best for last," Ginny smiled as she handed him the last present.

Harry smiled warmly at her. He met Ginny's warm chocolate eyes, a magical spark passing between them. He tore off the paper to reveal a hand drawn card with a sweet message of birthday wishes and a framed picture of Ginny at the Quidditch World Cup just a few short weeks ago.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"It's brilliant! I love it!" Harry smiled as he leaned over and kissed her lovingly. The pulse of magic that rippled out was the strongest yet. Ron groaned as he stood and left the table. Lily looked at Hermione with a nod; they were going to get to the bottom of this tomorrow even if they had to spend the entire day in the library.

* * *

Hermione walked down the hallway on the ground floor of Potter Manor. Her thoughts were so jumbled lately. She had this almost overwhelming sense of Deja-vu since she first came to Harry's home at the beginning of the summer. Hermione thought of James and Lily, and could not shake the sense of familiarity. Then there was Harry and Ginny and the strange ripple of magic that happened more than once when they had shared a loving moment. Her mind turned to another mystery, Ron. He was not acting like himself. When she had talked to him yesterday after the Quidditch match, he had voiced his displeasure of Harry and Ginny being together. Then he had stalked off again after Harry had kissed Ginny at the party.

Hermione shook her head. Ron would be stubborn no matter what happened. He refused to see that Ginny was growing up, and he refused to see that Ginny and Harry loved each other. Hermione had seen that for a long time. She just wished Ron would open his eyes and see that she, herself, liked him as more than just a best friend. Hermione thought for minute, and wondered why she had never had those kinds of feelings for Harry. It was strange, like he was more like family than a friend.

Hermione entered the library, her mouth dropping open at the sheer size of it. Shelves as far as she could see to either side, Hermione looked up seeing that the library extended all four stories to the ceiling. She felt almost overwhelmed by the amount of magical knowledge around her. Lily looked up from the pedestal she was standing behind with a laugh. She had had that same reaction the first time James had shown her the library.

"Welcome to the Potter Family Library, Manor Branch," Lily laughed, spreading her arms wide.

"Wow! Just…Wow!" Hermione gaped. Suddenly, her mouth snapped shut, and she tilted her head to one side. "Wait, Manor Branch?"

"The Potters have many properties around the world. Most of them are large houses like the Manor, and have a library in them. No one knows the exact number of books we have. I think the last known number was close to a million, but that was in James' grandfather's time. We've added to it since," Lily said. She patted the large tome on the pedestal in front of her. "This is the master guide to all the books the Potters have collected over the centuries," Lily said as she pointed around the massive library. "It can summon any book in any of the libraries, including the library in the vault."

"You have a library in your _vault_?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"Yes, my inquisitive little friend," Lily laughed at the look on Hermione's face. "I had the same reaction when James showed it to me the first time."

"How does it work?"

"Magic, of course," smiled Lily. Hermione blinked, than chuckled, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Sorry, had to. Too many years around James and Sirius."

"Harry would have said the same thing," Hermione said shaking her head.

"This book is like a magical librarian. Ask it for a title and the book is summoned to that table," Lily pointed to a table just behind her. "Ask it for a subject, all the books that have it in them in all the libraries will come here. Now, let's see: Tome, magical pulse."

They turned to the table to see close to a thousand books appear. "Hmm. Maybe we should narrow it down some," Hermione said. Lily motioned her to stand where she was. "Tome, magical pulse caused by a kiss?"

They turned to see only fifty books remained. "Better. Let's get a little more specific. Tome, magical pulse caused by a kiss of love," Lily said. Twelve books remained on the table. "Now that's more like it. Shall we, 'Mione?"

"But, of course, Lily," she laughed as they walked over.

For the next several hours, Lily and Hermione sat at the table pouring over the books. At one point, Lily looked up at Hermione and felt another crack in the memory charm she had felt. Hermione had hair close to the same color and bushiness as her father. Lily tilted her head. _How could that be?_ Lily thought to herself. Hermione reminded her of her younger self sitting in the library at Hogwarts, trying to soak up as much magical knowledge as she could, anything to make the pure-bloods not look at her as just a Muggle-born with no talent. Lily was broken out of her reverie by a gasp from Hermione.

"Lily," Hermione said with a shaky voice. "I think you might want to see this."

Lily took the book Hermione handed her. Her eyes widened, her hands started to shake, and looked up in shock. "Mason!" Lily shouted.

"Yes, Mistress?" Mason said looking alarmed as he appeared with a small pop.

"Get James, Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Sirius in here now," Lily said looking pale.

"Of course, Mistress," he bowed and disappeared.

James came charging into the library, Sirius and Remus right on his heels. Molly and Arthur came running in seconds later. James stopped in front of Lily, placing a hand on her shoulder. He noted how pale Lily and Hermione both looked.

"Lils, what's wrong?" he asked gently. Lily looked up for the first time, glancing around to see all of the adults she had requested. She didn't say a word, just passed the book to James, pointing to the passage she had just read. James scanned the passage and the words _saved the life_ struck James with the memory of Harry telling him of his second year at Hogwarts. He looked at Lily, knowing their family was about to grow.

"What is it, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Read this out loud, Moony," James answered handing him the book. Remus gave him a confused look, but took the book and started reading the indicated passage.

"It says: _A natural soul bond shall be formed between two people if these conditions are met: 1) The two individuals are soulmates, 2) Mutual feelings for one another, 3) One party saves the life of the other, and 4) Is willing to take that person's place in death to save them. It will be identified while forming by magical pulses during a kiss as the bond becomes stable and permanent._ " Remus paled as he looked at James then Lily.

"But when would Harry have…?" Sirius asked in a very quiet voice.

"The Chamber," Arthur breathed. He looked at Molly as his face paled.

"B-b-but what does that m-m-mean for them?" asked Molly, who was white as a sheet.

"I'm not sure," Lily said. "But I'll let you know when I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ginny's Perfect Birthday**

Ginny groggily descended the stairs the morning of her birthday. She had been expecting Harry to wake her up that morning, but it had been Hermione. She made her way into the kitchen for breakfast. She entered to a chorus of birthday wishes from everyone there. As she thanked everyone she could feel Harry there but she couldn't see him. She glanced around but still couldn't spot him. Frowning slightly Ginny sat down at the table grabbing a cup of tea. She saw Lily grinning at her, and she knew Harry must have some kind of plan for the day.

Ginny was sipping on her tea as she felt Harry get closer to her. A smile creased her lips as she felt him bump into her back. She felt an unseen hand on her cheek and looked up. Harry appeared out of thin air placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Thank you, handsome," Ginny said as she stood and hugged him, before she kissed him deeply. A small pulse rippled around the kitchen. Lily smiled at Hermione as they glanced at one another.

"Eww, too early in the morning…"

"To see that, dear sister," the twins said as they came into the kitchen.

"So, don't look," Ginny shot back with a glare.

"It's hard to miss," Fred said.

"But we don't hold it against you, Harry," George said. "But, anyway…"

"Happy birthday, Gin-Gin!" they said together breaking into huge grins.

"Harry, sir, your basket is ready," Lang said as he appeared beside Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you, Lang," Harry said.

"Basket?" Ginny asked still in Harry's arms.

"Picnic basket. You, me, and the grounds," Harry said with a smile.

"How romantic," Lily smiled. "Just be back by five for the party."

"Yes, mum," said Harry as he took Ginny's hand and the picnic basket, heading out the door.

"What? Those two out there alone all day? There's no telling what they'll get up to!" grumbled Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Get over your jealousy already! You are still Harry's best mate, but Ginny is his girlfriend! It's her birthday and he wants to do something special for her."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Ron said sarcastically.

"Ronald Weasley, not all boys think that way! And Harry would never pressure your sister into anything!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Hermione's right, Ron," Molly scolded. "They'll be fine."

"But, mum…"

"Enough, Ronald!" Arthur said with a slightly raised voice. "If you can't accept them being together, maybe you and I should return home for a good chat."

Ron didn't say another word. He finished his breakfast and left the kitchen in a bad mood. Hermione just shook her head. Despite Ron's jealousy issues this was still a little excessive, even for him. Hermione caught Lily's eye, and knew she had been thinking the same thing.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the others presence as they walked along the path that leadled to the stream fed pond in the middle of the Potter Estate's woods. They had seen many wild animals, some ordinary, some magical. Harry smiled at Ginny as they neared the small grassy beach by the pond. He had chosen this spot as a great place to get away from everyone in the Manor at the beginning of summer. It was his own little retreat to be alone, but today he wanted to be alone with Ginny. He hoped he could make this a special birthday for her to show her how much she meant to him.

Over the short time they had been together as a couple, Ginny had come to mean more to him than even Ron and Hermione. At first it had scared him to no end, but two late night chats, one with his father one with his mother, had dispelled his fears. They had actually helped him realize just how much he did care about Ginny, and he was now ready to tell her just how much.

Harry spread out a blanket by a large tree near the water. He sat down with Ginny cuddling into him as soon as he was settled. They just sat enjoying the closeness and picturesque scenery. They held each other, trading kisses every so often, but not saying a word. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"Gin, I've been thinking…"

"Should I be scared or impressed?" asked Ginny jokingly. Harry frowned and tickled her side for her cheek. "Sorry, had to," giggled Ginny. "Please, continue."

"I don't want to have a life without you in it." Ginny gasped as her eyes widened, but Harry chuckled. "No, I'm not proposing," he chuckled, and paused for affect. Seeing her relieved but disappointed look he said, "Yet."

"Harry, stop teasing me," said Ginny with a scowl hitting his arm playfully.

"I'm not teasing," he said. "Just not ready to propose yet," Harry said placing his hand on her cheek. "There's just something I want to tell you."

"And what might that be, Potter?" Ginny asked expectantly, leaning into his hand.

"That I love you. And I'm very certain that I do," he smiled at her. Ginny sat in shock for a few seconds before she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him more passionately than ever before. A large pulse rippled around them, but neither even noticed, they were lost in each other. When they finally broke the embrace, they both looked a little dazed and were gasping for breath.

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny said. "I have for a long time." She put her finger to his lips before he could speak. "Let me finish. When we first met, yes it was a crush. But over time, and getting to know you better, it's become more. After the Chamber I saw the real you, not the stereotypical hero that I had the crush on. It took me a long time to figure out what it was I was feeling for you."

"When did you?" Harry asked.

"Just before your dad came back. I was just waiting for a sign from you to ask you how you felt."

"Oh, well…Better a little late than never, I guess," he smiled at her. "You'll have to teach me some things on feelings though, thanks to the Dursleys," said Harry.

"I think I can handle that," Ginny said as she leaned in, kissing Harry soundly neither noticing the pulse of magic that came from them once again.

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way back to the Manor shortly before five. They walked with one arm around the other, staying as close to each other as possible. Harry had called Lang to take the basket and blanket back to the Manor for them. As they approached the back patio, they saw a large gathering of people, food, and gifts. Ginny smiled up at Harry, feeling how happy he was. Harry looked at Ginny with so much love in his eyes it made her heart skip a beat.

"Ah, the lovebirds return," Sirius said loudly as he spotted them. The gathered people all turned and cheered, shouting birthday wishes at Ginny. She looked around the people seeing her whole family, the Potters, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, and Hermione. Then her eyes fell on two of her best friends and year mates, Luna Lovegood and Demzela Robbins. Ginny blushed at all the attention, but smiled as she thanked everyone.

Soon the party was in full swing with laughter, jokes, good natured teasing, and of course, some pranks. Ginny laughed until she had tears streaming down her face as Fred and George tried to prank James, Sirius, and Remus, only to have it backfire onto them. She had just stopped laughing when Fred suddenly hiccupped again and went bouncing over the fence into the back lawn for the third time.

"Bouncing Betties are so old we would never fall for that, boys!" James shouted as George and Fred came bouncing by the patio again.

"Remember, we wrote the book on pranking," Sirius called.

"Come up with something original, and maybe you can get us, but I doubt it," hollered Remus.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Fred complained looking at George as they bounced by each other.

"But you said it was so old it would," George said as he came to a stop. Walking dizzily back to the patio full of laughing people.

"Are they always this funny?" Demzela asked Ginny quietly.

"Yes, especially around James, Sirius and Remus," Ginny giggled at her dark haired dorm mate. "They've been trying to prank them all summer, but…" she couldn't finish as she started laughing again.

"Haven't got the old dogs yet," Harry laughed. Ginny could just nod as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Have you heard of the Marauders at Hogwarts?"

"The big pranksters from the seventies?" Luna asked dreamily her blonde hair swaying as she tilted her head to one side.

"Yup," Harry smiled slyly. "That's three of the four of them right there," he said pointing to the three men laughingly helping Fred and George into their seats again.

"No," Demzela said shocked. "Your dad, godfather, and Professor Lupin?"

"That's them," Ginny confirmed. She waved James over. He smiled affectionately as he approached. "James, Demzela doesn't believe you guys were the Marauders."

"Well, now," James said with a mischievous grin. "Pads, Moony, we have a non-believer among us." Sirius and Remus came over eyeing Demzela devilishly.

"Miss Robbins, Miss Lovegood," Remus said. "We are, indeed, the Marauders. We could demonstrate more if you like."

"No," Demzela said quickly trying to keep all three men in eyesight. "You guys are legends at school. And it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"A pleasure, Miss Robbins, but you're watching the wrong person," James smiled as Harry and Ginny slipped something in Demzela's drink. Demzela spun around but saw nothing. It was a few minutes later, that she regretted not paying attention to her drink as her hair changed to feathers and when she tried to speak all that came out were quacking sounds. Tonks smiled at her and changed her lips into a duck bill and answered back, sending everyone into hysterical laughter once again.

After dinner was served and the cake eaten it was time for the gifts to be opened. Harry made Ginny save his for last. Ginny grabbed a random gift, which turned out to be a book on practical household charms from Percy. Ron gave her a box of her favorite chocolates. Fred and George some prank items like they had given Harry, earning them a scowl from Molly. Charlie gave her a new set of Chaser gloves. Bill gave her a locket with a "G" engraved on the front. Professor McGonagall sent her a very elegant eagle quill writing set. Remus a book on advanced DADA. Sirius and Tonks gave her a wrist wand holster like the one Harry had received for his birthday.

Ginny opened the rectangular gift from her parents to find a very nice pair of dress shoes. She looked at them questioningly, they knew she hated to where dresses. She pulled James and Lily's gift over to her.

"Something to go with those shoes," Lily said cryptically. Ginny looked confused as she opened the box. Inside was the most elegant and sophisticated set of emerald green dress robes she had ever seen. She gasped as she looked up at Lily. "Aunt Minerva said you will need dress robes for this term."

"Thank you, they're absolutely gorgeous," Ginny said in awe.

"Our gifts go together," Hermione said pointing to her, Luna and Demzela. Ginny nodded in understanding still in shock over the dress robes. She opened Hermione's first. It was a book, predictably, but it was a book on magical hairstyling. Demzela's was the hairstyling kit that was on the cover of the book. Ginny opened Luna's with another gasp.

"Luna, these are beautiful!" Ginny said as she held up one of the seashell hair combs for everyone to see. Ginny glanced around the table seeing the impressed looks on the faces of almost everyone. She nudged Harry and gestured to Tonks and Remus who looked like they were lost in their own little world with each other. Harry and Ginny shared a grin. They were happy Remus was starting to live a little and not let his condition rule his life.

"Here, love," Harry said handing her a small black velvet rectangular box. Ginny's eyes widened as she opened the box. Inside was a gold charm bracelet with four charms on it. Each one she knew had significance. The broom for her love of flying, the snitch for Quidditch, the heart for her love of her family and Harry, and the lightning bolt was for Harry.

"I love it! Thank you, Harry," she smiled at him. He took the bracelet and helped her put it on.

"You're welcome, love," Harry said. No sooner was the bracelet on her wrist then Ginny was in Harry's arms hugging him. She pulled back slightly, taking his face in her hands and kissed him with so much passion and love, Harry thought he might pass out. Neither of them felt the large pulse of magic that erupted from them that pushed the table back several feet. They stood awash in a warm gold glow for a few seconds before a golden shield sprang up around them, pushing the closest people away from them.

No one spoke. Looks of awe and amazement were all around the gathering. The only one not in awe or shock was Ron. He stood up so abruptly his chair fell over as he stomped away. Hermione frowned and was about to go after him yet again, but James and Molly stopped her. James shook his head and followed Molly as they walked after Ron. Lily glanced at Arthur with a nod. Arthur went over to his sons and told them to wait in the upstairs sitting room. Lily spoke with Luna and Demzela, telling them that the party was over. A little confused but understanding, both girls flooed to their homes.

Sirius and Remus glanced at Lily, then at Tonks. They both had their reasons for wanting to include Tonks in the coming discussion. "Tonks, why don't you wait upstairs with the boys?" Lily asked. "We'll explain to you and Ginny's brothers after we have a chat with them." Lily pointed to her son and Ginny, who were still behind the golden dome.

"Okay," Tonks said breathlessly, still in shock. "Something tells me this isn't normal, and the Weasley brothers aren't gonna like it."

"Truer words were never spoken, Dora," Remus sighed. Just then, Ron was ushered into the house by Molly.

"I'll take him from here, Molly," Tonks said taking Ron's arm and following his brothers up the stairs. James nodded to Lily as he went in to make a floo call. The adults knew this was coming and had a plan set. Lily took a deep breath and placed a finger tentatively on the dome. When nothing happened, she knocked on the surface and waited.

"Oh. Uh, sorry, mum," Harry said looking quite embarrassed. Ginny was as red as her hair.

"Come on, you two, we adults…uh," Lily said trying to find the right words.

"We need to talk to you two," Sirius said. "And no you're not in trouble, but we still might need a healer after this is over."

"You only know half of it, Pads," Lily chuckled nervously.

* * *

Lily led them into the downstairs sitting room. She motioned for Harry and Ginny to have a seat on the loveseat as the rest of the adults gathered into the room. Molly and Arthur stood behind them. Sirius and Remus stood by the door. James was just ushering Professor McGonagall in as Hermione set two large books and a stack of notes on the table in front of them.

"I take it this pertains to something family related," McGonagall asked James as Lily stepped over to Hermione and looked like they were organizing something.

"Yes, it does," James said with a sigh. McGonagall looked at him questioningly at his serious tone. It was never a good sign when James was this serious. "Ladies?" James asked looking at Lily and Hermione. Lily stepped in front of everyone and took a deep breath.

"Hermione and I have been doing research since Harry's birthday. We found the first piece of this the first day, but it took more time to answer the questions we had. Harry, Ginny, listen to the passage Hermione is about to read to everyone and think about if it sounds familiar," Lily said, motioning Hermione to the front.

"It says: _A natural soul bond shall be formed between two people if these conditions are met: 1) The two individuals are soulmates, 2) Mutual feelings for one another, 3) One party saves the life of the other, and 4) Is willing to take that person's place in death to save them. It will be identified while forming by magical pulses during a kiss as the bond becomes stable and permanent_ ," Hermione read.

"The Chamber," whispered Ginny in shock. Harry squeezed her hand lightly, reassuring her he knew. They looked at each other knowing they need to talk more about this in private. All of the adults were murmuring as they came to the same conclusion. Hermione cleared her throat to draw everyone's attention back to her.

"There's more," Hermione said. "With this bond comes certain …um… abilities. Most haven't been documented because bond mates tend to keep them a closely guarded secret. We made note of those that were known and decided to let Harry and Ginny discuss what they wanted to tell us, and what they want to keep private." She paused, taking a deep breath. "The only two we thought everyone should know are that they will able to share knowledge and their power has now doubled. The latter is self-explanatory. The former, well, Professor, Ginny could take her third year exams now and pass them with very little effort." Lily looked uncomfortable as Hermione finished.

"I'll make the arrangements," McGonagall said with a nod. Hermione looked at Lily nervously. Lily nodded at her as she stepped forward. She looked pointedly at Molly and took a deep breath. This was not going to go over well.

"There's more," Lily began before anyone could speak. "There is also a legal side to all this that we found a couple days ago. Molly, you may want to sit down for this."

Molly paled, sinking slowly into an armchair that James had conjured. Arthur stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He smiled sadly at Lily and gave her a nod. He knew some of the laws pertaining to magical bonds of all types. He knew Molly was not going to like this at all.

"Harry, son, Ginny, sweetheart," Lily began, looking directly at them and no one else. "You are now considered adults under Wizarding law." Molly and Ginny both gasped. Harry's eyes bulged, his mouth dropping open. "You can now use magic outside of school, and…"

"And?" Molly screeched. "There's more?"

Lily took another deep breath. The hard part of this was about to be said. "Everyone felt the pulse of magic and saw the golden shield that appeared around them when Ginny kissed Harry?" asked Lily. Everyone, except McGonagall, nodded. "As of that moment…uh…Harry and Ginny became…uh…married."

" _WHAT_?" Molly yelled standing up.

Harry and Ginny stared at each other. The room descended into general chaos. Lily, James, and Arthur were the only calm people in the room. Hermione had her mouth covered in shock. Lily hadn't told her about that. Molly looked as if she would faint at any moment. Sirius and Remus kept looking from each other to Harry and Ginny, to Lily and Molly, and back, their mouths working but no words being spoken. Arthur was trying to calm Molly down before she did something rash.

"Och Bugger!" Minerva McGonagall said loudly enough that everyone stopped and stared at her. She blushed sheepishly.

"No!" began Molly, shaking her head. "No, it's not possible!"

"Molly, dear, I'm afraid it is," Arthur said, stepping in front of Molly. He got her to sit back down and took the Wizarding Law book from Lily. "The Bonding Law of 1042 covers soul bonds and marriage bonds. Here, see for yourself," he said placing the book on her lap, pointing to the exact law.

There was a small pop, and Lang appeared in front of a still stunned Harry holding a letter.

"This has just arrived for you, Harry sir. And on behalf of me and the staff, you and the young Mistress have our sincerest congratulations." With that he popped away, leaving everyone in stunned silence. Harry looked down at the letter. It was from Gringotts. It was addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. HJ Potter". He glanced at Ginny, whose eyes were wide, before he opened the letter and held it so she could read it with him.

 _11 August, 1994_

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. HJ Potter,_

 _First, you have our warmest congratulations on your marriage through your soul bond. Mrs. Ginevra M. Potter has been added to your accounts. Please, stop in at your earliest convenience for the official signing of the forms to grant her access to your vaults._

 _Again, you have our warmest congratulations._

 _Yours,_

 _Griphook_

 _Potter Family Account Manager,_

 _Gringotts, Diagon Alley Branch_

While they were reading the letter, Lily and Arthur were calming Molly. Eventually, she sighed looking down in resignation. Lily hugged her, speaking quietly to her as one mother to another. Minerva had conjured parchment and quill writing down things that needed to be done for her two students.

James, Sirius, and Remus came over to a still shocked Harry and Ginny, all smiling madly. James helped Ginny to stand, then held his arms open to her. She stepped into his hug still looking wide eyed and stunned.

"Welcome to the family, Ginny," he said. Sirius and Remus followed each with a hug and words of welcome.

"Thank you," Ginny said, still in a daze.

Molly took a deep breath before she walked over to Harry. She smiled warmly at him as she opened her arms to him. Harry stood and was taken into a bone crushing hug. "I've always considered you my other son, Harry dear. This just makes it official."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry smiled.

"No. None of that anymore," Molly said. "You are my son-in-law now and you may call me Molly or mum."

"That goes for me as well, Harry," Arthur said, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Come here, sweetheart," Lily said as she took Ginny into her arms. "Trust me, we married in Potters have to stick together, or our men and their friends will drive us nutters!" Lily and Ginny laughed at James and Harry's mock offended looks.

"Now the real fun begins," Arthur said.

"What do you mean, dad?" Ginny asked as she was letting go of the hug she and Harry had just received from Hermione.

"Telling your brothers."

* * *

Arthur had been right. Telling the Weasley brothers that their only sister was now married by virtue of a soul bond and a law that was from the Dark Ages did not go over well. There was yelling, threats, and general chaos. Tonks sat in the back too shocked to speak or even move. Bill took the news the best. Ron, of course, took the news with anger and argument. Lily had had enough. She pulled her wand, firing a bang into the air for attention.

"Enough!" she hollered. "Bill, thank you for being so accepting."

"I'm a curse-breaker," Bill shrugged. "I've seen a lot of things." He turned to Harry, eyeing him closely. "Take care of her and treat her right, and we won't have a problem."

"You have my word, Bill," Harry nodded.

"Well, we for two…"

"Have always had your back, Harry…"

"But we agree with Bill…"

"Gred, Forge, you know me," Harry frowned at the twins. "You know I will."

Charlie stood and walked over to Ginny. He hugged her then looked her in the eyes. "You're happy about this?" Ginny nodded with a smile. Charlie sighed. "Finally got your wish, huh?"

"Charlie," Ginny said turning a bright crimson.

"Well, seeing as how I have no choice in the matter," Charlie said turning to Harry. "You look after her. Make her happy, though I can see there's no problem there. Treat her right, or I know some scaly friends we can have a talk with," Charlie said with a wink to tell Harry he was joking about the dragons.

"So that's it? We just have to accept it and move on?" Ron hollered. "Well, I don't! You're my best mate! You can't have my sister!" He moved to grab Ginny away from Harry, but was met by a dome that sparked as he touched it. Ron went sailing into the opposite wall of the sitting room.

"Bill," Lily said. "Could you run a scan on Ron for any spells he may be under?"

"Of course," Bill said pulling his wand. "I was just thinking the same thing." Bill approached the fallen form of Ron, waving his wand in a complex pattern over his youngest brother. His eyes widened as he found a compulsion charm of a very specific need. "Why in Godric's name would someone put a spell on him to try to keep Harry and Ginny apart?"

"What?" Molly asked in shock.

"Albus," was all Minerva said as she stormed toward the floo.

"I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now," Remus said as they watch Minerva leave.

"No," said Sirius. "But I would love to be a fly on the wall to hear that!" he laughed.

"Bill, Charlie, take Ron to his room," Arthur said. "Bill, see if you can break that spell."

"You bet, dad," Bill said taking Ron by the arm, Charlie taking the other. "Up you go, you little git."

"With that I think it's time to turn in for the night for you boys," Molly said.

* * *

Lily was helping Ginny move her things into Harry's room as James was helping Harry make adjustments to his room to accommodate Ginny's things. James had a thoughtful look as he turned to Harry.

"Do you know any free house elves?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah," Harry said.

"Try calling to them," James said.

"Dobby, Winky," called Harry. A small pop was heard then a flash of movement and Harry felt something slam into his legs.

"Harry Potter has called Dobby! Dobby is so happy! What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter, sir?" James snickered at the excited elf.

"Dobby, I'm James Potter. We would like to hire you and Winky."

"It would he and honor, sir," Dobby said bowing. "Dobby will be right back with Winky, sir." Lily and Ginny arrived just as Dobby and Winky returned. "Winky, these are our new family, the Potters." Winky looked around and smiled with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Winky, I'm hiring you to be Ginny's personal elf. Dobby, you will be Lang's assistant. Lang," James called. "Mason," he called after. Both elves popped into the room and bowed. "Mason, our two newest elves, Dobby and Winky. Please, get them uniforms and quarters after we bond with them. In the morning, show them the grounds and Manor."

"Yes, sir," Mason bowed.

"Lang, teach Dobby all you know after their tour," James said.

"Of course, sir."

"Now then," James said extending his hand to Dobby and Winky. "I, James Potter, do hereby take Dobby and Winky into the service of the Potter family." Dobby and Winky took James' hand. With a bright blue flash, they were bound to the Potter family. Winky walked over to Ginny, holding out her hand. Ginny took it and the blue light flashed once again. Dobby did the same with Harry.

"Now that that is done, we'll see you two in the morning," James said as he and Lily left. The elves bowed and popped away, leaving Harry and Ginny staring at each other with red faces.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom," Ginny said with a squeaky voice.

"Okay," Harry squeaked.

Ginny returned a few minutes later, still red with embarrassment. Harry was sitting up in bed waiting for her. He smiled as she climbed in.

"Harry," Ginny said nervously. "I don't think I'm ready…"

"To consummate the marriage," Harry said feeling relieved. "Gin, I love you, but…"

"You're not ready either," sighed Ginny in relief.

"No."

"Good," said Ginny. "Well, at least we can agree on that." She smiled sweetly at him. "But that doesn't mean we can't snog and cuddle."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, pulling Ginny to him until they were in a very deep, passionate kiss. After they broke the kiss, they settled down holding each other close.

"I love you, my husband," Ginny smiled.

"I love you, too, my wife," Harry said giving her one last kiss before they drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return to Hogwarts**

Harry awoke slowly feeling a weight on his chest and a flowery scent in his nose. At first, he was confused, but then the revelation of his soul bond and marriage to Ginny came flooding back. He smiled down at her and gently placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Harry lay still, enjoying the feel of Ginny in his arms as she slept. Then he realized that this was going to be an every day thing to wake up to and had to smile bigger.

Ginny stirred, stretched with her eyes still closed, then settled back on Harry's chest looking up at him with her glowing smile that made her eyes sparkle. No words were needed as her eyes conveyed her love for him in that single look. Harry realized that they had been sharing emotions for quite some time and looked at Ginny with a loving smile.

"Good morning, my gorgeous wife," Harry said finally.

"Good morning, my handsome husband," Ginny said as her smile grew. Harry leaned in and kissed her gently. Ginny leaned forward deepening the kiss. Soon Ginny was straddling Harry as they snogged any last remnants of sleep from the other. There was a knock on the door, and the quiet creak of the door opening.

"Good morning, lovebir…" Lily stopped abruptly seeing the position they were in. "Uhhhh…sorry," she blushed as red as her hair as Harry and Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"It's not what it looks like, mum," Harry said quickly.

"We were only snogging, Lily," Ginny added as she slid off Harry, but making sure he felt just what he was doing to her. Harry glanced at her with wide eyes, and gulped. If his mother had not interrupted them, things would have gotten out of control very quickly. Ginny giggled as she looked knowingly at Harry.

"If you say so," Lily said, clearing her throat. "Anyway, Aunt Minerva is coming by this morning to talk to you, Ginny. And Ron is downstairs wanting to talk to everyone. He wouldn't say why, until everyone was up."

"Let's hope he came to his senses after Bill took that spell off him," said Ginny with a frown.

"We can hope," agreed Lily. "Now, I'll just leave you two to change and see you downstairs." She turned then stopped, facing them again with a wicked smile. "That does mean in twenty minutes or less, or I'll send Fred and George to hurry you up."

"That's just not fair, mum," Harry said shaking his head. Ginny blushed, burying her face in his chest. Lily laughed as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way to the kitchen hand in hand. Charlie passed them on the stairs. He turned back with an impish smile and a nod. As they neared the kitchen they could hear voices and snippets of conversations. From the sounds, they were the last to arrive. Harry stopped just short of the door, pulling Ginny close. He smiled down at her, leaning in for a quick kiss. Ginny, however, had no intention of having a short kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, holding him firmly to her. The golden shield encircled them as Ginny deepened the kiss.

After a couple of minutes, they heard a hollow knock on the dome. Looking up, Harry saw the dome shrink back into them. Lily stood with her arms crossed, frowning slightly, with her eyebrows raised. Smiling sheepishly at her, Harry and Ginny separated as Lily sighed, shaking her head.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you two lovebirds to make your appearance," Lily said as she turned and leadled them into the kitchen.

There was a sarcastic cheer from Sirius and the twins as they walked in the door. Morning greetings were exchanged as Harry and Ginny joined everyone at the table. As they sat, all eyes turned to Ron. His ears turned pink as he saw all eyes were on him. Molly placed a hand on his arm giving him an encouraging nod. With a small embarrassed smile at his mother, and a nod to his father and Bill, Ron stood to address the entire family. He realized then, that's what they were, a family. Not just his blood family, but his extended family that now included the Potters, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. He took a deep breath to suppress the shame he suddenly felt.

"Well, I …um…" Ron started, turning more red. "That is, I … uh…" Ron bowed his head and blew out a deep breath. "Harry, Ginny, I … everyone, actually, I just wanted to say that I'm…I'm sorry for how I've been acting. Bill told me I was under a spell. But that's still no excuse for how I acted." He paused to gather his thoughts as he looked around the kitchen. "If there's someone that my sister has to marry, or be bound to, I'm glad it's you, Harry. And I'm glad your really my brother now. Ginny, I know you wanted something like this for as long as I can remember, and you finally have it. What I'm trying to say is I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Ronnie," Ginny smiled. Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm gonna hold you to this."

"Thanks, mate," Harry replied with a nod.

"Now that that is settled," Professor McGonagall said. Everyone turned, no one noticing her entering the kitchen. "As soon as your done with breakfast, Mrs. Potter, we'll get started on your exams." Ginny beamed at being call Mrs. Potter.

"What exams?" Lily asked cheekily. "I thought I was finished with school." Everyone laughed. James kissed Lily on the cheek as he grinned at her.

"Not you, Flower," McGonagall smiled. "The younger Mrs. Potter."

"I'm not that old, Aunt Minerva," Lily said, mock offended. She giggled as she squeezed Ginny's shoulder with a wink.

"Yeah, we're not that old either, Minnie!" Sirius grinned impishly at her.

Minerva sighed as she shook her head. She turned back to Ginny. "You will be testing in the core classes. As for your electives, any you wish to take now, you may. If you do not pass them, you can retest later this summer, after you've had a chance to study the course material a little more."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said as she finished her tea. "Wish me luck," she said as she kissed Harry.

"Good luck," replied Harry as Ginny left.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry and Ginny sat eating breakfast with the rest of the family. The Weasleys had decided to stay the rest of the summer at Potter Manor as a way to transition for Ginny to move into the Manor, and for Molly to get used to the fact that her youngest child was a married young woman now. Ron and Hermione sat bickering about their Charms homework as the morning post owls swooped into the open window.

"Oh, look," Molly said as she took a stack of letters from one of the owls. "Hogwarts letters, chil[FC1] …everyone." Everyone knew she was having a hard time with seeing her children growing up. "Ginny, yours is really thick. It must have your test results in it."

Ginny glanced at the front, noting it said _Weasley_ and not _Potter_. She scowled a little as she opened the letter. First was a short letter from McGonagall explaining the name usage. Everyone thought it was best to try and keep the marriage as secret as possible for the moment. Next was her test scores. She took a deep breath, glancing at Harry. He smiled at her with a small nod of encouragement. Ginny scanned down the scores, her mouth dropping in astonishment.

"What is it, love?" Harry asked. She handed him the parchment, still sitting in shock. "Merlin!" Harry breathed. He dropped the parchment on the table, taking Ginny in his arms. "Well done, love! Well done!"

"Are you two gonna keep us in suspense or what?" asked Sirius.

"I scored perfect Outstanding on everything!" Ginny said, her voice still hollow with shock. Chaos erupted in the kitchen. Molly was crying in joy, Arthur was smiling bigger than anyone had ever seen him smile before. Ginny's brothers were hollering with James, Sirius, and Remus. Lily hugged Ginny tightly as Hermione looked on as if shell shocked.

"Oh, I am so proud of you, sweetheart!" Molly said as she crushed Ginny into one of her hugs.

"I get to skip third year!" Ginny said happily. Ginny smiled impishly at Hermione. "Looks like you have some competition for top of year."

"You're on!" Hermione smiled as she hugged Ginny.

"Well, looks like a good day to go to Diagon Alley," Remus said. "Hey, Pads, isn't your cousin on duty today?"

Sirius and James snorted in laughter. "You know, Prongs, I think I might be the last bachelor of the three of us."

"Without a doubt, Pads. Without a doubt," James laughed as Remus turned a deep crimson.

"Oh, you two hush," Lily said with a mock scowl. "Moony has every right to be happy." She paused seeing Remus look more normal, before she smiled mischievously at him. "We just have to get them into a locked cupboard before they explode with tension." Remus flushed crimson again as the kitchen erupted in laughter.

* * *

The Potters and Weasleys, along with Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks rushed onto Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station with ten minutes to spare. It had been a chaotic morning at Potter Manor that morning. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the stopped to say their farewells for the new school term. The adults had been tight lipped about what was happening at Hogwarts, only saying it was something special.

"Have a good term, sweetheart," Lily said with a half sob.

"Mum, I'm a fourth year, not a firsty," Harry whined as he hugged her.

"But this my first time seeing you off to school, and…"

"Muum," Harry groaned. "I have Hedwig. Ginny will make sure I write."

"I promise to make him write to you, Lily," said Ginny hugging her.

"Be sure you do," smiled Lily. "And you write to us too, young lady."

"Yes, Lily," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Harry tried to hide his chuckle, but both redheads glared at him.

"Oh, look, Moony's flirting with Tonks again," Harry said quickly.

The warning whistle blew before either could comment. Harry and Ginny hurriedly finished their farewells and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They waved to the adults through the window as the train pulled away. Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione in their usual compartment near the back of the train. After Harry placed both his and Ginny's trunks in the racks he settled down with Ginny in his arms.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said standing. "Let's find out if anyone has heard who the new Defense professor is yet."

"Oh, alright," Ron sighed. He stood and they left, closing the door behind them. Harry flicked his wand at the door, locking it. Ginny turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Harry just grinned as he pulled Ginny in for a long kiss.

Ten minutes later, there was a loud knock on the door. Harry and Ginny pulled apart, breathing heavily. Harry unlocked the door, staring at it annoyed as it opened. Neville poked his head in and smiled at them. He walked in with Luna as Harry and Ginny straightened their clothes.

"Hey, sorry, mate," Neville said sheepishly.

Before either of them could reply, Hermione came in a huff, followed closely by Ron. "I told you they wouldn't know," Ron said sounding irritated.

"It was worth a try, Ron," Hermione shot back as she sat down next to Ginny. "After all, the twins usually find stuff out before anyone else."

"So," Ron grumped, sitting next to Neville. "They don't know everything!"

"But you'd have thought they would have heard by now why we need dress robes this year. The Defense professor, well, I'm not surprised at that," Hermione said, ignoring everyone else in the compartment.

"Why would they know that when they couldn't even get dad or Percy to tell them why they were so busy at the Ministry?" Ron countered.

"Really, Ronald?" Hermione looked disgusted. "If the Ministry told everyone who works there to stay quiet about something there is a reason for it. But what does that have to do with this term?"

"Are you two done, or should the rest of us leave so you can either kill each other…" Harry began.

"Or snog each other senseless?" Ginny finished with an evil smirk.

"Wha…what?" Ron stuttered. Hermione huffed at first at Harry, but her mouth fell open as she stared at Ginny.

"I think you two have been infested with whircksprouts," Luna said serenely. Silence fell in the compartment as they all stared at her. She looked back at them with her usual dreamy look. "There is something different about you, Ginny. You look… connected somehow."

"Well, I am with Harry," answered Ginny, scooting closer to him.

"No, it's more than that," said Luna. Before anyone could respond the door slammed open to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Pottettes?" Malfoy sneered. "What's this, Potter? Finally take up with the Weaselette officially?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but yes," Harry said as he stood, his wand dropping into his hand.

"You're gonna let this half-blood soil your pure blood sister, Weasel? Your dumber than I thought," Malfoy sneered at Ron. Ron shot up.

"He's not worth it, Ron" Harry said.

"I'm worth ten of you, Potter."

"Is that the best you can do, Malfoy?" laughed Harry.

"At least I don't have to buy a girlfriend," sneered Malfoy.

What happened next, Malfoy never really knew. One second he was sneering at his rivals, the next he felt pain. Neville shot a Leg-Locker Curse at him, he was hit with a boil curse from Luna and Hermione. A split second later, his nose exploded in pain at the same time something knocked the air out of his chest. Then he was suddenly in the corridor in a heap on top of Crabbe and Goyle as big green and red slime bats ripped out of his broken nose causing even more pain.

"You might want to think before you speak next time, Malfoy," Harry growled. "I'll break more than your nose if you ever say another word about Ginny in front of me again." With that, Harry slammed the door closed and locked it. He sat back down next to Ginny, who immediately hugged him close. There was a small pulse of magic as Harry took a deep calming breath and exhaled.

"Better now, love?" Ginny asked.

"Much," Harry said, as he buried his face in her hair.

"What was that?" Neville asked.

"Magic shed," Hermione said quickly. "Happens when he gets too emotional."

"Is that what happened at your birthday, Ginny?" asked Luna. Harry and Ginny shared a look.

"Something like that," Ginny said. She was saved from explaining further by a knock on the door by the food trolley witch.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked as Ron opened the door. Each of them bought an assortment of treats to share. As Harry was buying his and Ginny's snack, Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, came up to the trolley.

"Hi, Harry," Cho said flirtingly.

"Hullo, Cho," Harry said glancing at her, but otherwise ignoring her. Ginny glared at Cho from her seat. Cho looked at her confused, until Harry sat down by Ginny, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Cho stared at them open mouthed. Ginny just shot a smug grin at Cho before Neville closed the door, practically in Cho's face.

Two hours later another knock on the door announced the arrival of Fred and George. It was quite crowded in the small compartment, but Harry and Ginny made some room by Ginny sitting on Harry's lap. Fred sat next to and started talking to Harry about pranks and the twins' products, while George was trying to get Ron to eat a candy he was offering to him. Ron finally took the candy and was promptly turned into a bright yellow canary.

"The Canary Cremes work great," George said looking at Fred.

"Still need to test out the others, George," Fred answered.

"You can't test these things on students!" Hermione screeched standing up.

"If students want to earn some extra gold, that's their concern, Hermione," Fred said standing and facing her. "We have a contract that they sign. Besides, we can undo anything that they test."

"That's not the point!" Hermione continued.

"Are you going to turn us in?" Fred asked looking her in the eye. Hermione hesitated, her breath hitching for a split second.

"N…no," she said. "As long as you leave the first and second years out of your testing."

"So, third years and above?" Fred said, not taking his eyes off of Hermione. "George?"

"Reasonable deal," George said giving Fred a strange look.

"Deal," Fred said, extending his hand to Hermione. She took his hand with a slight hesitant jerky motion. Fred nodded at her as he sat back down next to Harry and Ginny.

"You two are serious about opening a joke shop, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we are," said Fred.

"Very serious, dear sister," George said.

"What about capital and investors?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's one reason …" Fred began.

"We came to see you, dear Harry," smiled George.

"I'll think about it," Harry answered. "Give me a detailed report on the results of your testing at the end of the year, and we can discuss it than."

"Excellent!" George said.

"Brilliant!" Fred said. "We won't let you down, Harry."

"Besides, if anyone knows pranks and jokes…" George began.

"It's the son of Prongs the Great…" Fred continued.

"The godson of Padfoot the Grand…"

"The nephew of Moony the Wise…"

"Enough!" laughed Harry. "You can stop the buttering up treatment."

* * *

The rest of the journey was spent talking, laughing, and playing Exploding Snap. Before they reached Hogsmeade, however, a storm began pouring rain on the train. A deep rumble of thunder sounded as the train pulled to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny waved at Hagrid quickly before running for the carriages. Harry looked out at the miserable weather and felt that something was off. He felt a darkness rising that he knew was nothing but pain and suffering approaching. He shivered and turned his attention back to his wife as Ginny snuggled into him. They shared a look, Ginny saying in that look that she felt it too.

When they reached the castle, everyone hurried inside to avoid getting completely soaked. Filch eyed them all as they came in the door. He looked grumpier than normal, knowing he had to clean the wet and muddy floors.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, a word, please?" Professor McGonagall call from the stairs just before they entered the Great Hall.

"Of course, Professor," Ginny said as she pulled Harry over with her, dodging the other students. Harry sighed as they followed her into a nearby empty classroom. Nana Minerva placed several privacy charms around the room before addressing them.

"First off, Mr. Malfoy has been dealt with. He will be serving detention with Mr. Filch for the next two weeks," she began. "Now then, you will find the door to your quarters at the end of the hall to the right of the Fat Lady. Your password is, at this time, Godric's sword."

"Thank you, Nana Minnie," Harry smiled at her.

"You're quite welcome, Harry," Minerva said. "Now as a cover for those who do not know about your marriage, your parents and I have come up with a special schedule that should make it more believable. You are to tell people that you were both selected by Professor Dumbledore for some advanced lessons. At certain times of the week you will be in a class learning advanced spells and charms. Which is true, but let people believe that is the reason for the separate quarters."

"Yes, Nana Minerva," Ginny said.

"Good," she said with a nod. "Shall we? I have first years to sort," McGonagall motioned to the door.

* * *

[FC1]


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Pranks, The Goblet, and The Champions**

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall hand in hand. There were a lot of stares, whispers, and chatter about this fact. There were several jealous looks from girls in almost every House. The most vicious looks were coming from Cho Chang, but Harry was oblivious to all of the looks. Ginny, however, shot Cho a smug smile, then a hard warning look that made the Ravenclaw squirm. They made their way down the Gryffindor table to sit across from Ron and Hermione.

Colin Creevey grinned and waved at Ginny as they sat down. Harry only nodded at him. Harry knew Ginny was friends with Colin. He didn't mind Colin most of the time, unless Colin got excited. Colin tended to be overbearing and bordering on obnoxious when he was excited. But Harry had to admit, since Ginny had become his friend, Colin had been much calmer around him.

"Where were you two?" Ron asked with a critical eye.

"For one thing, Ronald, don't take that tone," Ginny warned. "We were talking with Nana Minerva, getting the password and location of our quarters."

"Why do you get separate quarters?" asked Dean.

"We've been chosen to have special advanced lessons," Harry answered with the cover story.

"But why you, Ginny?" asked Seamus.

"Because of my exam scores last term, I got to take my third-year exams and skip third year," Ginny replied. "Harry and I are taking our core classes plus advanced lessons in some that have a little different schedule."

"Professor McGonagall didn't want us coming and going from the Tower at odd hours," Harry added. "Plus, the advanced stuff is sort of secret, and our professor isn't always available during normal class times." Dean and Seamus nodded in understanding. Harry and Ginny shared a look, glad their cover story was believed.

Shortly, the Sorting started. Harry was looking at the first years and saw a familiar shade of mousy brown hair bobbing up and down. "Creevey, Dennis," McGonagall called. Harry groaned. Ginny turned and patted his arm. When the Sorting Hat yelled out Gryffindor, Harry groaned again. Ginny just giggled at him.

"We're not in the Tower anymore," Ginny whispered to him.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said dumbly, causing Ginny to giggle again.

The Sorting lasted another half an hour. Hermione heard Ron's stomach growl several times, each louder than the last. She rolled her eyes as the Feast finally began and Ron tore into the food with gusto. Harry and Ginny were talking quietly between themselves, giggled occasionally, but not paying anyone else any attention. Hermione wondered what they were talking about, but she was not going to pry. As the Feast ended, the students' attention was drawn to the clang of silver on glass. Professor Dumbledore stood for his usual after Feast start of term announcements.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year here at Hogwarts," called Dumbledore. "As always we have a few announcements to make before you go to your Common Rooms and nice warm beds." He paused as a large bolt of lightning flashed across the enchanted ceiling. Only a heartbeat later, thunder crashed making several students jump, others duck, and a few to squeal in surprise. "My, what a storm," Dumbledore commented.

There was a loud thump just outside the closed doors of the Great Hall. With another flash of lightning and boom of thunder, the doors slammed open to reveal a short man leaning heavily on a long walking stick. His leather trench coat was dripping wet from the rain. Several students gasped as they saw his scarred face. The tip of his nose was missing as was one of his eyes. His natural eye glared around at the students. The missing eye was covered with a round patch that contained an eye that swiveled erratically. The man's gaze fell on Harry, making him shiver involuntarily.

Silence filled the Great Hall until the man started walking toward the High Table. As he limped forward, every other step was punctuated with the thump of wood on stone. Slowly he made his way past Harry and Ginny.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Ginny breathed after he was past them.

"The Auror?" asked Neville.

"Retired," Moody grumped as he looked back at them. Neville spun around facing Dean and Seamus as he turned red.

"He trained our parents," Harry whispered to Neville. "And Sirius." Neville chanced a look at the man's back.

"My late uncles, Gideon and Fabian, too. And Tonks," Ginny said.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked.

"A galleon says he's the new DADA professor," smirked Ginny.

"You're on," Seamus and Dean said.

Moody reached the High Table and was greeted warmly by Dumbledore.

"Well," Dumbledore said, as Moody sat down. "Alastor Moody, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, certainly knows how to make an entrance," he chuckled. There was a smattering of laughs that seemed a little forced all around the Great Hall. Seamus and Dean frowned as they handed the galleons over to Ginny, who was smiling smugly at them.

"Now then," Dumbledore continued. "Students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Mr. Filch has a list of banned items, new and old, in his office should you like to look.

"Finally, this will be an exciting year here at Hogwarts. But, alas, all good things come with their downsides, as well. I shall give you the bad news first, in hopes that the good news will cheer you up sufficiently." He paused as he looked around at the faces of the students. "There will be no Quidditch this year."

The Great Hall erupted in boos and complaints as the students expressed their displeasure at hearing this.

"That's rubbish!" shouted Fred.

"Banging bullox!" yelled George.

"Please, please, allow me to finish," Dumbledore said holding up his hands for quiet. "In its place will be a competition that has not been held in a century! The Tri-Wizard Tournament." Murmurs sounded around the Great Hall. "We will also play host to the representatives of the other two schools who will be participating in the Tournament. Beaubatons of France, and Durmstrang of the Great White North. They will arrive the day before Halloween and remain here for the rest of the school term. Now, I am sure you are all quite tired, so off to bed."

There was a general grumble that accompanied the departing students. Fred and George, like many other Quidditch players, shooting glares at the High Table.

* * *

Harry and Ginny followed their fellow Gryffindors up the stairs hand in hand. Ron was complaining about not having Quidditch one minute then expressing the desire to enter the Tournament the next. Hermione was rolling her eyes, and looking pleadingly at Harry and Ginny for help. Ginny snickered as she shook her head. Harry refused to meet Hermione's eyes. They were having too much fun watching Hermione get more and more exasperated. Finally, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. One of the prefects in front said the password.

"We'll see you in the morning," Ginny told Hermione in a teasing voice.

"You are no help," Hermione huffed as she hurried into Gryffindor Tower.

"Night, guys," Ron said. He looked at Hermione confused as she entered the Common Room. "Hermione, wait up," he called. Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione shot a glare at Ron and went up the girls' stairs. "What? Was it something I said?"

Harry and Ginny burst into laughter as the portrait swung closed. They continued to laugh as they made their way to their own quarters. Harry said the password to the Knight, his Lady, and his horse.

They entered to find a miniature version of the Common Room, complete with a fire place, comfy couch and two squishy armchairs. There was a small kitchenette in one corner, two desks by the windows, a moderate sized bookshelf between the desks, and two doors on the far wall. Harry opened the first door to reveal a small half bathroom. Ginny opened the other door to find their bedroom. It was decorated in red and gold with a large four poster bed in the middle. There were two more doors on each side of the bed and one on the near wall. The doors next to the bed led to a walk in for each of them.

"The elves have been busy," Harry commented seeing all of his things unpacked.

The last door was a large en suite with a large bathtub that could hold four people. All of their toiletries were neatly placed around the double sinks. There was a large shower stall across from the sinks.

"This is way better than the dorms," Ginny said. Harry nodded. "Come on, love, let's change and relax."

Over the course of the three weeks they had been soul bound and married, they had gradually got over their awkwardness about changing and dressing in front of the other. Harry started to pull his shirt off, but stopped and stared as Ginny disrobed. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes, love?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're beautiful," Harry said. Ginny blushed as she smiled. They finished changing and climbed into bed. Ginny settled down into Harry's arms, laying her head on his chest.

"Harry?" Ginny said. Harry could hear the concern in her voice.

"What is it, love?"

"Promise me you won't enter this stupid tournament?" Ginny asked, looking into his green eyes. "I know some of the history about it. People…die in it," her voice cracked and tears started to spill from her eyes. "I can't lose you."

"I promise, I won't," Harry said wiping her cheeks. He leaned down, gently kissing her. "But you know my luck. Someone will probably enter me just so they have a chance to kill me."

"I know," Ginny said. "But as long as you don't put your name in willingly, we will deal with it like everything else from now on. Together."

"Always," he replied. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"I love you, too, Mr. Potter," Ginny smiled, leaning in, kissing him deeply. They settled back, soon falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The first day of classes was relatively uneventful as Ron and Hermione got used to sharing Harry with Ginny during class. In Charms, Ginny had accidently brushed Harry's hand while he was trying to do a new spell, the Banishing Charm. The result was a very startled Professor Flitwick being knocked off his desk and into the wall. Harry and Ginny both grimaced as he looked up slightly dazed.

"V…Very good, Mr. Potter," he squeaked. "Maybe a tad less power next time."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said weakly.

Professor McGonagall, however, didn't want to risk life and limb and would not allow Harry and Ginny to sit next to each other. By the time dinner came, Harry and Ginny were being much more cautious in class.

Fred and George sat down next two Ron with the look of perfect innocence. Ginny looked at them closely, seeing they were keeping a close eye over her shoulder in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"What did you two do?" She whispered to them.

"Just watch, dear sister," George started.

"The entertainment for this evening," Fred continued.

"Is about to begin," they said in unison, slightly pointing over her shoulder.

Ginny gave them a questioning look, when there was a loud bang from the other side of the Great Hall. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott all stood suddenly and jumped onto the tabletop. Their robes had changed into red and white striped Muggle jackets as they began to sing in perfect harmony a very old Muggle song.

"Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.

Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.

Well, it's three o'clock in the morning,  
And baby, I just can't do right,  
Well, I hate to leave you, baby,  
I don't mean maybe, because I love you so.

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do

Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
(Do-do-do-do-do)  
Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
(Ba-do ba-do)  
I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.

Well your mother and your father,  
They won't like it if we stay up too late  
Well, I hate to leave you, baby,  
I don't mean maybe, you know I hate to go.

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do

Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
(Do-do-do-do-do)  
Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go,  
(Ba-do ba-do)  
I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."

The Great Hall erupted into laughter as the four Slytherins looked at each other horrified, and ran out. Even the professors were hiding grins, except for a livid looking Snape.

"And that, dear sister," Fred said.

"Is our payback for what the little git said," George said.

"About our favorite couple!" they said. Harry and Ginny both smiled in thanks for a good laugh.

* * *

The next afternoon Harry and Ginny sat waiting for Professor Moody to come into their first DADA class of the year. Harry had a feeling of dread that this was not going to be a pleasant lesson. Moody stomped in, slamming the door behind him. He limped his way to the front of the classroom with his characteristic thump every other step. The students sat in silence waiting for the ex-Auror to start. Moody spun around to face them with a speed that defied a man with one wooden leg. He slammed his fist on the table causing all of the students to jump.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he yelled. "You must have constant vigilance to survive in this dark world."

Moody turned and started writing on the chalkboard. "Mr. Finnigan, deposit your gum in the trash, not the underside of my desks!"

"How…?" Seamus breathed as he sat frozen.

"My magical eye," was all Moody said not even turning around as he wrote. He tossed the chalk down when he was done. "The Ministry, in its infinite wisdom, does not want you to learn these curses, or how they can hurt you." His sarcasm was so thick, that even Ron knew it was there. "The Unforgivable Curses! Name one?" Several hands shot up. "You, name and curse."

"Ron Weasley," Ron squeaked. "The…uh…the Imperious Curse."

"Yes!" Moody hollered. "Also known as the Controlling Curse. It takes over your free will and makes you do the casters will." Moody pulled out a large spider from a jar, made it larger with his wand then muttered loudly, " _Imperio_!" The spider started dancing around the desk, they all laughed. Moody frowned. "Quite the show. What should we have it do next? A tap dance? Jumping through hoops? Jump out the window?" The students stopped laughing. "Drowned itself?" asked Moody as he made it hover over a tank of water.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Moody grumped, as he summoned the spider back to him. "The big problem with this curse is finding the ones who were really under it and those who just said they were after the War," he paused, glancing around the room. "Another? You."

"Ne…Neville Lo…Longbottom, sir," Neville said nervously. "The … uh … Cru …Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes!" Moody said. Harry thought he heard a hint of joy in the man's voice. Moody pointed his wand at the spider and muttered, " _Crucio_!" The spider let out an audible scream as it thrashed around on Moody's desk. Neville was white and shaky as he watched.

"Please, stop!" Hermione cried as she watched Neville. Moody looked up and took the curse off the spider.

"The torture curse. It is quite painful. It makes you feel as if every nerve, every cell in your body is on fire and being twisted inside out," Moody explained. "Hold it on someone too long, they go insane, or they die, simple as that." Moody looked around the room. Most of the students had fear on their faces. "Last one? Anyone?" Moody asked. No one answered. Moody pointed his wand at the spider. " _Avada Kedavra_!" Moody said. A flash of green light shot out of Moody's wand. The spider dropped flat and didn't move.

Harry stared and his memory of seeing a green flash all those years ago came flooding through his mind. Ginny felt his distress and grabbed his hand under the desk. With a deep breath, Harry looked away.

"The Killing Curse," Moody said. "Any of these will get you a one-way ticket to Azkaban for life." He paused to let this information sink in. "There has been only one known survivor of this curse. And he is sitting right there," Moody said as he pointed to Harry. Harry turned white, as Ginny gripped his hand tightly.

* * *

After class, Harry found Neville in the bathroom, huddled in the corner. Harry sat down next to him. He placed an arm around the other boy's shoulders in a gentle, brotherly hug.

"I know, Neville," Harry said gently. "Mum told me after my birthday. We went to see them after that."

"You…you know?" Neville looked up, fear clear in his eyes.

"Neville, your mum was my mum's best friend."

"What? Really?" Neville asked looking shocked.

"It gets worse for me," Harry began. "Your mum is my godmother."

"I didn't know," Neville said quietly.

"I know," Harry nodded. "If you don't know, my mum is your godmother."

"She is?"

Harry nodded. "If you need a mother's advice, just write to my mum."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville finally smiled. "I think I will."

"Hey, what are godbrother's for," Harry shrugged. "No matter what happens out there, you can always come to me. I may have gotten my parents back by some twist of something, but you got your godmother back, too. Remember that. And no matter what anyone says, I know your parents are proud to have you as their son. And I am proud to call you my godbrother."

"Thanks, Harry, I needed to hear that," said Neville with a deep breath. "Let's get to class, brother." Harry grinned as he helped Neville up.

* * *

As September gave way into October, classes fell into a routine as if nothing else was going to happen that year. Harry and Ginny would meet Ron and Hermione for breakfast then go to class together. When they had separate classes, they would all meet in the Great Hall for lunch or dinner. The four would then go to Harry and Ginny's quarters to do homework, sometimes joined by Neville and Luna. But as the day of the arrival of the other schools drew closer, excitement began to build around the school.

Harry and Ginny stood huddled together under Harry's cloak trying to stay warm as the entire school awaited the arrival of the two guest schools. The wind was cold as it came out of the north, letting everyone know winter was on its way.

"Blimey, it's cold," Ron complained.

"Not really," Harry said, hugging Ginny a little closer.

"Yeah, well, not all of us have someone to share a cloak with," Ron grumbled.

"Not our fault, Ron," Ginny said. "You're the one who refuses to talk to…"

"Oi, shut it," Ron said quickly. Harry and Ginny laughed as Ron turned red.

Hermione stood on the other side of the couple, rambling off facts about each school to any who would listen.

"Beaubatons is housed in a large chateau castle that was build in the sixth century. Durmstrang is in a castle that was build by Vikings in the 1000s, around the time of Leif Erikson," Hermione kept babbling. Ginny giggled, earning her a glare from Hermione.

"Hermione, have you been reading _Beautbatons: A History_?" asked Harry with a chuckle.

"Or the history of Durmstrang?" Ron said rolling his eyes. Ginny giggled even more.

"I like to be informed about things," Hermione huffed. "It wouldn't hurt for you three to do the same."

"Why would we do that when we have you," Ron teased. Hermione sniffed, crossing her arms, but didn't reply.

"Is that a dragon over the lake?" yelled a third year somewhere in front of them.

"Naw, its too big," yelled a second year.

"It looks like a flying house," yelled the unmistakable voice of Dennis Creevey.

Soon a very large carriage being drawn by large winged horses made a somewhat hard landing in front of the assembled students. A very large woman stepped out of the carriage. It didn't escape Harry's notice that Hagrid was staring at the large woman with wonder in his eyes. Ginny giggled, and nodded at Harry telling him she noticed this as well.

Professor Dumbledore greeted the Beaubatons contingent and motioned them inside the castle. The visiting students really didn't look like they were prepared for the cold Scottish weather of October in their light blue silky looking school robes. Harry noticed most of the male students of Hogwarts were staring at a short blonde girl from the French school as she passed. Harry thought the scene looked similar to that of the Quidditch World Cup.

"She must be part Veela," Ginny whispered to him. Harry nodded, but looked confused. He remembered not being affected by the Veela at the World Cup either. "You're in love, Veelas won't affect you."

"Oh," Harry said. He leaned down, nuzzling his nose in Ginny's hair. He inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of her hair. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you," Ginny murmured back to him as she snuggled closer to him under his cloak.

"What's up with the lake?" called a first year, breaking Harry and Ginny out of their moment.

"Is the giant squid playing?" asked a third year.

"Naw, he never plays in the cold," Seamus answered.

Suddenly a ship's mast broke the surface of the lake and steadily grew into a full ship. Dumbledore again greeted the headmaster of the visitors and motioned them into the castle.

"Blimey! It's Krum!" Ron breathed. "Wonder if I can get his autograph?"

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione grumped, pulling him toward the doors.

"Ron has a man crush," Ginny teased.

"Oi! Your one to talk," Ron shot back.

"Yes, but I got my man, what can you say?" Ginny asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Well…" Ron stuttered.

"Speaking of crushes," Harry said, turning to Hermione. "How's that crush of yours coming along? Sounds like you may have some competition." Hermione turned red, swatting at Harry as he and Ginny laughed.

* * *

As the Feast ended, Professor Dumbledore stood, raising his arms for quiet. "Welcome to Hogwarts our honored guests. This is Madam Olympia Maxime, the Headmistress of Beaubatons." There was polite applause from around the Great Hall. "And this is Professor Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang." Again, there was polite applause. "Now, the Ministry of Magic has made certain previsions to the rules, that should ensure some safety to the Champions," he paused, knowing this was not going to be well received. "No one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." There was an explosion of grumbles and shouts around the Great Hall.

"Please, please," implored Dumbledore, trying to quiet the crowd. "This is for your safety. I will be placing an Age line around our impartial judge, who will make the choices of Champions." He paused as Filch placed next to him. "The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore paused as gasped and murmurs were sounding throughout the Great Hall. The cup was lavished in gold and jewels around it, but was spewing blue flames.

"This tournament is not for the faint of heart. Consider hard, if you wish to risk yourself for the prize money, fame, and glory that comes with entering and winning this tournament. If you enter, and are chosen you enter into a Magical Binding Contract that cannot be broken. You will have until dinner tomorrow evening to enter. After the Feast tomorrow, our Champions will be chosen. Now, off to bed. Tomorrow is a very big day!"

As the students made their ways back to their Houses, Ron came up to Harry and Ginny with a grin that looked teasing and stupid at the same time.

"Hey, Harry, you gonna figure out how to enter?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said flatly. "I don't want to be in the stupid tournament, and if my name comes out of the that cup, someone else put it in, not me."

"Ron, don't be a prat!" Ginny said. "Harry doesn't want or need any of that nonsense. Or did you forget, he's already famous, rich, and _not_ seventeen!"

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "But it'd be fun to be in it, huh?" Harry and Ginny just shook their heads as they waved and continued on to their quarters.

* * *

The next morning proved to be a little chaotic with people huddling around the Goblet of Fire, cheering those who put their names in, and laughing as the Weasley twins failed miserably to put theirs in. Ginny watch through tears of laughter as Fred and George were ejected from the age line, their red hair turning gray before her eyes, long beards grew over their faces, and they argued and wrestled accusing the other of being wrong.

Being the weekend, Harry and Ginny were reclining in the courtyard when they saw a flash before their eyes.

"Colin!" Ginny said.

"Sorry, Ginny, couldn't resist. Don't worry, I'll give copies to you," Colin answered. "By the way, whose Quidditch sweater did you steal?"

"Harry's. Whose else would I steal?" Ginny replied as she settled back in Harry's arms.

"You could have stolen one of your brothers'," Harry said sleepily.

"Uh, no," Ginny shivered. "Your sweat, one thing, theirs quite another."

"Oh, too much information, Ginny," Colin said. "By the way, since I haven't talked to you in a while, how's classes?" asked Colin sitting down.

"Not too bad," Ginny said. "Our advanced lessons, that's another thing," she sighed. Harry groaned.

"I take it they're brutal?" Colin asked looking both of them over.

"That's why we're always tired," Harry said. "Especially if my dad is the teacher of the lesson."

"You have more than one teacher?" asked Colin.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Let's see, Harry's parents both have given lessons, Harry's godfather, Professor Lupin, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Vector, and two Aurors that Harry's parents know."

"Yikes! That is brutal!" Colin said.

"It's not that bad," Harry said. "At least, I get to see them while at school."

"True," Colin nodded. He was about to say more when the dinner bell rang. Colin waved as he ran to get a good seat to take pictures. Harry shook his head.

"Oh, stop," Ginny said. "Colin is not that bad. Well, not anymore. He's still a big fan of yours, but he knows he can't have you…Oops!" Ginny covered her mouth quickly. Harry stared at her. "I wasn't supposed to say that. It's his secret. Please, don't say anything, love."

"I promise," Harry said. "That actually explains a few things."

"Just don't say anything. He's not ready to come out yet," implored Ginny.

"Gin, you know I won't," reassured Harry. "Why don't we invite him to our quarters and have a chat with him? That way I can tell him I understand."

"Okay," Ginny said. "But not tonight." Harry nodded as they entered the Great Hall. They sat down with Ron and Hermione. Neville joined them shortly after.

The Feast was a combination of dishes from the three schools and their local cuisine. Ron tore through everything in front of him as usual. Neville kept looking over his shoulder at something. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"I took your advice and wrote your mum," Neville said. "She's been helping me with my shyness and confidence. Seems my mum had the same issues back when they were in school." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Why are you writing to Harry's mum?" Ron asked.

"She's my godmother," Neville answered. Harry noted that there was no hint of a blush, no shyness about saying this, only confidence, and had to smile bigger at his godbrother.

"I think that's great, Neville," chimed Hermione. Neville smiled at her in thanks.

"What's got your attention over there, Nev?" Harry asked as dessert appeared on the table. "Or should I say who?"

"It's a who," Neville admitted with just a slight blush. Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Susan Bones and I have been talking quite a bit lately," Neville said. Harry grinned. "No, she's my cousin," Neville said quickly. "No, I…I've been trying to get closer to Hannah Abbott."

"Oh, I see," Hermione said. "Get closer to your cousin, so you can ask her best friend to go to Hogsmeade. Makes perfect sense."

Neville had no time to reply as Professor McGonagall tapped her glass for attention as Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"A splendid feast as always. But now it is time to choose our Champions," Dumbledore said motioning to the Goblet. The once blue flames had turned a purplish red and leaped about the top of the Goblet. Suddenly, the flames turned red, a piece of blueish parchment flying out of it. Dumbledore caught the piece with ease, making Harry wonder if the Headmaster had been a Seeker in his younger years. "The Beaubatons Champion is…Fleur Delacour." A round of applause accompanied the blonde part Veela as she was motioned into a room at the back of the Great Hall.

The Goblet's flames turned red again as another piece of parchment flew out, and was caught by Dumbledore. "The Champion for Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum." The applause was a little louder for Krum as he made his way to the back room. The flames turned red once again. Dumbledore caught the parchment with a smile as he read the name. "The Champion for Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!" The applause was almost deafening, especially from the Hufflepuff table.

"Well done, to all the Champions," clapped Dumbledore. "Now that we have our three Champ…" he stopped as the Goblet spit out a fourth piece of parchment. He stared at it with a frown, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that was troubling. "Harry Potter," he called with a quiet voice.

All color drained from Harry's face. "Damn it! I knew something like this would happen," he shook his head.

"I know, love," Ginny said, shakily. "Go. I'll talk to Nana Minnie."

There was absolute silence for a few moments as Harry stood and walked to the front of the Great Hall. Soon there were calls of being a cheater, mixed with he's too young, coming from around the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked at him with a curious look as he motioned Harry to the back room.

* * *

Harry entered the small room to see the other Champions talking by the fireplace. Cedric looked confused to see Harry standing there. Krum looked impassive. Fleur looked annoyed.

"Vhat? Vhat do zey need, lit'le boy?" Fleur asked as Ginny came in the door behind Harry.

"Excuse me?" glared Ginny as she come around in front of Harry. "What did you just call the man I love?"

"Iz zare a probzem?" blinked Fleur taken aback by Ginny's temper.

"There most certainly is!" raged Ginny. "Least of all some French glamour girl calling my…boyfriend a 'lit'le boy'! Do you even know who he is? Have you ever even heard the name Harry Potter?"

"Vhat? Dis iz zhe famous 'Arry Potter?" Fleur floundered.

"Yes, I am," Harry said as he hugged Ginny trying to calm her temper. No one had a chance to respond as the school Heads, Professors McGonagall, Moody, Snape, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman came into the room.

"Harry did you put your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry knew he was using Legilimency to find out if he was lying. His parents had insisted he learn Occlumency shortly after they were all at the Manor the previous summer. Harry dropped some of his mind shields to show he was telling the truth.

"No. And I didn't ask to be in this stupid tournament!" Harry said hotly.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. "Barty, Ludo, the decision is yours."

"But Albus…"

"Not now, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"The rules are binding. Our hands are tied, Albus," Crouch said sadly. "He must compete." Ginny growled in anger, but Harry held her. Minerva placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"And vhy iz she 'ere, Dumbly-dore?" Madame Maxime asked snidely.

"It is your decision, Harry, Ginny," Minerva said quietly. Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment.

"Privacy wards, please," Ginny said.

"And a vow of silence from everyone in this room," Harry added.

After the wards were placed, and the vows magically given, Harry looked at Ginny. She nodded for him to speak for them.

"Ginny is here because she is my wife!" Harry said glaring at Snape. No matter what Dumbledore said, he would never trust Snape completely. He then glared at Fleur and Madame Maxime, daring them to say different. Harry noticed Fleur's eyes lose focus for a moment. She let out a sharp gasp as her eyes flew open wide. She turned and spoke to her headmistress in rapid French. Maxime looked up, astonished.

"Another thing to draw attention to yourself, Potter?" sneered Snape.

"I would suggest you refrain from insulting my god grandson in my presence, Severus," Minerva hissed.

"Well, now that's settled," Bagman said. "Champions the first task will be on the twenty-fourth of November. It is a test of your courage and daring. All you will be allowed is the use of your wands."

"With that, off to bed," Dumbledore said.

* * *

The next morning at Hogwarts was legendary. Everyone was eating breakfast when two owls swooped in, heading straight for the headmaster. Dumbledore visibly gulped as he took the first red letter from the owl. He broke the seal and it immediately started screaming at him.

 _ALBUS WULFRIC PERCIVAL BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!_

 _Do I have your attention, Headmaster? Good. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? We almost died by YOU-KNOW-WHO's hand, but miraculously survived. Now I hear from Professor McGonagall, you are allowing Harry, MY SON, to compete as a CHAMPION in the most dangerous tournament of the Wizarding World. HARRY IS ONLY FOURTEEN! THE AGE RESTRICTION WAS SET FOR SEVENTEEN! How would Harry have gotten his name parchment into the Goblet anyway?! That alone right there should have canceled him out! IF MY SON DOES NOT SURVIVE THIS BLOODY TOURNAMENT, YOU WILL HAVE ME AND JAMES TO ANSWER TO! Oh, and if your memory serves you, you'll remember that James excelled in transfigurations and myself in potions and charms._

 _Yours,_

 _Lily Potter_

Harry ducked his head as he heard his mother's angry voice ringing around the Great Hall. He didn't see the headmaster fearfully open the second Howler.

 _HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE!_

 _LET ME REFRESH YOUR MEMORY THAT YOU KNOW THE SPECIAL MAGIC MY DAUGHTER HAS WITH HARRY. IF HARRY DIES YOU WILL BE SEEING THE WEASLEY MALES AT YOUR DOOR. AS WELL AS ME! DO NOT LET HARRY DIE! BETTER YET DON'T LET HIM COMPETE!_

 _MOLLY WEASLEY_

Ginny ducked her head as her mother's voice rang out. There was complete silence in the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny quietly slipped out while everyone was staring at Dumbledore and back to their quarters before anyone could say anything to them.

* * *

A/N: _Good Night, Sweetheart_ by the Overtones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Wands, Bugs, and Dragons**

"First, your homework for next class," Snape began. "Three feet of parchment on the properties of dragon's blood in healing potions." The class groaned. Snape was about to add more, when a knock on the door sounded loudly. "What is it, Creevey?"

"Sorry, sir, but Harry and Ginny are needed for something to do with the Tournament," Colin said.

"Don't tell me next class you didn't get your assignment done," Snape snarled as Harry and Ginny gathered their things. "And why is Miss Weasley's presence required?"

"I don't know, sir," Colin answered honestly. "Professor McGonagall asked for both of them, sir, but didn't say why." Snape huffed, waving a dismissive hand at the three of them. They quickly left the dungeon classroom. When they reached the stairs, Colin looked at them with a grin.

"Sorry about this," Colin said. "At least, it got you out of Snape's class."

"No worries, Colin," Harry said.

"Since we have a minute," Ginny said placing a hand on Colin's arm. "I accidentally let what you told me and Dem slip out to Harry. I'm sorry, I should've…"

"It's okay, Ginny," Colin smiled. "And, yes, Harry I did have a crush on you, but since you have fallen for my lovely redheaded friend, I shall bow gracefully out of the running."

"Colin, I understand," Harry said with a grin. "But I like girls, well one girl, so you would have never had a chance with me."

"Yeah, you better rephrase that, Potter," glared Ginny.

"I get it, Harry," said Colin.

"But, I still want you as a friend," Harry said extending his hand. Colin grinned widely, taking Harry's hand. "You could always hit on Ron, though," Harry grinned slyly. Ginny burst out laughing. Colin smiled and shook his head.

Finally, they reached the classroom Colin had been leading them to. As they entered, Harry looked around to see the other three Champions waiting around the room. Krum was sitting in the back of the room, arms crossed looking surly. Fleur was by a window reading a textbook of some kind. Cedric was speaking with Professor Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman about something. Colin waved as he left to go back to his class.

Then Harry saw the same reporter that had been at the press conferences over the summer. She had been the one to question his parents return, Sirius' innocence, and even the safety of being around Remus. Rita Skeeter was not his favorite person. He glared at the witch in a lime green dress with fluff around the shoulders. Her hideous blue glasses clashed badly with her dress.

"Ah, Harry," Bagman called as he spotted Harry and Ginny by the door. "We can finally begin." Bagman motioned for the other Champions to join them.

"You mean I still have to compete in this stupid thing?" Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry, my dear boy," Dumbledore began.

"I am _not_ your 'dear boy', Headmaster," Harry glared at him.

"It is a magically binding contract. We can do nothing, but look for who put your name in the goblet," Bagman said. "I am sorry, Harry."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. He made little effort to actually listen to Dumbledore explain the ceremony. Harry stood on the outside of the group to be close to Ginny and the exit should Rita try to corner them. He shot heated glares at Dumbledore every chance he had. Ginny tried to keep him calm, but it was a daunting task. As Bagman stepped up, Harry thought he ought to at least hear his part of this.

"Welcome, Champions, to the Weighing of the Wands!" Bagman began. "We will begin with introducing our expert wandmaker, Mr. Ollivander," he gestured to the far door and the old man walked in. Harry could see that Ollivander hadn't changed, he still had those creepy owlish eyes, the same thin build, and long gray hair.

"Good afternoon," he said as he sat behind the desk. "Lady's first, Miss Delacour, if you please?"

Harry stared at this whole thing in boredom. He would like to be anywhere, even in Snape's class, than here. Ollivander droned on about Fleur's wand having a Veela hair core. He then called Krum, and talked about some one named Gregorovitch. Cedric went next, which made Ollivander grin. He called Harry up.

"Hello, again, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said as Harry handed him his wand. "My, this wand has seen a lot of use in the three years you have owned it."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered.

"Holly with phoenix tail feather core. A very powerful wand, for very powerful wizard." Ollivander closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers over the length. He opened his eyes with a confused look. "Curious, very curious, indeed." He looked at Ginny, but didn't say anything. Ollivander looked back at Harry with a smile and a nod. He waved Harry's wand and vanished the things he had conjured with the other wands. "In perfect working order."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said as he took his wand back.

"Now, for some pictures," announced Bagman. "Individuals first, I think. Mr. Potter, let's start with you." Harry groaned. Ginny hid her smile. She knew Harry would hate this part.

"Excuse moi," Fleur said quietly as she approached Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny spat out a little venomously. Ginny realized she was using Harry's emotions. "Sorry, may I help you," she said, though it was a little coldly.

"I wanted to apologize for zhe ozzer night. I waz not zinking," Fleur said.

"Don't let it happen again," Ginny said with narrowed eyes. Fleur smiled lightly, inclining her head slightly.

"I can zee your zoul bond," Fleur whispered.

"What?" Ginny turned to the French girl in surprise.

"I am part Veela, as you may 'ave noticed," she answered motioning to Bagman. He was having a hard time focusing on directing the photo shoot. "I can zee magical bonds and zhe like. Just like most magical being zhat are not 'uman," Fleur explained. "I am 'appy for vous, you."

"Thank you," Ginny said, her opinion of the French student changing slowly.

"And oui, I 'ave 'eard of your 'usband. Even in France, 'e iz famous," Fleur said.

"Then you must realize this whole thing is some kind of setup to get to him?" Ginny asked.

"Oui," Fleur answered. "Don' worry, moi cheri, I will 'elp 'im in any way I can."

Ginny stared at Fleur for a second, she could feel the truth in her words. "Thank you," Ginny said as she extended her hand.

"Vous are welcome," Fleur smiled as she took Ginny's hand.

Across the room Harry was just finishing with the photos, as Rita Skeeter approached him. Ginny was about to step to Harry's aid when the door burst open.

"Sorry, I'm late," Lily said as she came in. "Ms. Skeeter, what an unwelcome pleasure," she said icily.

"Mrs. Potter," Skeeter said with a growl.

"Unhand my son. No interviews will be given," Lily said stopping just six inches from of the reporter, with a glare that would cut steel on her face. Rita paled slightly, letting go of Harry's arm. "Now, Ms. Skeeter. We will come to an understanding, since my family owns about seventy-five percent of the paper you 'work' for. You will not interview my son without permission. You will leave my family out of your rag of lies, except to mention he was forced to compete in this Tournament. If you do, you will face no less than suspension, at worst termination of your contract. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Rita answered with distain.

"Now, you will leave. Another reporter has been given this assignment," Lily said smugly. Rita glared back at Lily as she walked slowly for the door.

"Thanks, mum," Harry said hugging Lily. Lily kissed the top of his head.

"No worries, sweetie," Lily said. Lily then made her way over to greet Ginny.

"Harry?" Cedric called quietly. "A word?" As Harry turned Cedric motioned him over to the far corner. "Alright, there?"

"Thanks to my mum showing up," Harry said.

"I just wanted you to know, I believe you. And I've convinced my Housemates," Cedric said.

"Thanks," Harry nodded.

"You need any extra help for this thing," Cedric said, offering his hand. "You just ask."

"Thanks, Cedric," Harry said, taking the proffered hand. "That means a lot to me, and Ginny."

"And that goes for me as vell," Krum said quietly as he stopped in front of Harry.

"Thank you, Viktor," Harry said. "If you'll excuse me?" he waved at them, making his way over to Lily and Ginny.

"Come on, love, your mum wants to have lunch with us in our quarters," Ginny said.

"Sounds brilliant!" Harry said taking Ginny's hand and his mother's arm.

* * *

A week later there was a large commotion in the courtyard at breaktime. Harry and Ginny were sitting with Ron and Hermione discussing their Charms homework, when they heard laughter coming from the middle of the courtyard. Professor Moody was yelling at a bouncing something. They ran over to see what was going on. Harry saw a white ferret bouncing up and down on the ground. McGonagall had arrived and Moody stopped bouncing the ferret, which turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I always knew he looked like a ferret," Ron commented quietly.

Malfoy tried to run away, but McGonagall stopped him. "Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy," she said stepping forward. "I was looking for you anyway." She pulled a round button from her pocket. "I was given this by a Hufflepuff in my last class period. Seems you have been selling contraband." Malfoy paled. "I will take that as a 'yes'. Three weeks detention with Mr. Filch, and fifty points from Slytherin.

"And if I find any more of these buttons, there will be added time to your detention, Mr. Malfoy," she continued loudly. "And the consequences for having said contraband will result in a week's detention with me," she said looking around as several students pulled the buttons off, hiding them. Minerva looked at Harry, giving him a small nod, before turning around to glare at Malfoy one last time as she left.

* * *

A week before the first task, a strange owl landed in front of Harry and Ginny at breakfast. Ginny took the letter as Harry gave it a piece of bacon. As the owl flew off, Hermione looked over curiously. Ginny shrugged, and opened the note.

"Hagrid wants a late-night meeting with you and me tonight, love," Ginny said handing Harry the note. Harry shrugged then nodded as he chewed on some bacon. "At least you have table manners," she commented. Hermione giggled from beside Ginny.

"Mhut?" Ron asked as everyone looked at him. As usual, his mouth was full.

"I rest my case," laughed Ginny.

Classes that day seemed to drag by for Harry. His mind kept wondering what Hagrid could want to talk to them about so late after curfew. By the time dinner came, Harry was brooding on those thoughts. Ginny swatted his arm, suddenly.

"Will you stop brooding?" Ginny glared at him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You are causing a loud buzz in the back of my mind, and it is getting quite annoying."

Harry pulled her into a hug, burying his nose in her hair. "Sorry, Gin. Just overthinking what Hagrid could want."

"I know that," she said, pulling away slightly, but staying close to whisper. "You cannot do that to yourself. Relax. Whatever Hagrid wants, he asked for both of us, so stop thinking about it. I told you before, you are not in this, or life for that matter, alone. We face everything together." Harry nodded and hugged her again, placing a soft kiss on her neck, making Ginny shiver.

"If you to are done being disgustingly sweet, maybe you could visit the library with us and do our Transfiguration homework?" asked Ron. Hermione swatted him on the back of the head. "Ow! Hermione!" Ron whined.

"What, Ronald? They are allowed to do that if they so choose!" Hermione stated in her matter-of-fact voice. "And you have no say in it." She turned to Harry and Ginny, as they finished their dinner. "Would you like to meet us in the library?"

"Not tonight, Hermione," Ginny answered. "We have a couple of guests coming over." Ron looked offended that he wasn't invited. Ginny frowned at him. "Do you really want to visit with Luna, Demzela, Colin, and Dennis?"

"No," Ron answered quickly.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said, sounding smug.

* * *

That night after their guests had left, Harry and Ginny wrapped themselves in Harry's Invisibility Cloak and used the Marauder's Map to navigate the darkened castle. Once outside, they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked lightly on the door. They only had to wait for a minute before Hagrid opened the door.

"Leave de cloak on," he said as he stepped out. "Foller meh."

Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged. They had to run to keep up with Hagrid's large strides. Hagrid held out his hand to stop them as they approached the Beaubaton's carriage. Madame Maxime climbed out, taking Hagrid's arm. Harry groaned, but Ginny giggled quietly.

"He asked us to chaperone his date?" Harry asked in a harsh whisper.

"No," Ginny said. "He's showing us something. Come on."

They had to run again to keep up with the two very large individuals. They entered the Forbidden Forest and walked for what felt like an hour. Then, suddenly, they were at the edge of a clearing. Fire sprang up from the clearing and a loud roar was heard. Human voices were shouting incoherently in the clearing. Harry and Ginny froze at the sight in front of them. Four large dragons were in four separate cages. Wizards and witches were moving among them, trying to keep some kind of control.

"Is that Charlie?" Ginny asked. No sooner had she asked than her brother walked up to Hagrid. They talked for a couple minutes. Madame Maxime moving off to look at one of the dragons a little closer. Charlie looked around, as if looking for someone. Ginny made sure no one but Charlie was looking, before revealing her head. Charlie moved over to them as they took the Cloak off.

"Hey, lil' sis," Charlie said as he hugged her. "Hi, Harry."

"Hey, Charlie," Harry swallowed hard.

"This has to do with the first task, doesn't it?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah," Charlie said looking uncomfortable. "They have to get past one each, and get a false egg."

"They're nesting mothers?" Ginny almost screeched. Charlie nodded. "Unbelievable!" Ginny said. "It just gets worse…Wait, Harry, try talking to one of them."

Harry looked at the closest dragon not ten feet away, with his head tilted slightly. _"Hello?"_ The dragon looked up staring at Harry strangely. _"Can you understand me?"_ Harry asked. The dragon stood, tilting its head.

 _"_ _Yes, Drago Speaker."_

 _"_ _Oh! Hello, my name is Harry…"_

 _"_ _You are known to us, Drago Speaker,"_ the dragon told Harry. _"How may I help you?"_

"I can, Charlie," Harry grinned. The smile that broke out on Charlie's face almost split his face in two. Ginny giggled.

"Ask her why they're so restless," Charlie said after another roar was heard.

 _"_ _What troubles you and the others?"_

 _"_ _All of this moving is not good for our eggs. We fear for them."_ The dragon sniffed the air. _"The flame hairs are hatch-mates?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _The female, she is bound to you as your mate?"_

 _"_ _Yes. This tamer is here to help you and your eggs. He would never hurt you. You and the others can trust him. You were brought here as a test for a contest that I am wrongly involved in. I will ask him and the others to be very gentle with all of the eggs. Will that help reassure all of you?"_

 _"_ _Yes. We Dragos know how much this one cares for us. He is highly respected among us for this."_ Harry smiled as he turned to Charlie.

"She said, it's the moving that has them upset. They're worried about their eggs," he told Charlie. "She also said you're highly respected among them. She asked that you and the others be extra gentle with the eggs."

"I am?" Charlie said. "Wow… Uh… Absolutely!"

 _"_ _He agrees. What are you called?"_

 _"_ _They call me Greenie, because I am a what they call a Welsh Green. My name is Wesha."_

 _"_ _A pleasure to meet you, Wesha. I will also tell my mates brother your name, so they can get it correct."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Drago Speaker. I will tell the other Dragos. If you need anything, Speaker, you have but to ask. May your night be well,"_ she said bowing slightly, then laying down, speaking to the other dragons in a low rumble.

"What'd she say?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Wesha said she will speak to the others about the Tournament," Harry answered.

"Wesha?" Charlie asked. Harry nodded pointing at the dragon. "You'll have to talk to all of them, so we can find out their names, and you'll have to visit Romania and…"

"Charlie," Ginny said with a laugh. He looked at his sister. "You're drooling. And my husband is not a new toy, no matter how much he could help you around the reserve," she said sternly. Charlie chuckled with a shrug.

"I tried," he said. Ginny rolled her eyes. "With the bond, can you speak to them, Ginny?"

"No, but I can hear what she was saying and understood it," Ginny answered. Harry smiled wrapping his arms around her from behind. "We need to get to bed, love."

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Night, Charlie. Let Hagrid know we left."

"Will do," Charlie said. "Night, guys."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Harry sat looking slightly green. Despite being able to speak to them, dragons were still something he would rather not face.

"Harry, we need to tell Cedric," Ginny said. Harry turned to her looking confused. "Fleur knows, Viktor knows, you know, Cedric doesn't." Harry nodded at her, looking over at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric was laughing with his friends. Harry watched until Cedric got up to leave. He kissed Ginny on the cheek, and hurried after Cedric.

"Cedric!" Harry called once they were out of the Great Hall. Cedric stopped and turned. He saw Harry waiting a few feet away. Cedric excused himself from his friends and joined Harry.

"What's up, Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Dragons, the first task is dragons," Harry blurted out. Cedric was smiling, but as Harry spoke his smile fell, face paled, and he swallowed hard.

"Dragons?" he asked turning slightly green.

"Yeah. Hagrid showed them to me and Gin last night," Harry said. "Ginny's brother Charlie is one of the handlers here."

"Bloody hell," Cedric breathed. "Thanks. Does…?"

"Yeah, they know," Harry said looking over his shoulder. He saw Professor Moody stomp by. Harry couldn't place it, but he had a bad feeling around Moody. He wished he knew why. He would have to watch him and talk to Ginny about it.

"Hey, thanks, Harry," Cedric said.

"No problem. It's only fair," Harry said with a wave and joined Ginny on the way to Charms class.

* * *

The morning of the first task dawned. Harry and Ginny sat in the Great Hall waiting for Harry to be called to leave. Ginny looked at the other Champions, they all looked as green and shaken as Harry did. Krum sat at the Slytherin table, staring at the far wall. Fleur was at the Ravenclaw table, staring at her plate, not eating. Cedric sat with his fellow Hufflepuffs, nodding at things they said with a forced smile. Harry was looking at his goblet, trying not to vomit.

Lily walked in and sat by her son. "Eat some toast, sweetie, it will help."

"Hi, to you, too, mum," Harry said sarcastically.

"Your mum's right, love, eat some toast," Ginny said.

"It's bad enough knowing what I have to face," Harry frowned at them. "Now, I'm being ganged up on by my two favorite red heads." Ron grunted. "Sorry, mate, you're in third place." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are, now eat some toast," Lily said.

"Hi, Aunt Lily," Neville said as he came and hugged his godmother.

"Hi, Neville," Lily smiled.

"Eat, love," Ginny said holding a piece of toast to his lips. Harry frowned as he bit a small piece off. "That's better. Just keep eating it."

Soon the toast was gone. Bagman stood from the head table and motioned to the Champions. Harry sighed and stood. Ginny stood with him.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione said. Harry nodded. Neville and Ron wished him luck as well before he had to follow Bagman. Ginny walked with Harry, hand in hand. They followed Bagman down to the task site. There were large stands overlooking a large arena. A tent was setup outside the stands. Bagman stopped by the tent, and motioned the Champions in. Ginny stopped Harry, hugging him tightly for a minute.

"You can do this," she whispered in his ear. "Just talk to it." Harry kissed her gently, nodded, and went into the tent. Ginny was turning to the stands, when she heard a shout. She looked back and had to giggle when she saw James and Sirius pulling Rita Skeeter away from the tent.

* * *

Harry entered the tent to see the others standing or sitting in nervous anticipation of what they all knew was coming. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his own nerves.

"Harry, dear, care to comment on the redhead you were just with?" Rita Skeeter said coming into the tent. Harry glared at her. He was about to tell her to get out when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Rita shrieked in surprise.

"No, he wouldn't," James said.

"And you were banned from the grounds, Ms. Skeeter," Sirius said. "Out of the tent," he ordered.

"Good luck, son," James said, quietly. Harry just nodded at him.

Bagman, Crouch, and Dumbledore entered shortly after. Each Champion drawing a dragon with a number tried to its neck. Fleur drew the Welsh Green, Wesha, with the number one. Cedric drew a Swedish Short-Snout, and second. Krum drew the three and a Chinese Fireball. Harry, of course drew the worst one, and last to go, the Hungarian Horntail.

After hearing what they had to do, Harry moved over to a bench and sat down to listen to the dragons.

* * *

Ginny sat in the stands between Lily and the twins. Ron and Hermione were in front of them, Neville and Luna were sitting behind her. She sat nervously waiting for the task to begin. Bagman made the announcement of the order the Champions would appear, which did nothing for her nerves, hearing Harry was last. Lily patted her arm. She knew what Ginny was going through.

Fleur stepped out into the arena, as the handlers opened a large door on the other end.

"Wesha," Ginny said. Wesha moved her eyes to the stands. She inclined her head ever so slightly to Ginny. Ginny had to smile. Dragons had good hearing.

"Wesha?" Lily asked.

"The dragon's name," Ginny answered. Lily nodded.

Fleur was just staring at Wesha. Suddenly Wesha sniffed the air and looked at the French girl confused. _"Veela?"_ Ginny heard her say in confusion. Wesha acted like she was more confused than she actually was and let Fleur grab the false egg from her nest. Just for good measure, Wesha shot a flame into the sky for show as Fleur left. A spark flew off the main column of fire and landed near Fleur. It was close enough to set the hem of her robes on fire, but not harm her.

Cedric came out next to face a Swedish Short-Snout. The dragon watched with keen interest as Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog to distract it. _"This one has talent in the magical arts,"_ it roared. Ginny had to giggle at the dragon's assessment. Lily looked at her.

"She said Cedric has real talent," Ginny said.

"You can speak to them?" Lily asked.

"No," Ginny said. "Harry can, but I can understand them, because of our bond."

"Oh," Lily said surprised.

Viktor Krum and the Chinese Fireball were next. Krum however was not gentle. He shot a curse that made the dragon stumble blindly. It wailed in pain, Ginny gasped. There were several loud cracks. The dragon had stumbled into her nest. _"My eggs! My hatchlings!"_ it wailed. Tears started streaming down Ginny's face. Her empathic power was being overwhelmed by the dragon's pain and heartache. Lily didn't need to ask what the dragon had said this time, it was obvious. Lily pulled Ginny into a hug.

Soon it was Harry's turn. Harry stood by the Champions' door waiting. Ginny saw him glance up at her with a smile. With their eyes locked, he nodded that he had heard the Fireball's distress. The gate was opened and there was no more time to look at her.

 _"_ _Greetings, mighty Drago,"_ Harry said to the Horntail.

 _"_ _Greetings, Speaker. Wesha has spoken of you."_

 _"_ _Is the last Drago well?"_

 _"_ _No. She is heart sick."_

 _"_ _I am sorry. I did not know that one would use a spell like that."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Speaker. I will pass that on."_

 _"_ _What are you called?"_

 _"_ _I am Draza,"_ the dragon answered. _"Wesha has also told us of this contest."_ Draza sniffed the air. Her great head swung to the stands, looking straight at Ginny. Lily squeaked. Ginny nodded at the large horntail. _"Your mate is lovely, for a human. As is your mother."_

 _"_ _You are very kind, Draza. Thank you."_

 _"_ _Now, for this contest,"_ Draza said as she aimed her head just above the judges and teachers. She let out a mighty roar, spitting a long stream of fire. The teachers and judges ducked in alarm.

"Well done, dragon!" the twins yelled and laughed as Snape's robes had to be put out by Flitwick. Draza turned to her nest, picked up the golden egg in her mouth. She dropped it into Harry's arms. Harry reached up tentatively. Draza stilled, letting Harry rub her snout. The crowd was silent at this. Draza stood, and bowed at Harry, Harry returning the gesture. Then the mighty dragon turned and left the area, leaving the crowd in utter shock.

* * *

Harry was about to enter the tent when a red streak slammed into him. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as she cried slightly. Before Harry could say anything he and Ginny were wrapped in a bear hug by Lily.

"Harry does need to breathe, ladies," chuckled James as he and Sirius came over to them. Lily let go, but Ginny only loosened her grip slightly.

"When your done being squeezed to death, Harry," Sirius said. "Charlie would like a word." Harry nodded, handing the egg to Lily as he and Ginny ran to the other side of the tent.

Charlie and the other handlers were trying to calm the Fireball with little success. The other dragons were roaring and spitting fire into the air. Charlie saw them and motioned them over. "Harry, am I glad to see you."

"I know, Charlie," Harry said. "They're crying over the lost eggs."

"Merlin's beard, I should have realized," Charlie said, feeling stupid. "Can you try to calm her." Harry nodded.

 _"_ _Draza,"_ Harry called. The Horntail quieted and bowed at Harry. _"What is the mourning mother's name?"_

 _"_ _She is called Xuan,"_ Draza answered. _"And our northern sister is Brun."_

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ Harry bowed. Draza remained quiet. _"Hello, again, Wesha. Greetings, mighty Brun."_ Each dragon turned and bowed to Harry.

 _"_ _So, you are the Speaker,"_ Brun snarled. _"An honor to greet you."_

 _"_ _The honor is mine to be able to Speak with the mighty Dragos,"_ Harry said. Brun bowed and quieted. By now the Fireball was quiet and looking at Harry. _"Greetings, mighty Xuan,"_ Harry bowed. _"My deepest apologies and sympathy for your loss."_

 _"_ _My thanks, Speaker,"_ Xuan rumbled.

 _"_ _If I knew what he was planning, I would have told him not to."_

"Harry," Ginny called. Harry turned seeing Krum standing with her and Charlie.

"Vould you tell dem, I am very sorry? I did not mean for dat to happen," Viktor said. Harry nodded.

 _"_ _Mighty Xuan, the wizard who did this crime to you wishes to express his apologies and sympathy to you. He did mean for this to happen."_

 _"_ _It has been a long time since any of us have encountered one, let alone, two so honorable and noble,"_ Xuan rumbled. _"I accept. Please, let the fire haired handler know we mourn for three days, and we will allow only him to approach our eggs on the journey home."_

 _"_ _I will,"_ Harry bowed and turned to Viktor. "Xuan accepts your apology. Charlie, she said they will mourn for three days, and only you may handle the eggs on the way back to Romania." Viktor nodded and left.

"I'll be extra careful," Charlie said. "Oh, did you get the Short-Snout's name?"

"Brun," Harry answered. "and the Horntail is Draza. She is the alpha, so mind your manners with her."

"Will do," Charlie smiled. "Thanks, Harry." Harry just waved and he and Ginny moved back to the tent.

As they arrived they heard Harry's score. With an impressive turn, Harry was in the lead with forty-seven points. Ginny smiled at him, before kissing him soundly, not even hearing the other point totals.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I have been getting a lot of questions on the memory of what happened in _A Night With Lily_. Answers will be given soon as the TWT takes place. Then things will start to be revealed at much faster pace. I am also going to be working on the next chapter or to of _This Way to My Heart_ , just to keep the creative juices flowing. I also have another in the works, but not posted as of yet. Drop me a short review of a "Yes" if you would like to read that one as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Magical Christmas Dance**

Ginny walked into her and Harry's quarters deep in thought. Something was going on with Harry's parents and it was starting to bug her. She sat down on the sofa, fully intending to start on her homework, but just sat there staring into the fire. Lily had been saying strange things since she came back, but Ginny had not really thought on them, until tonight. For the life of her, she couldn't reason any of it out.

"Hey, love," Harry said as he leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss her head. Ginny jumped, letting out a little squeal. Harry chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to… wait, how did I startle you?"

"It's okay, love," Ginny said kissing him. "I was just thinking."

"Quite hard if you didn't feel me," Harry commented.

"Yeah…" Ginny trailed off. Harry sat down next to her, looking concerned.

"What is it, Gin?" Harry asked seriously.

Ginny sighed. There was no easy way she could say any of this, and no way to hide it. She just hoped Harry would not be too upset by it.

"I overheard your parents talking after you left our lesson and I went back for my bag," Ginny began. "Something your mum said keeps bugging me," she sighed again. "She said she had to go to Gringotts and get something from her vault."

"What's strange about that?" Harry asked confused.

"Your dad asked if it was another phial of memories," Ginny said frowning slightly. Harry looked at her befuddled. "There's more. Then your mum said she needed to use your dad's penceive again. That it was getting closer to the time she could remove the memory blocks on your dad."

"Memory blocks?" asked Harry. "What could that mean?"

"I don't know?" Ginny sighed again. "I wish I did." She paused and tilted her head in thought for a second. "You know, come to think about it, your mum didn't seem that worried at the first task. Like she knew you'd be fine."

"Really?" asked Harry. "But you know your right. She wasn't freaking out like I thought she would. It doesn't make much sense."

"I know," Ginny replied. "Then after the task, she mumbled something that made even less sense, and still doesn't."

"What was it?"

"Something about 'one thing at a time," and 'I have to be patient just a little longer'," Ginny said with a frown.

"Wonder what that's about?" Harry asked. "Come to think of it, I heard her say something strange like that over the summer."

"Oh?" Ginny asked interested. "What was it?"

"This was the year she had to wait out until the very end for everything to work out," Harry answered looking thoughtful. "She had just come out of my dad's study where he keeps his penceive."

"We need more to go on, more information, before we go asking her what the bloody hell is going on," Ginny said. She shook her head. "There is something going on. Your mum knows about it, and she's not talking about it."

"I know," Harry sighed. He pulled Ginny into his arms. "All we can do is wait, watch, and listen."

* * *

Dinner that night was a nightmare for most of the male population of Hogwarts, and a dream come true for the female population. As Dumbledore stood, a curious sense fell over the students.

"If I may have your attention," he started. When the Great Hall fell silent, he continued. "It is a long-standing tradition during the Tri-Wizard Tournament that on Christmas Eve night a Yule Ball is hosted for the students and faculty to mingle with one another over dinner and…" he paused, a wild twinkle shining in his eyes. "Dancing." The Great Hall erupted in groans and gasps of delight. "Now, fourth years and above are freely invited to the Ball. Third years and younger may come if invited by a fourth year or above. However, those of you not going to the Ball, and choosing to remain here for the Holidays, there will be special entertainment for you in your Common Rooms once the Ball has opened. Thank you, and enjoy your desserts, the treacle tart looks delightful tonight."

The buzz of conversation returned with a fervor. The females were discussing dresses, dances, and which boys they wanted to go with. Most of the male students were in one of three positions: easily finding a date because they were involved with a girl, whining to their friends on having to find a date, or trying to slink out of the Great Hall in fear a confident girl would ask them to be their date.

"Gin, my love?" Harry said putting his arm around her waist.

"Yes, Harry, my dear," Ginny answered. Ron was making gagging noises, earning him a swat from Hermione.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, let me think," Ginny teased. Harry just raised an eyebrow. Ginny giggled. More retching noises came from Ron. A harder slap from Hermione was heard. "Yes, my love. I shall be your date for the Yule Ball." Harry smiled as he hugged her and kissed her for the whole Great Hall to see.

"Yugh, I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron said as he stood and left, narrowly avoiding a third swat from Hermione.

Hermione huffed and growled. "When is he going to grow up?!"

"Don't hold your breath," Ginny said with a knowing smile.

* * *

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall the next morning to a din of chatter that suddenly stopped when they were noticed. Harry looked around seeing anxious faces and wondered what had happened in the last eight hours that he didn't know about. Ginny pulled him over to the Gryffindor table, giving Hermione a critical eye.

"What happened?" Ginny asked Hermione with a hint of steel in her voice. Hermione sheepishly handed over the _Daily Prophet_ from that morning. Ginny looked at the front page with wide eyes. There was a picture of her and Harry kissing just after the first task. It was a good picture, but then she saw the written article by none other than Rita Skeeter.

 ** _Love at the Tri-Wizard Tournament_**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Young Harry Potter, age 12, has fallen for an equally young 11-year-old, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Virginia Marie Weaselly, of Ottery Saint Catchpole, Devon, is the plain looking, poor, redheaded, freckled face daughter of Arty and Mary Weaselly. Mr. Weaselly is a low-level Ministry employee, was not available for comment, nor was Mrs. Weaselly, a home-witch._

 _Harry Potter is, of course, The Boy Who Lived, and the son of the recently found alive James and Lilly Evens Potter, one of the wealthiest families in all of Britain._

 _Some of young Harry and Virginia's classmates wonder if Virginia is using some kind of love potion on young Harry, in a ploy to get some of the Potter fortune for her poor family._

 _This reporter was not able to get an interview with young Harry at the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony or at the first task of the Tournament due to his mother forcing me out of the room, and then his father removing me from the Champions tent. What can they be hiding that they don't want their son to give a simple interview? We can only wonder why young Harry entered himself into this dangerous Tournament._

 _Although he did surprising well for a child his age in the first task, we have to wonder what was going on with the dragon's strange behavior? After the task was over young Virginia threw herself at young Harry. They shared a rather passionate kiss for children so young. This reporter wonders if it is true love or just the love potion?_

"You have got to be kidding me?" Ginny fumed. "She can't even get my name right, much less my age! Not to mention, my parents' names. Or even Lily's for that matter. What a rag of lies!"

Harry was silent as he grabbed parchment and quill from his bag. He started writing a note to his parents. Everyone could see he was furious. He finished the short note and looked at Ginny. "Is Hedwig back yet?"

"No," Ginny answered. Harry nodded.

"Lang," Harry called. He did not care what the rules were at the moment.

"Yes, Harry, sir," Lang said as he popped into sight.

"Please, take this note to my mum," Harry said handing the note to Lang.

"Yes, sir," he said before popping away again.

"Trust me, love. She won't get away with this," Harry said with a feral look in his eyes. "She can write about me all she wants, but when she tries to bring you into it and lie about things, that's where I draw the line."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Ginny were surprised when Jupiter, Lily's owl flew in before any of the other post owls. He landed in front of Harry, with an owl's version of a smug look. Harry smiled, and took the letter. Ginny gave him a bit of bacon and sausage. Harry quickly read the note breaking into a smile. He handed it to Ginny who grinned every bit as smug as Jupiter.

"What did Aunt Lily say," Neville asked.

"Her and dad took care of it," Harry said. Neville looked confused. Harry smiled. "Wait for it." Harry looked up as the morning post owls came swooping in. Hedwig dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Harry. Ginny grabbed it and started reading the front page that had a picture of Rita Skeeter being thrown out of the newspaper office.

 ** _Our Sincerest Apologies to the Potters and Weasleys: Rita Skeeter Fired!_**

 ** _By: Wulfric Brightpage, Editor-in-chief_**

 _We here at the_ Daily Prophet _wish to apologize to Mr. and Mrs. James Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter, age 14, and Miss Ginevra Weasley, age 13, for the actions and accusations of our former employee Rita Skeeter. Yesterday, shortly after most of our readers received their copies, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley, accompanied by Mr. Sirius Black entered the offices here at the Daily Prophet. I, personally spoke to the Potters, Weasleys and Mr. Black. It seems Ms. Skeeter was warned by Mrs. Lily Evans Potter not to write anything about her son or family. The Potters own a very large percentage of this paper, and Mr. Black owns most of the rest, therefore their word is law here at this paper._

 _We are printing this article to first apologize to all parties, as well as set the record straight. Harry Potter is the 14-year-old son of James and Lily Evans Potter. His girlfriend is Ginevra Molly Weasley, age 13, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Young Mr. Potter did not willingly enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year. Miss Weasley is not using any kind of love potion or any other means to have young Harry love her. Harry and Ginny, as she prefers, met in Harry's first year. In Ginny's first year, Harry's second, Harry saved young Ginny's life (specifics not given due to the trauma of that event). After that they became friends and over this past summer have started dating. Mrs. Lily Potter and Mrs. Molly Weasley both say the affection and loving care they show for each other is genuine. Both families are both happy and pleased with their relationship._

 _As to if the Potters are hiding anything, I was assured they are not. They were just trying to protect their son as they always have. And this Editor advices anyone, these ladies, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley are very kind and caring women, but do not cross them, do not try to harm their children in any way, and above all else, do not make them angry with you. Again, the Potters and Weasleys, both parents and children have our sincerest apologies._

"Remind me not to cross either of your mums," Neville said in wonder, setting down his paper.

"Duly noted, Nev," Harry smirked. He glanced around the Great Hall to see several white and astonished faces. A few people that had been staring at him and Ginny quickly looked away. He turned to the Head Table to see a smug smile on Professor McGonagall's face, an uncomfortable looking Dumbledore, and a glowering Snape.

"So, Neville, have you found a date yet?" Ginny asked.

"No, not yet. I was gonna ask Hannah, but she already said yes to someone just before I asked her," he said miserably. "And…I…uh…I don't even…uh… know how to dance."

"Got your back there, brother," Harry grinned. "Come over tomorrow night. You, too, Ron."

"Why?" Ron asked slowly. "I don't have a date, either." He looked at Hermione who looked away guiltily.

"Dance lessons, of course," grinned Harry. Neville and Ron paled, but nodded.

"And in the meantime, we'll come up with some date options for both of you," winked Ginny. "Wouldn't want you guys to miss the event of the year."

"And if things don't go well, you can always go together," Harry teased, as Harry and Ginny ran out of the Great Hall laughing narrowly avoiding rolls thrown by Ron and Neville.

* * *

"Come on in, ladies," Harry greeted Luna and Fleur at the door to his and Ginny's quarters with a smile. Fleur smiled and Luna giggled. "Gin will be out in a minute. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

" _Merci_ ," Fleur said.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said. "You have an interesting infestation of whackspurts in here."

"Uh…Thanks," Harry said uncertainly. Just then Ginny entered from the bedroom saving Harry from asking what Luna was talking about.

"Hi, girls, thanks for coming over tonight," Ginny said brightly. "Sorry, about that, I was making some last-minute alterations to Ron's dress robes for him."

"Eet eez alright, Jinny," Fleur said. "Eet eez nice of vous to 'elp your brozzer."

"More like pulling hair," Ginny said. "He drives me round the twist most days."

"But he is your brother," stated Luna. "Sometimes I wish I had siblings to look after, or look out for me."

"So, Fleur, have you found a date yet?" Harry asked.

"I 'ave," she said with a little frown. "Rojor Davies of Ravenclaw."

"He's not so bad," Harry said.

"What about you, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"No. No one has asked me," Luna said. "Besides, I'm only a third year."

"I'll make you a deal," Ginny said. "If I get Ron to ask you, will you go with him?"

"If he will dance at least once with me, I will," Luna said after a minute of careful thought.

"Great!" Ginny smiled.

"Do you have any friends that don't have dates yet, Fleur?" Harry inquired.

"Oui. One. Antoinette. But she eez very shy," answered Fleur.

"That's fine, so's my godbrother, Neville," Harry said with a sly grin.

"Zhe one zhat hugged your mozzer, at dinner zhe ozher night?" asked Fleur.

"That's Neville," Harry nodded. Fleur sat and thought for a minute.

"Oui, I zhink zhat would work," she said nodding and clapping her hands. "Will vous 'elp me make zhe _presenter_ …"

"Introduce," Ginny helped.

"Oui," Fleur smiled. "My Eeglesh eez not very good." She blushed at admitting this.

"No worries, Fleur," Ginny smiled. "If I don't know which word you're looking for, Hermione will. And if not her, then Lily, Harry's mum will."

" _Merci, Jinny!_ " smiled Fleur, as she jumped up and hugged Ginny, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"You're welcome," Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Ginny and Harry waited in the Gryffindor Common Room for Ron and Neville to come down. Hermione came down from the girls' dorms with a smile at seeing them.

"Well, this is a surprise," Hermione said hugging both in greeting.

"Waiting on Ron and Neville," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Found them dates, if they're willing to ask," Ginny answered.

"Oh? Who?" Hermione asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," smiled Ginny cheekily.

"You're no fun," Hermione huffed. Harry snickered at the girls' banter.

"Hey, Harry," Neville said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey, Nev. Ron on his way down?" asked Harry.

"What about me?" asked Ron as he came into view.

"Alright, you two, listen up," Ginny said. "We have been nice enough to arrange possible dates for you both."

"But, you still have to ask them," Harry said. Ron and Neville groaned. Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"Oh, buck up!" Ginny frowned. "Ron, your potential date requires at least one dance. That's not that much to ask." Ron sighed and nodded. "You also know her, so it should make asking a little easier."

"Who?" asked Ron a little confused.

"Luna," Ginny said simply. Hermione stared at Ginny with wide eyes.

"What?" Ron shouted. Seeing that Ginny was serious, he groaned. "Oh, come on! You couldn't get Demzela, or one of your other friends?"

"Nope," Ginny said, crossing her arms. "Luna, or you're on your own finding a date."

"Fine," Ron groaned.

"Nev, we found you a shy French lady through Fleur," Harry said. "We're meeting them in the Great Hall. Her name is Antoinette."

"Alright," Neville said after a nervous deep breath.

They all walked down to breakfast together. Ron and Neville were quiet as nerves were setting in. Ginny reminded Ron that this was a favor to her, since she fixed his dreadful dress robes for him. Harry told both of them to meet him on the third floor for dance lessons after dinner. Hermione couldn't stop giggling at how Ron was making things seem like the world was ending. All too soon for Ron and Neville they arrived at the Great Hall.

Ginny spotted Luna and Fleur sitting at the Gryffindor table with another Beaubatons student. She was pretty, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Fleur was right, she was shy. She was trying to hide behind the petite blonde, with little success. Ginny pushed Ron forward until he was in front of Luna.

"Um…Hi, Luna," Ron said.

"Hello, Ronald," Luna said.

"Uh… I was…uh…I was wondering if …um…you would …uh…go to…the…uh…the…um…ball with me?" Ron stuttered out.

"Why, yes, Ronald, I'd love to," said Luna. "But I require at least one dance."

"Done," gulped Ron, who was as red as his hair.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ginny asked teasingly. Ron frowned at her but didn't respond.

"Neville, I don't think you've been properly introduced to the Beaubatons Champion," Harry said motioning Neville forward. "Nev, this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur, my godbrother, Neville Longbottom."

"Hello," Neville said, acting the perfect gentleman. He took Fleur's hand, bowed and kissed the back of it.

"'Ello," Fleur giggled. She smiled and looked at her friend. "Zhis eez Antoinette Lafayette. _Moi amie, c'est_ 'Arry Potter _et_ Neville Longbottom."

Both boys nodded and one at a time kissed the back of her hand. Antoinette giggled. " _Bon jour_ ," she said shyly.

"Do you have a date to the ball?" Neville asked a little nervously.

" _Non_ ," she said with a small smile. She leaned over to Fleur and whispered in her ear in French. They both giggled.

"She said vous are _mignonne_ ," Fleur looked at Ginny and Hermione, who giggled.

"She thinks you're cute, Neville," Ginny said smiling.

"Ah, well," Neville blushed slightly, causing more giggles from the French girls. "Antoinette, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the ball?"

" _Oui_! I would like zhat," she smiled prettily at him. Neville grinned. " _S'il vous plaît rejoignez-nous._ Pleaze, join us." Neville sat down and they chatted for the rest of breakfast. Harry and Ginny shared a smile with Fleur, thanking her for her help.

* * *

Neville and Ron nervously entered the emptied classroom they had been told to go to. Harry was already there, standing to one side of the room talking with Lily. On the other side, they saw Tonks and Professor McGonagall. Harry looked up, spotting them.

"Hey, guys," Harry called.

"Hi, Harry, Aunt Lily," Neville said.

"Hey, mate, Lily," Ron said.

"Hey!" Tonks called playfully. "What about me? What am I? A troll?"

"Hi, Tonks," Ron said.

Neville grinned cheekily. "Wotcher, Nymphadora!"

"You cheeky little git," Tonks glared at him, making the others laugh.

"Now, then," Professor McGonagall said all business again, after they stopped laughing. "Flower, you take Harry. Dora, take Mr. Longbottom."

"Oh, goody," Tonks smiled evilly at Neville. He gulped, regretting calling her by her first name.

"Mr. Weasley, you are with me," McGonagall said. Ron groaned.

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry started. "We'll be sure not to keep it a secret. Right, Nev?"

"Right," grinned Neville.

"Than…Hey!" Ron protested. Harry and Neville laughed.

"Enough, you two," Lily said. "You both have dates to think about. So does Ron. And you, my son, have something extra to think about."

"Sorry, mum," Harry said. "What extra?"

"You and the other Champions have to open the dancing part of the ball," answered Lily.

"In front of everyone," groaned Harry. Lily nodded. "Will reporters be there?" Lily nodded again. Harry hung his head. "Godric, kill me now."

"Listen to me," Lily said raising his chin with a finger. "No interviews, just pictures. And it's someone you know."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Creevey," answered McGonagall. Harry nodded at this.

"And the dancing is for Ginny," Lily said with a significant look.

"Alright," sighed Harry. Thus, the lesson began.

* * *

Harry waited nervously in the Gryffindor Common Room for Ginny. Hermione had insisted that Ginny join the rest of the girls to get ready for the Yule Ball in the dorms. Neville came down in his black dress robes looking quite the aristocrat. Ron followed looking somewhat better thanks to Ginny's hard work on his dress robes. They still had the old-fashioned ruffle on the shirt, but at least the lace was gone. They still had a burnt orange color to them but Ginny couldn't do anything about that.

"Hey, Harry," Neville greeted him.

"Hey, Nev. Hey, mate," Harry said. Ron only grunted.

"Looking sharp, Harry," smile Neville. Harry smiled. His black dress robes with red and gold trim did look nice on him. "We'll see you later."

"Ron, be nice to Luna," Harry called. "You wouldn't want Ginny to hex you, would you?"

"I know, I know," Ron said as he waved and left. Harry and Neville shared a look. They had a feeling Ron was going to make the night memorable for all the wrong reasons. Neville waved as he left to meet Antoinette in the Entrance Hall.

Harry turned back to stare at the stairs to the girls' dorm. He waited for a few more minutes before Hermione came down. She was wearing a light blue dress that was slightly tight on top, then flared out at the waist. She smiled at him as she came down the stairs.

"Do I get to find out who your mystery date is, now?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. "You'll find out soon enough."

"You look nice, by the way," Harry said.

"Thank you. So do you," Hermione smiled. "Ginny will be down anytime now."

Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs as the words left Hermione's mouth. Harry stared breathlessly at his wife. His mouth fell open the farther down the stairs she came. The emerald green dress his parents had given her for her birthday was gorgeous on her. It was a thin-strapped, off the shoulder, slightly low-cut top that was form fitting to the knees then flared out in a ruff to her mid-calf. Ginny had on just a touch of make-up to highlight her beautiful facial features. Her hair was pulled back in a large, flat tail that flowed down her back. Harry tried to swallow, but couldn't.

Ginny smiled at him as she walked up to him, placing a finger on his chin and closing his mouth. Harry finally swallowed, even though his mouth was dry.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Harry breathed.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled. She ran a critical eye over him. "You look quite handsome yourself," she said, licking her lips slightly. Harry smiled.

"Shall we, my love?" Harry asked offering his arm. Ginny grinned as she nodded.

* * *

As Harry and Ginny came down the stairs, they heard gasps and a murmur of voices. Harry could just make out his name, Ginny's, and Hermione's, as she came down behind them, here and there in the crowd of students. Harry nodded at Viktor as they passed him. Ginny pointed out Neville and Antoinette waiting to enter the Great Hall. Harry smiled. Neville was really starting to come out of his shell thanks to Harry's mother being back.

"Looking good, son," James said as they neared Harry's parents. They had volunteered to be chaperones for the ball. "And you look beautiful, Ginny."

"Thanks, dad," Harry smiled. Ginny just blushed.

"That dress looks great on you, Ginny," smiled Lily.

"Thank you. And thank you again for getting it for me for my birthday," Ginny smiled.

"You're welcome," smiled Lily. "You two have fun tonight," she added with a wink as she pulled James away.

Harry and Ginny moved over to the other Champions. Cedric and Fleur were talking as their dates, Cho Chang and Roger Davies chatted. Cedric looked up as they arrived.

"Hi, Harry," he greeted. "Wow, you look great, Ginny."

"Thanks, Cedric," Ginny said. Cho glanced at her with a look of disdain. There was really no love lost between them.

"Hi, again," Hermione said as she appeared on the arm of Viktor Krum. Harry's eyebrow rose as he looked at Viktor.

"You do know, she's like a sister to me," Harry said meaningfully.

"Yez, I do. I vill treat her correctly, my friend," Viktor assured him. Harry nodded.

"Jinny, 'Arry, vous look _fabuleux_!" Fleur said.

"Thank you, Fleur. You look great, too," Ginny said.

Soon the Great Hall doors opened and the majority of the students and chaperones went in. The Champions were instructed to wait, to make a Grand Entrance. Harry looked over his shoulder. He saw flashes coming from the doors. He sighed, and knew Colin was hard at work taking pictures of everyone.

"Oh, stop," Ginny told him quietly. "Who would you rather have taking the pictures, Colin or Rita Skeeter's camera man?"

"Colin," Harry relented. "Doesn't mean I like it any better." Before Ginny could respond, Professor McGonagall motioned them over to the now closed doors.

"You will enter in reverse order of points," she told them. "Miss Delacour, you are first. Mr. Krum, next. Then Mr. Diggory. And last Mr. Potter. Pause under the arch for two quick pictures, then make your way to the front table." They all nodded. "And you all look wonderful." Her eyes lingered on Harry and Ginny. They both smiled at her.

After a short minute the doors opened to admit them. The other Champions walked ahead of Harry and Ginny. They heard the murmur of voices again as Hermione stepped through the door with Viktor. As Cedric and Cho entered, Harry took a deep breath. This night was for and about Ginny, not his fame, not because his name came out of the Goblet. This was for Ginny.

They walked in to loud applause and gasps as they halted under the arch. Colin smiled brightly at them, before snapping the two quick pictures. They made their way forward to the head table. They were surprised to see Percy at the table, rather than Mr. Crouch. James and Lily were at the table as well as the faculty, Mr. Bagman, and Penelope Clearwater.

"Ginevra, you look wonderful, dear sister," Percy said.

"Thanks, Percy," Ginny said as Percy and Harry shook hands. "Where's Mr. Crouch?"

"He has fallen ill of late, I'm afraid," Percy answered. "He asked me to fill in here tonight for him. You remember Penelope, don't you?"

"Hi, Penny," Ginny smiled.

"Hello, again, Ginny, Harry," Penny greeted them.

"Has Percy introduced you to my parents, yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Penny said enthusiastically. "I'm so happy that you have them back. Like most of us who grew up hearing your story, I was in tears of joy for you when they finally came back."

"Thank you," Harry said politely. He had a feeling it was going to be a long dinner.

Dinner seemed to last for hours. If it wasn't for his parents and Ginny, Harry thought he would have gone mad listening to Percy prattle on about Mr. Crouch, his job, and the Ministry in general. Harry was more then thankful when Dumbledore stood and announced the music for the formal part of the Ball.

Harry stood quickly offering his hand to Ginny. She smiled brightly at him as she took it. He led her to the dancefloor, taking position in one of the corners. As the music started, he looked into Ginny's chocolate eyes and was lost. To him at that moment they were the only two people there.

"Why, Harry, I didn't know you knew how to dance," she teased.

"You can thank my mum, later," Harry said. "Right now, this is all about and for you," he smiled.

"You're a real charmer when you want to be, you know that?" Ginny asked.

"I try," Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You've had suave lessons from your father, I see," she commented.

"But you love me and you know it," Harry teased right back.

"That I do, my love, that I do," Ginny said, placing her head on his chest.

They had been so involved with each other, they hadn't realized they had danced through the first two songs. It wasn't until the music stopped and Dumbledore announced the partner switch that they realized they were not alone. Harry was hoping to get paired with Hermione or at least Fleur, but his luck was not that good. He was chosen to be paired with Cho.

Harry glanced around seeing Ginny was with Cedric, Hermione was with Roger, and Fleur was with Viktor. Harry groaned internally. This was not going to go well. He knew Cho had a thing for him, even though she was with Cedric.

"Hiya, Harry," Cho smiled as they started to dance.

"Hi, Cho," Harry said flatly.

As the dance progressed, Cho kept getting closer and closer. She was trying to rub up against him. Towards the end of the song, Cho leaned forward trying to kiss Harry. He leaned back, but noticed there was a barrier between him and Cho. As the song ended, an angry looking Ginny came over dragging a disappointed looking Cedric.

"Come dance with me, Cho," Cedric said as he pulled a confused looking Cho away.

"Oh, I want to hex her!" Ginny said as Harry led Ginny in the other direction.

"Don't worry about it, love," Harry said quietly as he hugged he close. "Our bond put up some kind of wall or barrier. It didn't let her touch me, except for my hands to dance with her."

"Oh," Ginny said looking relieved. She turned and saw something. "Harry, look whose dancing," she breathed. Harry looked where Ginny was looking to see Ron and Hermione dancing. Harry grinned.

After the next two songs were finished, Viktor cut back in with Hermione. Ron stalked off the dancefloor looking surly. Harry shook his head. Ron should have realized it was bad manners to abandon your date at a formal dance.

Sometime later, Harry and Ginny, dancing close, moved near James and Lily. Harry's parents were lost in each other. Harry hoped that he and Ginny would be like that in the years to come. Then he thought of their soul bond, and knew they would. Harry smiled at Ginny. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny smiled. Harry leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss that was so loving it was almost overwhelming. They kissed passionately, neither realizing the golden dome had sprang up around them.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked slowly back to their quarters. As they walked they held each other close around the waist. As they turned a corner, they were met by the twins and their scowling dates, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

"Fred, George, ladies," nodded Harry.

"Ah, our lovely sister and her man…" began Fred.

"Returning at the last minute we see," said George.

"Stuff it, you two," Ginny warned. "Or else…" she let the threat hang. The twins took her meaning and paled.

"Just an observation…" Fred said quickly.

"We are too, as you can see," George commented, hoping to placate Ginny.

"Besides, who are we to ruin your lovely evening," Fred said.

"You did that for yourselves," Alicia said with a frown.

"Are you sure you want to be around these crazy redheads, Harry?" Angelina asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. He took Ginny by the hand, dancing a little, and spinning her in a twirl pulling her tightly to him. He looked in her eyes as he finished his answer. "I happen to be in love with a certain redhead." Ginny smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Wish these two were that romantic," Alicia huffed with a frown.

"Harry, mate, stop making us look bad…" pleaded Fred.

"It's not good for our image," George said in a begging tone.

"Neither is pranking Malfoy in the middle of a formal dance," spat Alicia with a scowl at the twins.

"Don't get me wrong, the little ponce deserved it, and Pansy is no better," Angelina stated. "But she almost got seriously hurt trying to hold him up on the dancefloor."

"What did you do?" Harry asked the twins, trying to fight a grin.

"Jelly-legs Jinx, on the dancefloor," Fred and George grinned. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. They continued walking as they tried to stop laughing.

"Well, here you are," Ginny said as they finally regained their composure. "Night, guys."

Fred said the password to the portrait, and it swung open.

" _You are unbelievable, Ronald!_ " they heard Hermione screech.

"Or not," Ginny said as they all rushed in.

Ron and Hermione were facing each other, both had red faces. They looked furious. Those who were in the Common Room were giving the two a wide berth. Harry and Ginny could only stare. They could tell this was a turning point. It would either make their relationship or rip it apart, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"He was just looking for information on Harry!" Ron shouted back at Hermione.

"No, he's not!" retorted Hermione. "Viktor was just looking for a fun night out! Not a leg up in the Tournament!"

"He's two years older then you, Hermione! He was looking for more than dancing!" Ron countered. "You know it as well as I do!"

" _What_?" Hermione shouted in disbelief. "Viktor was a perfect gentleman tonight! Something you know nothing about!" Hermione raged. "Just because you have no manners, doesn't mean the rest of the men and boys in the world don't!"

"Yeah, well, I guess you don't understand! You're a _girl_! He's a _man_! He just sees you as another trophy! Another conquest! Another notch in his belt of broken-hearted lovers!" Ron shouted.

Hermione was so livid, she burst into tears. She swung her hand around so fast it was a blur. There was a resounding _crack_ in the now silent Common Room as Hermione slapped Ron across the face. Hermione ran out of the Common Room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Six wands were pointed at Ron as he turned around to follow Hermione.

"Oh, good job, Ronald!" hollered Ginny sarcastically.

"I ought to hex you myself!" Harry growled.

"Not cool, _little_ brother!" Fred said before he ran out the portrait hole after Hermione. Angelina looked scandalized.

"You see that, you little twerp! Now you've ruined my night, too!" Angelina snarled.

"How?! 'Cause Fred decided to ditch…" Ron started.

"I would _not_ finish that sentence, if I were you," Harry growled as he stepped closer, his wand never leaving Ron's face. "I think you've done enough damage for one night, _Ronald_! Go to bed before I change my mind about hexing you!"

Ron could see Harry was serious about it. There was a look of deadly anger in his friend's eyes that he usually only had when facing Malfoy. Ron knew he had gone too far this time. He turned and slunk up the stairs to his dorm room.

* * *

Fred followed Hermione down a deserted corridor. Finally, after she was out of sight, he heard her heels stop clacking on the stone floor. As he reached the turn, he slowed and peered around the corner carefully. He didn't want to spook her and he certainly didn't want her anger directed at him. Fred stared at Hermione for a minute. He had never seen her like this before. She had always been strong. The rock of her group of friends. He thought about what might bring a smile to her face. Then an idea struck him.

With a wave of his wand, Fred sent twelve tiny hermione roses at the crying form of the girl Hermione. With a twirl of his wand, he added a little music for the flowers to dance to. Hermione stopped crying with a gasp as she heard the music start. As she looked up she saw the twelve tiny dancing roses dancing a version of the opening waltz to the Yule Ball.

She was captivated. They moved in perfect time to the music, with all the twirls and steps. When the dance was over, and the music stopped, the twelve roses faced her, bowed low, then burst into a shower of confetti. Hermione gasped again. She looked around wondering who could have done that bit of magic. Her eyes landed on one of the twins standing by the corner, smiling at her. She wished she could tell them apart.

"Thought you could use a pick-me-up there, Granger," Fred said as he approached her slowly.

"That was very sweet of you," Hermione sniffed. "Thank you. They were beautiful, by the way."

"You're welcome," Fred said as he sat down beside her. "Ron was bang out of line back there. That little prat doesn't know his head from his arse most of the time."

Hermione snickered in spite of herself. "You can say that again," she said dryly.

"That little prat…" Fred started, smiling at her.

"I was being rhetorical!" Hermione laughed. She stopped and sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. Fred took a chance and put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a slight hug.

"Feel better, 'Mione?" asked Fred with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you," she said. Impulse took over her brain in that moment. She leaned up, kissing his cheek. "I just have one question for you."

"What's that?" Fred grinned.

"Which twin are you?" Hermione blushed slightly as she asked. Fred chuckled.

"You mean to tell me, that after three and a half years, the smartest witch of her age, Hermione 'All O's' Granger, still doesn't know?" Hermione blushed a little more and shook her head. Fred laughed out loud at that.

"Well…" Hermione started. She was beet red now. Fred stopped laughing, but grinned as he turned around.

"I have this mole back here, behind my left ear. Georgie-boy, doesn't," Fred smiled.

"Well, then. Thank you, Fred," Hermione said as she kissed his left cheek. "It was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome, again," Fred smiled, looking into her eyes. She took a breath and blinked.

"How did you know those were my favorite flowers?" asked Hermione.

"Lucky guess, honestly," Fred shrugged. "I just thought of roses for you and there they were."

"You are very creative when you want to be, you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I try," Fred said simply.

"Oh, no," Hermione said as she sat up suddenly. She had just remembered that he had taken someone else to the Ball. "Fred, what will Angelina think about you running after me?"

"Don't know," Fred said with a shrug and a sigh. He then got a thoughtful look on his face. "Listen, 'Mione, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Go on then," she answered.

"What made you pause your rant at me on the train here?" he asked.

"What are you…" she started, swallowing hard and refusing to look at him. She had been sure he had missed that back in September.

"Yeah, that," Fred said meaningfully.

"I don't know, honestly," Hermione answered, looking at her hands.

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know, alright?" Fred said with a wink when she looked back up at him. Her breath hitched a little when he did. "Well, come on," he said as he stood. "It's late and I'm knackered." He offered his hand to help her to her feet.

She took his hand with a smile and a blush. Fred offered his arm, and Hermione gladly took it. Fred had given her a lot to think about. She was happy Fred was quiet on the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **A/N: My apologies on the long wait on this chapter. The ideas were just flowing better for the other two. Plus I found the Yule Ball a little hard to write, but finally got it done. Yes, I am still working on the others as well as this one, I keep getting buried in my notes. But from here on should be a little easier (Have quite a bit of it hand written). Thank you for the reviews. FYI: Answers to questions will be coming in later chapter. Have patience, it will all become clear.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Direct quote HP and GoF p. 465 for the egg's song. Also _'Mind Speak'_. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Golden Eggs and Water Wings**

Harry awoke slowly the day after Boxing Day. Ginny was still asleep, snuggled into his chest and in his arms. Harry gently grabbed his glasses and looked at the time. It was just after seven in the morning.

 _'_ _Yuck! Too early!'_ Harry thought he heard Ginny say as she snuggled closer. Harry looked at her, but she looked like she was still sleeping.

"What was that, love?" Harry asked. Ginny growled and cuddled even closer. Harry looked at her confused. Then he remembered one of the bond abilities they had been wondering about and wondering when and if it would start. He remembered that from his mum's research, that the bond would be almost complete when it started. _'Mind Speak!'_ Harry thought excitedly.

Ginny growled as she glared up at him. "Why are you waking me up with all that noise!?"

 _'_ _What noise?'_ Harry smiled cheekily.

"That noi…Wait, what?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. "Harry, your mouth didn't move!"

 _'_ _Mind speak,'_ Harry smiled again.

 _'_ _It finally manifested?'_ Ginny thought. Harry nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, knowing their love was making the bond grow. _'We'll have to practice a bit.'_

 _'_ _I'd rather practice this for the moment,'_ Harry thought at her. Ginny giggled and snuggled even closer after she broke the kiss.

 _'_ _Prat!'_ Ginny thought. _'Not that I don't agree, but it's too early to be up on the hols!'_

 _'_ _See. Already practicing,'_ Harry joked, earning him a swat on the chest.

* * *

Harry sat looking at the golden egg with disgust. He was so frustrated at the thing he wanted to open a window and throw it out. Every time it was opened, all it would do was scream at him and Ginny. Harry looked over the notes they had made, but none of the possibilities made any sense or could get the egg to divulge its secrets. He tossed his quill away in frustration.

The door opened, revealing Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and the twins. Harry looked up with a questioning look at Ginny.

"I enlisted some help," Ginny said with a shrug. "And who better than two very smart researchers, a Herbology expert, and two intelligent pranksters." Each blushed a little at Ginny's praise. Harry smiled at her.

"You're the best, love," Harry said as he kissed her cheek. Ginny blushed, but broke into a wide smile.

They sat discussing the egg and how it was retrieved for the next two hours. Neville sat up, looking closely at the egg. There were designs on the top and bottom. He tilted his head as he looked at the top. "Watch your ears," he said before opening it. Even knowing what was coming, he jumped and spilled his water on the egg. But instead of a scream they heard,

 ** _Come seek us where our voices sound_**

"What the bloody hell?" Harry cried out as the egg started screaming again. Neville slammed the egg shut again. Harry looked around at the others. They had the same confused looks on their faces. Before anyone could reply, there was a knock on the door. Harry looked even more confused. Not many people knew where their quarters were. Ginny shrugged, as Harry went to the door. He was surprised to see Cedric standing there.

"Hi, Harry," Cedric said a little uncomfortably.

"Hey, Cedric," Harry said carefully. "How'd you know where to find us?"

"Fleur told me," Cedric said. "I asked her, because I wanted to ask you something about the Tournament."

"Oh," Harry nodded.

"Figure the egg out yet?" Cedric asked after looking behind him.

"Working on it," Harry said, motioning at the gathering inside.

Cedric nodded. "Water is the key. Take a bath with it, and it will make sense."

"A bath?" Harry asked, confusion gave way to understanding and lit Harry's face.

"Yup," Cedric said. "Remember, water is the key." Cedric waved as he turned and left. Harry stood there staring at his retreating back for a few seconds. Then it hit him completely. Water. The voices they heard when Neville spilled water on the egg. His eyes flew wide and he spun around, shutting the door.

"Come on, Gin," Harry said as he grabbed the egg and her hand, heading for their room.

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked confused.

"To take a bath with this egg," Harry answered. "Cedric said water is the key."

Ginny stopped for a second. "It sounded like singing… when Neville spilled water on the open egg!" she said wide eyed, comprehension clear in her voice.

"Grab some parchment and a quill, I'll get the bath ready," Harry said. "You want water or writing?"

"Writing, so the others can actually read it," she teased as she grabbed her school bag. Harry stuck his tongue out at her as she smiled cheekily at him.

* * *

Harry stepped into the large bathtub in the bathroom. Harry and Ginny had agreed they would wait for the right time to progress their relationship farther, so Harry was in a pair of swim trunks. Ginny sat on the side of the pool-sized tub, ready to write down the clue. Harry nodded at her, and she nodded that she was ready. Harry took a deep breath and sank into the water with the egg and opened it.

 ** _Come seek us where our voices sound,_**

 ** _We cannot sing above the ground,_**

 ** _And while you're searching, ponder this:_**

 ** _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_**

 ** _An hour long you'll have to look,_**

 ** _And to recover what we took,_**

 ** _But past an hour- the prospect's black_**

 ** _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._**

"That's not ominous," Harry said sarcastically as he resurfaced. He looked at Ginny who was shaking with tears in her eyes. Harry wrapped her in his wet arms. "Hey, what is it?"

"They're gonna take a hostage," Ginny said. "And I think it's gonna be me." Harry didn't know what to say. All he did know was he would fight even Dumbledore to keep Ginny safe. Ginny felt his protectiveness through their bond. She looked up at him, with a small smile. "I love you, Harry," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you, Gin." he said. "And I won't let them take you, no matter what." He sat there holding her until they were both ready to dry off and face their friends again.

* * *

"We got it," Ginny said as they reentered the sitting room after changing out of her wet clothes.

"Why'd you change?" Luna asked.

"Harry's a sloppy bather," Ginny answered winking at Harry with an impish smile. He blushed a little at the comment. The twins and Neville snickered. Luna looked confused. Hermione turned and whispered something to Fred. He stopped snickering and blushed as red as his hair.

"Let's hear it, then," Hermione said after turning away from Fred. Ginny raised her eyebrow at this. Fred grinned, despite his blush, looking at Hermione waiting for her to elaborate. Hermione blushed, but didn't say a word. George just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Harry snickered at the look on Hermione's face. He and Ginny were enjoying the flirting Fred and Hermione were doing. It always made for a good laugh.

"The egg," George said, trying to get back on track.

"Oh, right. I wrote down the whole thing, but what it says is merpeople from the Black Lake are going to take a hostage, and Harry will have an hour to find and get back to the surface with the hostage," Ginny said. "So first we need to figure out how he can be underwater for an hour."

"Scuba gear?" Hermione thought.

"What's that?" Neville asked, confused.

"Muggle thing," Harry answered. "Let's a person breathe underwater, but I doubt the judges will allow that, Hermione."

Hermione never got the chance to answer as another knock sounded on the door. Harry sighed and went to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw the one person he least expected to see, Ron.

"Ronald," Harry said stiffly.

"Hi, Harry," said Ron quietly. "Can I…uh…come in?"

"That depends," Ginny said, joining Harry at the door.

"I haven't come to fight," Ron said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I've come to apologize to you and Hermione."

"Finally see the truth?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth. Ron nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I have been acting. I just…I don't want to see you as growing up, because…because that means I have to, too," Ron said.

"Last chance, Ron," Harry said. "But don't expect to be all chumy-chumy right away."

"I understand," Ron said.

"Last chance and last warning," Ginny said. "Next time, I hex first and ask later."

"Got it," Ron said weakly as he paled and gulped.

They moved aside to grant him access. Ron went over to stand in front of Hermione. She looked up at him with a glare as she crossed her arms. The twins didn't look much happier to see him. Neville was fingering his wand, as Luna glared at him, much like Hermione.

"I am very sorry, Hermione." Ron started. "I was way out of line…"

"And your mind," George commented.

"That too," Ron admitted. "You and Harry are my best mates. I've been lost the last couple of days without you guys."

Hermione stood up looking Ron in the eye. She pointed a finger and poked him in the chest to emphasize every word she spoke. "You, listen, and you listen well, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ron nodded. "You hurt me in ways you can't possibly understand with that primitive common sense of yours! You have one chance! One! If you _ever_ make accusations like that about me again, I will make your head fit up your arse, so you have a reason to be ignorant all the time! Am. I. Clear?"

"As crystal," Ron said weakly, his face white as a ghost.

"And just so we are clear on other things," Hermione continued. "I did have a crush on you. _DID!_ Not anymore. You hurt me way too much for me to think of you as any more than a friend from now on. So, the next time you think about accusing me or anyone else about doing things they haven't or that are none of your business, I will curse you into next year! Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes," Ron squeaked. Ginny tapped his shoulder.

"And you better pray to Merlin I'm not around with Harry, because I will hex your bits off, while holding Harry's hand! Am I clear?" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Ron squeaked again.

"Good," Ginny said. "Sit down and hush." Ron nodded and sat next to Neville. "Now, as you were saying, Hermione?"

"I can look in the library for spells and charms to help," Hermione said.

Ron looked lost. Neville took pity on him and handed him the clue. Ron didn't listen to any of the discussion that followed as he thought about the clue. He looked thoughtfully at the people gathered. At one time he would have been who Harry would sorely miss. Now, Ron knew it was Ginny. He didn't like the idea of Ginny being involved in this stupid Tournament. An idea struck him on how to start making everything up to them.

"Excuse me, I need to go talk to someone," Ron said as he stood and hurried for the door.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"To help start making things right with us," Ron said looking at Harry and Ginny. He was out the door before anyone could ask anything else. They all looked at each other confused.

* * *

When Ron finally got in to see the headmaster, Dumbledore looked at him as he waited for Ron to finish explaining.

"Sir, take me and not Ginny," Ron said as he looked into the headmaster's eyes.

"Why is that, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I've done some stupid things over the last several months," Ron answered. "To make it up to Harry, Ginny, and even Hermione, take me as the hostage, instead of Ginny."

"Very noble of you, Mr. Weasley, but…"

"Please, sir. I can't let Ginny be put in danger like I did in her first year again," Ron pleaded.

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully. "Alright, Mr. Weasley. I shall make the changes."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may go," Dumbledore said in dismissal. Ron turned and hurried out of the Head office.

* * *

Neville rubbed his chin deep in thought as the discussion continued around him. His eyes flew wide as the answer came to him.

"Gillyweed!" he shouted without meaning to. Everyone went quiet and looked at him. "Gillyweed, that's how you can breathe underwater for an hour."

"Where do I get some?" Harry asked.

"Write your mum and dad," Luna said. "They can get some from Diagon Alley and send it to you, or bring it to one of your extra lessons."

"You two are brilliant, you know that?" Ginny said.

"Thanks," Neville said shyly.

"All in a days thought, Ginevra," Luna smiled. A knock at the door startled them all. Ginny went to answer it. Ron burst in, after she opened the door, smiling wildly.

"Hostage problem solved," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said with narrowed eyes.

"I talked Dumbledore into switching you and me as hostage," Ron said proudly.

"You did what?" Hermione shouted.

"Why in Merlin's left toe would you do that, Ron?" Ginny said shocked.

"Look, I did it because I've been an arse to all of you."

"You can say that again!" Fred spat.

"It's done," Ron said. "I knew with your bond, you'd be going nutters over them taking Ginny, so I volunteered. They still get their hostage. You still have your saving people complex to satisfy," he said looking at Harry. "And I start making amends to what I've said and done by taking your place," he said turning to Ginny.

"Makes perfect sense," George said.

"Put yourself in danger," Fred said.

"To save our sister…"

"And her husband…"

"From danger and…"

"Going nutters."

"Brilliant plan, little brother," they said sarcastically. Luna giggled at the twins' assessment. Neville looked at Ron like he had grown a second head. Hermione just frowned.

"It still doesn't change my feelings for you, Ron," Hermione said.

"I just want your forgiveness, and to be friends again," Ron replied.

"You get to tell mum," Ginny said, looking at Ron like he had lost his mind.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Harry said a little uncertainly.

"That's what mates and brothers are for," Ron grinned.

* * *

The morning of the second task dawned as Harry and Ginny heard a knock on their door. Ginny rolled out of bed to answer it. She saw Lily and James standing on the other side as she opened the door. She waved them in blurrily.

"Morning, sweetheart," Lily said as she hugged Ginny. Ginny grunted. Lily laughed. "You sound like James in the morning."

"I do not sound like that," James protested.

"Yes, you do, dear," Lily said patting his arm. "Don't argue with your wife."

Ginny chuckled at James' speechless mouth movements.

"Hi, dad. Morning, mum," Harry said as he came in. He hugged his parents as they sat down to wait for Ginny to change.

"Here's the Gillyweed, Harry," Lily said handing it to him. "Just chew and swallow. It tastes awful, so choke it down quickly."

"Got it," Harry replied.

"Oh, and get in the water quickly after," Lily said. Harry looked up at her puzzled. "It gives you gills and webbed feet and hands."

"Got it."

"Ready?" Lily asked as Ginny came back.

"As I'll ever be for one of these dumb tasks," Ginny grumbled.

"Harry and Ron will be fine," Lily said soothingly. Harry and Ginny shared a quick look. They knew Lily was way too calm for this.

"So, when do we get to know what you seem to know, mum?" Harry asked. Lily looked shocked at the question.

"Soon," she sighed. "How did you…?"

"We overheard several things," Ginny said. "And you were too calm about the first task, and too calm now."

"Plus, we think the bond is growing. We've discovered some hidden abilities," Harry said. "My reflexes are sharper and so are my senses."

"And I'm sensitive to emotions around me," Ginny said.

"Empathic?" James asked. Ginny nodded. "We'll get some extra help with that. I know someone."

"Thanks, James," Ginny said. "It gets hard when I'm around a lot of people."

"Well, let's get to breakfast so you have some energy for your swim," Lily said. Harry frowned, but motioned to the door.

* * *

Ginny watched as Harry dove in the water. She had to smile to herself as he did a leaping backflip out of the water and dove back in. Lily giggled at Harry showing off. James was grinning, proudly. Ginny was wondering where Hermione was. She glanced at Fred, who was looking nervously at the water. Then she realized she must be in the lake for Viktor Krum to rescue. She spotted Luna, and waved her over.

"Did Cho get picked last night?" Ginny asked when Luna arrived.

"Yes," Luna said. "Cedric was quite beside himself this morning when he was told."

"I wonder who they got for Fleur?" Ginny asked idlily.

For twenty agonizing minutes, nothing happened. Ginny heard various conversations going on around her, but nothing that gave any information. Suddenly the surface of the water broke. Ginny could see the silver blonde hair of Fleur stagger to the shore. She could see the red welts over most of the French girl's body. Ginny could tell she was struggling as Madam Pomphrey ran up to Fleur. Ginny had a bad feeling about this and started making her way to the shore to find out what was going on.

Ginny saw Fleur burst into tears and start yelling at those around her. She could feel the fear and frustration, the sense of failure coming from her French friend. Ginny knew she had to do something.

 _'_ _Harry!'_ Ginny thought quickly.

 _'_ _I'm alright, Gin,'_ Harry answered back. Ginny opened her mind to find Harry, to feel where he was. He was in the mer-village waiting for the other Champions to arrive.

 _'_ _Fleur had to drop out. She got stung pretty bad by the grindylows,'_ Ginny thought to Harry.

 _'_ _Got it, Gin! Let Fleur know I got her back,'_ Harry responded.

 _'_ _I would, but she's rather distraught. It's her little sister down there,'_ Ginny answered.

 _'_ _Do your best. I got her,'_ Harry thought back. Ginny felt his concentration slip back on task. She turned to the French girl, inspiration coming to her in that second.

"Fleur!" Ginny said as she ran over and hugged the French girl tightly. The surprise brought Fleur out of her hysterics. "She'll be fine, Fleur," Ginny whispered in her ear. "She's in good hands with my husband."

Fleur's tears stopped and she pulled Ginny tighter. "Are vous sure?"

"Yes," Ginny said with a smile. She looked the other girl in the eyes. "Harry has her. Besides, he has this adorable 'saving people complex'. It's one of the reasons I love him."

" _Merci_ ," Fleur gave her a watery smile.

"Just so you know, he saved me a couple years ago," Ginny said reassuringly.

"Eez zhat 'ow your zoul bond waz formed?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Yes," Ginny smiled.

Soon the surface of the water rippled and a red head, a silver blond, and a raven-haired head broke the surface. Ginny smiled at Harry. He still had a couple of minutes to wait for the Gillyweed to wear off. Fleur bolted for the younger girl being helped to shore by Ron.

"My son, the hero," Lily said from beside Ginny.

"I wouldn't have him any other way," Ginny said. As soon as Harry stood from the water, Ginny and Lily rushed to hug him. "Great job, love! You're the first one back."

"'Arry," Fleur said as she grabbed him in a hug as well. "Zhank vous for saving 'er!" Fleur placed a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"You're welcome, Fleur."

"Come on," Lily said. "Let's get you three checked out and dried off."

* * *

 **A/N: Just so everyone is clear, I am rotating each chapter I write with the other two I am working on. I have finally got my outlines finished, plus several hand written sections waiting to be put on file. FYI: Answers to the many questions my readers have with be answered shortly after the Tri-Wizard. As always. thanks for the R/Rs.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Danger Around Every Corner**

Time seemed to accelerate after the second task for Harry and Ginny. Between their regular classes and their special lessons, they had very little free time. Their friends understood just how busy they were and decided to do most of their homework with them in their quarters. Sirius and Remus had stepped up their special lessons, both in intensity and frequency to prepare Harry for the third task at the insistence of a very surreptitious Lily.

At the beginning of the year, Harry and Ginny only had one or two special lessons a week. Now, however, it was almost every night. Harry and Ginny would have their normal day attending classes, and doing homework, then go to their exhausting special lessons after dinner for two to four hours, depending on the lesson, each more rigorous then the last. Between the advanced dueling and core classes, their normal classes seemed simple. There was one down side to this; days began to blur together. Wake, eat, school, have lunch, finish classes, do their homework, eat dinner, have special lessons, sleep, and start all of it again the next morning. Just one big pattern over and over. The only positive was that Harry and Ginny were becoming such good duelist that Sirius had to bring in more people to help in their training.

Sirius had been shocked when he had called in three Aurors, Remus, James, Lily, Professor Flitwick, and himself to duel the young couple. Most of the adults had thought they were in for an easy win, but Harry and Ginny had beaten all eight of them, at once, quite soundly within five minutes. Ginny had given him a smug smile for a week after that, and his loving godson couldn't look at him with a straight face for more than a few seconds.

February had blurred into March without Harry and Ginny really noticing. Just as suddenly March became April, then May before either of them realized it. Soon it was the night the Champions would find out what the third task was, and when it would take place. Ludo Bagman called them down to the Quidditch pitch, which was covered in low shrubs.

"As you can see, it's still growing," Bagman began. "But in a month, these hedges will be fifteen feet high." Harry realized it was a garden maze. "The Tri-Wizard Cup will be placed in the center. Your task is to find it."

Then Bagman informed them, "Now it won't be that simple, Hagrid will be supplying some of the obstacles for the maze." Harry had to groan at that. "I wish each of you luck." Bagman dismissed them soon after that, and they went back toward the castle.

"Anything, but those damn Skrewts," Cedric said, leaning over to whisper to Harry. Harry had to chuckle.

"You do know Hagrid is friends with the Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest, right?" Harry asked. Cedric paled.

"You're…you're joking, right?" asked Cedric, looking a little green.

"Wish I was," Harry shuddered. "Ron and I met their father, Aragog, in second year. Ron still has nightmares of it."

"Remind me to kill Hagrid after this year," Cedric said weakly.

"Been considering that myself since second year," Harry nodded. "I might help you if he puts one of those spiders in there." Cedric nodded as he waved to Harry at the turn to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

* * *

Harry and Ginny awoke the morning of the third task wrapped tightly in the other's arms. They did not want to move or even speak, nor did they use their mind speaking ability. They just held each other as tightly as they could, savoring each moment. Somehow, they knew this was going to be the last peaceful morning in a very long time.

Eventually they got up and went to breakfast. They entered the Great Hall hearing only excited chatter from most of the other students. Harry patted Neville on the shoulder as he and Ginny sat down. Ron and Hermione sat down across from them as the food started to appear. No one was in the mood for talking at that moment, they knew things were about to change.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Professor McGonagall said quietly. Harry and Ginny looked up. "When you're done eating, please go to the antechamber off the Great Hall where you went after the selection."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

They finished eating quickly, wondering what was waiting for them. They waved to their friends as they walked to the front of the Great Hall. As they entered the room, they were greeted by laughter and sounds of conversation. Looking around, Harry saw Cedric standing with his father. Fleur and her little sister, Gabrielle, standing with who could only be their parents. Viktor was talking to an older looking couple off in the opposite corner of the room.

"Mum, Bill!" Ginny half shouted as she spotted them. They were standing with Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus. Ginny rushed over to hug her oldest brother.

"Hey, Gin-Gin!" Bill said. He nodded with a wink at Harry, who was being crushed by his mother-in-law.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked them.

"Well, it's Family Day," Bill smiled. "I came to support my brother-in-law."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said as he shook hands with him. Harry noticed Bill was a little distracted. Harry glanced in the direction Bill was looking. _'Gin, I think Bill has fallen in fancy for a certain French blonde.'_ Ginny looked over from where she was speaking with Lily, and grinned.

"Bill, there's someone I want you to meet," Ginny said taking his arm and pulling him with her.

"Not this again, Gin-Gin," Bill sighed in protest, but didn't stop her from pulling him. "Mum does enough of this, you don't have to."

"Hush!" Ginny scolded him. "And don't call me Gin-Gin! Besides, she's a good friend of mine and Harry's. And you be nice, or I'll reintroduce you to some flying friends," she warned. "Now, we find out if you can get past…well, you'll see."

"What are you on about?" Bill asked quietly. Ginny shook her head as they were approached by a very pretty French girl.

"Fleur Delacour, this is my oldest brother, Bill. He's a curse-breaker for Gringotts," Ginny smiled at the French girl. "Bill, Fleur."

" _Bonjour, Guillaume_ ," Fleur smiled as her eyes flicked up and down Bill. "Oo, la la," she said very quietly.

"Uh…Hi," Bill said looking enchanted, but not showing the effects of her Veela side. "Wow!" Bill said under his breath.

"Go on. You two talk," Ginny smiled as she patted Bill's arm before walking away.

" _Pardonne-moi_ ," Fleur's sister said as Ginny was passing her.

"Yes, Gabrielle?" Ginny smiled.

"Are vous trying to play _marieur_ , matchmaker?" the younger girl said quietly as she smiled knowingly.

"Yes," Ginny smiled. "My brother needs some love in his life."

" _Oui_ , so does my sister," Gabrielle smiled. She reached out and hugged Ginny. " _Merci_."

"You're quite welcome," Ginny said. She looked over to where Bill and Fleur were talking and flirting quite well and had to smile more. "They look good together."

" _Oui_ , zhey do!"

"If things work out, we'll be family someday," Ginny smiled at Gabrielle.

"I could live wiz zhat," the girl beamed. "I vould love to 'ave anozzer sister."

"Coming from a family like mine, I need more girls around," Ginny laughed. Gabrielle looked at her questioningly. "I have six older brothers."

" _Oh, mon Dieu_!" her eyes rounded. "You poor girl!"

"Naw, it's fine," Ginny laughed. "They're all scared of me." They both giggled. Ginny waved as she went back to Harry's side.

"What was that about, sweetie?" Lily asked.

"Oh, just a gentle push in the right direction," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Well, why don't you two show us around, so we can actually see what's changed and we'll show you a few spots we remember?" James asked.

"Sounds good, dad," Harry smiled.

The large group set off through the castle. As they walked, Harry and Ginny pointed out various places that were new to the adults. James grinned an impish smile as he led them down a deserted corridor on the fifth floor. Soon they came to a small terrace overlooking the lake. Lily got a girlish smile as she recognized the balcony.

"This is where I proposed to your mum, Harry," James said. Lily wrapped her arm around his waist. She leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"You should have heard him when he got back to the dorm," Sirius smiled.

"He was literally jumping for joy," Remus added with a grin.

"You were?" Lily asked. James blushed, but nodded. Lily smiled, kissing his cheek again.

"As much as I enjoy your reminiscing, I could do without the sweetness," Harry said.

"Oh, hush," Ginny said. "You know we will do the same thing to our kids one day." Harry slowly looked at her with a pale face and gulped. "Yes, Mr. Potter? Something wrong?"

"No," Harry squeaked, drawing snickers from the adults.

* * *

Harry was very quiet at dinner that evening. Most people thought he was just focusing, but Ginny knew better, soul bond or not, she knew better. Harry was nervous. It didn't help that Lily was becoming edgy as well. As calm as she had been during the first two tasks, she was now looking uneasy and even a little scared. Even James and Sirius were uncharacteristically quiet. Ginny noticed Lily kept looking over at Cedric for some reason, adding to her own unease about this stupid task.

"Harry," Lily finally whispered to him. He turned to her, and saw the worry and concern in her green eyes, so much like his own. He knew something was causing her to look at him this way, and he knew he needed to listen closely.

"Yes, mum?" Harry said just as quietly.

"I can't say much right now," Lily began. She glanced back at Cedric. "But keep your friends close and safe. Don't let them be seen, but keep them close. You can't stop anything else, but you can keep them safe if they're not seen."

Harry looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Lily sighed. "Please, trust me. It's a matter of life and death." Harry blinked at her words. He noticed her look at Cedric yet again. Lily took his hand. "Please, Harry," she pleaded.

"Okay, mum," Harry nodded. "But…"

"Later this summer," Lily said. "Everyone has to wait until then. I promise, I'll tell everyone. But tonight, you need to trust me, focus, and no matter what happens know that we love you."

Harry looked at his mother for a few moments. Whatever she was trying to tell him, he knew he had to follow her advice. He squeezed her hand lightly, letting her know he would do as she told him. "Love you, too, mum," smiled Harry.

 _'_ _I don't like this, Harry. Something is going to happen tonight. I can feel it,'_ Ginny thought.

 _'_ _I know, Gin. I feel it, too,'_ Harry replied. He looked at her, placing a hand on her cheek. "I love you," he said. Ginny turned her face into his palm and kissed it.

"I love you."

* * *

The students, faculty, judges, and even the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, were sitting in the stands just outside the maze. As Bagman had promised, the hedge was now fifteen feet tall and four feet wide. There was a narrow opening just on the other side of a small clearing between the leafy walls and the crowded stands. In the center of it stood Dumbledore. His hands clasped behind his back, trying to stand straight, but was hunched slightly with slumped shoulders. He looked more aged than Harry had ever seen him. Like the pressure of the school term and the Tournament were getting to him.

After giving Harry one last hug each, his parents, Molly, Sirius, and Remus all left for the stands. Bill gave him a warm handshake and pat on the shoulder. Ginny was the only one left. They stood in the clearing between Dumbledore and the stands. Harry looked at the other Champions. Krum was talking quietly with his mother as his father stood just behind her. Fleur was also talking with her parents and her sister, glancing at Bill in the stands. Cedric was laughing slightly with his father, Amos. Harry could tell Cedric was not laughing in humor, but forcing it for his father's sake. Harry saw Cedric look into the stands and give Cho a small smile.

Suddenly, Ginny wrapped him into a tight hug. He could feel the quiet sob that escaped her mouth as she buried her face in his chest. Harry held her close, coming to a decision.

"Gin," he said quietly. She looked up with tears still on her face. He reached up, wiping them away with his thumb. "I just want you to know, I love you. And after this stupid task is done, I want to go public with our marriage."

Ginny stilled, staring at him. "Oh, Harry," she said, placing a shaky hand on his cheek. "I love you, too."

That was all it took. Harry leaned down, kissing Ginny right there in front of the student body and faculty, for all the world to see. A golden dome surrounded them, blocking them from view, causing a hush to fill the stands as a pulse of magic rippled out from them. There was a collective gasp from the stands as the power of the magic swept over the crowd. The crowd grew quiet, but Dumbledore took the opportunity to speak.

"Welcome," he called with an amplified voice, causing Harry and Ginny to break apart and the golden dome to fall. "Welcome to the third and final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Each Champion has shown great prowess to get this far. But now, their resolve will truly be tested. Within this maze the Tri-Wizard Cup resides. Within this maze lay dangers not for the faint of heart. Not only is this a test of skill, courage, and knowledge, but it is a test of self.

"The Champions will enter the maze in order of points. The standings are: Mr. Potter at 88 points. Mr. Diggory at 85 points. Mr. Krum at 82 points. And Miss Delacour at 78 points. After Mr. Potter enters the maze, Mr. Diggory will enter thirty seconds later.

"Families, please proceed to the stands," Dumbledore said motioning to them. Ginny gave Harry one last hug and smoldering kiss before going to sit with Lily and James in the front row. Harry took his position. He looked back, smiling at Ginny and his parents one last time. "On my signal, Mr. Potter."

There was a bang and Harry ran into the maze.

"To the right," Professor Moody said as Harry ran by.

Harry narrowed his eyes. That was strange. Harry used the Point-Me spell, and it did indeed point to the right. Harry didn't like it. He had been having a bad feeling around Moody all year. This just solidified it. Moody was not what he seemed, but Harry couldn't worry about that at the moment. He was in the maze and had to focus.

He ran and darted down twists and turns, not encountering anything. Harry slowed, he had a hunch, and he didn't like it. The maze was too easy. He stopped, listening for the others. He heard spells being fired not that far away from where he was. Harry ran back the way he had come, and turned down a side path he had passed before.

Harry stopped dead as a looming shadow moved forward. The creature had the head of a woman and the body of a lion. A sphinx. Harry gulped. He knew what was coming. A riddle.

 _'_ _Gin, are you listening?'_ Harry asked.

 _'_ _Yes. And looking. What was Hagrid thinking?'_ Ginny thought back.

 _'_ _I'll wager this is the least of what's in here,'_ thought Harry with a frown.

"Greetings, youngling," the sphinx said, breaking into Harry and Ginny's mental conversation. "The large wizard who asked me to guard the way said younglings were to come and be tested."

"Er…Hello," Harry said feeling distinctly uncomfortable under the sphinx's gaze.

"To pass you must answer my riddle correctly. Choose not to answer, you may walk away the way you came. Answer incorrectly, I shall attack," warned the sphinx.

"May I hear the riddle before making my choice?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, then," Harry nodded.

"Voiceless it cries, wingless it flutters, toothless it bites, mouthless it mutters. What am I?" asked the sphinx.

 _'_ _Gin?'_

 _'_ _Let me think a minute,'_ Ginny thought annoyed. _'Wait! Voiceless? Wingless? ... I got it, Harry! The wind!'_

 _"_ _Thanks, love,'_ Harry smiled. "The wind."

"You are…correct," the sphinx said as she stepped out of the way and lay down.

"Thank you," Harry said as he bowed slightly.

"You are quite welcome, youngling," the sphinx said with a bow.

Harry proceeded passed the sphinx. Not ten feet after, the hedge gave a shuttering shake and creaked as they changed, blocking the way he had just came from. Harry let out a breath, using the Point-Me spell again. He moved forward and turned left.

As he turned the corner, Harry was greeted by the sight of a Blast-Ended Skrewt walking passed. Harry flattened against the hedge, thinking it was solid, only to fall through to the next corridor. He landed hard on his backside with a groan. He heard Ginny giggle in his mind, and sent her a mental frown. He got up, looking around. He heard sounds off to his right. Harry cautiously walked that way. He peered around the corner, seeing Fleur walking some ways ahead. He was about to call out to her when he saw Krum move out of the shadows of a side path. He was moving stiffly as he slowly raised his wand.

" _Impedimenta!_ " Harry shouted. Krum fell. Fleur gasped and spun, her wand raised. Harry ignored her as he moved to Viktor. Krum was looking around with a blank look and white foggy eyes. Harry knew what it was immediately. "He's been cursed. _Stupefy!_ " Harry yelled as he stunned Viktor.

"'Arry, zhat…?" Fleur started, but the sound of running and skittering came from one of the side passages.

"I'm gonna kill Hagrid!" Cedric said as he skidded to a halt in front of Harry. "You were right, by the way."

"I was right?" Harry asked confused, but it didn't last long as a giant Acromantula came into view. "You'll have to beat me to him!" Harry yelled as he fired spell after spell at the spider.

" _Oh merde_!" Fleur yelled as she jumped out of the way of one of the spider's legs.

"We need to aim for it's underbelly!" shouted Cedric.

" _Oui!_ 'Arry, blast eet as Cedric an' I leeft eet," Fleur said. She and Cedric levitated the spider a few feet above them. The spider making loud screeching sounds followed by the clack of its pinchers.

" _Bombarda!_ " Harry yelled. He turned quickly away as the spider exploded, sending goo and gore everywhere.

"Yuck!" Cedric said as he slung goo off of him. Harry was slinging it off as well. "You alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, just covered in spider goo. Fleur?" Harry asked. Fleur giggled at the sight of the boys. She had managed to duck around the corner, staying clean.

"I am well," she laughed. " _Autorise moi._ " She waved her wand over the two boys, then looked at Viktor Krum, who was beginning to stir.

"Vhat iz going on? Vhy do I hove such a headache?" Krum said, sitting up slowly.

"You were under the Imperious Curse," Harry answered. "I had to stun you."

"Fank you. I coold hoove hurt zomeone," Viktor said as Cedric helped him up.

"Zhere! Zhe Cup!" Fleur said. They looked at each other and sprinted for it.

They skidded to a stop around the pedestal that the Cup sat on. The four Champions stared at each other, then looked at the Cup again. Harry took a deep breath. He remembered what his mother had told him at dinner. He knew this was going to be tricky.

"You all know this was a trap for me, right?" Harry asked. "I have the biggest target on my back from Voldemort and his followers."

Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor looked at each other and nodded. "We know, and we understand," Cedric said.

"I meant vhat I said," Viktor nodded. "I am vith you!"

" _Oui!_ " Fleur smiled at Harry. "Vous saved my sizzter. I owe vous. And I promized your wife, I woold look after vous."

"You're gonna need backup, little mate," Cedric said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "All of you."

"Just tell us what you need us to do," Cedric said with a nod and a smile.

"This is probably a portkey," Harry said pointing to the Cup. "To where, I don't know. But as soon as we land, Disillusion yourselves and spread out. Don't interfere, no matter what you might see! Just wait for more help, because it will come."

"How will they…Oh! Your bond with Ginny," Cedric said.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "Everyone ready?" he asked, looking at each of them. Receiving three nods.

"On three?" asked Cedric, reaching in. The others did as well.

"One…Two…Three!" Harry shouted.

The four of them grabbed the Cup and felt the pull behind their navels.

* * *

In the stands, Ginny felt Harry being pulled away. " _HARRY!_ " she screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Will try to get the next chapters of the others posted before Christmas, but no guarantees. Thank you for you patience. And as always, thank you for the R/Rs. Side note: I am currently working on extending _Birth Bond_ , it was too short and wrapped up way to quick. So expect a lot more of that one. As a matter of interest to this one, all answers will be given in the next 5 chapters. Up next is _Heart_ is up next in the rotation.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Return of Darkness**

The four Champions landed with a thump. All of them rolled away from the cup on impact. Harry looked to make sure the other three were alright. Fleur was crouching behind something wide, but relatively short. Krum was behind something wide and tall. Cedric was directly behind him, watching the opposite way Harry's body was facing. Harry looked in front of him, actually seeing what was in front of him. Headstones and grave markers. _'Just like that bastard to use a place for the dead to try and kill me again,'_ Harry thought with a frown.

 _'_ _Harry!'_ Ginny thought yelled.

 _'_ _We're alright for the moment, Gin,'_ Harry thought back. He looked over at the others as they Disillusioned themselves. "Spread out, but don't interfere no matter what happens. Help will be here soon," he whispered to them.

"Got it, Harry," came Cedric's disembodied voice to his left.

" _Oui_ ," Fleur whispered from his right. "Not zhat I like eet!"

"Agreed," Krum's voice was somewhere behind Harry.

 _'_ _Sight share with me, Gin?'_ Harry thought.

 _'_ _Already looking, love,'_ Ginny answered sounding smug. Harry started looking at names on the stones. The name on the gravestone he was hiding behind was one he and Ginny knew all too well.

 _'_ _Tom Riddle…Gin, tell dad we're where Voldemort's father is buried…'_ Pain seared through his scar. _'He's coming…hurry,'_ Harry groaned. He felt Ginny pull away.

"Well, well. If it isn't the great Harry Potter?" the cold high voice of his nightmares asked. "Restrain him, Wormtail!"

" _Stupefy_!"

Harry had no time to dodge or put up a shield charm. Everything went black.

* * *

Harry awoke a few minutes later. His scar burned and hurt like never before. It was so bad he could barely think. He cracked his eyelids to look around, but he didn't want to alert Wormtail that he was awake. He tried to shift slightly, but found he was tied to a gravestone.

Wormtail was busy stirring a giant cauldron, not far from him. What was left of Riddle, or more accurately, what he had become, was lying in a bundle of black robes by a gravestone a little closer to the cauldron. Harry could see a skinny, withered hand and arm the size of a baby's sticking out of the robes.

"Hurry up, Wormtail!" it said sounding desperate. "This pathetic form won't last much longer!"

"It's r…re…ready, Master," Wormtail stuttered out.

"Then begin, you worthless worm!" the bundle commanded. Harry felt Ginny slip back into sight sharing with him, but didn't say anything. She was watching to tell his parents and the others what was happening.

Wormtail picked the bundle up and dropped it into the cauldron. He pulled his wand, and Harry stiffened slightly. Wormtail pointed his wand at the grave below Harry. The grave of Voldemort's father.

"Bones of the father…unknowingly given…you will heal your son…" Several bones flew out of the dirt and into the cauldron. Wormtail then put his wand away, but pulled a silver athame out of his robes. "F…F…Fl…Fle…Flesh of the servant…w…wi…willingly gi…given…" Wormtail raised the knife above his left hand, and cut downwards. Harry wanted to vomit hearing the splash of the hand into the cauldron. "You…will…revive…your…Master!" Wormtail breathed heavily in obvious pain. He walked stiffly, almost robotically, over to Harry. Wormtail ripped open the sleeve on Harry's left arm. He placed the cold silver to Harry's arm, before he started to recite again. "Blood of your enemy…forcibly taken…" Wormtail sneered at Harry. He slit Harry's arm open, and Harry couldn't help yelling out in pain. "You will bring back your foe!"

Wormtail turned, dropping the blood on the knife into the cauldron. It began to boil and change from a pink to a red and then a white before a thick cloud of white smoke bellowed out of it.

Wormtail sank to the ground, holding his arm and whimpered like a baby. Harry's scar was feeling even more intense pain and burning as the smoke died off and cleared. From what Harry could see the liquid had all burned out of the cauldron.

All too soon, however, a pale, white skinned figure stood up out of the cauldron.

Harry cursed under his breath. Voldemort was back!

* * *

" _HARRY!_ " Ginny screamed again. He was blocking her out partially, but letting her see what was happening. Wormtail had just stunned him.

"What is it, sweetie?" Lily asked holding Ginny.

"Harry…portkey…cup…" Ginny panted out.

"Where are they?" James asked.

"Where Voldemort's father is buried," Ginny answered. "He's waking up…give me a minute."

"I know where it is," James said. Lily nodded.

Ginny gasped and grabbed her left arm. She started to tremble in Lily's arms as tears appeared on her cheeks. "NO!" she gasped, wide-eyed.

"What is it? What do you see?" Lily asked gently.

"Voldemort! He's back!" Ginny breathed, turning pale.

"Lang!" James called. He then pulled Ginny into his arms. "Lils, go get Sirius, Remus, Bill, and Albus." Lily nodded and ran to gather the ones requested. "Tonks," James called her over. "Take Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George."

"James, what…?" Tonks started.

"Shh! No time," he said quietly, but hurriedly. "Take them with you, and find Moody. The Cup was a portkey. And he was the one to place it."

"On it!" Tonks said, understanding. She nodded and waved to the teens to follow her as she moved away from James and Ginny. Lily and the others arrived as Tonks left. Lang was waiting by James knee wringing his hands in worry. James looked around making sure they were all there.

"Lang, can you manage to take all of us to Harry?" James asked.

"Of course, Master James!"

James nodded, and clasp Lang and Lily's hands. The rest followed. With a loud _POP_ , they were gone.

* * *

Harry was released from his bonds after fifteen or more Death Eater showed up and Voldemort gave a little speech about what he thought happened all those years ago. Harry knew the truth, but he wasn't going to tell Voldemort that. Harry was taking his time standing. He knew Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were waiting for their help to arrive. Suddenly, he felt Ginny very close and knew help had arrived. He hid a smile by looking at the ground as Voldemort taunted him. Harry stood quite suddenly, and grinned smugly at Voldemort.

"You know, Tom," Harry began, stalling for Ginny and the others with her to get into position. "You keep making the same mistakes over and over."

"You dare mock me?!" screamed Voldemort.

"I'm not the one who can't seem to beat a child, as you put it," Harry chuckled. "Let's see, I've beaten you, in one form or another at fifteen months old, eleven, again at twelve. I even killed your basilisk that year. And now, I'm fourteen. What, were you too busy last year to come after me?"

 _'_ _Keep going, love. We're almost ready,'_ Ginny thought to him.

"You insolent child! _Crucio!_ " Voldemort yelled. Harry had been expecting it. He knew he was pushing all the right buttons to make Voldemort lash out. He dodged the curse, and sent a silent Cutting Hex at Voldemort. He smiled as the hex struck Voldemort across his left arm.

 _'_ _Ready, when you are, love! Nice Cutter, by the way!'_ Ginny sent.

Harry grinned smugly as he rolled to his feet. "You really think no one has taken the time to train me, Tom?"

"That is not my name!" Voldemort screamed, sending a Blasting Hex at Harry. Harry lazily blocked it with a shield, sending it into the circle of Death Eaters. Harry saw that one of them was Lucius Malfoy and grinned.

"What?" Harry asked in mock astonishment. "Don't want your 'friends' and minions to know your birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, _HALF-BLOOD_!" Harry yelled so all the Death Eaters could hear it. _'Now, Gin!'_

Chaos erupted in the graveyard as James, Sirius, and Remus sent Blasting Hexes into the Death Eaters' ranks. Lily and Ginny sent Cutting Hexes into the other side. Fleur and Bill sent Reductor Curses at the ground behind Voldemort. Cedric, Krum and Dumbledore rushed to Harry's side.

"What? How?" Voldemort screamed as he stood.

" _Stupefy!_ " Sirius could be heard over the sudden quiet. " _Accio_ Wormtail!"

"You see, Tom," Harry sneered. "I knew this whole thing was a trap. After everything you've put me through in my life, how could I not, when my name just happened to come out of the Goblet of Fire."

"You are smarter than what Lucius gave you credit for," Voldemort sneered back.

"Lucius is an idiot, just like his son," Harry chuckled. "It really wasn't that hard to figure out. You're too predictable! By the way, _REDUCTO!_ " Harry fired his spell off as he, Cedric, and Krum ran for cover, Dumbledore watching their backs.

Voldemort sent a Cutting Hex at Dumbledore, catching his left arm. Taking advantage of the distraction, Voldemort took aim at Harry. " _AVADA KADAVRA!_ "

The green spell never reached Harry, however. He turned just in time to see Lang appear right in the path of the oncoming curse. Lang fell dead at his young master's feet.

"Lang!" Harry screamed.

"It's too late for him, now, son," James said pulling Harry behind a large headstone. "Albus!" James called.

"Another time, Tom," Dumbledore smiled as he raised a large wall out of the ground. He ran as best as he could, levitating Lang's small body with him, back to the rest of the gathering.

"Everyone grab on," Lily said. She pointed her wand at the Cup. " _Accio_ Cup!"

Everyone huddled together, grabbing each other or the cup. As they were whisked away, the wall fell.

" _POTTER!_ " screamed Voldemort into the night.

* * *

As they reappeared with a thud on the grounds at Hogwarts, they heard several stunning spells not far away. Moody landed hard in front of them. Tonks rushed forward to bind him as Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the twins started helping those who had just returned to their feet. All save Harry and Ginny. Ginny was holding Harry's head in the crook of her neck as he cried for Lang. Dobby appeared, sensing the shift in his duties and joined Harry and Ginny mourning his friend and mentor.

"Dumbledore, what is all this," Deputy Minister Bones demanded as she strode up.

"I'm afraid we have a large problem, Minister," Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort has returned."

"Oh, Merlin." Bones stood there, ghost white for a few seconds, then determination filled her stern face. "And this, Auror Tonks?"

Tonks stood from searching Moody. She was sniffing his flask. "Polyjuice! It's an impostor!"

"But who?" asked Deputy Minister Bones. Soon the man lying at their feet began to change. Bones rolled him over, standing back up in shock. "Barty Crouch, Jr!?"

"But…he's supposed to be dead!" Hermione said.

"So's Pettigrew, but he's right here," grinned Sirius.

"Auror Robards, take a squad and check Barty Crouch's house. And then Moody's," Deputy Minister Bones ordered.

"I know a faster way to find Moody," smiled James looking at Harry.

* * *

A/N: As promised, answers will start to be revealed now that the TWT is almost done. A few tidbits next chapter, and 4 more until the BIG reveal! It will be worth the wait, I promise. As always, thanks for the R/Rs


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First Prophecy is direct quote from HP OotP, p841. Second, is, of course, my own creation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Prophecies, Proposals, and Plans**

After checking the Map, Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and Tonks were sent to Moody's office. They discovered the real Alastor Moody locked in his trunk, but alive. Madam Pomfrey tried to check Harry, but was rebuffed as he, Ginny, and his parents followed Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to the Head's office. Dumbledore sent a Patronus to someone asking them to meet them in the office. Harry noticed that with every step they climbed his parents became more and more displeased with the Headmaster. Harry really couldn't blame them. It was Dumbledore's job to keep the students safe, and really, he had failed spectacularly.

As they entered the office, Snape stood from the chair he was waiting in. He glared at Harry and Ginny, but then his face paled so white it looked like bone. His eyes were so round and bulging, they looked like they would pop out of his head at any second. His mouth worked, but no sound came from it. Lily merely glanced at Snape, she had more important things on her mind than Severus Snape. James shot Snape a glare. Suddenly, Snape sat heavily on the chair, still staring at James and Lily Potter.

"I don't want any of your excuses, Albus," James growled. "It is past time for these two to know what you know, and what Lily and I have to add to it." He stepped to within inches of the Headmaster. "And no more lies! We know what it is you've been keeping locked away in your head all these years, and it's time you shared it with everyone in this room! Or, Merlin, help me, I'll rip it out of you myself!"

Dumbledore took a step back, only to fall into his chair. He looked up at the angry man in front of him and knew it was not a threat, but a promise. "Yes, I believe you are correct." He pointed his wand at the cabinet in the corner, summoning his Penceive. Dumbledore placed his wand to his temple, removing a memory, then dropped it in. He touched several runes on the outside before prodding the silvery liquid in the basin. Harry and Ginny were surprised to see Professor Trelawny rise from the basin and start speaking in a raspy voice.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

As the image sank into the basin, Lily stepped up. "That's the first one," she stated. "She came to me about six months after Harry was born. This is what she told me." Lily proceeded to remove a memory from her temple. She dropped it in and prodded it. Again, Trelawney rose from the basin.

 _"_ _The Chosen One has arrived … Soon his power will be born … Seven generations it took … First, but last, of seven … And the only one of seven … Fiery will, to match fiery mane … Once bound, she will unlock the power the Dark Lord knows not, for she is the key to the vessel … And only they can vanquish all of the pieces of the Dark Lord's soul … Soon his power will be born …"_

Dumbledore paled as white as his beard as the image sank into the basin. He knew he had almost caused the end of all by trying to keep Harry and Ginny apart. Then the words resounded in his head, and he felt more shame.

"Pieces of his soul?" James asked. "Vessel? Would you like to explain, Albus?" James leaned forward again. "Because I know, you know _exactly_ what that means!" he snarled.

"Horcruxes," Albus said sighing deeply. "I don't know how many. One has been destroyed."

"The diary," Ginny swallowed. She fought the bile back down her throat. Harry held her close, lending her his comfort.

"Yes, I am afraid so," Albus said. "The vessel is a pseudo-horcrux that was not intended to be made, but the night he attempted to kill the three of you, a piece of his soul was severed and attached itself to the only living thing it could find quickly to survive."

"No," Lily said weakly, glancing at Harry.

Harry stood suddenly. "I'm the vessel? My scar?" Harry shouted, tears springing to his eyes.

Albus nodded solemnly.

Harry shook. He panicked. Harry bolted out of the office.

"You better hope, old man, that this doesn't break him," growled Ginny as she stood, her power crackling around the office. She raised an empty hand and a beam of pure white energy struck an empty chair, breaking it into small pieces. "Or you will answer to me!" Ginny turned and ran after Harry, Lily following at a slower pace. They left the room in a stunned silence.

* * *

Harry ran into the nearest classroom he could find. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to scream. He wanted to claw the damn scar open with his bare hands and rip Voldemort's soul piece out. He made it to the middle of the empty classroom, collapsing to his knees. Harry buried his face in his hands and cried. He questioned his very existence, his sanity, his goodness. He barely felt Ginny enter the classroom behind him he was so wrapped up in his own self-pity.

Ginny slowly approached her husband. She knelt down in front of him, gently wrapping his head in a comforting hug on her chest, making sure some of her hair was close to his nose, knowing the scent of her hair would calm Harry.

"I've got you, love," she whispered soothingly. Harry cried even harder than he had for Lang only a short time ago.

Neither of them noticed as Lily came to the door and quickly ducked back. She knew Ginny could handle calming Harry down better than she could. She decided to wait and listen.

"Am I really worth saving?" Harry asked with a shuttering breath.

The words broke Lily's heart. Lily had to hold back tears to stay quiet. She could only imagine what they felt like to Ginny with their soul bond.

"Of course, you are!" Ginny replied, kissing the top of his head. Harry felt Ginny's tears drop onto the top of his head. He suddenly felt ashamed for asking that question. But he needed an outside perspective to figure this out.

"But I've had a piece of that bloody bastard in my head for years," Harry started crying again as he looked at Ginny. He was just too overwhelmed by it all. And he had to know what she thought.

Ginny stroked his hair and then his cheek, lovingly until he regained control enough to speak again. "How do you know I'm not corrupted and evil like him?" Harry sniffed out.

"Because you're the man I love! Because I know your heart, your mind, your very soul," she paused giving him a smile. "Because of your 'saving people complex'. And most importantly, because you, my love, are too pure of heart to ever be evil like Tom!" Ginny said in a gentle, but forceful tone. Her eyes narrowed, but her smile remained. "And it you ever say things like that again, I'll Bat-Bogey you into next week!" she told him, looking into his eyes. He could tell she meant every word. The good and the threat.

Harry chuckled lightly as he looked at her. He rested his forehead on hers, breathing deeply. "Love you."

"Love you," Ginny kissed him gently.

Suddenly, inspiration struck Harry with a wild idea. They had talked about it before, but had never decided to go through with it. He thought this would be the perfect time this summer. They would make their marriage public with a ceremony to please her mum. "Marry me?"

"We already are," chuckled Ginny.

"No, not what I mean," Harry sighed. "I want you to have your wedding day."

Ginny smiled widely at him. She pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Yes! You hopeless romantic! I'll marry you, publicly!" she squealed before kissing him senseless. The golden dome surrounded them again, not that they noticed.

Lily wiped her tears away. She knew having a teenager would be a roller coaster of emotions, but this was way beyond that. She heaved a heavy breath to compose herself before peeking around the door. She slowly walked into the room. Lily knocked lightly on the dome. It fell away revealing a blushing Ginny, and a goofily smiling Harry.

"Sorry for eavesdropping and interrupting, again," Lily said. She knelt down taking both of them into a hug. "We will get through this, I promise."

"More secret knowledge, mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lily answered, kissing his forehead.

"When are you going to tell us?" asked Ginny.

"Soon. We have to wait for a few more pieces to be in place, but it should be by the end of summer," Lily answered.

Ginny nodded.

"By the way, I think it's a great idea!"

"Thanks, mum," Harry smiled, taking Ginny's hand.

"Thank you, Lily," grinned Ginny.

* * *

Harry played aimlessly with the bag of gold that was given to the Champions for the end of the Tournament. He didn't want the money, he didn't need it. Harry and Ginny had discussed it the night before and they had come up with the perfect solution. Now, he was just waiting for his twin brothers-in-law to arrive.

Ginny came out of their bedroom with a towel wrapped around her head. Harry smiled. He loved the scent of her hair, especially freshly washed. Ginny gave him a warning look.

"Behave! Fred and George will be here anytime," Ginny said sitting down beside Harry.

"You tell me to behave, yet you place one of the things I love most right in front of me," Harry shook his head. "That's torture, you know that?"

"Yes," Ginny giggled. "But you love it and you know it!" Ginny turned and was about to kiss him, when there was a knock on the door. Ginny giggled more as Harry bowed his head in frustration. Ginny jumped up to answer the door, patting Harry's leg. Ginny opened the door and returned to the sofas with her twin brothers.

"Gred, Forge, we have a proposal for you," Harry said as they sat across from him and Ginny. The twins each raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter.

"We're listening," Fred answered.

"I have five thousand Galleons that I have no use for," Harry began.

"We talked it over, and if you to are serious about opening your own joke shop, we are willing to invest said Galleons to help you start," Ginny continued.

"We don't want any publicity or mentioned on any documents, except at Gringotts for clerical matters. And as said, this is to start. If more is needed, ask," Harry went on.

"Our only other term, is that you take a few lessons and maybe some ideas from Sirius, Remus, and of course James."

"Just don't let my mum or your mum catch you or they will go beyond ballistic," Harry warned. Fred and George nodded at each point. They turned to each other and had a hurried but quiet conversation.

"We have one thing to ask in addition to your terms," George began.

"We need help getting premises, so we can open after next year," Fred concluded.

"I'm sure we can handle that," Harry nodded. "And if I can't my dad or Sirius will be able to."

"Then we have a deal, our esteemed brother-in-law," grinned George.

"And our lovely sister," Fred added.

"Brilliant! We'll have Griphook make the official documents and get them here before we head home," Harry smiled as he shook both of the twins' hands.

"We won't disappoint you!" promised Fred.

"We want this more than anything!" agreed George.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have another appointment to keep," Ginny said showing the twins out. Harry looked at Ginny confused. Ginny just grinned, pulled the towel off her head, and called Harry to follow her with a crooked finger.

* * *

The last week of term flew by. Exams were finished, not that Harry had to take them, because of the Tournament. During the exams the four Champions had met in Harry and Ginny's quarters and discussed the events in the graveyard. Fleur had given Harry the big sister treatment, comforting him on the loss of Lang. Each had shared their future plans with Harry, and Harry had invited each of them to the bonding ceremony in August.

Harry sat snuggled with Ginny in their crowded compartment on the way back to London. Ron sat in the corner, not really saying much. Neville and Luna sat next to Harry and Ginny. Fred sat next to Hermione. They were still talking and flirting, but not an official couple yet. George sat next to Fred, with Ron on the other side, looking uncomfortable with the whole situation he was in the middle of.

"So, what's Fleur going to do now?" Hermione asked.

"She's been offered a job at Gringotts," grinned Harry. "She's going to try to get assigned to London."

"What about Krum?" George asked.

"He's going to travel the Continent playing Quidditch, and gathering allies for us," Harry answered. "All we have to do is call, and he will alert those he gathered and head our way."

"Sounds like we're building an army," Neville said. "But with Riddle back, it's only a matter of time before he pulls a prison break."

"Too right, Neville!" Fred agreed.

"And we all have family enemies in Azkaban," Ron said out of nowhere.

"Very true, little brother," George said. "What about Cedric?"

Harry smiled. "He's starting Auror training next week."

"Cho wasn't happy about it," Ginny chimed in.

"No, she threw a fit, and then started throwing anything she could find," chuckled Harry. "But seriously, we wanted to ask each of you something."

"Hermione, Luna, I need my wedding party," smiled Ginny. "Hermione, would you do me the honor of being my Maid of Honor?"

"Yes!" squealed Hermione.

Luna sighed. "Always the bride's maid, never the Honor, or the bride."

"Oh, Luna, I…"

"I'm joking," Luna said, breaking into a big grin. "I'd be honored."

"Girls," sighed Ron, rolling his eyes.

"I do need a best man, Ron," Harry said.

"I'm your best man, mate," smiled Ron for the first time since they left Hogwarts.

"Nev, I need a groomsman," Harry said turning to him.

"You know I'm in, godbrother!" grinned Neville

"Fred, George, we would like you to be our ushers," Ginny said.

"Undoubtedly, our lovely sister!" Fred smiled

"Indubitably, our beautiful sister!" George said.

They were all startled as a loud pop echoed in the small confines of the compartment.

"Harry, sir, Mrs. Ginny," Dobby said. "Dobby is sorry. Dobby did not mean to startle youse all."

"It's alright, Dobby," Harry reassured him. "What is it?"

"Oh, … Note for Harry, sir and Mrs. Ginny from Mrs. Lily," Dobby said as he handed the folded parchment to Harry.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said. Dobby bowed, and popped away.

"What's it say, love?" Ginny asked. Harry started reading it out loud.

" _Harry and Ginny,_

 _I have some great news! We are going to have some guests from the Americas! I am so excited! They were like stand-in parents to me while I was there. They will also be bringing their niece and her children, who are your age, with them! They'll be arriving in four days! And yes, everyone will be here by then. So, please, let everyone know._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_ "

"Well, I guess your 'surrogate' grandparents are coming," smiled Ginny.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "Having never met either set of my own, it'll be nice to have a stand-in set!"

* * *

A/N: Hints, hints, hints. Can you find them? Soon some more OCs will be coming in. A few might just change a few things from canon. It's going to be a very interesting summer for H/G! As always, thanks for the R/Rs. Countdown is 3!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As promised, things are about to get very interesting. And a few answers in the mix. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Summer of Preparations and Change**

 **James and Lily's POV**

James and Lily Potter stood on Platform Nine and Three-quarters waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. Lily glanced around and saw more than one anxious face on the parents waiting for their children. The return of Voldemort was making the ones that knew edgy. Those that believed Fudge's lies about it were just confused about the added security and nervousness of others. Lily shook her head, she knew Fudge would act like this, and she forgot about doing anything about him. She cursed quietly, she should have known.

Lily looked over her shoulder, at the sound of a familiar voice. She saw Molly and Arthur Weasley coming through the barrier. Lily waved Molly over to them. It was only then that Lily saw that Molly was chatting with someone that had just came through after them. It was another set of parents, but they look distinctly Muggle.

"Hello, there, James, Lily," Arthur greeted them with a warm smile as they joined them.

"Hello, Arthur. How's work?" Lily asked as she hugged Arthur than Molly.

"Hello, Lily dear," Molly replied.

"Busy. Anyway, James and Lily Potter, this is Jack and Jean Granger, Hermione's parents," Arthur introduced. "Jack, Jean, these are Harry's parents."

"Pleased to meet you," Jean said.

"You as well," Lily smiled with a nod.

"I'm just a bit confused," Jack said as he shook James' hand. "We were told you were…well…uh…dead."

"Yes, well…" James started.

"It's a very long and very complicated story," Lily said quickly. "Short version, something happened, we all thought the others were dead, and events brought us back together."

Lily looked at Jack and Jean Granger as they accepted her short explanation. Jean had bushy brown hair like Hermione, but it wasn't as full-bodied. Looking at Jean, Lily felt the same memory charm crack more. Lily thought for a minute. _Could it have something to do with Hermione?_ she thought. _But, how?_ An idea sprang to mind that just might be the key to breaking the foreign memory charm.

"I see where Hermione gets her hair," Lily commented offhandedly.

"You would think so, but sadly, no," Jack said with a sorrowful look as he put his arm around Jean. They looked at each other sadly, then nodded.

"We were planning on telling Hermione this summer, anyway," Jack began. "We might as well get it out now. She'll want to run and tell Harry and Ron soon enough."

"I was diagnosed as barren years ago. Hermione is adopted." Jean swallowed hard. "We don't know who, or what happened to her birth parents."

As Jean spoke, Lily and James staggered a little, holding their heads as the memory charm shattered. Arthur steadied James, as Jean helped Molly hold Lily upright. "Are you alright?" Jean asked, concerned. Lily looked at her blinking a few times as her mind cleared.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lily answered. She turned to James. "Jamie?" He looked at her with a nod, both knowing the charm had broken.

Memories flooded back into place. Their wedding day, of Sirius and Marlene McKinnon disappearing during the reception. Returning to Potter Manor after their short honeymoon to find Marlene having morning sickness. The party Lily and Alice had thrown Marlene to announce her pregnancy to everyone, including Sirius.

Sirius being happier than they had ever seen him. Marlene being ecstatic about having a baby with Sirius. Going through the nine months of that pregnancy, being there for her friend. A frantic Sirius waking them at two in the morning. The birth of a baby girl on 19 September, 1979. Of Marlene naming her little girl, Hermione, because of her love of Shakespeare. Of being named godmother.

Six weeks later, Lily getting pregnant with Harry. Dumbledore coming to tell them the first Prophecy. Dumbledore saying it was better to hide any other close relatives outside of the family, until Voldemort was gone for good. Dumbledore saying, they all should hide. James and Lily refusing. Sirius and Marlene were furious that he would even suggest separating their little family and friends. Of Dumbledore not giving them a choice.

The memory of waking up one morning, feeling like something was missing but not knowing what it was or how to remember. Anger and frustration flickered across Lily's face. A sense of deep betrayal settled in her chest.

"James…?" Lily cried, grasping his arm as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know, Lils. I remember it all, too," James said pulling Lily into a tight hug. Jack and Jean watched them with confusion.

"Give them just a minute," Molly said, patting Jean's arm.

"Jack, Jean…" James said carefully. "What you just saw was a Memory Charm that was placed on us breaking."

"The one you two have been trying to break for a year?" asked Arthur. Lily nodded.

"Lily and I know who Hermione's birth parents are," James nodded.

"Oh, my word!" Molly breathed.

"You…you do?" gasped Jean. "Who are they? Can we get together with them when we tell Hermione?"

"Her mother was my cousin, and one of my best friends, Marlene McKinnon," Lily told her.

"Was?" Jean swallowed.

"Her father is my best friend, Sirius Black," James told them before they could question more.

"And I was named her godmother," Lily said.

"Sirius is at our home, right now," James stated.

"You're her…?" Jack gasped. "He is…And her mother?"

"We don't know for sure. Her body was never found among her family's," Lily said quietly. She looked at James, who gave her a nod. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Nothing, except picking up Hermione," Jack shook his head.

"Have dinner with us at the Manor? We can try to break the news to the kids…and Sirius, gently," asked James.

"Alright," Jack agreed, after a nod from Jean. "But how do we get there? We aren't Magical."

"Why not just come home with us when the kids get here," asked Lily with a smile.

The Grangers looked at each other with a shrug and then a nod, then agreed. Soon the train was pulling into the station.

* * *

Hermione sat with her parents on one side of the outside table at Potter Manor. It had surprised all of the kids, who were growing up much too quickly, when they told them the Grangers were coming over for dinner that night. Jean Granger looked at Hermione with a look of curiosity, that only an explanation would satisfy. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ginny as they talked quietly. Harry smiled and leaned in, giving Ginny a quick kiss on the lips. Jean Granger choked on her water.

"You alright, mum?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"I think so," Jean replied. "Why…I thought…I'm so confused?"

"Harry and Ginny?" Hermione giggled. "No, mum, they are not brother and sister."

"They're married," Lily said nonchalantly.

"Wha…What?!" Jean stammered. Jack looked at a loss for words. Sirius let out a barking laugh, until he was speared with a glare from Hermione, Lily, and Ginny. He sniffed and cleared his throat.

"Long story, short, mum, dad," Hermione began. "Harry saved Ginny's life back in our second year and now they share a soul bond."

"A what?" blinked Jack. Hermione sighed.

"I'll take it from here, Hermione," smiled Lily. "You see, what you call a soul is actually a Magical Core. That's as simple as I can put it," Lily began. "Sometimes, when those cores are similar in wavelength, they form a bond. You refer to it as soulmates. Follow so far?" Jean and Jack nodded.

"When Harry saved Ginny," Hermione continued, with a look at them. "And when they realized they had feelings…"

"You mean Harry realized," Ginny spoke up, taking Harry's hand.

"Hey," Harry protested. Ginny just gave him a look. Sirius snickered. Harry frowned at him. "Not helping. Okay, okay. When I figured it out, our bond started to grow."

"Took you over two years, but you got there," Ginny smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, well," Harry smiled impishly. "I was just channeling my mum on being slow about figuring it out."

"Watch it, mister!" Lily smiled as she playfully swatted him.

"Nine hundred and forty-eight mean anything, Lils?" Sirius chuckled.

"Oi! Shut it, you!" Lily laughed, throwing a roll at Sirius. The whole table laughed. "With there bond, in our World, since they can never be with anyone else, they are considered married and legal adults."

"They just don't act like it most of the time," Sirius laughed, earning him two more thrown rolls.

"Anyway, in all seriousness, not you," James said, before Sirius could say anything. "We invited Hermione and her 'parents' here for a reason."

"First, Sirius, I need to check something," Lily said, pulling out her wand. Sirius went wide-eyed and started to cringe away. "Oh, relax, you big baby! It's just a scan," Lily frowned at him. She waved her wand over his head. A reddish orange glow appeared. "Just as I thought."

"What?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Memory Charm," Lily answered. "Hold still. I need to crack it. It'll break fully in a few minutes." The red orange glow became bright orange. She tapped his head with her wand. "That's it."

"Okay, Lils, I trust you," Sirius said. "But I don't feel anything."

"You will," James said, nodding to the Grangers.

"Now then," Jack said clearing his throat. "Hermione, your mum and I have something to tell you." Hermione looked at them with interest.

"Sweetie, back in 1977, I was diagnosed as sterile," Jean began. Hermione looked at her confused. Harry and Ginny looked on in disbelief. "We wanted a child, but… We went to an adoption agency in December of 1979, and we adopted you fully in January of 1980."

"What?! No!" Hermione said not believing what she was hearing. "That's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is, sweetheart," Jean said, with tears in her eyes.

"But…" Hermione cried. Harry and Ginny rounded the table, hugging Hermione.

"It was not your parents' choice to give you up, Hermione," Lily soothed as she joined Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked at Lily taken aback. Harry caught how the certainty in Lily's voice and blinked at her. "Have some patience, sweetie. And know I'm here for you." Hermione looked up at Lily, even more confused.

"You see, Hermione, it was a very bad time in our World," James said, watching Sirius carefully. Sirius shook his head as the Charm started to break. "Voldemort was at the height of his power and the first war was in full swing."

"You were put into deep hiding, because of how close your parents were to us," Lily continued. She glanced at Sirius who looked like he was dealing with a headache. "And because of who you are…"

"And who am I, exactly!?" Hermione cried, angrily.

"Hermione Jean…Black," James answered.

"B…Bl…Black?" Hermione stammered, looking at Sirius. Sirius swayed in his chair, grabbing his head. James held him up. Hermione stopped crying, staring at them with wide eyes, and open mouth. Harry and Ginny shared a surprised look.

"Yes," Lily confirmed, drawing Hermione's attention back to her. "Your mother was Marlene McKinnon. She named me your godmother, sweetie. That makes you cousin and god sister to Harry."

Hermione couldn't speak. She stared between Lily, Sirius, and who she had thought were her parents. Ginny rubbed her back. Harry was holding her hand supportively. Sirius stared back at her with a look of shock.

"Hermione," Jack began as he stood in front of her with open arms. "You will always be our daughter. And you are welcome to come home anytime you want." He helped her to stand, engulfing her in a hug. Jean joined them.

"We will always love you," Jean said. "And would love to be a part of your life. No matter what the circumstances of how you came to us, we are thankful to have had you for this long. But we think you should spend some time getting to know your real father," she looked at Sirius for emphasis. Hermione looked at them with tears in her eyes again. She swallowed hard, wiping the tears away with a nod.

Sirius stood slowly, looking at Hermione. Hermione looked back at him. It was several seconds before anyone moved. Hermione broke into a short run to him. Sirius greeted her with open arms. They hugged each other, both with tears in their eyes.

"We promise you both this," James began with a discernable edge to his voice. "We will be speaking with Albus Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Thank you, … Uncle James," Hermione said, testing how to refer to him. James smiled and nodded. Lily came over and hugged Hermione close. "Thank you, Aunt Lily." Lily smiled. She knew Albus Dumbledore was in for a very bad day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's POV**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office finishing his end of term paperwork. His thoughts were on the war he knew was coming. Voldemort was back, and the incompetent Cornelius Fudge was not listening to anything he was being told about it. A flash of green flames ignited in his fireplace, drawing his attention. He was surprised to see James Potter's face floating in the grate.

"James," Albus greeted him pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"Come to Potter Manor now!" Albus frowned slightly. James did not sound at all happy. Albus sighed as he stood. He wondered what could be so urgent as to flash in like that.

"I'll come straight through," Albus said pleasantly. James head disappeared. Albus had a sinking feeling settle into his stomach. _This is all I need right now_ , he thought. Steeling himself with a deep breath for Lily Potter's famous temper, he crossed to the fireplace and flooed to Potter Manor.

When Albus stepped out of the grate, however, it was not to the entry hall of Potter Manor, but the basement holding cells. He turned as the fireplace sunk back into the wall. He then turned to see the very unhappy faces that were waiting to greet him. The four Potters, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and a very angry looking Minerva McGonagall were all staring at him. He couldn't help the lump he felt building in his throat.

"May I ask…?" Albus tried.

"Shut it and sit!" James ordered.

"I beg your…" Albus started.

"This is my house, you are in my dungeon, and you have a lot of explaining to do!" James cut him off. "Now, shut it and sit!"

Albus paled as he looked around the small cell. He tried to draw his wand.

" _Accio_ wand!" Sirius summoned. Albus didn't resist. It would have been pointless. Harry alone was too powerful for him to face alone, let alone all four Potters. Albus found the chair and sat, making himself as comfortable as possible at the moment. This could take a while.

"We have some questions for you, and I suggest you be truthful, or will get Amelia Bones involved," stated James.

"I'm not sure what you mean, James. I…" started Albus.

"Save the lies, Albus!" Sirius snapped. "You are responsible for hiding Hermione from me!" The slight smile that had been on Albus' face slid off and he paled.

"You also hid her from us," Lily growled. Albus gulped.

"Not to mention, hiding my true family from me, Headmaster!" snarled Hermione. Albus paled more.

"And that is not even bringing up the Memory Charm and Compulsion Charm you placed on me, Albus!" snapped a very cross, very stern looking McGonagall.

"That's not even the mentioning the Compulsion Charm you placed on Ron!" Harry ground out.

"Or simply hiding everything from Harry and me," Ginny snarled.

"Or the pseudo-horcrux that is in my son!" Lily almost shouted.

"Or letting Snivillis teach in the first place," Sirius spat.

"It all goes back to the Prophecy and the greater good," Albus sighed, removing his half-moon glasses to rub his eyes. He felt tired, and he knew this was just going to get worse for him.

"Explain," ordered James. "Enough of your secrets!"

"When I heard the Prophecy, I knew Harry was the only one that could defeat Voldemort for good, so I started putting things in place to insure I would be the one to train him. I thought then that if he had other family besides Petunia, he would be too unpredictable to be effectively trained to do what needs to be done to rid our World of Tom Riddle.

"I knew nothing of the second Prophecy, so I set out to systematically destroy his family so he would only come to me for training."

"That's your excuse, old man?!" Harry yelled heatedly as James held him back. The walls began to shake and the torchlight flickered in a wind.

"How dare you?!" Ginny all but screamed at Albus. Lily was struggling to hold her back as well. There were sparks of Magic flowing off the two of them, the likes of which Albus Dumbledore had never seen in all his years. For the first time in his long life, he was afraid. Very afraid. These two dwarfed him in pure power.

"You're lucky we didn't bring Molly with us," spat Arthur. Harry and Ginny calmed somewhat as they hugged each other. A pulse of Magic ripped through the room, knocking Albus off the chair. He sat there staring at them with an open mouth and fear in his blue eyes. Lily took two steps toward him. Her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"By the way, as you can see, you failed, utterly," Lily spat. "Not only are James and I alive and well, but Sirius is not in prison, Remus is out on a date with Tonks, not to mention Harry and Ginny are soul bonded!" Her voice was so sickly-sweet sounding, Albus knew he was being eviscerated with kindness. "Oh, and the best part; you can't do a damn thing about it!"

"No," Albus conceded. He knew he had to tread very carefully. "No, there is not. But I ask you, how will you remove the soul piece…?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that!" Lily continued in that evilly sweet voice. "I will take care of that!"

"You have two choices, Albus," James started as he stepped even with Lily. "You can stop with all your nonsense and support us," he leaned over, looking Albus in the eyes. "Or I promise you, I will personally see you removed from Hogwarts!"

"You have the summer to decide," Lily said before turning and directing Harry, Ginny, and Hermione out of the cell. Minerva gave him a look of disgust before she turned and followed Lily. Arthur glared at him, shaking his head before leaving.

"And don't even think about trying to mess with my daughter, again," Sirius growled as he tossed Albus' wand toward the wall where the fireplace appeared again.

"Now, get out of my house," snarled James.

Albus stood, shakily. He picked up his wand and vanished quickly into the green flames of the floo. He reappeared in his office in Hogwarts. Albus walked over to a cabinet and pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey out. After a quick drink, he replaced the bottle. He collapsed into his chair. Albus knew he had made mistakes, but this was one of the biggest he had ever made.

He removed his glasses once again, and buried his face in his hands. For the first time in many years, Albus Dumbledore wept.

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

Lily waited impatiently for the floo to turn green. Their guests were due anytime. She paced the length of the foyer of Potter Manor. She stopped for a minute, looking into the back garden as her son, his wife, and their friends were training with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. The last few days had blurred together as they were so busy. James, Arthur, and Sirius had taken all of the teens to the Ministry, meeting up with Neville, his grandmother, and their other friend Luna and her father.

They had petitioned, and received waivers for all of the teens to get them all licensed to Apparate, and use Underage Magic outside of school. Amelia Bones had been a great help in getting that done. She had even done the same for her niece, Susan. Amelia, at least was seeing the need to prepare for war.

Then came the roundabout with the wedding plans as the Weasleys came to spend another summer with them at the Manor. Talks with Harry and Ginny, talks with Molly, talks with the house-elves, and back again. It was enough to give Lily a headache, and she was just the mother of the groom! At least Harry and Ginny had their training to take their minds off of the planning for a few hours.

Lily began pacing again. She had gone to Gringotts while everyone was at the Ministry. She had retrieved the next set of memories from her vault. Lily had to breathe a sigh of relief knowing some of the events had already been changed and most of her plan was in good shape. Not all, but most. Then came the nervousness again. Things were about to change, and it would affect more than just one person this time.

James stood by the wall in front of the fireplace waiting much more patiently. He watched as Lily walked from one end of the hall to the other and back. Finally, he couldn't watch anymore, and reached out as she was walking by, hugging her to him.

"Will you calm down, Lils?" James smiled that half smile at her that normally made her melt. "You're going to wear a groove into the marble," he joked.

"Jamie," Lily sighed. "You just don't understand, yet?"

"So, enlighten me," James told her.

Lily bumped her head on his chest a few times before looking up. "It's not that simple, James," she sighed again. "This goes well beyond just us. I just can't tell you, yet." Lily closed her eyes, leaning her head on his chest again. "It affects more than just us this time. It affects…several people."

"More memory blocks?" James asked with a sigh of his own.

"Yes," confirmed Lily quietly. "And this is a big one. It affects more than just you, this time."

"Who else?" James asked evenly.

"Sirius, Remus, and others," Lily said biting her lower lip.

James sighed as he let go of her. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Just how big is this scheme of yours?"

"Bigger than you have any idea of, at the moment," Lily sighed looking away from him. Lily gathered her thoughts, with a deep breath. "Fine, but two things," she paused as James nodded. "One, not all of the blocks, yet. And second, you can't say a word of this to anyone, yet." James nodded again as Lily pulled her wand, saying the reversal incantation.

James swayed a little, holding his head as he leaned back against the wall. "A little warning next time?" James paused as his memories flooded back of what Lily had just unlocked. His eyes flew wide behind his round glasses. "You mean…? She's…?" he pointed at the fireplace. Lily smiled, with a small nod.

"Now, do you see why I'm so nervous?" she asked.

"You do know he's going to flip, once he knows?" James asked in return. "And he won't be the only one."

"You have no idea!" Lily said enigmatically. James looked at her confused, but had no chance to ask or respond as the fire flared green in the fireplace. An older man stepped out and smiled warmly at Lily.

"John!" Lily shouted as she ran over to him. He hugged her warmly, fatherly.

"Hello, Lily," he smiled, pulling back to look at her. "You look great."

"Hello, Lil," Paula greeted her as she stepped out of the grate.

"Paula!" Lily smiled as she hugged the middle-aged woman. "It's so good to see you two again."

"You, too," Paula smiled. "So?" she asked expectantly.

"Oh, right," Lily said shaking her head. James had to chuckle. "I would like both of you to meet my husband, James Potter. Jamie, this is my surrogate parents, John and Paula Pittshire."

"James, its so good to finally meet you," Paula smiled.

"A pleasure," James said shaking hands with John. "I wanted to thank you both for looking out for Lily while she was in the Americas all those years."

"It was our pleasure," John smiled.

"Before she gets here," Lily said glancing at the fire. "I released James memories somewhat," Lily told them. "He knows who she really is."

"We haven't done that, yet," John said.

"It's fine," Lily replied. "I wanted to wait for dinner tonight, anyway. That way, they're all there."

"Understood," Paula agreed.

"Just how much do you know?" James asked.

"Not much more than who our 'niece' really is," Paula commented. Nothing more could be said as a dark-haired boy, and a bushy, dark haired girl came out of the floo.

James and Lily looked up in surprise.

"They look like their father, don't they?" chuckled John. James looked at John, he nodded, confirming to James who the father was. "I've seen pictures," John answered James questioning look.

The floo flared once again and a woman about Lily and James' age stepped out. She had light brown hair, a trim figure and was a few inches taller than Lily. Her blue eyes had a haunted look to them of someone recovering from a personal tragedy. Lily looked at James, she didn't look the way they remembered her at all.

"It's a glamour," John whispered to Lily, seeing her reaction. Then understanding dawned on Lily. "James and Lily Potter, this is our 'niece', Sara Anderson. And her twins, Madeline and Martin."

"But we just call them Madds and Marty," Sara said, shaking Lily's hand.

"Twins?" James swallowed.

"Yes," Marty said.

"Last I looked," Madds smiled.

"Madeline," her mother warned. She turned back to James and Lily. "Sorry about that. She has a very sarcastic streak."

"It's fine," Lily said. "I deal with it on a regular basis." She gave a significant look at James. "Both teenage and adults." Sara chuckled as James feigned offence.

"Oh, we will get on just fine," James smiled at Madds, making her grin. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, where is our 'grandson' and his bride?" Paula asked quickly.

"Outside training," Lily answered. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

* * *

"Again!" bellowed Tonks.

George came at Harry again as if to attack him, only to be thrown over Harry's shoulder, to land flat on his back.

"Ow," George said, not moving.

"Ginny, Fred, you're up," Tonks called, ignoring George. Soon Fred was on his back next to his twin. "Neville, Ron, your turn."

Lily stopped outside of the training area, as Ron joined the twins. Lily was waiting for Tonks to finish her class to make introductions.

"Auror?" Sara asked quietly, as they watched Tonks correcting Luna's stance.

"Yes," Lily answered. "How did…?"

"My late husband was an Auror," Sara said. "He was killed in the line of duty."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Lily said, placing a hand on her arm in genuine sympathy.

"Thank you," Sara smiled, patting Lily's hand. "But it was three years ago. Slowly trying to learn how to live again." She paused as her eyes fell on a staring Sirius. Lily heard her breath hitch and saw a blush redden her cheeks. "Who is that?" Sara asked very slowly.

"Oh, that's my husband's best friend and my son's godfather, Sirius Black," Lily grinned, looking at the similar look on Sirius' face.

"And the tall redhead in the circle?" Madds asked, sounding much like her mother. Lily and Sara turned to her. "What? I am a girl, and I am a teenager."

"That's Ron Weasley," Lily replied.

"Alright, you lot. That's enough for today," Tonks called. The teens all cheered dryly. "Keep it up, I'll have you run around the wall," Tonks threatened.

"But…that's…like…" Ron paled.

"Eight miles," Harry confirmed. "Plus, three just to get there."

Ron looked horrified, but remained silent. Lily had to giggle at that. She waved Harry and Ginny over. As soon as Harry spotted John and Paula he broke into a full run. Ginny walked slowly, with a big grin, shaking her head.

"Hey, mum," Harry said as he stopped in front of her.

"Harry, this is John and Paula," Lily said. She didn't get to finish her introduction as Harry and Paula surprised everyone by hugging without a word spoken between them. Lily was about to continue, when Harry did the same to John.

"He's been so excited since he got your note, he's spoken of little else," Ginny said as she arrived at Lily's side.

"I can see that," Lily said. "Harry, we do have other guests."

"Oh…uh…sorry, mum. Just wanted to greet gran and grandad, properly first," Harry shrugged.

"That's a good boy," Paula said hugging him again. "Now then, how about you introduce us to your lovely wife." Ginny was blushing at Paula's comment.

"Gran, Grandad, this is Ginny, my gorgeous wife," Harry said, leading them over to Ginny. "Love, my gran, and grandad."

"How do you do," Ginny said formally, extending her hand.

"Oh, posh," Paula waved her hand away, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't even think about the hand, young lady. We are family, and families hug," John said opening his arms. Ginny giggled and accepted the hug.

"You're going to love my mum," Ginny laughed.

"Harry, Ginny, this is Sara and her kids, Madds and Marty," Lily indicated each.

"Hello," Harry and Ginny echoed together.

"Wow! The Harry Potter!" Marty said wide-eyed, earning him a swat from his twin.

"Marty! You heard mum, he doesn't like the fame!" Madds chastised. "Sorry, my brother is a bit of a fanboy."

"I'm used to it, don't like it, but used to it," Harry conceded. Harry looked behind him as the others gathered. "This will be easier, mum."

"Everyone, this is John and Paula Pittshire, Sara, Madds, and Marty Anderson," Lily pointed to each. "Wave when I call your name. This is Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, and of course, Sirius."

"Well, hello, lovely Ms. Anderson," Sirius said taking her hand in a bow and kissing the back of it. Marty rolled his eyes at his mother's blush and giggle. Madds grinned.

"Hello, Mr. Black," Sara said heavily.

"Please, Sirius."

"Only if it's Sara."

"But, of course, my lovely Sara," Sirius grinned.

* * *

Dinner that evening was even more raucous than usual with the additions of another set of twins, and the three adults. Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood had also joined the Potters and Weasleys for dinner that night. Lily looked around the table, taking a deep breath she caught John's eye. She gave him a nod. It was time to start revealing part of her plan. She tapped her glass for attention.

"If I may," Lily began as she stood. "First, I'd like to say that despite anything that may happen tonight, it is not quite time for everything to be told." There were groans and complaints around the table. "I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait," Lily said sternly. "Now, there are a few things that will come out tonight. John, if you would?" John stood and cleared his throat.

"First, Madds, Marty, what is about to happen does not make this person any different in personality or change who they are to you." Madds and Marty looked at him confused. Sara looked at him strangely as he turned to her. "In 1981, Paula and I took in a young woman who had no memory. We gave her new ones. As a side note, Paula and I have lost much over the years before that. We lost a daughter and a niece to the same tragedy. We were happy to take Sara and Lily into our family as our own."

"Uncle John, what are you…?" Sara started.

"It will be clear in a few minutes, sweetie," Paula said putting her arm around her.

"Lily, if you please?" John asked. Lily stepped over to Sara, wand in hand, whispering an incantation. Sara rubbed her temples.

"As that takes effect, I need to tell you about something," Lily started. "There was a time I had three best friends. They were Alice Prewett-Longbottom, Dorcas Meadows, and Marlene McKinnon. Alice is not able to be here. Dorcas was killed in 1979. Marlene was thought to be dead."

"What do you mean, 'thought'?" Sirius shouted as he shot up. Marlene was always a very sensitive subject for him.

"Have some patience, Pads," Lily soothed. She glanced at Sara who was swaying a bit in Paula's arms. "You see, Marlene came to me, scared out of her mind one night. She had just found out something and knew she needed to hide. Not from you, Pads," Lily added quickly. "So, we came up with part of my plan. I took her memory after we faked her death. I sent her to America for her own safety."

"That's where we came in," John said, looking as Sara cringed in pain. "Being a Customs Agent, I found her, and took her in. We recognized her from pictures in the papers. We figured that if she had no memory, it was for a good reason. We took Marlene in, changed her identity to our niece's that had just been killed, changed her appearance, and gave her the memories we had of Sara."

"We told her she had been injured on the job and she was forced to retire from being an Auror," Paula continued. "You were pregnant when we found you. Sara had a fiancée when she died."

"Luke?"

"Yes," Paula nodded. "He never knew you were not his Sara. We're sorry for the deception, but it was necessary. More than what we first knew."

"How do you feel?" John asked his 'niece'.

"Foggy," she answered. "Everything is slowly coming back."

"Do you know…?" Lily asked. There was quiet around the table as they waited.

"Wait," she said closing her eyes. She rubbed her temples once again. Her eyes flew open, looking up at Lily. "Lils?" she asked breathlessly.

"Marley?" Lily asked with tears in her eyes. Marlene nodded. She rushed to her old friend, they hugged each other. "Welcome back," Lily said thickly. John stepped up, removing the Glamour Charm, revealing bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Marlene…?" Sirius asked in a shaky voice. Marlene turned and nodded, the tears still flowing. She rushed over to the man she had once loved, still loved.

"Siri," she cried as they hugged.

"I hate to break this up," Lily said. "But there's one more I need to remove."

Harry and Ginny were holding a crying Hermione as she watched her true mother being revealed. Sirius held Marlene as the charm broke. She opened her eyes, turning to look at Hermione as Harry and Ginny helped her to stand.

"Mum?" Hermione cried as she ran to Marlene. She greeted Hermione with open arms.

"My baby," Marlene cried as they held each other.

"Lils, does that mean Madds and Marty are…?" Sirius asked. Lily nodded. Marty walked up to Sirius, Madds close behind. "I have…three…teenagers," he whimpered like his dog form.

"And two of us are girls," Madds smiled impishly. Sirius paled as he hugged them. James and Remus suddenly burst into laughter at the look of terror on Sirius' face.

"I always wondered why we didn't look more like Luke," Marty commented looking at Madds.

"Now we know," smiled Madds as Marlene and Hermione came over to them. "I guess that makes you the older sister?"

"I guess so," Hermione said, wiping her eyes. Madds hugged her, followed by Marty.

"Now then," Lily said loudly. "I hope some of what I have done makes more sense now?" Lily received several nods. "But I'm afraid the rest has to wait. Before anyone asks, I have to find something in some research first. And no, I cannot have any help with it without explaining the whole thing to that person."

"After this, Aunt Lils," Hermione smiled. "I, for one, can have all the patience in the world."

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

Harry's birthday was a mass of Quidditch and fun. With the "new" family members staying at the Manor, there were enough people to have full teams to each side. Harry and Ginny's team dominated as the teens had fun making the adults look slow on their brooms. Ron was still in a bit of a funk, as he still had feelings for Hermione, but as she told him, several times, they were friends and friends only.

That evening, after dinner, cake, and presents, the inhabitants of Potter Manor were treated to a fireworks display, courtesy of Fred and George. Hermione found herself standing slightly away from everyone. She was taking a breather. It had been quite an interesting six weeks for her. She had gone from having parents and being an only child, to being adopted by said parents. Learning who her parents were, and getting to know her father, both of them wondering what had happened to her mother. Then, suddenly, her mother was back, and she was the oldest of three children.

As a red and gold firework exploded in the air, she noticed someone walking in her direction. She sighed, turning back to the show. Fred edged closer, without Hermione seeing him.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, making Hermione jump. "Sorry."

"It's alright. And, yes, I am," Hermione replied. "Quite spectacular."

"Well, thank you," Fred beamed. He gathered his Gryffindor courage with a deep breath. "So, do you have a date for the wedding, yet?" he asked looking flushed even in the glow of fireworks.

"No," Hermione smiled, shyly.

"Are you waiting on Ron to ask you?" asked Fred.

"Not really," she replied, looking down. "I think that ship sailed away at Christmas."

"Shame," Fred commented.

"You sound _so_ sincere," Hermione said sarcastically.

"You've been hanging out with your sister again," grinned Fred.

"Maybe," Hermione giggled. Fred chuckled. "Why do you ask? About the wedding, that is."

"Oh…uh…Well, since Angelina and I broke up, I don't have a date, either," he admitted.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know," Hermione said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, that ship sailed on me at Christmas, too," Fred sighed. "Ang is with George now."

"Really," chuckled Hermione. "Do you two share everything?"

"Mostly. But it seems he comforted her when I went after this cute smarty-pants brunette that I know to make sure she was alright after a git we both know made some insane comments."

"'Smarty-pants'? …Wait, me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"You are a smart one," Fred laughed, earning him a playful swat. "So…You wanna?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Be my date to my little sister's post-marriage wedding?"

"Oh!" Hermione looked at him in surprise, taken aback for a moment. She recovered, thinking on it for a minute longer, making Fred sweat a little. "Okay," she smiled, finally.

"Brilliant!" Fred said, taking her hand as they turned back to the display.

* * *

 **A/N: See, I told you! Anyway countdown is 2. Next chapter is the wedding/bonding made public. As always, thank you for the R/Rs. Next in rotation is _Heart_** , **then _Birth Bond_ , just so everyone is clear. FYI: new one-shots will be posted every couple of weeks as I am in a writing comp. Feel free to check them out. First round entry is done and up. _A Worthwhile Exchange_ , if anyone want to have a read.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do apologize for the long wait. I have busy. Plus, this chapter was giving fits. Those of you readers who also right will understand, when the flow isn't there, it just doesn't come out. But It finally did. Special Thanks to my wife, my Headmistress Verity Grahams, and my teammate, Kiaa. Without them, this chapter would still be dragging, and you readers would still be waiting. As promised, I present to the Wedding of Harry and Ginny!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Birthday Wedding**

Ginny came down the stairs in a fog. Her brain was foggier than it had been for a long time. She knew it was because she and Harry had slept in separate beds the night before, and would not be seeing each other until later in the day. Annoyance sparked in her mood as she neared the kitchen. She could hear someone laughing. She was not in the mood to laugh. All she wanted was for the hours to fly by so she could be with Harry again. This was the only thing about this day that she did not like, to be honest. The night before was rough, but at least she could feel Harry and they could mind speak.

 _'_ _Relax, love. We can get through this,'_ Harry thought to her.

 _'_ _I know, but you don't have to deal with a gaggle of giggly girly nonsense!'_ Ginny thought back.

 _'_ _No, just Fred, George, Sirius, and my dad.'_ Harry flashed what he was looking at to her. James and Sirius were in the midst of a prank battle with Fred and George, again. Ginny groaned.

 _'_ _I know a way to solve both!'_ an evil smirk crossed Ginny's lips as she entered the kitchen. "Morning, all. Before anything, mum, Lily, you might want to give Harry some back-up. James and Sirius are having a prank duel with Fred and George."

"Are they, now," scowled Molly.

"We'll just see about that!" Lily growled. They stood and headed for the door, closely followed by Hermione and Marlene.

Ginny giggled as the door closed behind them.

"That was evil," snickered Madds.

"But considering the day, well deserved," smiled Luna.

"Very, very true," Madds smiled. "Anyway, happy birthday, and happy wedding day, Ginny."

"Yes, happy birthday!" grinned Luna.

"Thanks, I…" Ginny began.

"Just because you're around children doesn't mean you have to act like a child!" They heard Lily shout at James.

"And if you two ruin this day for your sister, I'll let _her_ have you!" they heard Molly threaten the twins.

"And I don't want to hear your excuses! No more of this today! This is your godson's wedding day, and you will not act like a maroon!" They heard Marlene yell at Sirius.

"And don't even give me any buts, Fred! If Ginny doesn't hex you, I will!" They heard Hermione's raised voice. "And don't think for a second, that I won't call Angelina and tell her what you did, George!"

Madds and Luna were laughing so much, they had to hold each other up. Ginny rolled her eyes. _So much for that idea!_

"Morning. There's the birthday bride," Paula said as she came in. Ginny smiled with a small blush. "Happy birthday, sweetie," she said as she pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Thanks, Gran," Ginny smiled.

"Where is every…?" Paula started to ask.

"Now, get back in there and apologize to our son!" They heard a fuming Lily.

"Never mind," Paula answered her own question.

* * *

Ginny sat at the table opening her birthday gifts, at least the ones from the ladies and girls with her. She spotted Harry's gift, but refused to open it until later. She wanted to be with him when she opened it. She felt Harry "smile" through their bond. Something new they had discovered, the ability to put facial expressions through their bond. They had discovered it only a day or so ago when Ginny had been at a dress fitting. Harry had asked her why she had been smiling through the bond. From there, they had experimented with it and found they had this oddity in their abilities.

Ginny felt a mischievous spark in Harry's presence. She turned her attention to him for a second, only to wish she hadn't. Harry sent her an image and feelings of him kissing her passionately. Ginny blushed a deep red, apparently for no reason.

"Ginny, you okay?" Lily asked.

"Huh?" Ginny asked distractedly.

"Where were you?" Marlene asked. Ginny didn't answer, just blushed more and buried her face in her hands.

 _'_ _Behave! Although,'_ Ginny thought to Harry with a smirk.

 _'_ _And you tell me to "behave",'_ Harry replied as Ginny sent him images of very intimate moments between them to him.

"Ginny?" Paula asked confused. Ginny looked up, still with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think we want to know," Hermione said quickly.

"Knowing Harry and Ginny, no, I don't think so," Luna agreed. Lily, Molly, and Paula all exchanged a strange look.

"Bond thing?" Madds asked.

"That's one way to put it," Hermione stated.

"Oh, trading images of your bedroom?" Madds asked jokingly. Ginny buried her face again. "Oh! …uh… Never mind!" Madds blushed at being right.

"Missus Herminy," called Dotty from the door. "Youse other parents are here."

"Thank you, Dotty," Hermione said. "Show them in." Dotty bowed slightly and opened the door wider for Jack and Jean Granger. "Mum, dad!" she said loudly as she ran over to hug them.

"Hi, sweetheart," Jean greeted her.

"Mum, I want you to meet someone," Hermione said, leading them over to Marlene and Madds. "Mum, dad, this is my mother and sister, Marlene and Madds."

"Hello," Jean said quietly. Marlene pulled a startled Jean into a hug.

"Thank you for caring for my 'Mione all these years," Marlene cried.

All of this gave Ginny a chance to recover. "Feel free to slap your husband for that," Lily whispered in her ear.

"No, what I sent him was worse," smirked Ginny.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He still had a reddish tint to his cheeks. He took a deep breath. It had been his own fault for sending a mental "kiss" to Ginny. At least, he had been able to hide in the bathroom, so no one knew he was mind speaking and sharing mental images with Ginny, especially _those_ images!

 _'_ _Behave, or you'll get more!'_ Ginny thought to him. He felt her smirk, and knew she was joking.

 _'_ _Yes, love,'_ Harry conceded. _'Love you,'_

 _'_ _Love you, too,'_ Ginny sent back. _'Let Sirius and your dad know; the Grangers are here.'_

 _'_ _You bet,'_ Harry smiled, sending an image of a sweet kiss back to her. He felt Ginny smile and return the image as he exited the bathroom. "Dad, Pads, Ginny said the Grangers are here."

"Thanks, Harry," James smiled. "Let her know we'll be up in a minute."

"She heard," Harry smirked.

"You two and that bloody bond," Sirius shook his head grinning. He and James rose and left the guest house followed by Marty. The men had stayed the night before in there, and were using it to get ready of the day's events.

Harry would be glad when it was time for the ceremony. His nerves were frayed from not seeing Ginny since after dinner the night before. Harry sat down next to Ron and Neville.

"Wonder what the girls are up to?" asked Ron.

"Don't know," Neville replied. "Ask Harry."

"Why ask…Oh, yeah!" Ron replied dumbly.

Neville reached over slapping the back of Ron's head. "Git!"

"So, I forgot for a minute," complained Ron, rubbing his head. Fred and George slapped his head again.

"Prat!" Fred frowned at him.

"Pleb!" George intoned.

"What was that for?" asked Ron. Harry reached over, adding a slap of his own.

"Ron, you're my best mate, my wife's brother, and my best man," Harry frowned. "Try to keep up. It's only been a year since it became official!" Harry heard Ginny laughing in his mind. "By the way, Ginny is laughing her head off right now."

Ron shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone brightly over Potter Manor. The gold decorations sparkled and glinted as the sunshine reflected off of them. The red and white creating a subtle contrast with their nonreflective surfaces. The roses and lilies hanging and floating with the streamers gave elegance to the altar and viewing area. The chairs were lined with small bows holding one of each of the flowers down the aisle. The altar was set on a raised platform. It had a wide stone pedestal with a shallow basin covered in alternating love and union runes. A silver athame lay next to it in a wooden display pedestal.

Harry watched from the window of the guest house as Fred and George escorted people to their seats. Harry spotted Colin taking photos of everything, and had to smile. Colin was great at taking just the right shot to capture the moment. Harry thought for a moment, before turning to James.

"Hey, dad," he called.

"Yes, son?" James answered finishing with his tie.

"If the paper ever needs a photographer, I know a great one," Harry smiled.

"Your friend Colin?" James asked with a smile.

"Most definitely," Harry replied, pointing out the window.

"I'll keep it in mind," James nodded. "And in the meantime, I think we've found a family photographer." Harry smiled with a nod. "Your mum and I were talking about family portraits for Christmas, think he'll be available?"

"I'll ask him at the reception."

"It's time, mate," Ron said from the doorway. Harry nodded, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Ginny felt Harry's sudden nervousness. She smiled and sent calming thoughts to him through their bond. Lily held the make-up brush still for a second, before continuing.

"Harry again?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just nervous about the crowd," Ginny answered. Lily nodded in understanding. A knock on the door startled both of them. "Come in," Ginny called.

"Oh, Ginny, dear," Molly said placing a hand on her chest. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, mum," Ginny blushed a little.

"You sure do, sweetie," Paula smiled as she came in behind Molly.

"Thank you, gran," smiled Ginny.

"Where are your bride's maids?" Molly asked.

"Over here, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called from behind the screen.

"You girls look gorgeous as well," Paula said as Hermione and Luna came around. "You picked wonderful colors, my dear. And the scheme with the dresses… oh… now that was a stroke of genius."

"It was Hermione's idea. I just ran with it," Ginny smiled.

"At least, _I_ don't have to be up in front of everyone in this," complained Madds with a frown, brushing Marlene's hands away as she was trying to smooth Madds' dress.

"Madeline, I'm warning you…" Marlene started.

"I know the feeling," Ginny broke in. "If it wasn't _my_ wedding, _I_ would be complaining about wearing a dress, too."

"But it is your wedding," Molly said placing her hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"Yes, it is," Ginny answered. "And I still refuse to wear Great Aunt Muriel's tiara! Besides, it clashes with my dress." Ginny shared a smile with Hermione about that. They had specially picked a dress the tiara would clash with. "Maybe one of the boys' brides will wear it, like Hermione," Ginny giggled at the deep blush Hermione had. "She is dating Fred, after all." Marlene and Molly both turned to Hermione with raised eyebrows. Luna and Madds were in a fit of giggles at the look on Hermione's face.

"Well, that's new," Lily grinned. "Anyway, Ginny, I want you to wear a Potter family heirloom, that is now yours," she said as she pulled out an old wooden box from a drawer in the vanity.

Ginny opened the box revealing a thin gold chain with a teardrop shaped diamond pendent that was similar to the pattern on her dress. "Oh, Lily!" she gasped.

"You're a Potter already, but I wore this at my wedding to James," Lily said placing it around Ginny's neck. "And it looks wonderful with your dress."

Ginny touched the pendent with a smile. She turned, hugging Lily close. "Thank you!"

"Now, I have something for you," Molly said with a cracked voice. "This is something you should remember." Molly pulled out a small barrette.

"Is that…?" Ginny gasped.

"The one you were wearing the first time we met Harry on the Platform," smiled Molly fondly. Molly reached up, snapping it into place in Ginny's hair. "Only fitting you should wear it today."

"Oh…Thank you, mum," Ginny said, trying not to tear up.

* * *

Harry stood at the altar waiting for the ceremony to begin. He looked around seeing several friends from school. Fleur was sitting with Bill, Charlie had brought a fellow dragon handler that look familiar. Percy was seated next to them with Penelope Clearwater. Behind them was the rest of the extended Weasley family that was invited, several cousins, aunts, and uncles. On the other side of the aisle sat many people Harry had just met recently. Some were old friends of his parents, at least the ones seated behind the third row. The first row held John and Paula, his parents, Sirius and Marlene, who was back in her "Sara" disguise for now, and Remus and Tonks. Behind them sat Augusta Longbottom, Marty and Madds, who was not looking at all happy, and Xenophiles Lovegood. In the third row sat several Hogwarts professors, including Professor McGonagall. Behind the rows of seats, in specially made chairs sat Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Harry was nervous just seeing all the people in attendance.

The official stepped behind the altar with a nod and smile for Harry. He was a small man with white, stringy hair that fluttered in the light breeze. His snow-white robes were lined at the edges with runes of red and gold. He carried with him a small book with a black leather cover that he placed on the altar behind the basin. He nodded to one side. Music began playing from somewhere. Harry wasn't sure, but it sounded like the music was coming from the flowers. Harry look back down the aisle as one of Ginny's younger cousins came down scattering rose and lily petals. Next came a young boy Harry had met only that morning, another of Ginny's younger cousins. The boy held a pillow with Harry and Ginny's rings on it.

The music changed as Molly came down the aisle, dabbing at her eyes. Harry smiled at her warmly. Molly returned it with a fond smile of her own as she joined Bill in the front row. George and Angelina walked with Fred to the second row of Weasleys. The music changed a third time, announcing the bridal party.

Neville and Luna made their way to the altar arm in arm. Neville's black dress robes with white vest and wide red and gold edging contrasted well with Luna's goldish yellow dress. The short sleeves were open shouldered with thin straps that led into a short layover ruffle that ended at the top of her stomach. The A line cut was cinched around her waist with a thin white sash belt.

Ron and Hermione came next. They had agreed to set aside their differences to fulfill their duties as best man and maid of honor. Ron looked dapper in his dress robes of black with gold vest and white edging. Hermione was even more stunning than she had been at the Yule Ball. Her A line dress was Gryffindor red with a crisscross strap at the neckline. The top had a longer ruffle to her mid-line with a mid-sized gold sash belt.

The tempo of the music changed once again, and Harry knew he was about to see Ginny and Arthur at the head of the aisle as Ron and Neville took their places next to him. Luna and Hermione gave him a knowing smile as they went to stand across from him. Harry turned his attention back to the aisle as he felt Ginny closer then she had been all day. Arthur had a very proud smile on his face as they started toward the altar. His smile grew as he looked upon his bond mate and wife.

Ginny smiled angelically at him as she came closer with her father on her arm. Ginny's dress was exquisitely beautiful. It was predominantly off white with soft gold Old World teardrop frill patterns on the front and sides. The teardrops were jeweled with reddish pink rhinestones that glittered in the sunlight. The tight bodice flared out in an A line chiffon bottom that flowed around and hid her legs.

There was a collective gasp as the crowd stood. There were murmurs of how beautiful and gorgeous Ginny looked in the wedding dress. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Ron had to stand on his foot for Harry to remember how to breathe. The admiring whispers continued the entire time Ginny was walking to the altar.

Lily smiled at her son as his bride neared the altar. She knew this was a formality, but it was still a beautiful and romantic gesture from her son. Lily slipped her arm through James'. He turned with a knowing smile. They were always proud of Harry, but his way of making his marriage to Ginny public was just the highlight of their pride.

Molly watched as her husband walked her only daughter down the aisle to the bonding altar. She knew Harry and Ginny were already married by their soul bond, but Harry's gesture to hold this ceremony, endeared him to her heart even more. Molly looked at Ginny with so much pride at the young woman she had become. Molly's eyes started leaking tears of joy and pride for her daughter and son-in-law.

Ginny smiled as she looked directly at Harry the whole time. Their bond was reacting to the other's presence being so near after so long apart. Their eyes were locked on each other, green meeting chocolate brown. The love they shared was almost palatable in the air. If they were to look around, all of those in attendance that were married, together, or had feelings for each other were grasping hands, arms, or standing close enough to hold their partner.

As Ginny reached the altar, Arthur pulled her into a quick hug, placing a kiss on her cheek. Ginny smiled at her father with tenderness as he gave Ginny's hands to Harry. Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes with a wide smile.

 _'_ _Hi, there, love,'_ Harry thought to her. _"You look absolutely beautiful!'_

 _'_ _Thank you,'_ Ginny smiled, both in thought and on her face. _'And you look very handsome, my husband!'_

"Good wizards and witches, ladies and gentlemen, I bid thee welcome to the official public bonding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley," the official began. "I don't believe I will have to cast a Cheering Charm for the tears of joy to come to these two wonderful young people." This caused a round of chuckles from the gathering.

"Let us begin," he stated as he raised his wand, tapping the basin, the book, the athame, and finally the altar. "Do you, Harry James, give yourself freely to this woman?"

"I do," answered Harry.

"Then take the athame. Let three drops of your blood into the basin."

Harry picked up the athame, cutting his thumb. He let three drops drip into the basin as he had been instructed.

"Ginevra Molly, do you give yourself freely to this man?"

"I do," Ginny smiled.

"Then take the athame. Let three drops of your blood into the basin."

Ginny grasped the athame, slicing her thumb. Letting three drops of her blood drip into the rune encrusted basin. As Ginny's blood joined Harry's in the basin, the runes around the edge started to glow.

"Harry James, do you promise to honor this woman?"

"I do," Harry answered.

"Take the athame. Cut three strands of hair and place them in the basin."

Harry did, dropping the hairs into the basin.

"Ginevra Molly, do you promise to honor this man?"

"I do," Ginny answered without hesitation.

"Take the athame. Cut three strands of hair and place them in the basin."

Ginny took three strands of her red hair, took a deep breath, and cut. She dropped them into the basin. Again, the runes started to glow as Ginny's hair mixed with Harry's.

"Harry James, do you vow to do all you are able to do to make this woman happy in life?"

"I do so vow," replied Harry with certainty in his voice.

"Feel your joy, place one tear of that joy in the basin."

Harry's smile grew as a tear of joy rolled down his cheek. He caught it in a small flask that he was handed. He then poured it into the basin.

"Ginevra Molly, do you vow to do all you are able to do to make this man happy in life?"

"I do so vow," smiled Ginny.

"Feel your joy, place one tear of that joy in the basin."

Ginny needed no prompting. Her tears of joy were already in the corners of her eyes. Catching one as it fell, she then poured it into the basin. The glow increased tenfold as a swirl of Magic surrounded Harry and Ginny. The Magic created a dome around the altar from the ground to ten feet above. The crowd gasped as a pulse shot out from the dome, many people swaying and rocking back in their chairs. The dome lasted only a minute, but the Magical sparks continued to spring from the basin.

"Well, now!" blinked the official. "That was quite the display! Rings, please."

Ron and Hermione stepped closer handing the rings to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry James, please present your ring to Ginevra Molly." Harry slid the gold ring with circle cut emerald surrounded by two small diamonds and two small rubies onto Ginny's finger. Ginny smiled as Harry looked up at her.

"Ginevra Molly, please present your ring to Harry James." Ginny slid the gold ring with square cut ruby with small diamonds and emeralds encircling it on to Harry's finger. She smiled up at Harry. She could feel his happiness mixed with her own in an almost euphoric rush of emotions.

The official drew his wand again. "Please, present your entwined hands over the basin." Harry and Ginny turned, placing their hands above the glowing basin. " _Alligant Animas Perpetim_!" The Magic in the basin swirled around them again. Streaks of red and green energy passing into Harry and Ginny, until it flared into an almost blinding flash of light. "You are quite the couple. Never in my many years, have I seen Magic this strong. But I digress. With the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Mr. Potter, you may kiss your bride."

"My pleasure," Harry smiled pulling Ginny into a hug and kissing her very deeply. Another pulse of Magic rocked the audience well before Harry and Ginny broke their kiss. The crowd cheered loudly, almost drowning out Fred and George's wolf-whistles.

HPHPHP

Ron stood tapping his glass of butterbeer for attention. The tent full of people slowly quieted and directed their gazes toward the bridal party's long table on the back wall.

"It's been almost four years since a certain boy came into my family's life and changed it forever," Ron began. "I remember that day on the Platform. Harry looked so lost, still does from time to time." The crowd laughed as a roll from Harry hit Ron's shoulder. "But seriously, no, not you," Ron pointed to Sirius as he was about to speak, garnering more laughter.

"Choose your words wisely around this one," Marlene chuckled out.

"Without a doubt," Ron smiled. "Anyway, Harry was kind enough to let me sit with him that first time to Hogwarts. Yes, we have had our ups and downs, but through it all, he has been my best mate. I couldn't ask for anyone better to take care of my only sister than him. So, I wish you both all the happiness you deserve. And a word of advice, if Ginny starts grinding her teeth, duck!"

"Finally learned that one, did you?" laughed Harry.

Hermione was still chuckling as she stood to make her toast. "Well, I'm a bit more refined than Ron," she began, getting more chuckles. "To two of my best friends: I wish you nothing but love and happiness. I offer my ear, my shoulder, and my voice anytime you need them."

"What, no research skills?" smiled Ron. Hermione swatted him playfully with a smile. The audience laughed at their antics.

"And my research skills," Hermione added, looking pointedly at Ron. "You have always been there for me, and I will always be there for you both. To Harry and Ginny!"

"To Harry and Ginny!"

* * *

The dance floor was empty as Harry bowed, taking Ginny's hand. He led her to the center as the music began. Harry held Ginny close as they slowly danced to the song. Soon the rest of the family and guests joined the happy couple. Harry and Ginny shared soft kisses and talked quietly as they danced to the first three songs together.

"May I have the next dance?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Harry smiled. "Love you."

"Love you," answered Ginny, giving Harry a quick kiss. Harry turned, but didn't get far, as Molly swept him into a dance with her. Ginny laughed as Harry awkwardly danced with her mother.

"That is a sight, isn't it, ginger bear?" Arthur asked.

"It is," Ginny smiled. "You haven't called me that in years, daddy."

"I know," Arthur said with a fond smile. "Even though you have been married for a year now, this makes it feel more real. I just want you to know, you will always be my ginger bear!"

"Thank you, daddy," Ginny said, trying not to cry. "I love you," she said hugging him.

"I love you, too," Arthur replied.

* * *

Over the course of most of the reception, Harry and Ginny shared dances with almost everyone else. Ginny danced with all of her brothers, even Percy and Ron. Then James, Sirius, and Remus took a turn, making everyone laugh. Harry danced with Lily after Molly let him go from one of her signature bone-crushing hugs. Harry made his rounds with the other ladies and girls, some more awkward than others, like Demzela and Luna. He was currently dancing with Marlene.

"Can I have the next one, mom?" Madds asked Marlene.

"You should be asking Harry, not me," Marlene smiled.

"I don't mind, auntie," Harry said quietly. "Besides, you can go save Gin from Sirius," he grinned cheekily.

"I can…you cheeky little…" Harry just laughed. "Fine," Marlene huffed with an eye roll. She stepped away as the song ended. Harry held his hand out for Madds.

"So," Harry began quietly. "I guess with everything, you're like my…god-sister?"

"Something like that," chuckled Madds. "That being said…" she paused as she looked around quickly. "I need some advice."

"Sure," Harry replied. "What's up?"

"Well, you see…" Madds began slowly as a blush tinted her cheeks.

Harry chuckled. "Who?"

"How…?"

"Gin used to have that same face when trying to talk to or even about me, once upon a time," answered Harry with a soft smile. "So, who is it?"

"Oh. Well, it's…uh…someone close to you," Madds answered cryptically.

"Neville?"

"No," Madds shook her head.

"Hermione?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Madds frowned as she swatted his arm.

"Wait…Ron?"

"Yes," Madds said blushing crimson, looking down.

"Ah. Well, just keep in mind, he's still kind of hung up on Hermione. They danced around their feelings for years, but Ron was a prat one too many times. She's over it, but Ron still has the crush. He's trying to let it go, but…" Harry shrug. "Tell you what, get him to dance, if you can. Let him know there is more than one woman in the world. And then, just take it slow."

Madds nodded as she started to make plans in her head.

* * *

"Hi, there, gorgeous!"

"Hi, there, yourself, handsome," Ginny said leaning her back into Harry as he hugged her from behind.

"Finally, free to dance with your husband, again?" Harry asked, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Yes," Ginny answered spinning in his arms.

As they danced around the dance floor, Harry and Ginny noticed Madds dancing with Ron. Harry grinned, sharing his conversation with Madds over their bond to Ginny. She smiled, nodding. As they continued, they came within earshot of Sirius and Marlene. They had been dancing together since Marlene had left Harry to Madds. They saw Sirius lean in and place a soft kiss on Marlene's lips. Just then James and Lily came close to Sirius and Marlene. They were soon joined by Remus and Tonks.

"Making good time, there, Pads," James smiled.

"Yeah, only took you a month to kiss her this time," Remus joked. Sirius stayed silent, not wanting to encourage his best friends.

"What's the matter, Marley? Would you two rather have the den to snog in?" Lily cheekily asked. Marlene blushed.

"What's this? The den? I had to corner this one in his room!" Tonks smiled, making Remus blush.

"What's this? Moony, you old wolf!" James laughed. He winked at Sirius, leading Lily away in a flourish. Remus sighed and led Tonks away with a shake of his head. Harry and Ginny snickered quietly, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Marls, I want you to know…" Sirius paused. "I still love you. Always have."

"Oh, Siri," Marlene cooed, placing her hand on his cheek. "Now that I have my memories back, I can honestly say, I still love you, too."

"Do you…" Sirius swallowed. "Do you still want to…marry me?"

"Yes!" Marlene shouted. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Cheers and wolf-whistles were heard over the music.

* * *

As the family, and the few guests that were staying at Potter Manor, gathered around one or two of the tables under the tent, Lily called for attention. She stood, looking over the people around her. She gave a nod, before she started.

"Well, that was a very exciting and wonderful day. I hate to bring the mood down, but we have the real world to deal with very soon." Loud murmurs started around the tables.

"Do we finally get to know what's going on, Lils?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but not tonight," Lily answered. "Tomorrow, at eleven, I would like everyone here to meet in the dining room. You'll get your answers then."

"Ah, come on, Lils," whined James.

"No, Jamie," Lily said sternly. "Tonight is still for Harry and Ginny. So, tomorrow in the dining room at eleven."

"Alright," grumbled James.

"That being said, good night, everyone," Lily said, taking James' hand, leading him into the house.

* * *

 **A/N: That's right! Next chapter: THE ANSWERS! Since I have most of it hand written out, I am going to break rotation this once, that way it will be a short wait for you. That and I'm dead curious as to how my readers will react to being in on Lily's secrets! As always, thanks for the R/Rs. Expect the next chapter in a day or so, maybe sooner (depends on how much I can get done!).**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As promised the ANSWERS to many, many questions. And maybe a few more asked. Warning: this is a short chapter, but the significance is more than the length.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Lily's Plan**

Harry and Ginny entered the dining room just after eleven the next morning to see everyone already gathered around the table. All of the Weasleys, Fleur, Hermione, Sirius and Marlene, and John and Paula sat on one side of the large table. Remus, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Marty, Madds, Neville, and Luna sat on the opposite side. At the head of the table sat James and Lily. Harry and Ginny took their seats with an apologetic look at Lily for being a few minutes late. Lily gave them a small smile and a nod as she stood. The table went completely silent as Lily took a deep breath.

"I know everyone has been asking me what's going on with me and everything, especially the last few days before the wedding. Well, it's time to come clean. I've been doing a lot of research," Lily paused looking around the table. "I completed it, and it's time to fill you lot in on everything."

"It's about time, Lils," James said. "These bloody memory blocks are giving me a headache!"

"Jamie," sighed Lily, as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. "I love you, but right now, shut it!" Lily glared at him. "Hold still, Marauders!" Lily drew her wand, pointing it at James, Sirius, and Remus in turn. They swayed slightly, grabbing their heads. When they opened their eyes again, all three of them looked up at Lily with wide eyes. They then turned to look at Harry and Ginny at the far end of the table.

"Lils, what have you done?" James asked turning back to her. "Do you know how dangerous…?"

"Jamie, please," Lily said with a pained and pleading look. "I know. I just couldn't let that happen." She then pointed her wand at Marlene. "That was the last one that I put on you, Marley."

Marlene swayed slightly as she rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes, they were wide. Tears welled at the corners. "Oh, Merlin!" she whimpered.

"Now, then," Lily said, calling all attention back to her. "Everyone that was in my confidence in 1980 has their memory back. That is step one."

"Flower, you still haven't told us anything," Minerva said. "What exactly is going on? And why us specifically?"

"That's step two, Aunt Minerva," Lily answered. "You see, I set in motion a plan to change Harry and Ginny's future, well, their past when I talked to them in 1980," Lily stated.

"What?" Harry and Ginny cried. Most of the room was in chaos. Shouts and questions being hurled at Lily. Molly whistled loudly, ending the chaos.

"Thank you, Molly." Lily took a deep breath before she continued. "Let me explain," she said as she sat down. She run her hand through her hair with a sigh. "On 15 June, 1980, I was in the Shrieking Shack and very pregnant with Harry. I was there waiting for James, Sirius, and Remus to leave and then come back from a full moon night.

"I heard a thud in the hallway and went to investigate. I came face to face with a future Ginny from the year 2018."

The chaos erupted around the table again for a moment until Lily let out a bang from her wand. "Please, this will only take longer if you lot keep this up," Lily pleaded with everyone, before turning back to Harry and Ginny. "Yes, Ginny, I talked to your future self. Or I should say, what would have been. We have already changed the timeline. You, she, told me about Harry's life and yours with him. Everything that happened to Harry at Hogwarts, and after.

"In her time, some of us around this table were dead. Harry never knew James and I. Only knew Sirius for two years before he died. Never met Marlene, because she died with her family shortly before James and I were supposed to be." Lily choked up for a minute. "They lost Remus, Dora, and Fred in the Final Battle."

Silence greeted her pause. Fred and George looked at each other with fear, whiter than anyone had ever seen them. Molly let out a strangled sob. "It's worse," Lily said with tears in her eyes. "Remus and Dora left behind a baby boy." Remus hugged Tonks close to him, both had tears in their eyes. "Dumbledore, even for all his faults, was the leader of the Light. He was killed at the end of Harry's sixth year and the whole world went to hell from there for a while. But Dumbledore left Harry a mission." Lily's sad features turned angry as her hands balled into fists. Her voice had a razor-sharp edge to it. "A mission he was not supposed to survive! He was supposed to die by Voldemort's hand to kill the pseudo-horcrux Voldemort accidentally made my son into that Halloween night!"

There were gasps and cries all around the table, but no one spoke. They were all in too much shock. Lily paused to regain control.

"After she told me all that, Ginny showed me pictures of my grandchildren. The need to do something to prevent all that started to grow. Then future Harry showed up, to take Ginny home." Lily had to stop and compose herself again. "To see the wonder in his eyes at seeing me in person for the first time that he could remember broke my heart. When James, Sirius, and Remus got back, I almost lost it altogether. When they told us about Dora having a baby, and her and Remus not surviving the Final Battle, I knew I had to change things.

"The Time Turner portal that brought them there opened again and we met Ron and Hermione. I almost cried knowing my goddaughter didn't know who I was, or even who she really was. But the final nail in the coffin was meeting my grandchildren through the portal. I knew it would change their lives, but I couldn't let my Harry go through all that pain and suffering without me and James, without Sirius and Marlene, or let Remus and Dora's child grow up without them.

"I told James that morning, that I was not going to let that happen again. So, the four of us started planning. We brought Marlene into it just after that. But we couldn't do everything right away.

"During my research, I found what I needed to survive Voldemort's attack, but things were happening and I needed to plan contingencies. And not everything went to according to plan.

"I got the boys together after Hermione was taken and blocked their memory of our plans, and put fail safes on the ones Dumbledore set. Marlene came to me about being pregnant again. We faked her death the same night we found out about her family. I took her memory and sent her to the Americas." Lily stopped, wiping tears away.

"Lils…" Sirius started with a pained voice.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, it had to be that way. Peter was getting too close to my research, and so was Dumbledore."

"I forgive you, Lils. You kept my family safe," Sirius choked out, as he wiped tears away. Marlene, Hermione, Madds, and Marty were all huddled around Sirius in a family hug. Just knowing what they could have lost, made them glad for finding each other again.

"Thank you for understanding, Pads," Lily swallowed. She turned back to the table. "I went about my research alone after that. I found leads, but I was running out of time. That Halloween morning, I cast the spells to protect us from what I knew was coming that night. I went to Gringotts and removed my memories of certain things, in case Voldemort tried to read my mind, but I put trigger and compulsion charms around those to draw me back to them as I needed them."

Lily paused and heaved a large sigh. "But this is where my plan went south. I thought James and I would wake up at the same time. We didn't. James knew I was planning something to help the future, but not what it was or why. I forgot to leave a trigger in Sirius not to go after Peter and to wait for us to wake up. And of course, to stop Hagrid from following Dumbledore's orders to take Harry to the Dursleys. I took that memory out to protect my sister. I put it on a cascade trigger that never got triggered. I overlooked so many things there at the end. I overlooked the Bones, and the Longbottoms getting attacked. For that, Neville, Harry, I'm so sorry." Lily covered her face and cried. She soon felt several arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay, mum, we know now," Harry told Lily when she finally looked up.

"And like Sirius, I forgive you, Aunt Lily," Neville said from her other side.

Lily hugged them both. "Thank you, boys." Harry and Neville returned to their seats. James took her hand with a nod for her to continue. "When James woke up, Hagrid had already taken Harry. Sirius had already gone after Peter." She squeezed James hand.

"By the damage of the nursery, I thought Harry had been vaporized with Voldemort. Not remembering the Phoenix spell, I thought Lily was dead. I saw her body. I checked for a pulse…She was cold…" he stopped as tears filled his eyes remembering that awful night. Lily squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Lily took over again. "When I awoke, both of you were gone. I heard the Aurors who came to check our cottage say you'd been vaporized. I thought the spell had backfired somehow and James and Harry were gone forever.

"As you all know now, James fled to Australia. I left to the Americas. John and Paula had found Marlene when I sent her over, and convinced her she was their niece. When I showed up, John knew who I was but not wat was going on here in England. The news hadn't reached that far yet. When it did, they thought it best to just let it be and watch over me. John knew that it was best not to blow my cover. For years I refused to look at any Wizarding papers, it was just too painful of a reminder of what I thought I had lost. So, I had no idea what was happening here or in the American Wizarding Community. I was hiding as a Muggle, and only did Magic at home. I rarely went into the Magical areas of any city unless I had to."

"I was just hiding from the pain of everything," James added.

"Was our soul bond part of your plan, mum?" asked a curious Harry.

"No, actually. That came as a complete surprise," Lily smiled. "We did, however, find out that Dumbledore was blocking it from activating your third year, by doing everything he could to keep you too apart and not giving Harry the hope he needed to break the block."

"So, what happened?" asked a confused Bill. "How did he break the block?"

"By my coming back when I did," James answered with a smile at Harry and Ginny. "I took Remus into the Forest and sent Sirius after Peter."

"And I sent Harry back to the castle to get help, so I could clear my name," Sirius smiled.

"When Harry ran into me in the castle that night, I could see and tell something was different. That something big was going on," Ginny said taking Harry's hand, smiling lovingly at him.

"I had the hope of leaving the Dursleys for good," Harry nodded. He smiled as he looked at Ginny. They leaned together, kissing sweetly.

"This is no time to be snogging, you two," teased Fred.

"Maybe after, but not right now," George added.

"I owe you two a Bat Bogey when we're done here," glared Ginny. The twins paled and gulped.

"So, you're telling me, and everyone else here, that this all started, because you met a future Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked, surprising everyone. Lily nodded. "A Harry and Ginny that were married and had kids?" Lily nodded again. "Now, I have a headache!" he said rubbing his head.

"Oh, Ronald! Try to use your head for more than a garbage compactor once in a while and maybe it won't get overtaxed with thinking!" Hermione huffed. Ron opened his mouth dumbly, but chose not to respond back. Hermione gave him a self-satisfied smile, before turning to Lily. "So, what's next, Aunt Lily?"

"Next we get the real Prophecies out of the Department of Mysteries as quietly as possible. Before June," Lily answered.

"I'll take Harry and Ginny in tomorrow. They have to file their paperwork anyway," James offered. "We'll work up a couple fakes today and make the switch."

"Good. Jamie, I want you, Sirius, Remus, and the twins working up those fakes," Lily nodded.

"Will do, Lils," Sirius smiled. The twins grinned.

"You're still not off the hook," Ginny threatened them. "I'll just get you later." The twins paled and gulped again.

"Marley, Hermione, Marty, Luna, and I are going to start researching Voldemort's life and figure out what and where the other horcruxes are," Lily said.

"What about the one in Harry?" Ginny asked.

Lily smiled. "I already know how to get rid of that. That's what I've been doing the last few days before the wedding. _But_ ," she paused to let the word hang for emphasis. "We need to get the others before we deal with it. Your bond has dampened the connection and is weakening the soul piece. We need it for now, to keep tabs on Voldemort. Any really strong emotions that he feels, so will Harry. But once we have the others and start destroying them, Voldemort will come running. We need to know when. Can both of you understand that?" Lily asked Harry and Ginny.

They had a quick, silent bond conversation. "Yes, we can, mum," Harry answered.

"We don't like it, but we understand it," Ginny added.

"But the hunt and retrieval, at this point, is for the adults to handle," James added. "You have OWLs this year and need to study. After that, well, we can't really say no."

"But…" Harry started.

"No, buts!" Lily said sternly. "Besides, soon Voldemort is going to try to lure you to the Department of Mysteries. After you make the switch, you have no reason to go there. I want you to study and concentrate on blocking him out." Harry frowned.

"Do as your _mother_ and _wife_ say, Harry. Concentrate on blocking Tom!" Ginny said, leaving him no room for argument. Harry opened his mouth to argue until he saw the glare on Ginny and his mother's faces and thought better of it.

"Fine," was all Harry added.

"Good," Lily nodded at Ginny. "Now, hopefully by next summer we can do the actual hunting for the rest of the horcruxes in teams. And, no, Harry, Ginny, you will not be left out of the hunt, or the loop of the research."

"The two of you have more of a right to hunt down and destroy those things than any of the rest of us does," James added.

"During the actual hunt, that's where Bill and Fleur come in," Lily stated. "As curse-breakers, you will be needed to break any curses and enchantments left by Voldemort to harm anyone who finds them."

"You got it," Bill nodded.

" _Oui!_ " Fleur agreed. "I vill 'elp 'Arry and Jinny any vay I can."

"Thanks, Fleur," Ginny smiled.

"It means a lot to us," Harry added. Fleur smiled and nodded.

"Now, after the fakes are done, Ron, Sirius, and James, I need you to plan out battles," Lily said. "We need scenarios for every possible place, but especially Hogwarts. If we can, that is where we want the Final Battle."

"On it," Ron said nodding at James and Sirius.

"Fred, George, we need traps," lily pointed to them. "And they do not have to be nice."

Fred and George smiled evilly. "Oh, we can do that!"

"Merlin, help Hogwarts," Minerva said looking skyward.

"Aunt Minerva, I need you to sway as many of the teachers to our way of thinking as you can. The less Albus knows and has control over, the better," Lily commented.

"Of course, Flower," Minerva replied.

"Harry, Ginny, I have one more task for you two," Lily stated.

"Name it, mum," Harry nodded.

"Train as many of the older students as possible. Teach them how to fight and how to win against Death Eaters," Lily said.

"I'll need some help with that," Harry said looking at Hermione. She nodded. "The rest of us with training will be the instructors," Harry said looking at his friends and Ginny.

"You know I'll help," Ginny answered, taking his hand.

"I'm with you, godbrother!" Neville nodded.

"Brilliant!" Lily smiled. "We need numbers. Any students who don't want to fight, see if they will learn First Aide." Harry nodded. "Any former students that any of you know, contact them and we will train them. But remember, the best time we can plan for this battle to happen is in summer, less students, less risk of casualties to the younger students."

* * *

James, Harry, and Ginny walked out of the Hall of Prophecy with sly grins on their faces. They had arrived at the Ministry only twenty minutes before. Harry and Ginny had filed their paperwork quickly, with minimum fuss. James had made the arrangements to visit the Hall in the Department of Mysteries. They were in and out in very little time. They flooed back to Potter Manor without incident, real Prophecies in hand.

* * *

A/N: Was it worth the wait? As always, thanks for the R/Rs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Signs Part I – A New Day Dawning**

News of Voldemort's return was being suppressed by Fudge and the Ministry, but the reason Harry was being questioned in the papers for saying it was his lack of interviews that were driving the press to doubt his word. Even after the press release of their marriage, Harry and Ginny were being hounded for interviews by owl every morning. It Dumbledore, however, that was being accused of lying as certain things came to light, like his involvement in suppressing the Potters' will when they were thought to be dead. It was enough to give Harry a headache each morning he had read the paper until it was September first.

The ride on the Hogwarts Express was more subdued than usual. Harry was unsure how the student body would receive them at the Platform, but most of the students were just huddled with their friends, only talking quietly, and apparently, most students were inclined to believe Harry and the other Champions. Still, there were some that were so averse to the truth and refused to see it because Voldemort hadn't made any moves yet.

Harry and Ginny sat alone in their compartment cuddled together and napping. They were taking a few minutes, or the train ride, for themselves. With all the people that had been staying at Potter Manor, they only had rare occasions to just be alone. Even their bedroom had become a hub of activity as they planned out training for the other students. It seemed the only time they had to be alone was when everyone went to bed, and sometimes someone wound fall asleep on their sofa or on the floor. So they were taking full advantage of this time to relax together.

Ron and Hermione were in the first car of the train because they had been chosen as prefects for Gryffindor. Molly had been so proud of Ron when he received his Prefect badge, she had quickly agreed to buy him a new broom. Sirius and Marlene had been ecstatic that Hermione had been chosen. Remus being the proud uncle gave Hermione his old badge to wear with hers. Fred and George were doing recruiting of the upperclassmen while Neville and Luna were with Madds and Marty, introducing them to other friends and gathering the lowerclassmen for the special training lessons they were lining up.

Harry was startled awake by a knock on the door. Ginny raised an eyebrow as Daphne Greengrass looked around cautiously before entered, and again before sitting opposite them. Daphne locked and silenced the door before saying anything.

"I just wanted to let you know," Daphne began. She paused looking into the hallway again. "Sorry, I have to be careful."

"It's alright," Ginny nodded. "We understand."

"Not all Slytherins are siding with…" she paused, leaning over to whisper, "Voldemort." She shuddered as she spoke the name, but recovered quickly. "That goes for past and present Slytherins. My family was neutral during the last war, but my father doesn't think we'll be able to this time. We can't completely overtly support you, but I can and will pass any and all information I get to you from Slytherin House."

"Good to know," Harry stated. "Those that aren't siding with him are welcome to come to the Defense classes we are starting. They can say they're spying on us, but still learn to fight."

"And if someone doesn't think they can fight, but still wants to help, we can use them, too," Ginny continued. "Healers and the like."

"I'll pass the word in Slytherin to those that are against and neutral," Daphne nodded. She stood but stopped short of the door. "See you around. Oh, and congratulations!"

"Thanks," Harry and Ginny smiled.

Daphne checked the hall quickly, then slipped out. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in astonishment.

* * *

The Welcome Feast was an interesting event. When the first years were escorted in by Professor McGonagall, Madds and Marty were among them. Being older and taller than the eleven-year-old students, Madds and Marty towered over the precision. Hermione smiled at her brother and sister as they walked by. Ginny glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to see Luna staring at Marty, again. Ginny had noticed Luna's infatuation with Marty during their training after the wedding. She had spoken to Luna about it at her first opportunity. Ginny grinned as she turned back to Hermione.

"She's at it again, 'Mione," Ginny chuckled.

"It's not like I would stand in her way," Hermione replied. "Unlike some people, who shall remain nameless." She looked straight at Ron.

"Oh, don't start this again," Ron complained. "I said I was sorry. Besides, I was hexed, remember?"

"Hush, Ronald, the Sorting is starting," Hermione turned away, scooting closer to Fred and pointed placing a kiss on his cheek. Ron sighed but didn't respond.

After the first years were Sorted, McGonagall called Madds up. "Anderson-Black, Madeline."

Madds sat on the stool waiting. It was a short wait. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted. Madds happily bounced off the stool, jogging over to the Gryffindor Table. Hermione greeted her sister with a smile and hug. They quickly turned back to see Marty's Sorting.

"Anderson-Black, Martian."

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat called out.

"Figures," Madds shook her head smiling.

"Oh," Hermione looked disappointed. But Madds grinned devilishly. Ginny raised an eyebrow to this as the sisters sat down. Ron slid over to make room for Madds. She smiled at him as she sat down, but he was oblivious to it. Madds shrugged slightly before leaning over toward Ginny, pulling Hermione with her.

"Just so you know, Marty has a crush on a certain blonde Ravenclaw," smiled Madds with a look over at Marty as he sat down with Luna.

"Really?" Ginny asked as she swung around to look at them. Ginny grinned as turned back. "Well, I know this certain blonde Ravenclaw has a crush on your brother."

"Matchmaking time?" asked Hermione. She looked over seeing Marty and Luna deep in discussion and blushing. "Maybe not. Looks like they have it handled."

The girls continued to talk and giggle all through dinner. Harry just listened half-heartedly. He knew this was one of the things girls did from time to time. He looked at Fred, who rolled his eyes at the girls now and then, causing Harry to chuckle. George was talking with Lee and missed most of the looks. Ron was shoving food in his mouth and pointedly not talking.

Dumbledore stood after dessert was finished to make his usual Beginning of Term Announcements. The usual things like the banned list and Forbidden Forest were covered, then he made the introductions of the new teachers.

"I would like to welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn, who has graciously accepted a limited teaching rule. He will be teaching Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh-year Potions. Professor Snape will still be the teacher for the rest." Dumbledore paused for the polite applause and groans from the younger students. "And Professor Dolores Umbridge is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor," he chuckled. "Now, we have…"

"Hem, hem."

"We have some other…" Dumbledore tried again.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge stood and walked around the staff table. Most of the faculty glared as the short, pink-clad woman with a black bow in her hair stepped up to the podium.

"What's she playing at?" Ron asked.

"She's a Ministry official," Madds frowned. "Mum and Dad told me about the little toad just before we left. Apparently, Dad and Uncle James had a run-in with her at the Ministry."

"The one he called the pink toad," Hermione nodded. "And Uncle James called a vile woman. She works directly for Fudge."

"Either way, I think we should all be careful around her, given what the papers have been writing about Harry and Dumbledore," Ginny glared at the woman as she prattled on about progress for the sake progress not being acceptable. "Not that Dumbledore doesn't deserve it for what he put Harry through."

"Or my father for that matter," Hermione added.

"Ya know, brother mine," Fred commented to George, "I almost feel sorry for the woman."

"Too right," George nodded. "Hasn't been here a full day and has already drawn the ire of our dear sister."

"And my girlfriend," Fred added.

"And her dear sister."

"Who's next?" George asked. They both looked at Harry, then back at each other.

"Our dear brother-in-law," they said in unison.

"Yup, feel sorry for the little toad," Fred smiled.

"She doesn't stand a chance," George grinned.

"Two Galleons she doesn't last a month," Ron wagered. He held out the two gold coins around the backs of Madds and Hermione. The twins eyed him for a moment.

"Alright, Ronniekins," Fred agreed. He took the coins, placing them in a small box. He put in two of his own. "I'll say a month and a half."

"I'll give it two," George nodded handing Fred his coins.

"I'm in," Harry slapped two Galleons on the table. "Two weeks."

"Three weeks," Madds added her money.

"Three days," Neville tossed his Galleons in.

"You in, Smarty?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Five weeks, Laughing Boy."

"The end of this week," Ginny smirked. "And if one of you two wins, buy some new pet names."

"You're just jealous," Hermione teased. Harry and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were the first ones to arrive in the Transfiguration classroom the next morning. They smiled at Professor McGonagall as the sat down in the front of the class. It was an enjoyable hour and hour class, but the mountain of homework was going to be daunting. McGonagall divulged that all of their classes that year were going to be work laden because of OWLs at the end of the year. They heard Ron groan behind them.

Next, they had Charms with Professor Flitwick. The normally cheerful little professor was very serious that day as he added to their workload. He also reminded them of the OWL tests in June. Groans were heard from many people at that. At the end of class, Dean Thomas approached Ginny as Harry was asking Professor Flitwick a question about the homework.

"Hey, Ginny," Dean smiled.

"Hi, Dean," Ginny responded absently as she gathered her things not bothering to look up.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said, trying to sound suave.

"What's that?" Ginny looked up apprehensively.

"You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me on the first visit?" Dean asked sounding hopeful.

"Excuse me?" Anger flared in Ginny's voice, enough that it attracted the attention of Harry and Professor Flitwick. The professor hopped off his desk and started walking toward Ginny and Dean.

"Yeah, I mean all that marriage stuff in the papers is for just for publicity, right?" Dean asked sounding a little unsure for the first time.

"No!" Ginny snapped.

"Oh, come on," Dean frowned. "We all know it's a joke."

Ginny's eyes flashed as fast as her hand struck, slapping Dean very hard across the face. "It is not a joke! It is not for publicity! You're lucky I don't hex you right here, and now!"

"Mr. Thomas," Flitwick's angry voice rang out. "You will see me in my office after dinner for a week's detention!"

"But…"

"Two weeks!"

"She…"

"Three! Would you like a month?" Flitwick growled.

"No, sir," Dean answered as he slouched away.

Harry hugged Ginny close to calm her down.

* * *

"Thomas!" Harry snarled as looked across the table at Dean when they reached the Great Hall. "Talk to my wife like that again and detention will be the least of your worries. If Ginny doesn't hex you, I will!"

Dean didn't answer, just glared at Harry. Harry glared right back, but it was Dean that looked away first.

Harry grunted and went back to his seat next to Ginny.

"You're bloody sexy when your anger, you know that?" Ginny whispered to Harry. He spit the water he was drinking all over Ron.

"Whatda ya do that fer?" Ron asked. He glanced at the look on his sister's face. "On second thought, never mind," he shook his head. "I don't want to know."

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat in the middle of the DADA classroom waiting for Umbridge to start the lesson. Hermione and Madds were across the aisle from them with Neville and Ron behind. The short woman entered the room with a look of haughty superiority to her as walked with perfect posture flicking her wand at the board.

"Wands away," she chirped. "Now, I see that your previous instruction to this class was severely lacking in any theory or substance. Therefore, I am here to rectify that. Standard homework shall be a foot and a half essay on each chapter of the book. Small print is not allowed, neither is large. All letters must be no larger than one-quarter inch tall. Anything less or more will be a deduction to your grade.

"Now, we will be studying Ministry-approved Magical theory only in this class. With a strong grounding, in theory, you will be able to perform any spell given to you on your O.W.L.s come June." Harry scowled as he raised his hand along with Ginny, Hermione, and about half the class. "It is not time for questions, hands down," Umbridge simpered with that annoying little laugh of hers. "There is no reason that knowing the theory soundly will prevent you from performing the spells on the exams." All of the hands shot up again. Umbridge's face lost some of its false sweetness and so did her voice. "I will let you know when you may ask questions, but now is not the time. Now," her voice returning to the sickening sweet tone, "we will read chapter one in silence."

"But Professor, if we don't practice the spells we won't know if they're right," Harry called out.

"Mr. Potter, I did not call on you to speak," Umbridge chirped in that disgustingly sugary tone as she approach him. "Read you chapter."

"Are you going to answer the question?" Ginny protested with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I did not call on you either, Ms. Weasley," Umbridge sneered.

"It's _Mrs. Potter_ ," Ginny growled. She pulled a piece of parchment out and thrust it at Umbridge. "A copy of my marriage certificate and the law stating how!"

Umbridge snatched the parchment from her hand, glanced at it and set it aflame. "I do not recognize this farce. You two are underage. I, however, am an adult, and your instructor. You will do as you are told. Now, any further outburst will earn detentions."

"So, you're not going to answer my question?" Harry sneered.

"No, I will not, Mr. Potter. Now, read chapter one," she ordered, pointing to his book.

"So, the Ministry thinks we don't need to practice?" Harry asked in defiance, standing to tower over the short woman. "What good is that for the exams? If we do the spell wrong it could get someone hurt."

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Umbridge smiled, but it was in a predatory manner, not in happiness. "Now, you and _Ms. Weasley_ read your chapter."

"Whether _you_ recognize it or not, I am married to Harry!" Ginny ground out as she stood as well. "And I think you need to answer my husband's question."

"Detention, _Ms. Weasley_!"

"That's _Mrs. Potter_ ," Ginny shouted as she leaned closer to the toad woman.

"And if you want to be proper about it," Harry leaned closer, looking down at Umbridge, "it is _Lord and Lady Potter_!"

"What are you going to tell us next?" Ginny glared at her. "That Voldemort hasn't returned? I was there, and so was my _husband_!"

"He. Is. Not. Back," Umbridge raged. "Get out of my class! I will not stand for this disruption or your lies!"

"Gladly," Ginny snarled. Harry and Ginny gathered their bags, leaving the books on their desks.

 _'_ _Straight to Nana Minnie?'_ Harry thought to Ginny as they hurried down the hall.

 _'_ _Straight to Nana Minnie!'_ Ginny confirmed. _'It's her free period. She should be in her office.'_

Harry and Ginny descended the two flights of stairs to the Transfiguration floor. They made their way to their Head of House's office quickly. Harry knocked on the door waiting for a response. In less than a minute, she opened the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" she asked confused. "Why are you not in class?"

"We were dismissed from Professor Umbridge's so-called class," Ginny answered irritably.

"I see," McGonagall frowned, trying to hide the smile that was creeping across her lips. "Do come in," she insisted sternly for the second years that were passing behind the young couple. She closed and warded the door and pictures. "What happened?" she asked in a more caring tone.

Harry and Ginny told her of the short argument that had ensued in class. Minerva McGonagall pinched her lips tight in an angry manner. They could tell the anger wasn't directed at them, but Umbridge. She stood, walking behind her desk. She returned carrying a tea service for three and a tin of biscuits. She set the service on the small table between them before returning to her seat.

"So, you were both thrown out of her class for questioning her teaching methods?" Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Have a biscuit."

"You're not mad?" Harry asked confused.

"On the contrary, Harry," McGonagall picked up the tin. "Have a biscuit."

"Thanks, Nana Minnie," Ginny giggled taking two, handing one to Harry.

"There's just one problem," Harry sighed. McGonagall raised her eyebrow as she took a bite. "She gave us both detentions, but we have a bad feeling about it, Nana Minnie."

"I see," McGonagall nodded. "Well then. I shall come to check on the two of you fifteen minutes into this supposed detention. If she is doing the slightest thing wrong, we will deal with her accordingly."

"Thanks, Nana Minnie," Harry smiled as he ate the biscuit.

* * *

I apologize again for the wait. Life has been a bit on the crazy side of late, but finally calming down. For those who haven't seen it, I have a new story that will pop up from time to time. _Ever Love_ is a computation of the one-shots from the writing comp I'm in. But because of word count restraints and required stand alone stories none of the one-shots are the full story. _Ever Love_ , however is. Each chapter has added content that wouldn't fit for the comp. But I can't post new chapters in it until that round has been judged. Will be working on that tomorrow, then the long awaited return to _Heart._ The comp is currently in round 6 of 10, but that is just the start of _Ever Love._ As always Thank you for the kind R/Rs.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As I was preparing this chapter by reviewing earlier ones, I came across a small error on my part way back in chapter 2. No real need to reread though. I just had to fix a name. I was also made appear of a confusing error in chapter 12, which is now fixed. I called Amelia Bones Minister, before the change. My error. I added Deputy to her title in chapter 12 to fix that. So, please, if you catch an error like that, pm me and I will fix it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Signs - Part II – The End of an Errant Era**

Harry and Ginny walked as slowly as they could to Umbridge's office for their detention. As they arrived, the short witch motioned them to sit at two small desks in front of her. The only thing on the desks were long pieces of parchment and quills. Harry looked at Ginny apprehensively as they sat. Ginny gave him a small nod.

"You will be writing lines for me," Umbridge began. "Your stubbornness will determine how many."

"But there's no ink, Professor," Harry commented warily.

"Oh, you won't need it," she smiled rather evilly. "I have given you special quills. They do not require ink." Ginny paled. Harry could feel her fear and concern grow. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the quill. His bad feeling only increasing. Umbridge cleared her throat in that annoyingly sickening sweet tone of hers to get their attention. "You will write 'I will not tell lies.'"

"How many times?" Harry asked with an edge to his voice as he glared at her.

"Why, until it sinks in, of course," she grinned maliciously. "As I said, your stubbornness will determine how many times, Mr. Potter."

 _'_ _We only have five more minutes until Nana Minnie gets here, love,'_ Ginny thought to Harry. _'These are blood quills. There illegal to use as punishment. She just sealed her own fate!'_ she smiled smugly at Harry.

 _'_ _But we have to use them to have proof.'_

 _'_ _Yes,'_ Ginny nodded slightly. She turned and started writing, gritting her teeth at the pain. Harry took a deep breath before he began writing. Red lines started to form on the back of his left hand. Harry tightened his jaw as the pain increased with every word written.

Fifteen minutes into the detention a knock on the door made Umbridge frown. She stood to answer the door.

"Dolores, I wonder if I may have a moment of your time?" McGonagall asked as she pushed her way into the office.

"I am monitoring detentions at the moment, Minerva," she almost growled.

"Oh, then I shan't be long," McGonagall nodded curtly as she turned to see Harry and Ginny holding blood quills. The anger in her eyes was like nothing Harry had ever seen from her before. Her hand was on her wand in half a second. She spun with a quickness that defied her age. " _Stupefy!_ " she shouted.

The spell caught Umbridge in the chest point blank. The toad of a witch dropped like a rock. McGonagall raised her wand, sending a message quickly. She turned back to the young couple with a soft smile.

"I shall never doubt your instincts, Harry," she told him.

"Thanks, Nana Minnie," Harry smiled, rubbing his hand.

"Three days into term, and already a detention?" Sirius asked as he entered. "I'm so proud!" He broke into a wide grin.

"Don't let Lils and Marls hear that," James snorted as he came in after Sirius.

"Hi, Pads. Hi, Dad," Harry smiled as he looked up from Ginny's left hand.

"Hey, Prongslet," Sirius winked.

"You two alright?" asked James. They nodded. "Good. Pads, would you do the honors?"

Sirius bent over, reviving Umbridge with a feral grin. "Wakey, wakey, toady!"

"Why you…" she huffed but trailed off realizing her predicament. "I have done nothing…"

"Save it," James growled holding up one of the blood quills. "You are under arrest. These were outlawed as punishment a century ago. And Professor McGonagall caught you red-handed—No pun intended, son."

"Sure, I believe that one, Dad."

"Up ya get, toad!" Sirius ordered, grasping her arm.

"What seems to be…" Dumbledore started as he walked in.

"All make this clear, Albus," James snarled. "If I find you had knowledge of this and allowed it, you're next to be arrested."

"I assure you, James, I did not," he turned with an angry look at Umbridge. "I would never condone outright torture."

"Good," James nodded.

"However," Dumbledore stated. "I seem to have lost a member of my staff." He looked between James and Sirius. "Mr. Black, could I convince you to teach Defense for the rest of the year?"

"Me? Teach?" laughed Sirius. He looked at Harry and Ginny and stopped. "Might be fun. And I could see my children more often." He turned back to Dumbledore. "But I reserve the right to take the full moon off to help with Remus."

"Agreed," Dumbledore nodded. "You can move in this weekend with your fiancé. I will announce classes will resume on Monday."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, unless there are any questions," McGonagall paused. James shook his head. "You may go."

* * *

The next four days were chaos at the Ministry. News of Dolores Umbridge arrest spread quickly. The implications of her questioning were like adding wind to a forest fire. Two days after her arrest, Cornelius Fudge was arrested and removed from office. Evidence of bribes, lies, and endangerment of minors gave him a ticket to Azkaban. Umbridge was convicted in record time, just before Fudge's downfall. Amelia Bones was voted in by the Wizengamot late Friday afternoon.

Bones was all business in her purge of the Ministry. Anyone with blood status views was either arrested or fired on the spot. Lucius Malfoy made the mistake of trying to reign her purge in by offering her a large sum of Galleons. Malfoy regretted his offer when he was promptly arrested.

After a discussion with James and Dumbledore, Bones approved a large-scale raid on the Malfoy estate. The evidence found in that raid was enough to send Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban for a very long time. Upon his arrest and subsequent questioning under Veritaserum, Malfoy's ties to Voldemort were made public. He was confirmed to be a Death Eater, the mastermind behind the Quidditch World Cup attack, bribes to Fudge, and most importantly, harboring Voldemort after his return.

The most surprising thing found was Malfoy had been leaking stories to Rita Skeeter to defame Minister Bones, Dumbledore, and the Potters. James took great pleasure in making the arrest when Skeeter tried to run by changing into a beetle. After a thorough search of Skeeter's apartment, more evidence was found of bribes from Malfoy and Fudge. Written requests for her to make the Potters and Dumbledore look bad from Fudge were just more fuel to the fire and added more time to both men's sentences.

On Monday morning, Harry and Ginny walked into an almost silent Great Hall. They sat across from Hermione and Madds as they read the paper. A quick look around and Harry could see almost everyone, including the Slytherins, were reading the morning paper. Except for Malfoy, who was looking rather pale and scared. Fred and George sat down next to Hermione.

"Neville, old chum, we are humble," Fred began.

"We are without words," George bowed his head.

"And without money at this time," Ginny snickered.

"Your winnings, mate," Fred said holding the box out to Neville.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," Neville grinned smugly.

"Wonder who they're gonna have…" Ron started.

"I think we're about to find out," Harry announced as Dumbledore stood.

"If I might have your attention," Dumbledore began. "I can see that news has reached your eyes and ears about Ms. Umbridge." He paused, receiving many nods. "Our new Minister has agreed to loan us a very capable Defense teacher for the dark times ahead. He is a current Auror and a Hogwarts graduate." The door behind the Head table opened. "Professor Sirius Black."

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and applause. They were joined by a select few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hermione and Madds were cheering the loudest. Harry noticed the dark look on Snape's face. His demeanor had gotten worse the last few days with all the changes at the Ministry and with Lucius out of circulation. Harry knew with the two men's history; this was an outright slap in the face to Snape.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome back, Professor Black." Sirius nodded with an inclined head to the students. Dumbledore nodded slightly.

"Thank you for that warm welcome," Sirius addressed the Great Hall. "DADA classes will resume today, and it's my first day, so be kind." The students chuckled. Harry glanced at Snape, who was glaring at Sirius' back. "On a more somber note, I will be sponsoring a Defense club that will meet twice a week starting on Thursday. I will not be teaching this class. But who better to teach you how to defend against Death Eaters and Voldemort than someone who has fought them both and survived? My own godson and his wife, Harry and Ginny Potter." Applause broke out again. "For more on that, see your Common Room bulletin boards. Thank you."

"And so, it begins," Harry commented.

"Oh, stop," Ginny chided him. "We'll be right there with you."

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon, Harry and Ginny were the first students to enter the DADA classroom. Sirius smiled at them from his perch on his desk. Hermione and Madds came in shortly after.

"Hi, Dad," Hermione said as she hugged him, followed quickly by Madds.

"Hey, girls," Sirius smiled as he returned their hugs. "Your mum wants you and Marty to swing by our quarters later after dinner."

"We'll be there," Madds grinned. "Just don't get too occupied before we get there." Sirius chuckled, shaking his head.

The rest of the class filtered in quickly. Hermione and Madds took seats in front, across from Harry and Ginny. Neville and Ron sat on Harry and Ginny's other side. Sirius waited until everyone was seated to begin.

"I'm still new to this teaching thing, so bear with me. Most of my lesson plans are from Professor Lupin when he taught here two years ago. But I am adapting them to my style. Now, this book that Umbridge gave you," he held one up, "toss it in the rubbish bin. We will _not_ be using it. I have your new books for you. Miss Granger-Black, would you mind?" He gestured to the stack on his desk. Hermione nodded, pulling her wand. "Once you have your book turn to page nine."

There was a rustle as the students complied. "I know you've been told this before, but this is your OWL year. I won't be giving you a lot of written homework," Sirius paused as the class cheered. "I will be giving you practice homework. It will coincide with what Harry, Ginny, and the other student teachers will teach you in the Defense classes. There will be some written essays, but I believe this class needs to be more practical than written.

"That said, on page nine you will find the theory and mechanics to the Shield Charm. This will be one of the written assignments. To produce a good Shield Charm, you must feel protective of something. Once you can produce the shield, and this is your assignment, due by Halloween: How can you make your Shield Charm stronger? Everyone will have a different answer. It is more self-reflection than any given theory. Questions?"

"Professor, how long does the essay have to be?" asked Daphne from the middle of the class.

"Excellent question, Miss Greengrass," Sirius nodded. "That will depend on you. As I said, it is about self-reflection and what _you_ passionately want to protect. Some will say themselves; others will say their loved ones. It is a question for your mind and heart, not mine. Each shield, like a lot of Magic, is tied to our emotions and state of mind.

"For example, my shield is tied to my wanting to protect my family," Sirius glanced at Hermione and Madds, then Harry and Ginny. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Daphne answered with a nod.

"Any others?" Sirius paused. "Alright then. The Shield Charm…"

* * *

Harry stood just inside the room off the Great Hall as the students came in for the first Defense class. He was nervous. He wasn't sure he could stand in front of what looked like the entire school and teach them what they needed to know. Ginny slipped her arms around him from behind, hugging him close.

"You'll do fine," she told him. "Relax, and remember why we're doing this. They need to learn, and we have the training to teach them."

Harry sighed deeply; his confidence restored. "Love you," he turned to face Ginny.

"Love you," Ginny smiled. Their lips had just met when the others entered the room from the other door.

"Aw, come on," Ron complained. "Is this really the time for that?"

"Hush, Ron," Madds scolded him. Ron looked at her taken aback. "What? You think my sister is the only one who can tell you that? Maybe you need to branch out with your feelings."

"Uh…no," gaped Ron. "Just…caught me off guard." Madds giggled but walked over to Marty and Luna leaving a confused looking Ron to ponder her words.

The others followed Harry and Ginny out into the Great Hall to stand on the platform that held the Head table. Harry stepped up to the podium, surveying the students. All of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were present, but only a few Slytherins, Daphne among them. He saw Sirius and McGonagall slip into the doors as they closed.

"Good evening," Harry called. "Welcome. In these classes, there aren't any Houses, just students. Rivals are fine for Quidditch and the like, but in this class, we don't have time for that. Experience is what matters. Could I have all first through third years on my right?" Harry waited as they reorganized. "Hermione, Luna, Madds, your students." The girls nodded as they moved over to stand with the younger students. "Now, fourth and fifth, here in the center. Sixth and seventh years, on my left." He paused again, letting the students move accordingly. "Fred, George, Marty, take the sixth and seventh. Ron, Neville, fourth and fifth." They nodded, walking over to stand with their group of students.

"Now, Ginny and I will be walking around helping everyone. The main goal in this class is to teach you to defend yourself, more than what is taught in DADA. Sometimes the best way to fight is to run. Other times, a good defense is needed. On those occasions where you have no choice but to fight, we will teach you how to win and survive to fight another day. Most of the time, I had no choice and I was lucky. We don't want anyone to depend on luck, so we are here to learn how to make sure we survive to see another day, another week, another year. Your student teachers, Ginny and I trained all summer, so, please, listen to them, to us. Sixth and seventh years, start with tactics and offensive spells. First through third, disarming and repelling. Fourth and fifth, shield and defensive. Off you go."

The Great Hall was soon filled with shouts and flashes of spell light. Harry and Ginny split off, each going to one side of the Hall. Ginny went to check on the girls and the younger students, Harry the upperclassman. Harry heard some heated words coming from the fourth and fifth years. He turned, seeing Ron and Neville arguing with a Hufflepuff.

"But the best defense is a good offense," the Hufflepuff yelled. "So, why do I need to learn this rubbish? Dodging spells makes you look like a fool!"

"You've never been in a fight, have you, Smith?" Ron grumped.

Harry and Sirius both stopped just behind the Hufflepuff.

"No. Why would I?" Smith shot back. "I'm a pureblood. I'm in no danger."

"If you believe that, maybe you ought to leave and not come back, Mr. Smith," Sirius growled.

"Maybe I will," Smith retorted, as he stormed off. Sirius sighed with a shake of his head.

"That one could be trouble," Sirius said heavily.

"We'll keep an eye on him, Pads," Harry frowned.

"Thanks for that, Professor," Neville grinned as Sirius shuttered slightly.

"Still not used to that," Sirius commented. Harry, Ron, and Neville laughed as Sirius walked away.

* * *

The next weekend was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry and Ginny made plans to be on their own that day but told their friends they would meet them for lunch. Fred made a flourish about asking Hermione to Hogsmeade in the Great Hall with half a dozen hermione roses. Madds and Ginny thought it was incredibly sweet. Harry grinned and nodded at Fred for taking lessons. George had apparently taken the same lessons to heart as he presented Angelina with a half dozen yellow roses.

Ron tried to get Neville to go with him, but Neville had a date with Hannah Abbot. Ron tried Marty, but he was going with Luna and Madds was going to go with Susan Bones.

Ron wondered the streets of Hogsmeade very much alone. Not even a stop at Honeyduke's brightened his dejected mood. He walked by an alley, glancing into it. There, leaning against a wall was Fred and Hermione. She had his brother pinned to the wall, snogging him senseless. Rage filled Ron as he growled lowly, thinking it should be him that Hermione was kissing. He stomped off, not wanting to see any more of it. Ron wanted to be totally alone at that moment, he headed for the Shrieking Shack.

Madds looked across the street as Ron stomped off. She saw Fred and Hermione in the alley where Ron had just looked into and was now retreating away from angrily.

"I need to take care of something. You gonna be alright on your own for a bit, Susan?" Madds asked.

"Yeah. I'll just head over to the _Three Broomsticks_ and start getting tables together," Susan answered.

"Great, thanks," Madds waved as she jogged after Ron.

Ron picked up a rock as he arrived in the clearing in front of the Shack. He grunted in frustration and threw the rock as hard as he could into the woods.

"Wanna try a bigger one?" Madds asked as she leaned on a tree by the path with her arms crossed. Ron spun, drawing his wand as he turned. Seeing he was in no danger he replaced his wand with a huff.

"What, Madds?" Ron grumbled.

"First, I think you need to calm down," she told him as she pushed off the tree and started walking over to him.

"Go away, Madds," snarled Ron as he turned away from her. "It's not like I asked to be followed."

"True, but maybe you should have," Madds flicked her wand at the bushes. A small imp ran out of it and into the woods where Ron had thrown the rock.

"Point taken," Ron sighed.

"Look, I know you're still hung up on my sister, but…" she paused as Ron's head snapped back to look at her. "But maybe you should think about letting it go. I mean, she seems rather happy with Fred. And do you know why she moved on from you?" Madds asked him. Ron could hear her questioning tone. There was no accusation or condemning, just curiosity.

"I was a berk, a miserable git," Ron answered, hanging his head.

"Way I heard it, you did treat her rather badly," Madds paused again. "Mum always said, the first step to changing your ways is admitting when you are wrong."

Ron sighed. "That easy, huh?"

"No," Madds smiled. "Just a place to start. But it has to be something you want, not something others want."

"Great. Just what I need, more self-reflection," grumbled Ron.

"It does wonders," Madds said as she surprised Ron by placing a hand on his cheek. "Besides, the sooner you get over it, you just might find someone new to like." She smiled and winked at him. Madds didn't wait for a response, she just sashayed away down the path back to the village.

Ron stared after her with a dumbfounded look on his face. His mind was now conflicted. On one side was his long-standing crush on Hermione. Now, he was noticing her sister. Ron was so confused, but what Madds had said made a lot of sense to him. He quietly walked back to the village but turned back toward the castle to do some much-needed thinking.

* * *

A/N: Just so everyone is aware, _Ever Love_ is now going to be in the regular rotation. _Heart_ is up next, followed by _Ever Love_ , then back to _Birth Bond_ , and finally back here in _Flames._ As always thank you for the R/Rs.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just a quick thought, just in case. I like to focus on the goings on, not the actual classes, for the most part, that's why half the year is done.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Building Pressure-The Long Road to Christmas**

Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall as the month of October began. After three weeks of teaching two nights a week, students had started to ask them questions on things they were having problems within the Defense class or DADA in general. Most of the teachers thought of this as a good thing. The more the young couple taught, the more they had to learn. The more they learned, the more they taught. The other students were doing much better in all of their classes because of it.

There was only one teacher that didn't seem happy about it. Professor Severus Snape. He watched as the Potters entered the Great Hall to greetings from many students. Three sixth years approached them as they sat down. Snape glared at them as they exchanged a short conversation. Potter showing the wrist movement to a spell, the sixth years nodded. They exchange a few more words, laughed, then walked away.

"Potter and his little girl," he sneered out loud. "So arrogant to think he can teach anything to older students."

"You know, Snivillis, if you're going to make snide comments about my godson and his wife, you might want to check and see if I'm not around first," growled Sirius from behind Snape.

"I was not addressing you, Black!" Snape stood, sneering back at Sirius. Neither realized the entire Hall was silent and staring at them.

"You were making snide of my godson and his wife! That is as good as insulting me!" Sirius spat at Snape.

"Well, only you, Black, would be blind not to see the arrogance in those two. No doubt learned it from his dear returned father!"

"James has nothing to do with this, Snivillis! The only arrogant berk I see here, is you," snarled Sirius.

"Enough! Both of you!" Dumbledore yelled. "Severus, if you have a displeasure to express, bring it to me. Sirius, there is no need to bring old rivalries back into the teaching staff."

"Headmaster," whined Snape in a growling tone.

"No, Severus. This matter is closed," Dumbledore said with finality. "You have classes to teach, do you not?"

Snape growled, shooting one last glare at Sirius as he stalked off, black robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way into the DADA classroom. They exchanged a confused look not seeing Sirius sitting on his desk. Neville and Hermione joined them, each looking just as confused. Ron and Madds entered together, as had become normal since the Hogsmeade visit at the end of September. They stopped whatever it had been they were talking about, giving everyone else a questioning look. Harry shrugged as the rest of the class filtered in.

The door snapped shut as the last of the students came in as the late bell rang. The office door swung open, revealing a smirking Lily Potter.

"Good morning, class," she greeted them.

"Mum?" Harry asked, forgetting where he was.

"Aunt Lily?" Neville and Hermione half-shouted.

Madds and Ginny shared a smile. Ron just look taken by surprise.

"That's Professor Potter in class, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger-Black, and Mr. Longbottom," Lily continued to smirk at them. The rest of the class sat in utter shock. Since her return, Lily Potter had rarely been seen. "Now, Professor Black will be out today and Monday. He will be unavailable over the weekend. He asked me to take his classes and stay here in the castle to be available if someone needs help on an assignment. Yes, Miss…?"

"Greengrass, Professor," Daphne answered. Lily nodded. "Is Professor Black alright?"

"He's fine," Lily chuckled. "He's just helping a friend of his with a medical condition."

Harry, Ginny, and the others looked at each other knowingly. They realized the full moon was tomorrow night. Sirius and James would be out on the grounds of Potter Manor with Remus.

"Now, Professor Black left his lesson plan and notes for me so…turn to page 164," Lily started her lecture. "Who can tell me why the Shield Charm takes so much energy?"

Lily looked around. Of course, Harry and Ginny had their hands up, and those who had trained over the summer at Potter Manor. What surprised her was the number of other students who had raised their hands as well. _Sirius is doing something right,_ Lily thought to herself with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Hi, Aunt Minerva," Lily whispered to McGonagall as she stepped up to the Head table from behind. McGonagall jumped and spun around.

"Oh, Flower!" McGonagall smiled as she stood to hug Lily. They heard a thud from further down the table as Snape looked up in shock at seeing Lily again. His face was white, mouth hanging open. There was a look of fear and loss in his eyes. He was uncertain of what to do, what to say, or if he could even stand.

"I'm not a ghost, Sev," Lily rolled her eyes as she helped him up.

"How? How did…?" Snape stammered.

"It's a long story," Lily smiled. "James and I would like to talk to you sometime."

"You, I'd talk with," Snape paused, his eyes narrowed as he thought of James. "Potter, I wouldn't give the time of day."

"Severus, I'm warning you," Lily narrowed her eyes, dropping her hand from his arm. "If you have forgotten, that is my husband."

It plain to see Snape had ignored Lily's warning. "Bad rubbish the lot of the Potters. Arrogant, self…unnngh!" Snape grunted as he hit the floor again, this time writhing in pain holding his center. Every male in the room cringed. Despite their dislike for the Potions Master, they could sympathize with the pain he was currently in. Lily replaced her wand with a look of disgust.

" _I_ am a _Potter_! Or did _you_ forget _that_ , Severus? You may have been like a brother to me at one time, Severus, but to hold a grudge after all these _years_? That's just _pathetic_!" Lily growled at him. "And for _you_ to blame _my son_ because he looks like his _father_? Yes, I know all about it! _Severus_ , _grow up_! You want to be my friend again? _Prove it_! _Change_! Drop this old rivalry you have with James and Sirius. We were kids, teenagers, just like every one of these students. And in some ways, you deserved half of the things they did to you. Yes, Severus, I know how you treated Muggle-borns then and now!

"I convinced James to let it go. _He_ is willing to _talk_ and make _peace_. Tell me Severus, who's the _bigger_ man?" Lily turned on her heel and sat down with McGonagall. She looked out at a very quiet Great Hall as all of the students and teachers were staring at her and Snape.

"Well said, Professor Potter," McGonagall said loudly.

Ron stared at the Head table as Lily Potter ripped into Snape. Every word she spoke made him feel small. It was like she was talking to him. In his mind, he could see Ginny saying those things to him as he cringed on the floor. Suddenly, Ron felt a little dizzy. He shook his head to clear it. The world looked much clearer. He realized he needed to do something that had been festering for almost a year. He looked at Madds, who was giving him a strange look.

"Hermione," Ron called from around Madds.

"Yes, Ronald?" sighed Hermione.

"I'm sorry about the Yule Ball. Just, please, be happy," Ron stated. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "I get it now. I hurt you, you moved on. I have to move on, too."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" Ginny asked as she stared at Ron with a shocked look.

"I'm sorry about the way I've acted to you two, too," Ron turned, looking at Harry and Ginny. "Now, if you lot will excuse us? I need to talk to Madds about a few things."

Madds grinned at him with a nod. They got up, leaving half-eaten lunches behind. Hermione stared after them with an open mouth. Fred kept looking from Ron's retreating back to George's dumbfounded look. Harry and Ginny sat in shock as Neville started shaking his head in disbelief.

"What in Merlin's name brought that on?" Hermione finally broke the silence.

* * *

Ron led Madds into an empty classroom. He turned, casting a locking and silencing charm on the doors. Madds looked at him strangely, as he replaced his wand. He stood there for a minute taking deep breaths, getting his thoughts in order.

"So, are you going talk, or stand there looking deep in thought?" asked Madds with a raised eyebrow.

"You were right," Ron stated. "And I want to change for me. But I have a confession to make, too."

"I'm all ears," smirked Madds.

"First, thank you for helping me realize what I was doing to my friendships," he nodded. "Now…well, since the Hogsmeade visit, I've been letting go of that old crush on your sister. What Lily told Snape in there, kind of hit me like it was Ginny talking to me. It snapped me out of whatever it was that was fogging my brain. I also realized; I have a new crush."

"Oh, on who?" Madds asked as if she couldn't tell.

"You," Ron told her simply.

"Me? I'm shocked," Madds said in mocked surprise.

"Oh, come off it," Ron smiled as he rolled his eyes. "I've also realized a few things about girls the last few weeks. You've had a crush on me for a while now. If I had to guess, I'd say about the time we met."

"My, now who sounds like my sister?" smiled Madds as she stepped closer to him.

"Would you…uh…" Ron gulped. "Oh, bloody hell. Madds, I want what all my friends have. And I want it with you."

"Well, that sounded awfully certain," Madds smiled.

"Well, would you like to?" he asked.

She didn't answer verbally, instead, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. They were both panting when they broke the kiss. "I like actions better," she smiled at him. Ron just grinned.

They walked out of the classroom hand in hand, making their way to the Transfiguration room for their next class. When they arrived, Hermione noticed their linked hands. She leaned in to whisper to Ron.

"Apology accepted. Now, promise me, you will treat her right?"

"I will do my best," Ron whispered back with a nod. Hermione gave him a nod then smiled at her sister. Madds just beamed back at her.

* * *

Halloween rushed in as the teachers were trying their best to bury the fifth years in homework. The only one who wasn't was Sirius, but his assignments were more practical then written. The number of spells they were given to practice well exceeded the number needed to pass OWLs or NEWTs, and most were not even on the exams. But Harry and the rest of the students who knew everything that was going on knew they were necessary for defending themselves in the war that was coming. Voldemort may be keeping a low profile for the moment, but that could and would change without any warning.

The morning of the Halloween Feast, Harry and Ginny walked into the Great Hall holding hands. They sat at their usual place, next to Neville, Luna, and Marty and across from Hermione and the twins. Marty and Luna had taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table unless required to be at the Ravenclaw table. They had asked Neville to invite Hannah and Susan to sit with them, but he had yet to convince them. They figured it was just their Hufflepuff loyalty preventing them from sitting at the Gryffindor table. None of the teachers had seemed to notice or care, because they were not asked to move back to their own table. Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look at the absence of Ron and Madds. Hermione only shrugged.

"Haven't seen them or my parents since last night," Hermione answered.

"Marlene and Sirius caught them in a compromising position?" asked Harry after glancing at the Head table, not seeing Sirius or Marlene there.

"You could say that," Neville grinned.

"Or you could say they were tipped off by someone," Luna snickered.

"Um…What exactly were they doing?" Ginny asked.

"Just snogging," Fred answered.

"In a broom cupboard," George put in.

"Right next to my parents' quarters," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, lovely," Ginny said sarcastically. "They've turned into triplets." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny, who just smirked back.

"And _who_ tipped them off?" asked Harry. They all looked at grinning Marty who was trying and failing to look innocent. Harry chuckled.

"Why?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Because she still hadn't told them she was dating Ron," Marty shrugged. "Her own fault, really. Mom asked her why she was smiling all the time and wouldn't give her a straight answer. I just gave them a…push in the right direction."

"And I thought these two were bad," laughed Ginny pointing at the twins.

Ron and Madds made their appearance a few minutes later. They both looked a little haggard like they had slept on a couch or chair. They sat down with a glare at Marty.

"Thanks, brother," Madds said sarcastically.

"Anytime, sis," grinned Marty.

"You know, it wouldn't have been so bad if Dad hadn't laughed at the whole thing once he figured out you set us up," Madds sneered at Marty.

"Or at the fact, I went from one sister to the other," Ron grumped.

The others were trying to hold back their laughter, but it was a cascade effect when Fred snorted loudly. Harry and Ginny were leaning on each other to stay upright. Neville was almost on the floor with laughter. Madds and Ron frowned at them all.

"Glad we could be of amusement to you," grumbled Madds.

"At least, we know now," Sirius grinned from behind Ron. Ron ducked his head more as Sirius clapped a hand on his shoulder a little hard. "After a little thought, you two should keep it in check a little more." He turned to Marty. "First, thanks for the tip. Your mum wanted to know. Second, stay out of your sister's business."

"I will from now on, Dad," Marty nodded. "Only set it up for you and mom to know."

"Just so we're clear," Sirius nodded as he was started off for the Head table.

* * *

"Black! I want a word!" Snape hollered as Sirius was walking out of the Great Hall after lunch.

Sensing trouble Harry nodded to Ginny and their friends. They slid out of their seats and followed a very irritated Snape to the Entrance Hall. Snape had been even more miserable to everyone since his confrontation with Sirius in the Great Hall. It had only gotten worse after Lily had put him on the floor with a "ball-buster".

"What is it, Snape?" Sirius sighed. "I have a class to teach."

"What is the meaning of placing half of the Slytherins in your fifth-year class in detention?" snapped Snape.

"Oh, they didn't tell you why?" Sirius asked lightly. "No, that would mean them admitting guilt. Something they would never do."

"What do they supposedly do?" Snape ground out.

"For one thing, they were disrupting my class by making snarky remarks about other students. For another, they are not performing to the standards set by the Board of Governors, let alone my standards," Sirius answered with a long-suffering sigh. "You might want to tell your Death Eater recruits that I won't stand for that in my class. Nor will stand for your interference to my punishments. So, go run along and play with your chemistry set."

Snape stood in shock. The Great Hall behind him was utterly silent. Snape recovered with a low growl. He pulled his wand as Sirius turned his back on him and started to walk away. Before he could form a syllable, he was hit with five Disarming Charms and five Stunners. Snape flopped to the hard, stone floor with a crack and thud. Several other teachers joined the students soon after Snape hit the ground.

Sirius spun, wand out, as he heard the commotion behind him. He smirked and nodded at Harry and others.

"Albus, enough of this!" McGonagall snarled lowly. "If you do not discipline Severus for this, I will no choice but to go to the Governors!"

"And I shall Minerva," Flitwick stated.

"As will I," Sprout spoke up.

"Yes, I believe you are correct," sighed Dumbledore. "Horace, would be so kind as to take over as Head of Slytherin and all of the Potions classes?"

"I do not believe I have a choice," sighed Slughorn. "Oh, well. Retirement was getting a bit dull," he shrugged and looked over at the Slytherin table. "Might I make a few Prefect changes? There seem to be more deserving students than the likes of Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Horace," Dumbledore sighed. "It is your House now. Do as you deem warranted." Slughorn nodded. He motioned for the whole House to follow him into a nearby empty classroom.

"Oh, and Albus," Slughorn turned before he entered after the students. "I spoke with Lily Potter while she was covering for Professor Black. That thing you were asking me to give to you, I gave it to her. She has a much better knowledge and understanding than you do."

Dumbledore sighed, hanging his head. He looked up as Madam Pomfrey was helping Snape sit up. He sighed again. He had lost control of the whole situation. He had no recourse but to step in line with the Potters and Blacks, or he would be next.

"Severus, I warned you before about this," Dumbledore frowned. "I am sorry, but you are no longer a professor here."

"But, Albus…" Snape started.

"No, Severus," he snapped forcefully. "You had your chance. Pack your things and move out of the Potions Master's quarters. You stay in the castle, but you are no longer employed by Hogwarts."

Dumbledore turned away before Snape could respond. He stared at the stunned silent students in the Great Hall as he entered, making his way back to the Head table. The month of November was not starting off to a good one.

"Don't you all have classes?" he grumped loudly.

Without a word, all of the students gathered their books and fled the Great Hall. Dumbledore reached the Head table and sat, looking out over an empty Great Hall. He rubbed his temples hoping to relieve some of the tension he felt.

* * *

Harry drifted off to sleep as he waited for Ginny to return from the bathroom. It had been an extremely exhausting day with only two weeks until Christmas break. The teachers weren't helping much as they piled more and more homework on the fifth years. From what Fred and George had told them, seventh year wasn't any better. The day had been a busy one as they had classes, Quidditch practice, training with Sirius and Marlene, and then teaching the Defense class. Harry and Ginny had just stumbled into their quarters ten minutes ago. At the moment, he was lucky to know his name, he so tired. As sleep overcame him, Harry's mind felt like it was being pulled through a dark, narrow tunnel.

Harry knew immediately what was happening. The connection with Voldemort was active again. He shielded his mind, closing off all active thoughts. Harry knew if it was this strong, Voldemort was in an emotional rage. When he opened his eyes again, he was sitting low on the floor of a dirty, dark room. The only light was a warm fire behind him. He raised his head as a quivering man in black robes walked in. Harry saw a forked tongue flick into view, and he knew he was seeing through the eyes of Voldemort's snake, Nagini. It gave him confirmation that the snake was a Horcrux.

"What do you have to report," the high, cruel voice of Voldemort hissed from the chair near him.

"M-My L-l-lord," the man bowed low. "Y-Yaxley is dead."

"What?" Voldemort stood. The man cringed. "Tell me," he growled.

"Yaxley tried to retrieve the Prophecy, my Lord. A-a-app-apparently there are," he paused to gulp, "protections on it."

Voldemort hissed. He was angry beyond words. He pulled his wand. " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry awoke with a start. Ginny was rushing to him as he sat up.

"Get some parchment," he breathed heavily. Ginny knew what had happened through their bond. She grabbed the parchment, handing to Harry. He wrote out what he saw in a message to his parents. "Dobby!" he called after he finished.

"Yes, Harry, sir."

"Give this to my mum, right away. Wake her if you have to," Harry ordered.

"Yes, Harry, sir!" Dobby nodded before popping away.

"You alright, love?" Ginny asked concerned as she held him.

"I will be. First time in a while that's happened," Harry yawned.

"Come on, love," Ginny stood gentle pushing down on the bed. "Time for some sleep."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry yawned again.

* * *

The morning of the end of the fall, Harry sat fidgeting in his seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a knowing look as Harry picked at his breakfast. Neville and Hannah sat down on Harry's other side, followed closely by Susan.

"Ready for Christmas?" Neville grinned. "Excited?"

"Does it show?" Harry asked. Ginny snickered. Harry frowned at her but said nothing.

"Just a little," Hannah smiled.

"Calm down, Harry," Ginny patted his leg. "The whole family is going to be at Potter Manor for the Holidays. Mum and Dad already promised James and Lily they will there."

"And both of my parents are coming," Hermione smiled. "It's still strange having two sets of parents," she commented off-handedly.

"Gran and I will be in and out the whole time," Neville told him. "Oh, and Gran wants you and Ginny to come with us."

Harry knew what Neville was talking about, even though he didn't like talking about out in the open. Hannah took his hand giving him a soft, knowing smile.

"We'd be honored," Harry nodded. "And just so everyone knows, I nervous my gifts will get there on time, not that everyone will there."

"That and hoping Gram and Pappy will be able to make it," Madds smiled knowingly.

Harry sighed. "Am I that readable?"

"Yes," they all chuckled.

* * *

A/N: I was looking through my notes, and I am sad to inform everyone, this story has only Ch. 20-25 to go. That said, the others still have a ways to go. So, after this one is finished, I have another one in the works. Not getting rid of me that easily, LOL! _Heart_ is up next with the final task of the TWT. Then _Ever Love_ , with a...nope, not saying *laughs mischievously*! And the first summer has come to _Birth Bond_. As always, thank you for the R/Rs.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I have created a poll to see which story you would like to be first. The summaries are posted on my profile as is the poll. That said, thanks for the votes so far.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Cracks – Pressures, OWLs, and Defections**

Harry and Ginny sat cuddled on the train with Luna and Marty. Ron and Madds were off finding their own compartment, wanting a little alone time since they hadn't had much of it over the break. Hermione had joined the twins in Lee Jordan's compartment to help them plan a study and pranks schedule. Neville had waved as he met up with Hannah, then they promptly disappeared to another part of the train. Harry and Ginny were dozing trying to recover from the eventful Christmas Holidays when they heard a knock on the door. Harry looked up, seeing Daphne look around quickly before entering. Ginny flicked her wand, setting locking and privacy wards as the blonde Slytherin sat down next to them.

"They okay to talk in front of?" Daphne asked, gesturing to Luna and Marty.

"Yes," Harry answered. "All of our closest friends and family. Marty is family, and Luna is a close friend."

"Right, sorry," Daphne blushed. "Anyway, there's some strange talk going on in Slytherin already."

"Oh," Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Several things, actually. First, Riddle is hacked off that one of his best informants in the Ministry is dead," she started.

"That one we knew," Harry pointed to his scar. "I can feel his rages."

"I'm sorry," Daphne looked at him with sympathy. Harry shrugged. "Second, he's still after whatever it is in the Ministry. Heard that from Nott and Goyle. Third, they're reaching out to the other Houses at Hogwarts. Parkinson was talking with Bulstrode about it. Comparing looks versus vitality. Rather disgusting, the way they were talking about it," she shivered slightly. "They want anybody with a problem with you. The more, the better."

"Malfoy's quiet?" asked a confused Harry.

"Yeah, that's another strange thing," Daphne answered. "Crabbe and Goyle are hanging around Nott more lately, have since we left. And the Malfoys didn't host a Christmas party this year for some reason. Probably something to do with Lucius being in Azkaban."

"That's interesting," Harry said thoughtfully. "Anything else?"

"Just that they were saying they have at least one from each House to work on," Daphne frowned. "I can't see a Gryffindor turning."

"It's happened before," Harry frowned. "Peter Pettigrew," he ground out the name with anger growing in his chest.

"Easy, love," Ginny soothed him.

"I'll keep you updated," Daphne nodded before slipping out again.

"Well, that's comforting," Luna frowned.

"We'll keep our eyes and ears open in Ravenclaw," Marty nodded. "Come on, my sweet, let's see if we can find Neville and Hannah."

"Alright, my scruffy," Luna smiled, running her hand over his stubble as they stood and left.

"Tell me, we don't sound like that?" Ginny asked in disgust.

"Not normally, Gin," Harry shivered. He smiled down at her impishly. He flicked his wand, resetting the wards. "Now that we're alone…"

"Mm, Mr. Potter, what would my husband say?" grinned Ginny.

"Not a thing," Harry smiled as he leaned in, kissing her passionately.

* * *

Ginny had stood to turn their Potions assignment into Professor Slughorn as Harry started their cleanup. Harry's scar prickled, bordering on pain. He felt the connection to Voldemort slip into place, but this time it had a dream quality to it. Harry grinned to himself as he realized Riddle was trying to trick him.

Harry saw the Department of Mysteries. The Hall of Prophecy. Riddle was projecting an image of his father being tortured. Ginny stiffened as she sat down again quickly. Harry shared with her what he was seeing. Wide-eyed, Ginny glanced around pulling the two-way mirror from her robes.

"James Potter," she called quietly. James' face rippled into view. Ginny held her fingers to her lips.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"Riddle is trying to lure Harry to the Ministry using an image of him torturing you. Had to check," Ginny whispered back. James nodded.

"I'm at lunch with Sirius and Remus."

"Got it. More later," smirked Ginny as she broke the connection. She grabbed Harry's hand, pouring her love for him into their bond. They heard and felt Riddle cry out in agony. Ginny grinned more. She was beginning to enjoy doing that to Riddle! Harry looked up with a smile.

"About time he gets something from me through this thing," Harry pointed to his scar.

"And we can have fun doing it," Ginny smirked. "That was just feelings, imagine what would happen to him if I kissed you while he was doing that?"

"Let's try that next time," Harry wiggled his eyebrows, making Ginny giggle.

* * *

"If I may have your attention?" Dumbledore stood one morning at breakfast. The Great Hall fell silent. "As a treat, and with the success of the Yule Ball last year, we have decided to hold a Valentine's Day ball. However, it will be open to all years. For third years and above, there is a Hogsmeade visit next weekend, for those who may need any last-minute apparel. Fear not, first and second years, we have arranged a special store here in the castle for you to owl purchase items you may need or wish to have for the Ball.

"The classroom off the Entrance Hall is now that store. It shall be open at mealtimes and for two hours after dinner. It will also be open on the weekend from after breakfast until two hours after dinner. For more, please see Madam McKinnon. Thank you."

"Well, that's surprising," commented Hermione.

"What do you say, Smarty, wanna cut a rug with me at this shindig?" Fred grinned.

"Sounds like a great idea, Laughing-boy," Hermione kissed his cheek,

"Please, for the love of Merlin, get better pet names," groaned Ginny. Hermione and Fred just stuck their tongues out at her. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Very mature!"

"You wanna go, love?" Harry grinned, already knowing the answer.

"My dear husband, if you think I will pass up the chance to dance with you, you are sadly mistaken," Ginny smirked as she added a soft kiss to his lips. "Maybe I can sweet talk Lily into bringing me that new dress I got for Christmas."

"I'm sure you can, you are her favorite daughter-in-law," Harry grinned.

"I'm her only daughter-in-law," Ginny swatted his arm with a laugh.

Madds looked at Ron expectantly. "I fully plan on taking you to the ball, if you really want to go."

"We'll work on your asking skills," Madds frowned slightly. "But, yes, I do."

"Brilliant!" Ron smiled.

* * *

Harry watched in awe as Ginny came down the stairs from the girls' dorms in Gryffindor tower. She had gone up with the rest of the girls to get ready for the ball three hours before. Now, Harry stood as stunned as he had before the Yule Ball last year. Ginny smirked as she spun in her emerald green dress. It had a sweetheart bodice with thin straps that went around her bare shoulders leaving her back open to just above her waist. The dress flared out at her waist into a multi-layered ruffle of lighter greens stacked on the darker ones for a shimmering effect. Her red hair was in a layered French braid and twist.

"You do need to breathe, love," Ginny grinned.

"You look…" Harry swallowed, "ravishing!"

"Well, maybe later I'll let you help me pull this old thing off," she said seductively in his ear, being mindful of her three brothers waiting for their dates. Neville choked on a cough, having heard her as he waved on his way by.

"Alright there, Neville?" asked Fred with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Neville blushed. "Just a tickle. Gonna go meet Hannah, now." With that, he hurried out of the Tower. Harry and Ginny giggled.

"Not going to ask," Ron shook his head.

"Probably safest, dear brother," George nodded.

"For all of us," Fred added as they stared at Harry and Ginny as they left.

* * *

The Valentine's Day Ball had been a great success, even with a few detentions handed out for some excessive displays of affection that were caught by a few of the teachers. Most notorious was Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown, who were caught by Professor McGonagall in a very compromising position in a classroom shortly after the Ball ended. The most embarrassing thing for Seamus was the Howler he had received the next morning from his mother. After screaming at him for almost five minutes, it promptly exploded in his face. It left the smell of singed hair to follow Seamus the rest of the day.

Soon after was a string of pranks on three individuals that had crossed the line with Fred by their asking Hermione to the Ball or to Hogsmeade while he was in his own classes. Michael Corner had received a very pink set of robes. No matter if he tried to change or not, his robes were bright pink for two days. Dean Thomas had yellow birds following him around for three days that attacked him if he tried to talk with any one of the female persuasion. While Zacharias Smith was on the receiving end of a spell that made a tail appear on his backside that had a mind of its own. He was in such a frantic state by the end of the four days he had the tail that Madam Pomfrey had to give him a Calming Draught for two days. Hermione had lightly rebuked Fred for these, but it lost the effect with her smile.

News of a mass prison break reached them at the end of February. Most of the old guard of Death Eaters were now back with their master. Although they remained quiet in the active war front, they were still trying to retrieve the Prophecy from the Ministry. Upon hearing of the escape, Neville had asked for Harry and Ginny to give him more training on top of what he was already doing.

As March began, so too did the final push of homework from the teachers on the fifth and seventh years. Essays were due almost every class period on one subject or another. Homework was given in the form of multiple essays due at intervals each class period. Very little free time was spent by the fifth or seventh years as they prepared to take their OWLs and NEWTs. To add stress to Harry and Ginny, Voldemort was still trying to lure Harry to the Ministry.

April and May were much the same until three weeks before the exams were to be given. Each of the teachers devoted the entirety of class periods as reviews to ready them for any questions that were on the exams. The teachers also had a practical section in almost every class to prepare for that section of the dreaded tests. Harry and Ginny used the Defense class they taught to give everyone extra time doing practical wand work.

As June fell upon all the students, so too did the exams. Harry and Ginny had been pulled into Professor McGonagall's office before the exams to have a chat about the exams and their bond. They had to promise her not to mind-speak with each other during the testing, although they couldn't really help their sharing of knowledge. After they joined the rest of the fifth years waiting to enter the Great Hall for the exams, Harry felt the prickle in his scar again. He glanced around, then pulled Ginny into a kiss just before the doors opened. In the back of his mind, Harry heard Voldemort scream in agony.

"Oi! Really?" Ron whined, earning him a swat from Madds.

"Just a kiss for luck," Harry told him, with a sly look at Ginny, who giggled.

"Oh," Ron looked at Madds, pulling her in.

After they broke, Madds nodded with a smile. "Better."

They walked into the Great Hall finding desks labeled with their names. As they all took their seats, a very aged witch stood from the long table at the front of the Hall. As Professor Marchbanks explained the rules and the schedule, others were placing booklets of parchment on their desks. She then tapped an hourglass behind her and told them to begin. OWLs had begun.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see a darkened room, lit with a blazing fire. He saw a forked tongue flick into view and knew he was looking through the eyes of Nagini again. Voldemort was laughing as he entered the room. In his hand, he had a glass orb. The Inner Circle of Death Eaters were gathered around his throne.

 _"_ _Tom is too happy,"_ Nagini paused. _"Yes, Potter, I can sense you. Tom cannot as long as you stay in my mind."_

 _"_ _Nagini?"_

 _"_ _Yes. You must save the Wizarding world from Tom, Potter. I know that means my death, but that is a small price to pay for all the harm and evil I have been made to do."_

 _"_ _I understand. It's a fake. Tom is about to have a huge mood swing,"_ Harry told her.

"Come, my friends," Voldemort waved them closer. "Let see why Potter is so hard to kill." He closed his eyes, activating the orb. A disembodied voice began to fill the room.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him…Born as the seventh month dies…_ " A squawking sound was heard, then the voices of Fred and George Weasley rang out.

" _Hey, Tommy-boy! Guess what? This ain't the real one! You just got suckered!_ "

Voldemort screamed in rage, throwing the orb at the wall. It shattered, but a blue mist engulfed the room. One of the Death Eaters cleared it, but as they looked around, wished they hadn't. The dark grey walls were now covered in Gryffindor red lions, all roaring. Voldemort started throwing curses at everyone in sight. The older Death Eaters, having seen a rage like this before fled, leaving three hapless minions behind to suffer torture and killing curses.

Harry slipped back into his own mind as Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Harry?" she asked, sounding alarmed.

"He got the fake," Harry grinned. "He's in one hell of a rage right now."

"Hm, can you slip back in?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "Well, let's give him another headache to worry about."

"I love the way you think, Mrs. Potter," Harry grinned as he opened the connection to Voldemort. He chuckled as Tom paused. Ginny pulled Harry's head to her, kissing him with all her love. Voldemort screamed in agony, dropping to the floor in front of his throne.

Harry and Ginny were aware of Nagini laughing in the distance. They saw Bellatrix rush into aide her master, only to be forcibly sent away.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV**

Draco had been home from school for a week. The Manor had never looked so bleak. Not only were his father's friends and his Aunt Bella roaming the halls and the grounds, but since she had picked him up from the train, Draco had not seen his mother. His father had told him she was ill, but she had not looked ill on the Platform, only scared. This worried him. Over the course of the last year at Hogwarts, Draco had come to understand a few fundamental truths about the Wizarding World in general, and his father, specifically.

He had watched as Potter had gathered those around him and his young wife that could and would affect the outcome of the coming war. Draco had received word from Nott's father that Theo was to receive his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, and Draco's offer of betrothal to Pansy had been rescinded. His word in the Common Room meant nothing anymore. All due to his father's arrest and imprisonment. No matter that there had been a breakout, and his father was among them, Draco's status as the favored was revoked by a simple word from the Dark Lord. Draco wasn't sure he wanted to live like that.

Draco had heard and seen things that he had not reported to his mother or his father. Things like the Greengrass girls carefully choosing the other side. He knew he had to make a decision soon on what he needed to do. As he looked out of his bedroom window, he saw a large group of the Dark Lord's followers escorting four people to the Manor. He almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Three of the people were Draco's age. Dean Thomas, recently discovered half-blood, Michael Corner, and Zacharias Smith were being led into his home, willingly. The fourth was being dragged. The black robes looked familiar, but not indistinguishable from the ones dragging him, but the sleek black hair looked a lot like his former Potions Master, Severus Snape. It was in that moment the man looked up. A large bruise covered half his face. Draco wondered what had happened to him.

Draco made a choice. He moved away from the window, grabbing parchment and quill. He wrote out a quick letter to Daphne Greengrass and sent his owl out the window to deliver it. Now he just had to figure out how to get Snape out of there, and not tip his hand too soon.

* * *

Draco slowly awoke. He had sent three letters to Daphne, receiving two responses. He had asked for a meeting with Potter and his wife in a neutral location to talk. He had arrived early, then everything went dark. Now he was waking up tied to a chair in a dark room. As he looked around, a wand light, and he could make out Potter's face.

"Welcome back, ferret face," frowned Potter.

"This is how you treat someone about to give you vital information, Potter?" Draco asked in disgust.

"Just being cautious, Malfoy," Potter crossed his arms, wand clearly in sight. "Now, what do you want?"

"To give your side vital information," Draco repeated calmly.

"At what price?" the Weas…Potterette frowned as she came into the light.

"We have one thing in common, all three of us," Draco stated, trying to play to their compassion.

"What's that, Malfoy?" growled Potter.

"We care about our mothers," Draco told them.

"We're listening," Potterette crossed her arms, glaring at Draco.

"I want my mother safe. She's not truly one of them like Father and Aunt Bella. She wants out and so do I. But I know I can't do that yet," Draco commented.

"Let me see if I have this right?" Potter sounded skeptical. Draco couldn't really blame him after the last five years. "You want us to take your mother, hide her, but leave you to spy for us? Why?"

"They captured Uncle Sev, and I know who the three new recruits are," Draco informed them.

"Gin?"

"He's telling the truth."

"Empath?" asked Draco.

"Not your concern," snapped Potterette.

"Alright, Malfoy, let's talk," Potter conjured two chairs for them to sit in. "You tell me where your mum and Snape are, what Riddle is planning, and we'll go after them and keep your mum safe."

"Deal," Draco agreed.

"Start talking," Potter nodded.

"They're both at Malfoy Manor," Draco nodded. "Thomas, Corner, and Smith have turned. As far as the Dark Lord…"

"His name is Tom Riddle," growled Potter.

"Riddle said he was going to have his inner circle check some things for him, thanks to my father…"

"We know what they are, and why he needs them," Potter sighed. "We need locations."

"On is in Aunt Bella's vault. I heard one is in a cave by the shore, one at Hogwarts, and one at his old Family House. Then that snake of his is always close to him."

"That confirms some things we have found out," Potter nodded. "Tell me about Malfoy Manor. Can't go in there blind."

"Your house-elf Dobby knows the layout. There's Death Eaters crawling all over the place these days, but," Draco smiled, slyly, "I can create a diversion and still not blow my cover, and you can get Mother and Snape out."

"Deal," nodded Potter.

* * *

A/N: Things are starting to happen, things will start building. Be warned: multi-POV next chapter, but will give a heading for less confusion. _Heart_ is up next. I know, I know left it in a cliffie last chapter. But it won't be the last one, just a word of warning. As always. thanks for the R/Rs, and thanks for your votes.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry this took a little while to get out. I got distracted with research and brainstorms for the next three stories. But this is finally done. More thoughts at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Tremors – The Hunt (Summer's Interlude)**

 **20 July**

The summer training was in full swing again, except that most of the adults residing in Potter Manor and the guest houses on the grounds were joining the teens for most of the workouts. The younger adults like Harry's parents, the rest of the Marauders, and Tonks were doing both the physical and the practical courses that the teens were doing. Bill and Fleur had taken a leave of absence from working at Gringotts to join the training sessions.

Sirius and Remus were teaching dueling to everyone there. Early on they had discovered that the couples, even the teens, worked really well in pairs. This prompted Remus to make sure everyone had experience dueling with other people's partners. Some had been easier than others to teach the value of working with other partners. A few clashed badly, like Ron and Hermione. They could work together, but the chemistry needed in partner duels was just not there anymore. Harry had an easy time adjusting to partnering with the males of the group, but only two other females, other than Ginny, were even close enough for him to really work with. Hermione and Lily had that special connection with Harry to allow his prowess to stand out. It was a disaster for him to be paired with Susan or Madds for both them and their opponents.

They had learned this the hard way as Harry had been too busy trying to feel in sync with his partner and put too much power into a spell. There was now a large scorch mark and shallow crater in the middle of the garden. It was almost a foot deep and twelve feet in diameter. No matter what any of the adults did, or the house-elves, the crater and blackened area remained. Susan had refused to partner with Harry after that, and no one gave any arguments.

Harry and Ginny had just entered the Manor dining room for breakfast after the morning physical training session of running. The rest of their friends and family were slowly filtering in as well as they took their seats. Dobby and Dotty were serving the food when Mason appeared next to Harry.

"Letter for young sir," Mason bowed. Harry took the letter, recognizing Daphne's handwriting.

"Update," Harry called. The table fell silent as Harry read the note from Daphne, then pulled Draco's note out, reading it aloud.

 _Potters,_

 _Information confirmed. Cup in Gringotts. Locket not in cave. Missing with a fake in its place. Note was signed by a RAB. Father said Regulus. Regulus Black? Ravenclaw item at Hogwarts. Ring in Little Hangleton. Family shack? No one was clear. Snape in dungeons, Mother is locked in Father's room. Your elf should be able to help._

 _Malfoy_

"Dobby, Mason," Lily called. When both appeared, Lily nodded. "Dobby, show Mason the way. Dungeons and Lucius' room."

"Yes, Mrs. Lily," Dobby bowed before they disappeared with a _crack_.

"Come along, Susan," Molly called, grabbing some toast. "They will need to be checked out."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Susan stood, grabbing a muffin.

"Let's hope Sev is in a more agreeable mood now that his cover has been blown," James surprised everyone by adding very calmly.

"We can hope," Lily add sadly.

"I'll join Molly and give her a hand with my sister," Andi quietly stood, following Molly and Susan.

* * *

"Where is my son?" Narcissa Malfoy cried inconsolably.

Harry and Ginny entered the infirmary that was set up in the West wing of Potter Manor behind Lily and Sirius. Harry sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Cissy, calm down," Andi hugged her sister as she wailed on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry cleared his throat. Narcissa looked up, rather startled. "We need to talk. But you need to calm down first," he told her as gently as possible.

Narcissa's eyes flicked to Lily, growing wide. "It…It's true. You are alive."

"And so is my husband," Lily added quietly.

"Please, tell me where my son is?" she choked out.

"Draco is…" Harry paused.

"He's acting as our spy," Ginny answered. "It was his idea." Narcissa sobbed loader.

"Cissy, please," Andi soothed. "Please, hear them out." Narcissa took a deep breath, regaining her composure. She nodded when she was ready to listen again.

"Draco came to us, and asked for us to protect you, in exchange he would spy for us," Harry explained, sitting in front of the distraught woman.

"He made a point that even though the three of us never really got along, we have one very important thing in common," Ginny added gently.

"What would that be?" Narcissa croaked.

Ginny held out her hand to Molly. Harry put his arm around Lily. "We all care about and love our mothers very much," Harry answered. Lily and Molly smiled proudly at them, both patting their child's hand. Narcissa sniffled, nodding as she swallowed hard.

"As long as he is sending us regular reports, he's fine," Ginny placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "We have a code that we use to send messages. We've already told him you're safe."

"Thank you, Lady Potter," Narcissa smiled weakly.

"Cissy, you're among family," Sirius chided lightly. "Tell me what you want to do, and I'll make sure it happens as Head of the Black Family."

"Even breaking a marriage contract?" Narcissa asked gulping back another sob.

"Especially that," smiled Sirius.

"Thank you, cousin," Narcissa cried as she jumped up, hugging Sirius. He smiled as he nodded returning her hug.

"And thank you, Harry," Narcissa took them all by surprise by hugging him.

"You're welcome," Harry nodded. "We'll let you get reacquainted with your sister. Dora will be here at some point to say hello."

"And thank you, Ginevra," Narcissa hugged her as well.

"It's Ginny," she smiled.

"Only if you call me Cissy."

"It's a deal, Cissy," Ginny smiled more. "We need to check on our other guest."

Harry, Ginny, and Lily left the sisters and Molly talking. Sirius left the infirmary quickly to do as Narcissa had asked.

"How is he?" Lily asked Madam Pomfrey, who had been called in to help with Severus Snape.

"He'll live," Pomfrey grumped.

"He was the Order's spy, not a Death Eater," Lily sighed.

"Funny way of showing his loyalties," sniffed Pomfrey.

"Poppy, please, not now," Lily groaned. "When will he be awake?"

"Soon, I imagine," she answered. "But he has several bones that are knitting right now. A concussion that I took care of. That's not even accounting for the damage done to his body by the Cruciatus Curse."

"You failed to mention the internal bleeding and punctured lung that you healed, Poppy," Snape groaned weakly. He opened his eyes and swallowed. "Hello, Lily."

"Sev," she nodded. "Have you thought about our last conversation?"

"I have."

"And?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I agree. I have no choice but to agree," Snape nodded slightly. "But please, not right now. Let me heal some before subjecting me to your husband."

"Sev…" Lily warned.

"Honestly, Lily, I need some time to heal first."

"He does," Poppy agreed with a huff.

"Fine. That's all I ask," Lily nodded. They turned to leave.

"Potter," Snape called.

"Yes," Harry, Ginny, and Lily said together.

"Harry," Snape specified. "I'm sorry about all these years."

"We'll work on it, Snape," Harry said flatly.

"All I ask," Snape nodded as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 **2 August (James POV)**

James watched as Sirius pulled his key to his ancestral home of Twelve Grimmauld Place as he, Remus, and Fleur waited for the signal that they could move forward. James thought idly back to his conversation with Snape a few days before. Between him and Draco, they knew where Regulus had hidden the locket. Their only worry now was the insane house-elf that lived in the house. James was shaken from his thoughts by Sirius finally waving them forward.

James had only been here twice before when they were younger. Both times were not pleasant. The first had been in fourth year for about ten minutes as Sirius packed a couple of bags for a summer at Potter Manor. The second was before sixth year for the same reason, but Sirius had packed as much as possible then. Both times Walburga Black was yelling at Sirius for being friends with blood traitors and half-breeds. James' face darkened. At least the old bat was dead now.

"Hello, Mother. No, I don't want to talk to you," Sirius snarled at a portrait on the wall pointing his wand at it. "Go ahead, yell yourself hoarse."

"No hard feelings," Remus growled at it.

James was the last one to enter the house, as he was watching their backs. He turned seeing the life-sized portrait of Sirius' mother hanging on the wall. James saw Fleur give the portrait a disgusted sneer. She was yelling and screaming but no sound was escaping her mouth. James grinned.

"Well, hello again, Mrs. Black."

Her screaming stopped. She actually looked shocked. Then James remembered that he was presumed dead for twelve years. James grinned at her more. "What's the matter? Your 'Dark Lord' fail you?"

"Prongs, I love you, brother," Sirius gaped. "I have never seen her speechless."

"Focus, Padfoot," Remus told him with a grin.

"Oh, right," Sirius shook his head. "This way."

Sirius led them into the sitting room that doubled as a trophy room. The four of them spread out, looking through all of the cases. James couldn't believe some of the dark objects that Sirius' family had kept. Some were only disgusting to look at. Others, however, could be deadly if used correctly, or rather incorrectly, depending on a person's intentions. The thing that boggled his mind most was, how anyone could keep these things and not go insane. James wondered if that was the case for Sirius family and the old house-elf that lived here. Sirius gave a shout of excitement after about ten minutes.

"Fleur, you're up," James ordered.

Fleur careful cast detection spells over the ugly locket. All the time she was murmuring in quiet French. Thanks to Lily, James had learned French a long time ago. He raised his eyebrows to some of the things the blonde half-Veela was saying. Sirius looked at him confused.

"Such language, Miss Delacour," smiled James. Sirius stared at the young woman with wide eyes.

" _Vous_ vould zay zuch zhings too eef _vous_ could read my scanz!" Fleur glared at him. " _Votre_ brozzer vaz lucky to leeve zhe cave 'e retrieved zhiz from."

"Kreacher!" Sirius called out suddenly. With a pop, the elf appeared. "Don't speak until I'm done," he growled. "Is this what Reg was killed for?"

The elf nodded.

"Is this why the house feels oppressive?" Sirius asked shrewdly.

Kreacher nodded again.

"Did Reg give you orders to destroy it?" Sirius fought his emotions.

Again, the elf nodded, tears springing to his large eyes.

"I am taking it to be destroyed. Do you have a problem with that?" Sirius intoned resolutely.

The elf shook his head, a smile gracing his face.

"Good. You may speak," Sirius nodded.

"Thank you, Master Sirius."

"I'll be back sooner or later to decide what to do with this place. Off with you," Sirius waved him away. Kreacher bowed and disappeared. "Can we leave now?"

"The faster, the better, Pads," James nodded.

* * *

 **2 August (Lily's POV)**

Four pops resounded off the trees of the nearby forest as four people appeared out of thin air. All four had their wands at the ready as they looked around. Lily scanned her eyes down the hill. She spotted Riddle Manor and had to repress a shudder. She hoped James and his group would have the same success that she hoped her group was about to have.

"Bill, take the lead," Lily ordered as she looked down the hill at the graveyard. "Charlie, watch his back. Arthur, watch the trail."

"Nice place," Charlie commented sarcastically.

"Big on creeps, low on maintenance," Bill added as he started checking for wards.

"Boys, please, not the time," Arthur lightly scolded them.

"Doors clear, Lily," Bill announced. He carefully opened it, repeating the detection spells. A few warning colors appeared in the arch above his wand. "Oh, that's nasty."

"Find something, brother?" Charlie asked over his shoulder.

"Blood-thinning curse ward to make poisons more effective. Covers the whole floor," Bill answered. "Gimme a minute."

Lily glanced at Bill as he worked on the ward covering the floor of the shack. The young redhead's wand was a blur of motion. Lily was very impressed at just how good Bill was at his profession. It was only a few minutes later that he declared the floor safe.

Lily moved over to the door, casting an experimental spell she had developed. She and Bill watched as the blue orb of light shot out of her wand into the shack. It went straight for a few feet, then made an abrupt left into the sitting area. They cautiously followed it in. It hovered on the far side of an old, moth-eaten chair in front of the fireplace, then sank into the floorboards.

"It worked," Bill looked at Lily with wide-eyed amazement. "We'll have to teach me that one."

"After we're done here, I plan to teach it to everyone at the Manor," Lily nodded.

"Did you take Spell Creation after Hogwarts?" asked Arthur from the doorway.

"I was working in the Research Division of the Aurors," Lily answered. "Bill?"

"Oh, right," Bill shook his amazement off.

Bill made quick work of the curses on the floorboards before levitating the wood off the opening. Lily looked into the little whole, seeing a small silver-plated box sitting on the dirt under the floor. Bill waved his wand over the box with a grimace.

"Don't touch it," he remarked. "Compulsion charm to put the ring on. The inner side of the ring is laced with diluted Basilisk venom."

"That explains the ward on the floor," Charlie commented from the door.

"Right nasty piece of work, he is," Bill frowned as he levitated the box out.

"And this was his second Horcrux," Lily added darkly. She pulled out a small box, enlarging it slightly.

"Rune containment box?" Arthur asked.

"I have a friend that's an Unspeakable," Lily answered. Bill floated the ring into the box. Once it was inside, Lily snapped the lid shut and shrunk it down again. "Tim to leave."

They nodded, hurrying out of the shack. With four loud cracks, they were gone.

* * *

 **4 August**

Harry and Ginny entered the dining room hand in hand, sharing a secretive smile between them. They had participated in the morning run then returned to their room to get ready for the appointment they, Neville, Sirius, James, and Bill had that morning with the Goblins. They hadn't realized they were slightly late returning for breakfast, having been a little preoccupied with each other.

"About time you two showed up," Bill frowned over his teacup.

"Sorry, had to…uh…find the right…clothes," Harry tried.

"Likely excuse," Hermione smirked at him. Her eyes fell on a purplish mark just visible over Harry's collar. "Wait…Harry, what's that on your neck?" Hermione asked with a devilish grin.

"Uhhhh…" Harry quickly covered his neck with his free hand. Both he and Ginny were blushing furiously. Neville snickered. Ginny's brothers turned a little pale, except Ron, who looked like he was going to gag. James, Sirius, and Remus shared a knowing grin, letting Harry know he was in for a lot of teasing from them. Molly raised an eyebrow with a scowl on her face.

"You're going get it, Hermione," Harry promised her.

"Ah, sisterly love," Tonks giggled, earning her a frown from Harry.

"Maybe a little less pressure next time, Ginny," Lily smirked at her as they sat down. Marlene, Madds, and Luna all giggled. Ginny covered her crimson red face in her hands.

 _'_ _At least they can't see yours,'_ Harry thought to her with a smirk. Ginny's head shot up as she swatted Harry hard across the chest.

"Shut it you!" Ginny mock glared at him. The table around them dissolved into laughter.

"Sometimes I wish I could hear what they say to each other in their bond," mused Sirius, still laughing.

"Speaking from experience around them, no, you don't, Dad," Hermione chuckled.

The rest of breakfast was filled with light conversations, everyone avoiding teasing Harry and Ginny too much. James looked at the clock, calling for the ones going to Gringotts to follow him. Neville fell into step with Harry and Ginny as they walked to the foyer to floo to London. He gave them a knowing smile and wink. Harry and Ginny sighed as the shook their heads.

Bill led them down several corridors after they had arrived. He quietly told them that the Goblins were very receptive to the offer of a meeting that could be very lucrative for both parties. "Time is gold" as the Goblins were known to say, but for a meeting to be both worth their time and profitable, that struck their interest greatly. Finally, they came to a conference room with a plaque denoting it as the "Honored Guests". Harry and Neville exchanged a raised eyebrow. James and Sirius had told them that the Goblins rarely offered this level of courtesy to Wizards.

"Welcome, Lords Potter and Black. Sir Longbottom. Lady Potter," a deep gravelly voice spoke as they entered. At the far end of the table sat a large Goblin with grey wisps of hair, long pointed nails, and sharp looking teeth. He gestured with his long-fingered hand to the chairs around the table.

"Director Morgog," James bowed slightly.

"Mr. Weasley, please, take your seat," Morgog looked at a shocked Bill. "Lord Potter has spoken very highly of you and your skills. Begging your pardon, one moment, my lords. Mr. Weasley, you are hereby elevated to the rank of Master Curse and Ward Breaker. Anyone who can perform as you did in the memory that the older Lady Potter sent to me, is more than deserving."

"Thank you, Director," Bill gulped out. Ginny smiled at her brother proudly.

"Now, to business," Morgog nodded. "Lord Black, what exactly is your proposal?"

"As Head of House Black, I wish to offer reparations to Sir Longbottom for my cousin's actions so many years," Sirius answered.

"My family is full support of the Potters and Blacks in the coming war," Neville spoke. James gave him a slight nod, knowing his coaching was paying off. "We wish to look in the Lestrange Vault, as part of the war effort, for any dark objects that will lead to the downfall of Voldemort. If any are found, we wish to take that as payment."

"Given the rules and regulations of Gringotts," James took up the explanation, "this is grounds for freezing and seizure of all assets in said vault, am I correct, Director?"

"You are, Lord Potter," Morgog stoked his pointed chin. "To be clear, you are proposing that we open the Lestrange Vault. If any dark objects are found, you take them, and Gringotts receives all the assets therein?"

"Exactly, Director," Harry confirmed. "We have two ways of detecting if the object we seek is in the vault. One, Mr. Weasley, and the rest of us have learned the spell my mother developed. The second is this," he pointed to his scar.

Morgog looked confused. "Director, if I may?" Bill asked. He received a nod. "The item is a Horcrux."

"What?" Morgog was on his feet looking angry and pale at the same time. "Bellatrix Lestrange is hiding a possible Horcrux in my bank? I don't even need to ask whose it is! That is evident by young Lord Potter's indication of his scar! Sharpclaw!"

Another Goblin entered from a door at the back. "Yes, Director?"

"Freeze all assets from the Lestrange account! Pull every record of deposit made in the last twenty years! I want the Goblin who took that foul thing into my bank punished!" Morgog yelled the orders.

"Yes, Director," Sharpclaw nodded, leaving in a rush to follow his instructions.

"My lords, you have a deal," Morgog nodded. There was murderous look in the old Goblin's eye. "I will escort you down to the vault personally. Mr. Weasley, lead the way."

"Yes, sir," Bill nodded jumping to his feet.

After a thirty-minute heart-stopping ride down into the vast caverns below Gringotts, the two carts that they had to take came to a halt. Neville looked a little green as he climbed out. Sirius and James help steady him as he wobbled slightly.

"Remind me again, why I agreed to come down here," Neville gulped back a sour taste.

"I thought it was fun," Ginny commented taking Harry's hand.

"Just think how much Hermione would hate it," snickered Harry. "She'd have lost it already."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Neville breathed heavily. Harry and Ginny chuckled.

 _"_ _Who dares enter my cavern?"_ Harry heard before clackers started sounding loudly in the cavern. _"No! No more noise!"_

"Director!" Harry yelled angrily. Morgog looked Harry in confusion. "Goblins complain how Wizards treat you, yet you do this to a dragon?"

"Lord Potter it…"

"No!" Harry glared at him. He walked to the opening to look at a huge white dragon chained to the floor. _"Mighty Drago, how are you call?"_

 _"_ _A Speaker?"_ the dragon looked up surprised. _"I am called Heth, or I was a long time ago."_ It narrowed its eyes looking at Harry closely. _"The Chosen One."_

 _"_ _I am, Heth. You have been mistreated I see. Fear not, I will make this right."_ Harry swung back to the Director. "Release him! I will negotiate an agreement for you and him, but only if this abuse stops! If not, I'm sure my family, which includes the Blacks, Longbottoms, Weasleys, and Potters, will pull every last Knut out of this bank and go elsewhere!"

"You…you can't be serious?" Morgog paled.

"He is, and I agree," James spoke up.

"So do I," Sirius said.

"If my grandmother knew of this, she would have left this bank ages ago!" Neville proclaimed.

Morgog swallowed, very hard, before snapping his fingers. The chains dropped off the dragon and disappeared. Harry nodded to James. Ginny moved slightly away pulling her mirror to call the Manor.

"My brother-in-law, Charlie Weasley will here shortly to tend his wounds," Harry told Morgog with pinched lips. He turned back to the dragon before Morgog could respond. _"Mighty Heth, my mate's brother is come to help you with your wounds. He smells similar to her and also has flame hair. He works with Dragos. If they are agreeable to your demands, will you still guard the vaults?"_

 _"_ _Perhaps."_

 _"_ _If it helps, my family vault is down this way. I did not see you the last time I was here."_

 _"_ _They move me from place to place. I will agree to guard if they do not hurt me anymore. Two sounds of the noisemakers to announce who they are, and the freedom to move about the caverns. And meat, I crave meat."_ Heth told Harry as he translated to Morgog.

"Acceptable," Morgog agreed after a few minutes thought. "I will send for some meat." He turned to the other Goblin, who had driven the second cart with a sharp nod. The Goblin made haste to speed away to follow his orders.

"Charlie is on his way," Ginny told Harry as she stood next to him again. Harry nodded.

"Director, times are changing. There are Wizards and Witches who won't stand for this, even at the cost of a squabble with you," Harry glared. "My god-sister, Hermione Granger-Black, is one of those Witches. She wants even house-elves to have rights. Trust me, when I say you, Director, you do not want her as your enemy."

"I am humbly advised," Morgog nodded, glancing back at a grinning Sirius. "I believe you and your family are trying to affect change on a wider scale than I knew. My apologies for this impasse. Let it be known, I am willing to support your changes."

"Thank you, Director," Harry nodded. "Please, lead on."

They walked deeper into the cavern for another five minutes before coming to the Lestrange Vault. Morgog opened the door, motioning for Bill to cast the spell. Bill gave a slight nod as he raised his wand. The light blue orb shot out of the tip into the vault. Morgog looked on in fascination as it traveled at an angle up to a shelf on the center wall. The orb struck an ornate looking golden cup with a badger engraved on the front.

"No," Morgog breathed. "Not Lady Hufflepuff's Cup."

"Afraid so, Director," Ginny nodded with a frown. "Tom has quite the affinity of ruining things." Even Morgog flinched at her tone.

"I see that perfectly well now, Lady Potter," Morgog nodded. "I shall go to the Goblin Council on your behave and push for as much support as I can."

"Thank you, Director," James nodded, as Bill was levitating the cup into the Rune covered box that Ginny was holding. They made their way back, waving at Charlie as he was tending to Heth. Harry stopped, speaking with Heth for a few minutes before they climbed back into the carts to return to the surface.

* * *

 **5 August**

The next morning was much the same as usual with the morning run before breakfast. Everyone going to their rooms to shower before breakfast. Lily sat down next to James with a slight frown. Her team was heading to Hogwarts after breakfast to search for the Horcrux hidden somewhere in the castle.

"What is it, Lils?" James asked as everyone was filtering in. Harry and Ginny looked over with a concerned look.

"I just wish we knew where to even start looking at Hogwarts," Lily answered. "You know better than most how big the castle is." James nodded.

"Pardon mez, Mrs. Lily," Dobby said appearing between her and Harry.

"Yes, Dobby?" Lily looked at him with a soft smile.

"Youse could always try the Come and Go Room. Just think of a place to hides things," Dobby answered.

"The Room of Requirement! Of course!" Harry exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Thank you, Dobby," Lily grinned at the little elf, making him blush.

"Letters from Hogwarts," Dobby held the stack out to Harry.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry smiled a little nervously as he took the letters. Dobby bowed before disappearing. Harry looked at the letters and gulped. "OWL results and NEWT results for Fred and George."

The table held their collective breath as the letters were passed out. Harry sat looking at his letter with apprehension. Ginny placed a calming hand on his arm, giving him a warm smile. Lily tapped the table, giving him a pointed look. Harry took a deep breath as he and Ginny tore into their result letters.

"Twelve OWLs!" Hermione shouted. All eyes swung to her. Fred beat Marlene to Hermione by seconds, hugging her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. After Sirius and Marlene released her, Hermione turned to Fred. "Go on then," she pointed to his letter. With a deep breath, he opened it.

"Seven NEWTs!" Fred's eyes were as wide as Galleons. Hermione jumped up, hugging him as she squealed.

"Well done, Laughing-boy!"

"All thanks to you, Smarty!" Fred grinned, then kissed her again. "Georgie?"

"Six," George answered with a smile. "Thanks for the help studying, 'Mione."

"No worries," Hermione grinned. "Ron, Madds?"

"Eight," Ron answered.

"Ten," Madds grinned. "Marty, Luna?"

"Ten," Marty answered with a smile.

"Eleven," Luna grinned. "Susan?"

"Nine," Susan smiled. "Neville?"

"Surprisingly, eleven! With an O in Potions!" he grinned. "Thanks, Aunt Lily!"

"Anytime," Lily smiled. "Harry, Ginny?"

"Twelve!" Harry grinned.

"Twelve!" Ginny beamed. They turned, hugging the other, before kissing rather passionately. The golden dome sprang up around them again, hiding them from view. Lily sighed but smiled as she knocked on the dome. When it dropped, Lily hugged both of them, trading with Molly, who came over to hug them as well.

"This calls for a celebration!" Molly announced. "You lot go on your mission; I'll work with elves to have a big party set up for tonight."

"Sounds great, Mum," Ginny grinned.

* * *

The floo flared green as five figures stepped out of the fireplace into Minerva McGonagall's office. She greeted her visitors with a rare smile.

"Hello, Flower," she hugged Lily first.

"Hi, Aunt Minerva."

"I know OWL results came today," McGonagall looked at Harry and Ginny. "I refrained from looking. How did you do?"

"Twelve each, Nana Minnie," Harry smiled. Fleur snickered. McGonagall ignored it.

"Well done, both of you," she pulled both Harry and Ginny into a hug. "I see your lovely wife has rubbed off on you and your study habits."

"Yes, well…" Harry trailed off blushing.

"Don't ask," Ginny grinned at McGonagall's raised eyebrow. "Just know that I have my ways." Lily didn't even try to hide her giggle.

"Miss Delacour, nice to see you again," McGonagall greeted Fleur.

" _Vous_ az vell, Professor," Fleur nodded.

"Albus is not in the castle for the next few days, so we have plenty of time to search," McGonagall turned to Lily. "Do we have any idea of where to start?"

"The Room of Requirement," Harry answered.

"The what?" McGonagall asked confused.

"Just follow us, Nana Minnie," Ginny chuckled. "Remind me to tell Ron he owes me three Galleons."

"Hermione owes me five," Harry laughed as he took Ginny's hand. "Seventh floor," he told them over his shoulder, "try to keep up, older ladies."

Lily shook her head as she started following them out. McGonagall stared at them for a few seconds, blinking. She scowled as she realized Harry was joking with them. When she joined Lily and Fleur in the corridor, Harry and Ginny were nowhere in sight.

"That cheek little…" Lily huffed. "He must have the Map."

"Map?" Fleur asked.

"Oh," Lily realized they didn't know. "My dear husband and his friends made a map of the castle when they were here. It shows all the secret passageways and all the people in the castle."

"So, _that's_ how they did it!" McGonagall frowned.

"Looks like we have to take the stairs," sighed Lily. "Unless you know another way?"

"Alas, I do not," McGonagall sighed. "We best be off."

It took fifteen minutes to reach the seventh floor from McGonagall's office. When the rounded the landing, Harry and Ginny were in a heated kiss at the top of the stairs. Fleur giggled quietly. Lily sighed rolling her eyes. McGonagall frowned but knew she could little to stop it.

"Ahem," Lily cleared her throat noisily.

"Hi, Mum," Harry grinned goofily at her. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Mission," she scolded them.

"Waiting for you," Harry retorted.

"Had to do something while we waited," Ginny shrugged with a grin.

"Come on," Lily sighed, gesturing to the corridor.

Harry led them over to the tapestry that marked the door. Ginny held her hand out stopping the others as Harry walked back and forth three times. Lily's draw dropped as a door appeared on the blank wall. Fleur looked impressed with the castle's Magic.

"How…Has…" McGonagall tried to ask in her astonishment.

Harry grinned at them. He took a few minutes to explain the Room and what he knew of it. McGonagall was still in shock to learn several new secrets in under an hour. Ginny opened the door and cursed out loud.

"Love?" Harry asked knowing she rarely cursed like that.

"Ginny, what's the…" Lily stopped as she looked into the Room. "Good Godric!"

Harry joined them at the double doors, coming to an abrupt stop. Inside were piles of things that were like small mountains. Some things looked like they hadn't been there for very long, others were positively ancient. Books in various states of disrepair, rusty metal that was twisted lay everywhere. Swords, armor, shields, and all manner of weapons were scattered about. Broken tables, chairs, and an assortment of other furniture made most of the bases for the long mountainous piles that covered the Room.

"Oh, that's lovely," Harry frowned as a blue Cornish Pixie flew by. "Lockhart strikes again." Ginny giggled.

"This would be a daunting task if not for the spell I came up with," Lily muttered. She raised her wand, shooting the light blue orb out of the tip. "Now, we follow it."

"You created a Horcrux detecting spell?" McGonagall asked amazed. Lily smiled and nodded as she started following the orb.

"Just to be sure," Lily started, "Harry, Ginny, Fleur, cast yours in different directions."

They raised their wands, three more orbs flashed out. They watched as they changed direction, zooming after Lily's orb.

"Guess it's that way, Mum," Harry shrugged. "Fleur," he gestured for her to lead the way.

"Zhat vay eet eez," nodded Fleur.

They walked down the aisle following the four orbs. Harry noticed even more junk and things people would want to hide over the thousand years the school had been open. Ginny pointed out a nest of the Cornish Pixies as they passed, drawing a groan from Harry.

"Would you care to explain, Harry?" McGonagall asked after the third nest.

"Lockhart brought them into our first class back in second year," Harry explained. "Set them loose on the whole class. Then fled the class when he couldn't control them," he laughed bitterly. "Left Hermione, Ron, and me to clean up after him, and help Neville down from the chandelier."

"You're joking?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Nope," Harry growled. "Man was more of a menace than Errol!"

Ginny laughed. Harry frowned at her, but he knew he sounded like Ron did when he was whining about the old owl. "You're not wrong, but…" Ginny couldn't get out another word for the giggles.

"And to think, I voted to approve him at the staff meeting before classes started," frowned McGonagall. "I think from now on, I shall do more research into a prospective teacher. But then, Albus stopped asking our advice after Remus."

The orbs suddenly hovered over a plain looking grey box, before shooting into it. The blue glow was almost too bright to look at. Harry canceled his spell, so did Ginny. Fleur canceled hers making the light bearable again.

"I think we found it," Lily commented. "Fleur."

Fleur waved her wand around the box. She frowned as she opened the box. She ran her scans again once the box was open. Fleur nodded. "Don' touch eet. Charm to make zhe person want to wear eet."

"Like the diary, to write in it?" Ginny asked slightly shaken.

"Or the ring to put it on," Lily nodded. "All of them had that charm to help the soul piece get a body."

"That's a scary thought," Harry murmured. They all looked at him. "There could have been five or six Toms roaming around out there."

"That comforting," Ginny gulped. Harry wrapped her in a hug, disappearing behind the dome again.

"Give them a minute or two," Lily sighed as she pulled the Rune box out. Fleur levitated it into the box. Harry and Ginny emerged after the box was snapped shut, and shrunk back in Lily's pocket. "Let's go home. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What are your plans for tomorrow, Flower?" McGonagall asked as they were leaving the Room.

"We're going into Godric's Hollow to the cottage," Lily almost whispered. "Hopefully to lure and kill the snake there."

* * *

 **6 August**

Harry sat on the floor in his and Ginny's room with his eyes closed early the next morning. Ginny sat with Lily on the other side of the room, so as not to interfere with the connection. Not that she like the idea of Harry purposely opening the connection to try to talk with Nagini, whether Tom could sense him or not, but she knew it had to be done. It was still a little reckless, but it was their best shot to draw the snake out to a place of their choosing and when they would be ready to end its life. Ginny felt Harry's mind slip into Nagini's mind through their bond.

 _"_ _Nagini?"_

 _"_ _Potter?"_

 _"_ _Are you ready to start giving Tom his payback?"_

 _"_ _What are you suggesting?"_ the snake asked him suspiciously.

 _"_ _We have a plan but, it will be the end of your life, as you told me before."_

 _"_ _I am ready. I loathe this body that I am trapped in."_ Harry and Ginny could hear the honesty and sincerity in her voice and feel it in her emotions.

 _"_ _Trapped?"_

 _"_ _I am or was a Maledictus. I lost my ability to change into my true self a long time ago. Long before even your parents were born."_

 _"_ _How long?"_

 _"_ _It was in the time of Grindelwald."_

 _"_ _That long? I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _It shortly after that I became Tom's familiar, but he was twisted even then. Now, his is just evil. He must be stopped. It must end! I am ready for my end."_

 _"_ _We will be in Godric's Hollow later today. We will let it be known. Convince Tom to send you. The rest is up to us."_

 _"_ _I shall do as you ask, Potter. Until then."_

Harry slipped his mind back into his body with a grim smile. Ginny was rushing to him the second the connection was closed. They both knew this was more like a suicide for Nagini than her wanting to attack them. They sat holding each other for a long moment.

"She wants this, Harry," Ginny soothed. "It's more mercy than killing."

"I know, love, I know," Harry sighed. Lily kneeled by them with a sympathetic look. Harry looked at her with a few tears. "She's a Maledictus, Mum."

"Oh, Merlin," Lily breathed as she hugged both Harry and Ginny.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stood holding each other as they looked at the ruins of the cottage that had once been Harry's home. James and Lily stood not far away, holding each other. Lily was quietly crying on James' shoulder. She had loved this house more than the Manor, because to her it seemed more personable, more like a real life.

Harry let his Magical perception flood his vision on a hunch. He and Ginny had discussed it, both had a suspicion there was something more to that long-ago night. Their first inclination had been during the interrogation of Dumbledore. Over the last school year, Harry had worked on this ability to sharpen it to see individual signatures in the Magic. He had refined it to a razor's edge. As he looked at the cottage, his anger grew.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as he stiffened.

"Compulsion Charm! Two of them," Harry growled. Ginny knew exactly what he saw. Her anger started to rise with Harry's. James and Lily looked at them questioningly. "Dumbledore put them on you so would leave, thinking I was gone and so were each other."

"I'll kill him!" James snarled.

"You'll have to beat me to him," Ginny retorted, her anger starting to make a breeze blow out of nowhere.

"Easy, Gin," Harry soothed taking her hand.

"We _will_ deal with _him_ later," Lily glared. "We have other things to deal with today, but I _guarantee_ we _will_ be having words with Albus Dumbledore about _this_!"

"I know, Mum…" Harry trailed off, releasing Ginny's hand as he felt the connection trying to activate. He held up his hand, to tell them to wait a moment.

 _"_ _Potter, I am coming, but not alone. Tom is sending ten followers with me. Be prepared."_ Harry heard the warning from Nagini.

"Nagini is coming with ten Death Eaters," Harry told them. "Get ready!"

Without another word, they all slid their wands from their wrist holsters. Ten seconds later the sounds of multiple wizards and witches appearing echoed around the cul-de-sac that the cottage sat on. The appeared in a semi-circle around the Potters, with Nagini three feet in front of the Death Eaters. Without a word between the Potters or Death Eaters, the battle was joined.

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne; red eyes glazed. He was looking through the eyes of Nagini. All four Potters in one place! He luck couldn't be better! He watched as his Death Eaters attacked. He had not sent seasoned followers, because he was unsure the information was correct. He also wanted to test the Potters skills. He had received varying reports on their readiness for battle. Given their past, Voldemort did not want to take any chances. The Potters and the Longbottoms were the only two families who had ever truly defied him and lived to tell the tale.

Voldemort split his attention between the two sets of Potters. The elder Potters were engaged with five of his followers. Voldemort knew they had both been Aurors, but it had been a long time since they had fought. They should be out of shape, or at least not as sharp as they once were. What he saw was anything but the rust of years of inactivity. It did not take the elder Potters long to incapacitate all five followers they had fought.

At the same time, Voldemort watched the younger Potters. Surely, no one had taken the time to train them properly. He was wrong, as he soon found they had dispatched the five they had been dueling even faster than the elder Potters. This incensed him.

 _"_ _Nagini! Attack the girl! Make little Potter suffer for this!"_

* * *

The Death Eaters attacked. Lily and James taking five, Harry and Ginny taking the other five. Both couples worked as teams. It was very short battle ending in three dead Death Eaters, five wounded, one stunned.

Harry saw movement from Nagini as she coiled to strike. It all happened so fast, Harry was not sure how it all took place. Nagini lunged. Harry saw her springing toward Ginny. He held out his hand. A weight appeared in it. He didn't look, he didn't even think, he acted. Harry swung the weight in his hand down severing Nagini's head. A black cloud erupted from her severed neck. Harry was vaguely aware of a Bludgeoning Spell heading his way. Then intense pain in his scar and his left leg. He heard his mother and father stun one of the Death Eaters that was wounded as he fell.

Ginny ran over to Harry, catching him before he fell. "I got you, love."

"He…He's pissed. He's trying to get in…" Harry groaned.

"Well, let's give him some feedback," Ginny smirked. She lowered herself down and kissed Harry with all of her love.

* * *

Voldemort sat in shock as he saw the blade appear in Harry Potter's hand. Then he screamed in pain. Nagini was dead. She had been destroyed by that sword! He was writhing in pain because he had been mentally in Nagini when she had died.

Voldemort shook the pain off. He let his rage connect to the link he had with Potter. He would pay! Voldemort hit barriers! This surprised him. The boy had never had those before. Then suddenly he was in. Voldemort looked through Potter's eyes just as the girl, his little wife kissed him. Voldemort screamed in agony!

"Master!" Bellatrix hurried in to help him.

"Away!" Voldemort yelled, wandless Banishing her out of the room.

* * *

"Take it easy, Harry. Your leg's broken," Lily told him.

"Figured that out on my own, Mum," Harry grimaced with pain as Lily conjured a splint.

"This…this is the Sword of Gryffindor," James breathed in amazement.

"Second time it's come to me," Harry grunted. Lily and James both looked at him. "First time was my second year, in the Chamber."

"That's twice you've killed snakes for me, Harry," smiled Ginny as she stroked his hair as his head lay in her lap.

"And I'd do again because I love you, Gin," Harry looked up at her.

"I know you would," she smiled down at him. "I love you, too, Harry."

* * *

A/N: So, let's see, ring, locket, diadem, cup, snake dead, diary long gone. Hmmm... What's missing? ... Oh, wait, Harry! Next Chapter is called _Breaking-The Ritual_. Four left! Thank you for your votes. If you haven't voted, go to my profile. Currently, _Essence of Forever_ is still leading. _Heart_ is up next, and as promised it will be an intense chapter. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: See, told ya I was still working on these. Now, I realize this is a short chapter, but the intensity and set up for what will come is what matters most.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Breaking – The Ritual**

 **17 August**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked over his new first-year students' list for the coming term. So many new students, so little time to teach all of them how to survive the coming war. He was at a loss as to how to deal with most of the returning students as well, especially certain sixth years. All of his plans had been wrecked, beyond repair, by outside interference and circumstances. The "greater good" was beyond his help now, and he feared all would be lost because of three people. Prophecies or not, things were so far out of his control, he could see no way out of things. Albus heaved another sigh only to jump when the fireplace erupted into green flames. He rose to greet his unexpected guest.

"Sit down, and keep your mouth shut, old man!" ordered James Potter as he stepped out of the grate.

"James, to what…"

"I said, shut it!" James shouted as his wand appeared in his hand, pointing at Dumbledore's chest. "Sit down! We have more people coming."

Albus nodded weakly, returning to his seat. He had a feeling this was not going to be a cordial visit. That thought was confirmed as Lily, Harry, and Ginny Potter stepped out next. They were followed by the Blacks, Sirius and Marlene, and all three of their children. Then Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and Minerva McGonagall, who wore the sourest expression he had ever seen on her face. Fear rose in him, as he swallowed hard. Thinking the procession was done, Albus opened his dry mouth only to close it again as the entire Weasley family and Fleur Delacour exited the fireplace. Albus rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew by all of their unhappy expressions that this was going to be worse than the last time James had wanted to speak to him last summer. He looked at James with a surrendering look, placing his wand on the far side of his desk as a show of good faith, hoping to stem some of the aggressive looks from some of the younger witches and wizards.

"First smart move you've done in a long time, old man," Sirius snapped as he picked up the wand, placing it on the mantle behind him. He stood in front of it with a look, daring Dumbledore to make a move to retrieve it.

"May I ask, what this is about?" Albus sighed resigned for the dressing down he knew was coming.

"First of all, it was a stupid decision to ask Snape to teach and act like a bully for cover," James stated. Sighing, Albus nodded. "And he even admitted it to us."

"Second, in your twisted wisdom, we've found out _you_ are responsible for telling a known spy, namely Wormtail, where the McKinnons and Longbottoms were hiding," Lily growled at him. " _Why_?"

"To advance my plan for Harry," Albus admitted looking down.

" _You selfish bastard_!" Marlene yelled. Sirius had to hold her back from physically attacking the man. "That was _my family_! Not to mention what you've put _Neville_ through all these years!"

"Not to mention leaving Harry with the Dursleys! Or making him compete in that stupid tournament even though _you knew_ it was a trap!" Ginny shouted. "And we _know_ you knew James and Lily were _alive_ before they came back!"

Albus looked up in shock. "How…"

"Gringotts," Bill Weasley answered simply.

"But that's not the only reason," spat Sirius.

"You see, old man, thanks to our soul bond, I have the ability to see Magical signatures," Harry started with a disgusted look at Dumbledore. "A soul bond, you tried to block but failed. I've been practicing a lot with this particular ability. I can tell who cast what spell and when."

"And do you know what he found?" shrieked an irate Molly Weasley. Albus looked down sadly again. He knew what was coming next. "It was you who put a compulsion charm, not once but twice, on Ronald!"

"We also paid a visit to our cottage in Godric's Hollow," James began. "And guess what we found?"

Albus sat frozen, head down staring at his desk.

"You know what we found, don't you?" Lily snarled at him. Albus could only nod. "Your signature on a compulsion charm to make James and I leave, not only each other but our son!"

"Lily, I…" Albus started.

"Save it!" Lily screamed at him. "I also know why you planned all of this!"

"What?" asked a shocked Albus, who looked up with wide, fearful eyes.

"I haven't told them…yet," Lily smirked. She watched as Albus squirmed in his chair. Everyone gave her a questioning look. "The last thing I haven't told anyone, yet," Lily told them while looking at James. She turned back to Dumbledore. "You better hope to Merlin, they don't kill you after I tell them."

"Tell us what, mum?" Harry asked.

"His whole plan for this was to cut you off from _everyone_ , including Ginny," Lily glared at Albus. "So you would willingly walk to your death. Let Tom kill you to fulfill the first Prophecy, so he could swoop in and kill Tom to make up for his own past mistakes with letting Tom get away with many, many murders. And not even looking for another solution to the Horcrux in your scar."

Albus Dumbledore gulped visibly as every wand was pointed in his direction. McGonagall stepped forward with such a look of disgust on her face that Albus felt like he was something lower than the scum on the bottom of a sewer. She lowered her wand, much to his surprise, only to be slapped so hard his chair spun. He landed on the floor, holding his burning cheek. He looked up into the hate-filled eyes of Lily Potter standing over him.

"You're lucky we need your power for the coming battle," Lily spat. "Now, get up! Sit down and listen!"

Albus slowly pulled himself up to his chair again. He glanced around the room at the hateful looks and outright disgusted expressions on all the faces around him. He knew at that moment he was very lucky to be alive. He chanced a look at Harry and Ginny who stood to his left. The young couple was glowing with power. Sparks were cascading around them as the entire room shook. He gulped again and thanked Merlin that McGonagall had only slapped him.

"I told you before, fall in line or you're done, old man," James snarled. "Lily convinced me not to kill you…yet. You better hope they," he pointed to Harry and Ginny, "listen to what my wife has to say now because they want nothing more than to see you twelve feet under the Black Lake right now."

Albus gulped again, with a weak nod.

"Now, after extensive research," Lily began in a slightly calmer voice, "I have found a way to rid Harry of the Horcrux _without_ killing him."

"I'm listening," Albus looked up with a very interested expression.

"Good," Lily commented. "It's an ancient ritual that involves runes and a lot of people. That's part of the reason all of us are here. The other is we need the background power of Hogwarts for it to work."

"The castle is at your disposal," Dumbledore agreed readily.

"I know it is, because you have no choice in the matter," Lily spat icily back. After she took a deep breath to calm down a little, Lily pulled a book and a large stack of notes from a bag. "As far as the other Horcruxes, we have them and the snake is dead."

"Do you have a means of destroying them?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry stepped forward slightly, holding his hand out. Dumbledore's eyes widened in utter shock as the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in Harry's hand. With a flick of his wrist, the Sword vanished again. Dumbledore could only stare at the smug look Harry gave him.

"What is your plan?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"We call in all of our forces, here and now. Once they start arriving, we destroy these foul things," Lily answered, placing the rune-covered box on the desk. "Once the ritual is set, and Harry feels Riddle coming for his precious soul pieces, we rid Harry of the one in his scar."

"If I follow you correctly," Dumbledore began but paused with a thoughtful look. "You intend to avoid an all-out war, by drawing Tom into the final battle before he is even ready to wage his war?"

"Very good," Lily answered with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded. "A much better plan than mine. I concede to a superior plan. I shall call the Order and have them here while you set up the ritual."

"Finally, he's thinking smart," Sirius mumbled. He turned and tossed Dumbledore his wand.

"I will call in the Aurors," Arthur added.

"Hermione, call Krum and have him start sending forces," Harry ordered as he pulled out a Galleon. "I'll call the DA if nothing else they can help with any wounded."

"Give Ron the Map, Harry," Lily told him. Harry nodded, handing it to Ron. "We need you for the ritual but until then, Ron, start setting up your battle plan."

"On it, Lily," Ron nodded.

"Fred, George, start setting up your traps on the grounds," Lily ordered.

"Right-o!" they chimed, leaving the office.

"Albus, open all floos so everyone can start gathering," James ordered.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Everyone else, follow me," Lily motioned. "We have to set up and wait for Neville and Luna to arrive before we get started."

* * *

"Here's the layout, Bill," Ron handed his oldest brother the diagram. "Make sure Charlie has the dragons hidden for their surprise flank."

"Got it, little brother," Bill nodded.

"Ron, we're ready for the final set up," Lily called.

With another nod to Bill, Ron walked back into the cleared classroom. He stood next to Neville and Madds looking at the rune box in front of Harry. Ginny stood just behind him with a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at Lily with a nod as he held out his hand, the Sword of Gryffindor appearing in it the next second. Lily pointed her wand at the box, the lid springing open.

James levitated the Cup of Hufflepuff out of it, placing it in front of Harry. Without any hesitation, Harry plunged the Sword into the Cup. Everyone covered their ears but watched in fascination as a black mist rose from the Cup then screamed. With a nod from Harry, James lifted the Ring next. Again, the black mist screamed. Next came the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Harry saw the red eye looking out of the large sapphire in the tiara. With a smirk, he swung the Sword down, slicing the jewel. The scream from the soul piece was almost deafening.

"Last one," Harry nodded to his father.

Placing the Locket of Slytherin on the floor, James waved everyone to back up. Harry told the Locket to open in Parseltongue. As it flipped open, two red eyes glared back at Harry.

"You will not win," the voice of Voldemort filled the room.

"I already have," Harry smirked as he swung the Sword once more.

The black mist was the largest of them all, with the loudest scream. White sparks encircled the mist as the scream grew louder. Harry felt Voldemort through his scar. He was more than furious, but also in pain.

 _'_ _I'm coming for you, Potter! You shall die for this!'_ Voldemort yelled in Harry's head.

 _'_ _Come get me, Tom! I know you can feel where I am! I'm waiting!'_ Harry gave back before pulling Ginny into a long kiss to make Tom suffer all the more.

"Are you two done, yet?" Ron complained, earning him a swat from Madds. "Just sayin' so we know what's going on."

"He's on his way," Harry announced after looking up.

"Let's go to the other room," Lily ordered. "Sirius, let Bill know to be on watch."

"On it, Lils," Sirius nodded pulling out a mirror.

They entered the classroom across the hall where Lily had made the preparations for the ritual. White lines covered the floor with runes drawn around the outside. A triangle with a circle inside of it lay in the center with eight lines that met in the center. There were four other runes in each corner of the room.

"Listen closely," Lily began as she looked at her diagram. "I'll read your name and what rune to sit on. We have to do this in a certain order and we have to concentrate on our rune's meaning. Everyone got that?"

"Point us, oh great mother," George joked.

"The corners are power anchors. You only have to focus on power," Lily went on ignoring George. "Madds, west corner. Fred, north corner. Marty, east corner. George, south corner." She waited for the two sets of twins to move into position. "Ginny, the rune of love. Hermione, the rune of knowledge. Ron, the rune of loyalty. Neville, the rune of determination. Luna, the rune of innocence. Mine is the rune of mother's love. James, the rune of father's love."

"And the rest of us, Lil?" Marlene asked.

"You're the buffer. Molly, Arthur, stand behind George. Sirius, Marley, behind Marty. Remus, Dora, behind Harry," Lily read off. "Albus and Aunt Minerva behind Remus and Dora."

"Ready when you are, mum," Harry took a deep breath.

"We recite the three incantations three times, then we wait," Lily nodded to everyone. "Ready?"

" _Purga Animam Meam_!"

" _Purga Animam Meam In Caritate_!"

" _Avin Ignis Flammae_!"

The lines began to glow, radiating from each rune to the center.

" _Purga Animam Meam_!"

" _Purga Animam Meam In Caritate_!"

" _Avin Ignis Flammae_!"

The glow turned into a flow of raw power that was visibly pulsing in the center. Soon a flaming bird appeared over the very center.

" _Purga Animam Meam_!"

" _Purga Animam Meam In Caritate_!"

" _Avin Ignis Flammae_!"

The flaming bird let out a shrieking call before flying straight into Harry's scar. Harry gritted his teeth with a groan as the firebird pulled a black mist from the scar. It dragged it all the way back to the center of the circle before wrapping its wings around the mass. With another screech, the bird's flames grew, emitting a blinding light. A scream could be heard even over the thrum of raw power coming from the ritual. Suddenly, the bird and mass exploded, bathing everyone in heat and wind, then all was silence.

Looking around as she sat up, Ginny saw Harry leaning face-first on the floor. "Harry?" she cried as she rushed over to him.

"Harry?" Lily asked as she joined Ginny.

"Ow," Harry moaned. "You could have warned me it was gonna hurt like that, mum."

"Sorry, I didn't know," apologized Lily. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by Hagrid," Harry frowned at her. "But…lighter."

"Let me check," Lily pulled her wand, incanting the Horcrux spell. The blue orb shot out of her wand but only hovered for a few seconds, before going out.

"Does that mean…?" Ginny asked as she held Harry.

"Yes," Lily smiled. "It's gone."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ginny hugged Harry tightly.

"Now comes the 'fun' part," Sirius commented.

"Ron?" Lily turned. "Tell us where to go."

"Now we're in for it," Fred began.

"His revenge time," George added.

* * *

As everyone took the positions Ron had instructed them to take, a black cloud began to form in the sky. It was centered halfway between the gates of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. All eyes watched as a flurry of swirling robes appeared as the cloud touched the ground. An army of Death Eaters and dark creatures stared back at them. At the head of the army, walking very angrily toward the gates was Lord Voldemort. His red eyes searching the lines of people for one person. Green eyes met red. Harry smirked a little as he noticed a hint of fear in those red eyes. They both knew this was the final time they would meet.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the battle is coming! Be warned, not everyone will survive. But there may be some surprises still in store for everyone. _Heart_ is up next. Only 3 remaining here. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Well...Been a while, but here we go. As promised, the Final Battle awaits you. Be warned, there is character deaths, injuries, and some heavy emotions coming in this and the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Shatter Point—The Final Battle**

The defenders of Hogwarts spread out on the castle grounds. Harry glanced to his right as Ginny stopped beside him, taking his hand. Bill and Fleur stood hand in hand on Ginny's other side with the rest of the Weasleys, save Molly, Ron, and Charlie, beside them. Molly was in the castle, helping get the Hospital Wing ready for any wounded. Ron was up in one of the battlements directing his battle plan with the DA members, Madds, and Marty, all hidden from view. To Harry's left was his mother. His father, Sirius, and Remus stepped up to the other side of Lily, James taking her hand. Tonks and the Order of the Phoenix spread out amongst the Aurors to form a rough semicircle on either side of them blocking the doors to Hogwarts.

Voldemort stopped just outside the main gates, glaring at Harry as he smirked at the Dark Lord. Voldemort knew his Death Eaters were poised and ready to fight the meager defenses of the castle. His forces had them badly outnumbered. Potter's smile worried Voldemort, however. The boy was full of tricks. What was worse, the connection he had felt with the boy was no longer there.

Suddenly, the trolls and giants bellowed a roar at the defenders from behind the Death Eaters, waiting for the word to attack. Dementors floated behind the Acromantulas that skittered uneasily back and forth behind the Death Eaters. Bellatrix laughed out loud at the sight of so few defenders. Voldemort glared more as Dumbledore walked out to stand on the steps of the castle with a smug smile that matched Potter's.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore mocked.

"So eager die, I see, Dumbledore," Voldemort smiled back evilly. "Couldn't raise an army on such short notice?"

"No," Harry grinned. "We just know something you don't."

"You, Potter, will pay with your life," Voldemort snarled pointing at him.

"Why, Tom?" Harry smirked. He reached into his pocket for something. "Oh, because of these?"

Harry tossed the broken ring and locket to the ground in front of him. Ginny tossed the ruined diary out, James tossed the bent cup, while Lily threw the shattered diadem to the ground. Voldemort paled as all of his Horcruxes hit the ground in a heap. As each one hit the ground it seemed like it took a breath from Voldemort's heartless chest. His eyes widened momentarily before narrowing into a glare.

"Oh, and the one you made Nagini into is gone," Ginny taunted.

"And let's not forget this one," Harry pointed to his scar. Voldemort's eyes widened with fear. "Yeah, Tom, we knew. It's gone, too. You're all that's left."

Voldemort growled and hissed lowly as he raised his wand arm, sending a powerful curse into the gates. The metal gate doors crumpled and twisted as they were partially ripped from their hinges taking stone with them. Voldemort screamed, ordering all but the Inner Circle into battle. Suddenly, ten enormous dragons with two riders on each rose out of the Forbidden Forest. They were led by Charlie on the back of a Hungarian Horntail. Voldemort looked on in shocked silence as the dragons soared toward his forces.

The dragons created chaos among the Death Eaters as they surged forward, spitting plumes of fire. Charlie ordered the riders to target the dark creatures as the dragons dove down attacking the rear line the dark forces. The trolls and giants tried to fight back, but couldn't reach the dragons as they flew just out of their reach, belching flames at the giant spiders. Those spiders and Death Eaters in the back that weren't burned were trampled as the dragons forced the giants and trolls off balance with their dives.

The dementors rose into the air to target the riders but were burned by the dragon's flames. Every dementor screamed an unholy sound as they were reduced to ashes. The giants started throwing trees while the trolls started hurling their clubs at the dragons. Most of the dragons were able to avoid most of the objects but a few were struck with troll clubs that had long metal spikes embedded in them, causing large cuts and gashes in the dragon's tough skins.

* * *

As Charlie and the dragons were dealing with the dark creatures, the Death Eaters surged forward. A quarter of them ran into the gates, only to fall into a large murky swamp. Grindylows attacked the unaware and surprised Death Eaters, slowly dragging some of them underwater. The screams were shrill but didn't last long as most disappeared under the surface of the water.

Draco entered the gates just behind his former bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle and their fathers. He glanced back, seeing his father waiting beside Voldemort. He turned, meeting Harry's eyes. Harry gave him a nod. Draco raised his wand, looking as if to fire at the defenders. He changed his aim slightly, hitting Crabbe and Goyle in the back with a Bludgeoning spell. They fell face-first into the mud from the swamp in front of them. Their fathers turned, throwing cutting curses at Draco that he could not dodge in time. One curse sliced into his scalp as he tried to move out of the way. The other struck his stomach as he was thrown against the wall beside the gates from the force of the curse.

As Draco hit the ground, his eyes closed in pain as he covered his bleeding stomach. He heard a soft pop near him. He opened his eyes to see Dobby nod at him as his Aunt Andromeda looked over his wounds quickly. Then, Draco saw her. His mother took his hand with a soft smile as Dobby lay his tiny hands on them. The next thing Draco saw was the Hospital Wing around him.

"You're safe now, Draco," Narcissa smiled at him. "We'll get you healed up. Just rest. You did great." She kissed his forehead softly as his aunt and Madam Pomfrey started working on him.

"Thank you, mother," Draco smiled before closing his eyes.

* * *

The grounds of the castle were in chaos!

The defenders spread out to engage the attackers as they made their way around the swamp. After the first wave of Death Eaters triggered the swamp trap, they were slightly more cautious as they poured into the grounds. Unfortunately, that was not the only trap the twins had set out. Some of the Death Eaters were held up by sticky blobs that held their feet firmly to the ground, providing an easy target to be stunned and bound. Others were screaming in pain from the jaw traps littering the grounds like a minefield. One such Death Eater was able to duck as a stunner was shot at him from above on the castle. He stood, ignored the pain as he fired a Killing Curse up into the battlements as he saw a curly black-haired head rise above the edge. The Curse found its mark. Romilda Vane became the first casualty of the defenders.

"Well, well, well, look who's here?" Zacharias Smith smiled at Dean Thomas as they came face to face with Harry and Ginny. "Potter and the little minx!"

"I think I'll take her from Potter as we turn him over to the Dark Lord, then you can have a turn, Zack," Dean grinned.

"You think so, Thomas?" Ginny spoke evenly as her wand came up in a twirling motion. Dean screamed in a high-pitched voice, dropping his wand as he fell to his knees holding his crotch. "Still think you can do anything with your bullocks tied in a knot?"

"Ouch, love," Harry cringed as he flicked his wand at an astonished Smith. Smith flipped upside down hanging by his ankle from an invisible rope as Harry disarmed him. "Still think you can fight just because you're a pureblood, Smith?"

"Go f…" Smith started, then screamed. His scream was drowned out by a roar of pain as a dragon fell from the sky toward him and a still kneeling Dean Thomas. The Swedish Short Snout landed heavily on top of the two traitors, crushing them with its weight.

"Brun, no!" Harry shouted as he rushed to the dragon's head. She was bleeding profusely from several long cuts all over her mighty body. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Brun looked at Harry with sadness in her large eyes. "Gin, check the riders."

"On it, love," Ginny answered with a sob in her voice as she ran over to the two men groaning on the ground. One of them sat up, looking around hurriedly before jumping to his feet despite the gash on his head. Ginny hung back as she helped the other wizard to his feet. She could tell by Harry's emotions that Brun was not going to make it. She stood listening to them with silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Brun, sweetie, no!" the rider cried as he ran to Harry's side by Brun's head. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He started to try to stem the blood from the gash on her neck, but Harry laid a gentle hand on his should. The rider looked up as Harry shook his head.

 _"_ _Ssspeaker, please…"_ Brun spoke weakly to Harry.

 _"_ _I'm here, Brun,"_ Harry sniffed rubbing her snout gently.

 _"_ _Tell my rider…it was an honor…He is a good…handler…"_ Brun wheezed. _"I ask him…to…to look…after…my young…"_

 _"_ _I will,"_ Harry swallowed as Brun gave one last sigh as she passed. Harry and her rider sobbed as they leaned over her head. Harry leaned up, placing a hand on the rider's shoulder as he wiped his tears away. "She said it was an honor to fight with you. She asked for you to look after her young."

"I will," the rider nodded, wiping his own tears away before he pulled his wand. "And I'll avenge her! Thanks for telling me, Potter."

"Be safe," Harry nodded as he stood to rejoin Ginny.

* * *

"How dare you?" shouted Crabbe, Sr. as Draco attacked his son from behind.

"Blood traitor!" Goyle, Sr. snarled as they fired their cutting curses.

They watched as Draco struck the wall, then moved in to kill the little miscreant. The adults stopped as a tiny house-elf appeared with two women, erecting a shield around the young traitor. The younger Crabbe and Goyle groaned as they stood, wiping mud from their faces. Their fathers threw curses and hexes at the little elf, only to have the creature block their every spell with his shield.

"Father, I think we have more pressing concerns," Goyle gulped.

"You'd be right about that," Sirius grinned as the Marauders and Lily ran toward them.

"Two more blood traitors, a half-bred, and a mud-blood?" Goyle's father chuckled, slapping the back of his son's head. "Are you a pure-blood or a half-wit?"

"He's half-wit, just like his father," James smiled as he slashed his wand turning the rocks Lily was levitating in front of him into metal spikes. "Go ahead, insult my wife again. I dare you."

"Nice trick," Crabbe, Sr. laughed as he conjured a shield as the metal spikes slammed into it. "You and the mudblood will have to do better than that."

"Alright," Remus smiled as he tossed a firecracker behind the shield.

"If you insist," Sirius remarked tossing another from the other side. The firecrackers went off, spewing small nails into the fathers and sons.

"I'll show you who's superior," the younger Goyle growled as he held his nail-peppered leg.

"Gregory, no!" his father hollered as Goyle summoned _Fiendfyre_ from his wand.

The Marauders and Lily stood close together using a wind charm to blow the demonic flames back at the fathers and sons. They heard the fathers' curse and the sons squeal just before the flames struck them. Their screams were heard over the rest of the sounds of the battle. Sirius turned in time to see a well-known head peek out from behind a boulder.

"I'm going after, Peter," Sirius all but growled as he ran off.

"Good luck, Pads," James called, not even trying to stop his best mate.

"Give him my regards," Lily snarled.

"Good hunting, Pads," Remus nodded as he saw several Death Eaters headed for the castle. He narrowed his eyes at one them as he saw Fenrir Greyback among them. "I have my own score to settle."

"Greyback?" James asked as they started running back toward the castle.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Remus smiled before he disappeared.

"Hope Harry knows what he's doing with having the wards down," James commented.

* * *

Voldemort watched with a snarl on his pale face as his first wave of Death Eaters was being decimated by traps and better duelers. He ordered his Inner Circle into the battle as he banished the _Fiendfyre_ that the young Goyle had foolishly unleashed. Voldemort turned to Bellatrix giving her orders to take out the battlements. Bellatrix grinned cruelly as she pointed to Greyback to follow her before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Bellatrix reappeared on the battlement overlooking the battle. She cackled as a young girl turned with wide eyes.

"Goodbye, baby wabby," Bellatrix mocked as she fired the Killing curse.

"Padma!" Luna screamed. "Death Eaters! Scatter!"

"You're gonna pay for that and my parents, Bellatrix," Neville stated as he stood glaring at her with Luna by his side as the rest of the DA ran into the castle. Bellatrix nodded at her fellow Death Eaters to follow the others.

"Wittle Nevy-wevy gonna make me huwrt?" Bellatrix asked condescendingly.

"Damn right, I am," Neville ground out sending a cutting curse at her. Bellatrix leaned, avoiding the spell. She didn't see the one Luna shot at her until a chunk of her hair dropped to the stone by her feet.

"How dare you!" Bellatrix roared staring at them with pure hate.

* * *

Xeno Lovegood and Cedric Diggory were dueling with Avery and Rowle. They were holding the Death Eaters to a stalemate until Avery grinned evilly. He cast the Cruciatus Curse, striking Xeno in the chest. Xeno screamed in agony. Cedric was distracted by Xeno's pained cry. He didn't see Rowle cast the Killing Curse at him. Cedric fell limply on top of Xeno as the torture curse was lifted. Avery laughed cruelly as he fired the Killing Curse at a helpless Xeno.

Avery and Rowle laughed as they searched for more victims to kill. They spotted a silver-blonde woman fighting back to back with a tall redhead. They looked at each other sharing a nod, deciding silently to kill the redhead and have some fun with blonde after their victory.

Bill and Fleur finished off the five Death Eaters they had been fighting. They turned at the sound of the laughter.

"Oh, well done," Avery grinned.

"You two will be more fun than those two," Rowle bragged, indicating Xeno and Cedric.

"Avery and Rowle," Bill glared. "We have a score to settle."

"You must be a Weasley," Avery mocked.

"By my family honor, you won't leave this battle today and my uncles can finally rest in peace," Bill declared.

"You and what army?" Avery laughed as they took their position.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew hid behind a large rock as the battle raged around him. He was scared. He was terrified. Peter had seen Sirius and Remus standing in the line of defenders, but he had also seen James and Lily Potter. He had heard James was back from the dead the night he had tried to escape but didn't want to believe it. Sirius had captured him soon after he had run for his life. While sitting in his cell in Azkaban, he had heard whispers that Lily was back. That alone scared him half to death. Peter knew neither would be very forgiving if they got ahold of him.

After Peter had escaped the inescapable Wizarding prison, he had run to find his master for protection. That had been almost a year ago. He now regretted his part in bringing his master back so much, due to the life debt he owed Harry. However, he had to hide that from his master. Peter had been tortured enough for his failures, which would surely get him killed. He was then captured again in the graveyard in Little Hangleton, but thanks to his master, the wait in his cell was not there very long. He had been punished severely for that when he returned to his master. Peter just wanted out. Away from the pain, away from being no better than a servant.

Now, here at Hogwarts, he was trying to flee from a battle to save his pitiful life. Peter knew he would need to go deep into hiding no matter who won. His former friends wanted him dead. Sirius and Remus for sure, but now that James and Lily were confirmed to be alive that just added to the list. So, he could not change sides again. His master would want him dead for being such a coward. If the Death Eaters lost the battle, but any survived, they would want him dead for running away and not helping them fight or escape as well.

Peter spotted the Whomping Willow two hundred meters away. If he could only get there unnoticed, he could run away and not look back. He peeked out from around the rock as flames and screams were heard. He looked at Voldemort directing the battle. His master was distracted. Peter smiled as glanced at the battlefield. The Death Eaters were losing, and the defenders were too busy fighting them. Now was his moment, no one would notice a rat making a run for the tree and the tunnel to freedom. Peter transformed his body into that of a rat, scurrying for the tunnel. Suddenly there was a pain in his tail and he couldn't run away.

"Going somewhere, Peter?" Sirius growled as he stood on the rat's tail. He reached down, picking it up by the scruff of the neck. Sirius turned the squealing Peter around to look him in the eye. "Oh, no. You will not be going anywhere, you little vermin!"

Sirius tapped his wand on Peter's head with a blue light. Peter was forced back into his human form. An orange spell hit Peter's throat, then a light red spell hit his body before Sirius throw him down roughly.

"Now, you little rat, you can't transform and try to run away!" Sirius gloated. "And you can't talk to use your wand, because we both know you were rubbish at silent casting, or beg for your miserable life!"

Peter rose to his knees in a begging posture. His wand would do him no good anyway, it lay broken beside him. Sirius laughed at him before he punched him square in the jaw. "That's a message from Lily, by the way." Peter fell over, spitting out blood along with three teeth. Sirius pulled him up again by the collar.

"Oh, I am _far_ from done with _you_ , Peter," Sirius told him before he raised his knee to Peter's stomach. He doubled over grabbing his stomach as the air left his lungs. Sirius pulled him back up by what little hair Peter had on the top of his head before Sirius punched him between the eyes. As Peter fell back, he felt hair pull free of his scalp painfully. "That's from James and Remus."

Peter tried to form word through the blood in his mouth from his broken jaw and nose, but the silencing charm held. Sirius smiled at him with a feral smile.

"Bill Weasley has taught me a few new spells, just for you," Sirius grinned maliciously as he pulled Peter close to his face. "Wanna see 'em?"

Peter was thrown to the ground again. He tried to turn and run away, but a curse hit his leg. He felt his thigh bone shatter, the pieces embedding in his muscles. If he could have screamed, Peter would have. Peter sat down on the ground heavily. He writhed in agony more as Sirius kicked and stomped on his broken leg with his boots.

"Bone shatter hex," Sirius stated. "A gift from Harry. Like it?"

Peter tried to beg Sirius with his eyes, but as he looked at his former friend, he saw no mercy in his grey eyes, only hate. Sirius stepped back with an evil grin. He spun his wand to the left with a flick. A vile purple beam shot out of it striking Peter in the gut. Peter felt his insides twist, then excruciating pain.

"And that one is from me! It's a mummy preparation spell," grinned Sirius. "Turns your insides to liquid so they can embalm you. But I have no plans to preserve your pathetic body, Peter. In about thirty seconds, your organs will start to turn to mush, then to water. After that, they will start running out of every hole and pore in your body.

As the spell started to do its work, Peter tried to whimper.

"In other words, goodbye, Peter," Sirius spoke dismissively. "Have a nice death."

Sirius looked at him with hate one last time, adding a smug smile as he turned away. As Sirius walked away, Peter's vision blurred as the spell reached his eyes. Soon, what was left of Peter Pettigrew fell over lifeless.

* * *

"I've been waiting for this, Lucius," Moody smiled as he cut Malfoy off from the other Death Eaters.

"Have you, now," Malfoy drawled. "Pity."

They began their duel in earnest. Each casting and blocking spells trying to gain the upper hand. Neither giving the other any quarter. Moody sent a Bludgeoning curse with enough force that it made Malfoy stagger a few steps back. Moody took the opportunity of Malfoy being off-balance slightly to send a cutting curse that sliced his cheek.

"How dare you?" snarled Malfoy as he wiped the blood away.

Faster than Moody could get a shield up, Malfoy cast a blasting hex at Moody's wooden leg. Moody grunted as splinters tore into his side and arm. The next thing Moody knew, he was falling. He didn't see the green jet of light from the killing curse hurtling toward him until it was too late. The last sounds Moody heard were Lucius Malfoy's sadistic laugh.

* * *

"How dare you!" Bellatrix roared staring at them with pure hate.

"You needed a haircut, you psychotic idiot," Neville yelled as he sent another cutting curse toward Bellatrix.

Bellatrix grunted in rage as she dodged the spell only to be cut across her upper arm by another. Luna looked back at Bellatrix smugly. Bellatrix huffed in rage. She started hurling curses and hexes at the two teens, forcing them to step back. Neville and Luna held their shields under the barrage of spells being cast at them. Neville gave Luna a nod. Luna stepped behind Neville, letting her shield drop. She spun, aiming over Neville's shoulder as he knelt.

" _Reducto_!" Luna shouted.

Bellatrix looked shocked as the stone under her feet exploded. She looked up as she was lifted into the air as a Banishing Hex struck her in the chest, knocking the air from her lungs. Bellatrix lost the hold she had on her wand from the force of the hex as she was pushed over the edge of the battlement. She screamed as she realized she was falling. Falling to her death.

Neville and Luna looked over the edge of the stones to see Bellatrix laying twisted and broken on the grounds below.

"That…That's for my mum and dad," Neville called as he choked back tears of relief.

* * *

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange looked up at the sound of a woman screaming.

"Bellatrix!" Rodolphus screamed as his wife hit the ground after falling from the top of the castle wall.

"Come, brother," growled Rabastan as he pointed up to the head visible at the top. "We'll find that Longbottom brat and make him pay for this."

The brothers started running toward the castle doors. They had to stop suddenly as a stone wall erupted from the ground in front of them. They narrowly avoided running into it, but still fell to the ground. As they looked back up, the wall vanished to reveal James Potter and Sirius Black between them and the doors.

"Potter and Black," sneered Rodolphus. "I should have known you two blood traitors would be here."

"You idiots can join her if you wish. We can certainly accommodate that wish," Sirius stated as he cast multiple cutting curses at them. The brothers rolled out the way, getting to their feet. Sirius and James barely got their shields up before the return spell-fire hit them.

The Lestrange brothers pushed James and Sirius back several steps with the onslaught of curses and hexes. Sirius reached into his pocket, pulling out a round ball. He tossed it toward the Death Eater brothers with a blasting hex of his own. The ball exploded with a bright flash. The brothers sent blind cutting curses toward James and Sirius. The spells caught James and Sirius by surprise as minor cuts appeared on James' left arm and face. A similar cut appeared on Sirius' shoulder and chest as he tried to dodge. James raised a quick shield to fend off any more injuries as Sirius took a step back.

"You alright?" James asked quickly.

"Yeah, just a scratch," Sirius told him after he checked his chest. It stung, but it wasn't deep. Sirius pulled out another firecracker. "Let's try that spike again."

"With pleasure," James smirked as Sirius tossed the ball at the Lestranges.

When the flash erupted in front of them, James hurriedly transfigured the rocks around him into metal spikes. This time, instead of letting their opponents see what was coming, James and Sirius banished the spikes as the light faded.

Rodolphus and Ramistan never saw them coming. Before they could react, the spikes were puncturing their bodies. One spike struck Rodolphus in the right eye, sinking half its length into his head. Ramistan wasn't any luckier. A spike embedded itself into his heart. Both were dead before they hit the ground.

"Justice served for Frank and Alice," James nodded.

"Long overdue," Sirius nodded as they ran to help the other defenders.

* * *

"How lovely to see you again, little Weasley," Lucius sneered at Ginny.

"It's Potter, now! And how revolting it is to see you again, Malfoy," Ginny sneered back. She and Harry had just finished stunning and binding a group of ten low-level Death Eaters when Ginny saw Malfoy kill Moody. Ginny decided then, Malfoy's reign of terror was going to end. Plus, it was a personal battle she had looked forward to for years. "But at least I can wipe that smug look off your face for good this time."

"Oh, do tell, little girl," Lucius taunted as he tried to circle her.

Ginny matched him, move for move. Lucius smirked slightly as he saw Amycus Carrow aiming at the redhead's back as he started casting spells at her.

"You'll have to do better than that," Ginny smiled as she blocked his every spell with ease. Malfoy's shocked expression was priceless to Ginny. "I've been trained by some of the best."

"I think not, Carrow," Harry hollered as he struck Amycus in his wand arm with a cutting curse as he was about to fire on Ginny. Amycus grunted in pain as blood poured from the open wound. He looked down to check how deep it was. It was deep enough he could almost see his bone.

"Potter," Amycus spat angrily. He tossed his wand to his other hand, trying his best to avoid the flurry of spells Harry was launching at him. Amycus was slowed by his useless arm and the blood loss.

Ginny grinned as she heard the commotion behind her. She knew Harry would have her covered. Lucius snarled as he had to go on the defensive from the sheer number and power of Ginny's spellwork as she redoubled her casting. Ginny spotted an opening in Malfoy's shield. She cartwheeled to the side, firing a bone breaker curse that slammed into both of Malfoy's legs. Ginny quickly ducked as he fell, knowing he would use the killing curse. She smiled as the green jet shot over her head, only to strike Amycus Carrow square in the back as Harry flung him into the line of fire.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," Ginny smiled smugly. " _Reducto_!"

The spell hit Lucius Malfoy in the chest. Harry came up to Ginny, hugging her as she breathed deeply. He sent calming thoughts to her over their bond. With another deep breath, Ginny looked up at Harry. She gave him a quick kiss, flashing him a bright smile. Then her eyes took on that blazing look Harry so loved to see.

"After we get Tom, I can finally put my first year in the past," Ginny commented, looking deep into Harry's green eyes.

"I know, love. I know," Harry consoled her. He took on a blazing look of his own as he saw Voldemort angrily walking through the gates. "Let's end this."

* * *

"Definitely a Weasley," Avery commented with disgust.

"But what a woman!" added Rowle eying Fleur leeringly.

Fleur shuttered but glared at the two Death Eaters. Bill glanced at Fleur with a look of determination she had never seen in him before. It made her pulse quicken and her heart speed up. Fleur knew if they survived this fight, she was going to marry this man.

"Enough talk," Bill snapped as he cast a wide cutting curse at their opponents.

Avery and Rowle were caught off guard but still managed to deflect the curse. As they raised their shields, they were battered by the fast pace Bill and Fleur were casting spells at them. Their shields failed from the sheer number and force of hits they were taking. Bill saw his opening. He cast an Egyptian confusion charm, watching as the two Death Eaters struggled to comprehend what was going on. Avery and Rowle stood back to back, looking around baffled as they sent spells in all directions. They were getting frustrated when they couldn't hit anything.

Sensing they were going to cast the killing curse; Fleur twirled her wand. Avery and Rowle spun in midair as the green jets left their wands. Their shocked faces frozen in fear as the last thing they realized was that they were pointing at each other. Rowle landed face down on the ground with Avery falling on top of him.

"That was for you, Uncle Fabian, Uncle Gideon," Bill breathed a deep breath as he stared at the two dead Death Eaters.

" _Votre maman_ vill be zo 'appy," Fleur smiled as she hugged Bill.

* * *

"I can't believe my luck!" Dolohov gloated. "I get to kill another Prewett- Weasley!"

"We'll see about that," Fred ground out as he cast a stunner at the Death Eater while throwing a firecracker at his feet.

"Ha! Have to do better than that," Dolohov grinned as he blocked the stunner before the ground below him exploded. He landed on his back heavily. Dolohov groaned as he sat up quickly. He stood, shaking his head. "Well, I stand corrected."

Before Fred could react, Dolohov cast a body bind and levitated him into the air. Dolohov laughed as he spun Fred around. "Let's see how you deal with this."

Dolohov flicked his wand. A whip of energy crackled out of the tip. He lashed out, hitting Fred in the right shoulder, running the whip to his left hip. Fred screamed in pain as his back was ripped open. Dolohov only laughed more as he readied his wand to lash Fred again.

"Fred!" Hermione, George, and Percy yelled as Fred's scream made them turn from the duels they had just ended.

"What?" Dolohov laughed tauntingly. "You want some of this as well? I can do that. Starting with the look alike."

Hermione, George, and Percy all hollered at the same instant. " _Bombarda_!"

The three spells struck Dolohov in the chest. The Death Eater had a surprised expression on his face as he fell with a gaping hole where his torso had been. Not waiting to see the results of their spells, George and Hermione rushed over to where Fred had fallen, Percy covered them as they checked on his brother. George felt for a pulse and sighed with relief.

"Dotty!" Hermione shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks. The little elf appeared next to her instantly. One look at the cut and Dotty knew she needed to hurry.

"Dotty has him, Missus Herminy," Dotty told her gently pushing Hermione's hand away from Fred's. "Dotty will take him to healing lady."

"Thank you, Dotty," Hermione sniffed before Dotty disappeared with Fred. Hermione stayed on her knees as the tears would not stop. George gently lifted her up into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, 'Mione," George swallowed, trying to sound confident. "Freddie will be fine."

"I hope so," Hermione choked out as she hugged George back, crying on his shoulder.

* * *

Severus Snape cautiously ran out of the castle. He looked around, casting his own version of the cutting curse at any Death Eaters he saw. Most were just low-level foot soldiers, but it served his goal of trying to help. A vile yellow spell shot passed his face as he leaned against the wall of the Great Hall. The wounds inflicted on Snape from his time as Voldemort's prisoner were still not totally healed. The spell left the stone scorched and looking like it was hit with acid. Snape turned to see the grinning face of Runcorn at the end of the steps.

" _Finally_! The traitor makes an appearance," Runcorn taunted. "Don't worry, I _won't_ miss again."

"Do tell," sneered Snape as he cast his cutting curse. Runcorn batted it away with a laugh.

"Time to pay the piper, Snape," Runcorn grunted.

"I think not," Snape argued as he summoned Runcorn closer to him.

A look of surprise crossed Runcorn's face as he fired a blasting hex into the wall behind Snape. The wall explodes, dropping tons of stone on both of them. A cloud of dust covered the area around them, blocking the section from view. As the dust settled, neither Runcorn or Snape was visible under the fallen rubble.

* * *

Lavender Brown ran through the corridors exchanging spells with passing Death Eaters as she and the other DA members scattered to run for the safety of the War Room on the third floor. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the silence of the corridor. She was only one floor away and halfway to the stairs when a deep growl echoed off the walls. She slowed when realized she was utterly alone, looking around very carefully. Lavender couldn't see anything in front or behind her that could have made that growl. Her eyes swept back and forth as she started down the corridor again slowly and carefully.

Lavender never saw the large frame of a man in the shadows behind her as she stopped to look behind her again. She screamed loudly as large hands with sharp claws for nails gripped her arms, puncturing her skin, before throwing her to the floor. She looked up as Fenrir Greyback pounced on top of her. He ran his claws across her stomach, leaving her clothes in shreds and blood pouring from the large gashes. Lavender cried as the pain washed over her.

Greyback grinned evilly at her as he ran one claw across her throat, ending her scream before it began again. Lavender looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks as she realized she was about to die. Greyback bared his sharp fangs, about to plunge them into her neck. Before he could move forward, a Bludgeoning curse sent the werewolf Death Eater slamming into the wall hard enough to make the stone crack and crumble.

"Dobby!" Remus called, never taking his eyes off of Greyback as he shook off the blow. Dobby popped in and popped out with Lavender without a word. Greyback stood, shaking his head to clear it. He glared back at Remus with a look of hate and bloodlust.

"Lupin," snarled Greyback. "You just stole my lunch. I'd eat you, but you have no meat on your bones."

"Well, I guess you'll have to just kill me then," Remus smirked as he levitated a velvet bag out of his coat.

"Insolent pup!" Greyback growled. "I made you. I will end you, too."

"Made me, yes," Remus agreed as he dodged spell after spell from Greyback. "End me? No. I have other ideas."

Remus caught Greyback with a bone-breaking curse in the left leg. Greyback howled in pain. He looked up glaring at Remus as he removed the velvet bag. The proud grin on Remus' face only grew wider as a silver athame shot toward Greyback at a very high speed. Greyback screamed in agony as the silver blade pierced his stomach. He looked down as his hands began to shake. He fell to his knees as his body started to convulse in reaction to the silver. Greyback looked up at Remus in shock.

"Goodbye and good riddance," Remus spat on Greyback's dying face. He turned, walking away as the werewolf fell flat on his face.

* * *

Luna Lovegood skidded to a stop, flattening herself against the wall as she came to a corner in the corridor. She was breathing heavily from all of the running and battling she had done since leaving the battlement. Luna froze, holding her breath. She heard voices coming from the next corner. She peered around her corner cautiously, hoping to find another DA member or some of the professors. Luna wondered how she had let herself get separated from Neville. She realized it must have been during the last skirmish with the Death Eaters a floor above.

Luna hoped her friend was alright. She pulled her head back quickly when she saw Pansy Parkinson and another Death Eater come around the corner. Luna knew she was trapped. She couldn't go back because the stairs had collapsed shortly after she entered this corridor. She couldn't go forward without being seen by Pansy. There were no classrooms or loos on the corridor to hide in and the alcoves were all too shallow to hide in. Luna took a deep breath. She knew she would have to fight to survive.

As Pansy and the Death Eater drew near, Luna knew she had to take the Death Eater out first. She may have been trained but she was not the best duelist. Pansy would make the easier duel that she could win and leave. Luna spun around, facing the wall, gripping her wand tightly. She carefully slid her wand out around the corner as she took aim. Her stunner was on target. The Death Eater dropped like a rock. Pansy looked around confused as if she had been slapped in the back of the head from behind. She swung her wand back and forth. Pansy turned facing the corner she had just rounded. Pansy turned back to the other end of the corridor.

"Hello, Pansy," Luna grinned as she came around the corner.

"If it isn't the misfit," Pansy sneered. Luna could tell she was shaken by the surprise attack, but Pansy was trying her best not to show it. "I'm surprised you can even handle a wand, much less perform Magic."

"Not everyone is as thick as you, Pansy," Luna replied. "Both in mind and hips."

"Why you…" Pansy raged. She cast a cutting curse that Luna easily avoided.

"You need to work on your aim," Luna teased with a smile. She knew that she could get Pansy to make a mistake by taunting her a little. Plus, it was fun to give the Slytherin a little grief after all the years of taking it from her.

Pansy huffed, stamping her foot. She started throwing everything she could think of at Luna. Luna giggled as her shield barely flickered at Pansy's onslaught. Luna dropped her shield and started firing stunners and cutting curses in quick succession. She really wasn't aiming to hit Pansy, just drive her back a little. One cutter hit Pansy in the leg, another in her left arm. Pansy started screaming and actually crying.

"Aw. Did that hurt, Pansy?" Luna taunted.

"What do you think, you little blood traitor!" Pansy screamed. She started to throw Killing Curses at Luna.

Luna jumped behind the cover of the corner again. After another deep breath, Luna swung around as Pansy paused in her casting. Luna sent a Banishing Hex at Pansy. The hex hit Pansy in the chest. Pansy grunted as she flew backward until she collided with a suit of armor in an alcove at the end of the hall. The sword the armor had been holding was knocked into the air. Pansy opened her eyes in time to see the sword falling toward her, point down. She screamed. Her scream ended as the blade ripped into her chest, through her heart.

Luna swallowed as she looked at Pansy. She covered her mouth as she cried as she knelt by Pansy's body. That had not been her intention. Pansy was not Bellatrix or Alecto Carrow, she was a student not much older than Luna herself. Luna realized, however, as she looked at Pansy's black robes and the fresh Dark Mark on her left arm that Pansy had chosen to side with the Death Eaters. Luna thought of all the hateful and mean things Pansy had ever said to her and others, especially Hermione. Luna's tears stopped. Pansy had made her choice. Now Pansy and her family would have to suffer the consequences of that choice. Luna leaned over to the young Slytherin, closing her unseeing eyes.

"I am so sorry you made me do that," Luna breathed. "I hope you find the peace, acceptance, and the love you always craved in the next great adventure."

Luna stood. She sent another stunner and a binding spell at the other Death Eater before she walked silently away.

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore never wanted to fight in a war, but he could not refuse his brother, Albus. The thought of Voldemort and his Death Eaters taking over his beloved home and pub in Hogsmeade was enough for Aberforth to join his brother at Hogwarts to defend the castle. He just wasn't counting on the Death Eater he was dueling to be better than he was. After being hit with several cutting curses, Aberforth was helpless as the green jet of the Killing Curse shot toward him.

The Death Eater laughed as Aberforth fell. He chose another target to send to their death. Penelope Clearwater watched in horror as Aberforth fell. She sent a blasting hex at the Death Eater, only to have it blocked by a shield. Penelope could hear his laughter as he cast several cutting curses at her. Her shield failed from the sheer volume of curses that struck it. Defenseless, Penelope was hit repeatedly in the chest and stomach.

Percy Weasley saw his girlfriend falling. "Penny!" he screamed. The Death Eater swung his attention to Percy before he could send the Killing Curse at Penelope. Rage filled Percy like never before. He didn't think for once, he acted. Percy sent a cutting curse at the Death Eater. He had to dodge a return curse. Percy yelled in pain as three fingers on his left hand were severed. He looked up at the Death Eater with contempt. Percy sent the first curse that came to his mind.

" _Reducto_!"

The curse hit the Death Eater in the head. Percy didn't bother to watch the headless Death Eater fall as he ran over to Penelope while holding his injured hand. Looking at her wounds, he was relieved that she was still alive.

"Dobby!" Percy hollered. The little elf appeared with a pop. Dobby waved his hand over Percy's wound quickly. Bandages appeared on his hand before Dobby popped away with Penelope. Percy looked around for his brothers, sister, and father. They were all still fighting, except for Fred, who was up in the Hospital Wing already and Ron, who was somewhere in the castle. Percy saw the Potters, Blacks, and the Order driving the Death Eaters back. With a deep breath, Percy stood and rejoined the battle.

* * *

Ron dove as he dodged an oncoming curse thrown by a Death Eater. He rolled as he hit the floor, bringing his wand up. Ron fired a stunner and binding curse at the Death Eater. Ron took a deep breath. He looked around carefully before heading for the stairs to get to the War Room. Just before he reached the stairs, Ron had to stop as Michael Corner came out of the stairwell.

"Hello, Weasel," Corner glared at Ron.

"I'm surprised a traitor like you was brave enough to show up here, Corner," Ron replied as he looked at Corner's stance, assessing his options.

"The Dark Lord commanded it," Corner retorted. "We obey. Nothing more to it."

"Like good little sheep," Ron commented as he started sliding to the side. Ron smiled slightly as Corner mirrored his move.

"Sheep?" chuckled Corner. "We purebloods aren't sheep."

"Really?" asked Ron, sliding farther toward the wall to his left. "You blindly follow a half-blood claiming to be a pureblood. He tells you to jump, you ask how high. If you ask me, that's sheep."

"What do you know, blood traitor?" Corner growled as he threw a cutting curse in Ron's direction.

Ron raised a shield. The spell deflected off, harmlessly. Ron sent a _Reducto_ at Corner's feet. The stone floor exploded sending Corner backward. Ron watched in horror as Michael Corner smashed through the window behind him. Corner screamed for a few seconds before Ron heard a heavy thud from the courtyard far below. Ron rushed to the window, looking down at his former classmate. He sighed. This was war, Ron had to remember that. He really didn't have time to worry about his feelings at the moment. He had a battle to direct. Ron ran for the stairs, hoping his family and Madds were safe.

* * *

Lily flicked her wand sending another Death Eater flying into the air. She looked around to find where she was needed next. Lily noticed Alecto Carrow trying to creep up behind Harry and Ginny as they fought more low-level Death Eaters on their way to Voldemort as he came through the gates in a rage.

"I think not, Carrow," Lily called as she sent a cutting curse at the remaining Carrow.

"Lily Potter," cackled Alecto. "Well, this is a surprise!"

Alecto fired a cutter of her own at Lily faster than Lily could put her shield up. It sliced a glancing gash in Lily's left arm as she jumped out of the way. Lily tumbled and rolled as she hit the ground. As she came up, she saw that Alecto was standing beside a large chunk of stone from the castle. Sending a blasting curse into the rubble, Lily watch with satisfaction as it exploded. The shrapnel ripped into Alecto, severing major arteries as she was thrown back into three more Death Eaters.

"Now, for the main event," Lily mumbled as she bound the Death Eaters. She looked around seeing most of the other combatants had stopped fighting as well. Lily took a deep breath as her son and daughter-in-law came face to face with their destiny. "Good luck. Merlin protect you."

* * *

Voldemort growled in rage as his forces were being taken apart little by little. Most of his Inner Circle were dead or dying as he held back waiting for his opportunity to strike the death blow to Dumbledore and Potter. He was shocked and angered as he watched Bellatrix fall from the battlement. He was more enraged as he witnessed Lucius fall to Potter's little blood traitor wife. His force had injured several of Dumbledore's Order and killed several Aurors, but still, they fought. Voldemort was perplexed about why their spirit was not broken yet. Then he spotted Potter and little woman staring at him through the gates. It was time to end this.

Harry and Ginny stopped in the middle of the grounds watching as Voldemort swept his wand, clearing the swamp trap away. As the waters disappeared, the bodies of the Death Eaters that were drug under littered the ground. Voldemort sneered at them as he banished them out of his way.

"Potter!" Voldemort snarled. "You will pay for this."

"Not likely, Tom," Harry smirked.

"You and what army gonna do that, Tom?" Ginny taunted him. "Looks to me like they're all but beat."

Voldemort glared as he raised his wand sending a Bludgeoning Curse between them. Harry and Ginny jumped in opposite directions to avoid the curse. They both rolled, firing cutting curses as the came up. Voldemort blocked both with a snide grin, only to be thrown back by a blasting hex at his feet, then slammed to the ground by a Banishing Curse from behind.

Confused Voldemort looked behind him to see Potter watching him. Glancing back, the redhead was still there. With a grin, Voldemort fired a Killing Curse at Ginny. With a smug smile, Ginny disappeared just before the green jet hit her. Voldemort looked shocked at the place where Ginny had been for half a second before he was thrown, face-first into the ground from behind.

Voldemort growled as he spun around as he sat up. Potter stood looking smug with his wand pointed at him. A rock hit the side of Voldemort's head. He turned to see Ginny tossing another rock in the air with one hand on her hip.

"I thought you were the most powerful wizard of our time, Tom?" Ginny taunted. "But you can't even deflect a rock?"

"What's the matter, Tom?" Harry taunted from the other side. "Weak from all your Horcruxes being destroyed?"

"Insolent pup!" Voldemort snapped as he threw hexes and curses at both Harry and Ginny in quick movements. He was getting frustrated as none of his spells hit either of them.

Harry and Ginny dodged each spell as they made their way back to the other's side. Tossing her wand into her left hand as she came out of a roll, Ginny clasped Harry's hand with a nod that only they understood. Their wands came up, deflecting the last of Voldemort's volley.

" _Avin Ignis Flammae_!" they shouted together.

A flaming red and orange jet shot from their wands. The flames joined in the middle, forming a large Phoenix that soared at Voldemort. He shot Killing Curse at it repeatedly, but they had no effect. With fear in his eyes, Voldemort screamed in terror and agony as the Phoenix engulfed him.

Harry held Ginny tightly as they watched with morbid fascination as Tom Marvolo Riddle was burned in the Phoenix flames. His body was not consumed like regular fire would have, but his very shattered soul was torn from his made body to be compressed into nothing.

A bright flash of light and heat washed over the Hogwarts grounds as the Phoenix disappeared, leaving behind the empty shell that had been Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

Many of the spectators were lifted off their feet as the flames expelled their energy.

Then all was quiet. Many cries could be heard as families started to mourn their dead. A shimmer was seen at the gates. A hood figure hovered there. Someone screamed as they recognized the being that floated at the gates.

Everyone stopped and stared as Death herself came floating through the twisted ruins of the main gates of Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Crumble—The Price of Victory**

Death herself glided through the dust and debris outside the grounds of Hogwarts. She looked at the many dead bodies of the Death Eaters, giants, and trolls. Her gaze moved on as she looked into grounds. She gave the ash-covered body of Tom Riddle a short glance with a hungry smile before she turned to look at the defenders of the castle. Death stopped as her eyes fell on Lily Potter standing with her son and daughter-in-law. She looked at James and Sirius helping Remus to his feet.

Death was confused. She looked down at her list as some of the names were fading from her view, others flickering. To further her confusion, times of certain souls to join her appeared to speed forward. Some of the souls that should have been with her for a long time were now dated well in the future. Putting the list back in her cloak, she made herself visible for all to see. Someone screamed as they saw her, drawing all of the survivors' attention. Death floated quickly to the middle of the grounds.

"You four and many others should not be here," Death spoke directly to Lily as she pointed at her. "What have you done?" she demanded. Harry and James made to stand in front of Lily, but she stopped them. She stepped to within a few meters of Death, looking up at her.

"I received foreknowledge of what was to be many years ago. I…I… couldn't let that happen," Lily told Death as she choked back a sob. She turned slightly to Harry and Ginny standing with James and Sirius. "These two, or rather, future versions of them, came to me by accident one night in 1980."

"You used this knowledge to take souls from me?" Death asked sounding angry.

"Yes," admitted Lily looking down at her feet. "My own included."

"You have disrupted preordained events," Death spoke almost casually. "The balance must be paid."

"I…understand," Lily choked out as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mum! No!" Harry cried as ran over to her.

"Harry, sweetheart," Lily swallowed as she gripped his arms, "I…I…have no choice. I…"

"I offer myself as payment," Dumbledore limped between the Potters and Death. He nodded at James with a slight smile before turning to look at Death again.

"Albus! Think about what you are doing," McGonagall cried as Professor Sprout held her back.

"Hush, Minerva," Albus smiled at her. "I know exactly what I am doing."

"You offer yourself for these four?" Death indicated Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Tonks came to stand by Remus. "Make that five."

"Yes," Albus answered turning back to face Death. "I have done their family very grievous wrongs over the years. Things I am deeply ashamed of. This is my way to redeem myself, not only to them but to all those I have wronged over my long life."

"Very well," Death nodded. "I shall weigh your soul against the five who were meant to be with me."

Death reached into the sleeve of her cloak, pulling out an ancient set of golden scales. They floated in the air just in front of Death as she reached into her other sleeve pulling out five small bluish glowing orbs. She placed them on one side of the scales before retrieving another from her sleeve. Death placed the single larger orb on the empty side, waiting for the results. The plates swung up and down gently for a few seconds, trying to balance. When they stopped, they were not even. The five still outweighed the one by a slim margin.

"Your soul alone is not enough, Albus Dumbledore," Death stated looking back at him.

"Then take me as well," Severus Snape called as he drugged his left leg to walk toward them. "I cheated you out of my soul during this battle. I will not let my friend…my sister, Lily suffer anymore!"

"Severus, no," Lily pleaded with him quietly. Snape turned to her with a small smile taking her hands.

"Part of all this is my fault, Lily," Snape nodded. "I was the one that overheard part of the Prophecy. I am the one that told Riddle of it. I begged him to spare you, hoping he would. But I knew deep down, he would not. That's when I turned spy for Albus. This whole mess is my doing."

"Severus," Lily croaked out.

"No, Lily," Snape shook his head. "You have your family back. You have your chance to be happy, to see Harry grow up, to see your grandchildren. This is my way of repaying my wrongs to you, and the life debt I have to your husband."

"Severus," James said thickly. Snape gave James a small smile and nod.

"I accept your offer, Severus Snape," Death announced. "But it must be weighed."

Death reached into her cloak again, retrieving another orb. She placed it on the scale and waited. This time the two souls outweighed the five.

"Hmm," Death muttered as she thought about how to balance the scales. "I shall grant two souls a second chance. Two of my choosing."

Death surveyed the grounds, looking carefully at all of the dead that had been moved to the grounds. Finally, her eyes landed on two distraught families near the front doors. Two orbs appeared in her hand before she placed them on the scales with the five. The scales swayed again, finally balancing as Death nodded. "Yes, those two," she spoke quietly.

With a pushing gesture, the two souls fly off the scales into their former bodies. With a great gasp, both suddenly sat up, shocking their families.

"Padma Patil, Cedric Diggory," Death called. Everyone turned to see them looking quite shocked at being alive. "You have been given a second chance. Do not squander it."

"Thank you," Cedric replied hoarsely before his parents enveloped him in their arms.

"I won't," rasped Padma as her sister and parents smothered her with their hugs.

Death nodded before turning to Albus and Severus again. "You may have a few moments to say your farewells."

"Sev," Lily choked out as she hugged him. "Thank you."

"It is the least I can do for all the harm I caused," Severus nodded. He let Lily go, turning to James. He extended his hand with a small smile. "Be good to her, Potter."

"I will," James nodded, taking his hand. "Thank you, Severus." Snape nodded.

"Look after them, Black," Severus extended his hand to Sirius. Sirius could only nod as he took Snape's hand with a nod. Snape then turned to Remus and Tonks. "Live and be happy, Lupin."

"I will," Remus swallowed hard taking Snape's hand. "Thank you."

"Harry, Ginny," Snape turned to them with a genuine smile. "Try not to blow up the school in Potions class." Harry and Ginny gave a water chuckle as they nodded to him. Snape turned back to Death with a nod. "I'm ready."

"James, Lily," Albus began, hanging his head. "I deeply apologize for all the wrongs I have done to your family over the years. I know it is an enormous thing to ask, but I hope in time you, and all of your family, will one day forgive me."

Lily and James swallowed as they nodded at him.

"Minerva, please take of the school for me," Albus turned to her. "I dare say, she may need a helping hand in getting back to normal."

"I will, Albus," Minerva choked out with tears in her eyes. She stepped forward, hugging him. "Goodbye, old friend. Say hello to my family for me."

"I will," Albus nodded as he pulled away. He turned, giving Harry and Ginny a smile that made his blue eye twinkle madly. "Love is truly the most powerful force there is."

"Yes, it is," smiled Ginny as she hugged Harry close.

"Very true," Harry nodded.

"At least I can see Ariana again," Albus smiled widely. He gave a chuckle as he looked past the young couple. "And Abe has gone on before me in this battle. The Dumbledore children back together again. It has been far too long." He took one step toward Death, but stopped, turning back. "Oh, Minerva, my will is in my top desk drawer."

Minerva nodded at him. Dumbledore turned back to Death with a nod. Death opened her arms invitingly to Albus and Severus. A bright light appeared just behind her. "Come, they are waiting for you."

A blinding flash covered the grounds of the castle as Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape walked gladly into the light together. Death turned to the gathering people around the Potters, looking directly at Percy. She was feeling generous by the show of kindness by Albus and Severus. She would show kindness in return, to balance the scales.

"One soul is about to join me, but I shall grant you the time to speak with her one last time, Percy Weasley," she stated as she gestured to the castle.

Percy's eyes widened before he bolted into the castle followed by the whole family.

* * *

Percy burst into the Hospital Wing at a full run. He slid to a stop by Penelope's bed. He grasped her hand as her head lulled toward him. Molly looked up as the rest of her family arrived. Arthur looked at her pleadingly. Molly could only shake her head sadly. Arthur walked over to his wife, hugging her close.

"Penny," Percy sobbed.

"Percy," Penelope spoke weakly. "At least you made it before…"

"I'm here, darling," Percy swallowed.

"Promise…" Penelope breathed. "Promise me…you will…live…Live your life in…my memory…Find love…again…be…be happy…for…for me…"

"I…" Percy choked. "I…will."

"Re…remember you…your family…is…" Penelope winced in pain. Tears streaked her cheeks. "Your family…is…is…every…thing…"

"I will," sobbed Percy.

"Harry…" Penelope turned to him.

"I'm here, Penny," Harry placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Th…thank you," she breathed heavily. "Thank…you…for…ending it…"

"You're welcome," Harry nodded as he swallowed hard.

"Loo…look after…them…Ginny."

"I will, Penny," Ginny told her as she placed one arm around Harry and her other hand on Percy's shoulder. Penelope nodded weakly as she closed her eyes. Her breathing swallowed, then stopped. Percy leaned forward, crying heavily on her still chest.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stood with Charlie and the other dragon riders around the body of Brun. Draza had called the other dragons together to mourn there fallen sister. She had invited Harry to translate for her. Harry stood with a heavy heart as the rest of the dragons landed slowly. Wesha nudged him as she took her place in the circle around Brun.

 _"_ _Sisters, friends,"_ Draza spoke slowly for Harry to repeat her words. _"We come together to honor our fallen sister. Brun was brave, kind, and strong. She will be missed by we Dragos, but also by the handler that was so kind to her and her young. Her body will return to the ash to nourish the ground where she fell. As Alpha, I shall watch her young with the help of her handler as she asked with her dying breath. We say goodbye to you, Brun. May your spirit ever be free. May your flames ever warm you. May your prey ever satisfy your hunger. May you find peace in the hereafter."_

The dragons all gave a mighty roar as they raised their heads to the sky. They breathed a plume of fire into the air before looking at Brun's body one last time. Draza breathed her flames on Brun, followed by Wesha. The rest of the dragons added their fire to the growing pyre. Once the flames had engulfed Brun's body, the dragons sat back on their haunches making a musical roar as the body was consumed.

Ginny cried on Harry's shoulder as they looked on. James and Lily placed their hands on Harry and Ginny's shoulders as they looked on with silent tears. Brun's rider fell to his knees sobbing. Charlie and the other handlers crowded around him to give him their support.

Once the dragons were done singing, Draza looked at Harry. She bowed her head slightly as she led the other dragons to the area Hagrid and Charlie had set aside for them. Harry knew then it was truly over. They had defeated Voldemort. He pulled Ginny closer. They could live their lives and be happy. Happy with his parents and their families mostly intact and whole.

* * *

A/N: I was going to wait and post all three remaining chapters together, but after looking at my notes the Epilogue is a bit jumbled, to say the least. But I will get that straightened out and get it posted in the next day or two. As always, Thanks for the R/Rs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Epilogue – Rebuilding the Future**

 **Twenty-four Years After the Fall of Voldemort**

Lily sat on the back patio behind Potter Manor watching her grandchildren play with their cousins and close family friends. The whole family was there to celebrate the return to Hogwarts in two days. As she watched, Lily thought of the years that had passed since Harry and Ginny had finally rid the world of Tom Riddle. So much had changed because of her decision to meddle with events. She had a slight regret that the grandchildren she had met so long ago were never born, but she would not change any of it to have a chance to be able to have a life with them.

Harry and Ginny had finished their last two years of school with their friends and Ron. Hermione had narrowly beaten Ginny for the top spot in their final year. That final year had come with a few other surprises. Dora had given birth to Teddy. Remus was over the moon when he was born. Marlene and Sirius had gotten married. Marlene had shocked everyone by coming home from their honeymoon pregnant. Nine months later, Cassiopeia was welcomed into the world. But the biggest surprise was Lily getting pregnant with her second child. Rose Potter was born in March of 1998. Harry was ecstatic to have a younger sibling.

That year was the year the family had grown with Bill and Fleur getting married. A month later, Fred and Hermione soon followed suit with George and Angelina getting married three days after. Neville and Hannah Abbott had gotten engaged shortly after, only to be followed closely by Ron and Madds then Marty and Luna. It was during George and Angelina's wedding that Percy met Audrey Brightwater, with a little help from Ginny. They had wed the next year amongst the well wishes and blessings from the entire family. Percy had even invited Penelope's family and sought their blessing before the wedding.

The next year was full of weddings and the birth of Bill and Fleur's first daughter on the day of the second anniversary of Riddle's defeat. They named her Victoire in honor of the day. She was the first of many grandchildren to be born into the family. Lily had to chuckle as she thought of Molly's reaction when Bill had announced Fleur was pregnant. Molly had gone baby-crazy, crying at first, then knitting three blankets for her first granddaughter.

As the new year came, news of more births was a common event. Dora and Remus had their first daughter, Farrah. Marlene and Sirius welcomed Leo to the family. Angelina and George beat Fred and Hermione by having Roxanne first. Lily chuckled. It was always a competition with twins. Then the news of Arthur Charlus being born to Harry and Ginny had come, sending the whole family into a happy frenzy. James and Arthur had cried when they were told his name.

Shortly after the year 2001 had started, Hermione gave birth to twins, Jack and Jean. Both of her sets of parents were delighted to have two grandchildren. Although, George was not happy he had to pay Fred twenty Galleons about Hermione having twins. Bill and Fleur shocked no one with the arrival of Dominique. Percy and Audrey welcomed Violet and Neville and Hannah had given birth to Frank. Lily remembered the tears Augusta had cried as Hannah had told her his name.

Another year came, and more births came. It was a long year with Remus and Dora having Remy, Marty and Luna having Waldo, Ron and Madds having Hector, George and Angelina giving birth to Edward, Neville and Hannah welcoming Alice, and Harry and Ginny having Brian Tobias. Lily shook her head, that had only been the beginning of the baby boom the family had gone through. Poor Molly was so frazzled that Christmas, she almost didn't get all the sweaters and blankets done in time.

Thankfully, the birthrate settled down for next year with only three births. Louis, the first blonde male Weasley was born to Bill and Fleur. Taylor was born to Fred and Hermione, and Lucy was born to Percy and Audrey. That year was also a sad time for the family as Augusta had passed away. Neville was heartbroken for quite a while after, but Hannah had helped him through it. It was also the year Angelina had gotten sick. Lily swallowed as she remembered how devastated Angelina and George had been after finding out her illness had rendered her infertile. The family had rallied around them, helping them overcome the news.

Despite that trying year, the family had one more large baby boom the next year. Seven children were born that year. Poor Molly was even more frazzled by the end of that year. Lucinda had come as a surprise to Remus and Dora. Fred and Hermione welcomed Alex to the family. To no ones' surprise, Neville and Hannah had Chloe Augusta. Harry and Ginny gave birth to Emma Dorea, making James cry again for naming her after his mother. Marty and Luna took the family by surprise by having Marcus and Maxwell. Not to be outdone by her twin, Madds and Ron gave birth to Samuel only hours later.

At least the baby boom settled down after that. Molly was able to take a bit of a breather with only two births the next year. Daisy became Bill and Fleur's fourth child, and Sandi became Hermione and Fred's fifth. That was also the year, Charlie had brought home his girlfriend, Sadie. Lily rolled her with a chuckle as she remembered Molly cornering Sadie and telling her to make an honest man out of Charlie. Sadie had laughed before pulling out an engagement ring and handing Charlie five Galleons.

After that, there were the final four births to the family over the next four years. Ron and Madds having Nina and Harry and Ginny having Ashley Jean in the first of those three years. Charlie and Sadie had Garrick, then Heather two years later, the same year Arthur had finally retired from the Ministry. With a deep breath, Lily realized that it was eleven years ago. Heather was the last of the grandchildren to be born, and she would be starting Hogwarts this year.

But life wasn't all marriages and births. Everyone had their careers. James, Sirius, and Dora retired from the Aurors with all the children being born. Fleur and Dora talked Aunt Minerva into opening a primary school at Hogwarts. The fact that James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, and Remus had taken teaching jobs at Hogwarts helped greatly with that. James had taken over for Aunt Minerva as Transfiguration professor, Remus and Sirius had taken the DADA classes. Marlene had taken over Charms when Professor Flitwick retired. Lily jumped at the chance when she was offered Potions Mistress. When Professor Sprout retired, Neville took over for her. Hannah became Madame Pomfrey's nurse.

Bill and Fleur had built a house in Hogsmeade, so Fleur could be close to the school. Bill had worked his way up the Goblins ladder to become Vice Chairman of Curse-breakers for Gringotts. Charlie and Sadie had transferred back to England when Charlie was offered the head handler position at the new reserve in Scotland. Harry and Ginny had chosen to go into politics and had been instrumental in opening the new reserve.

Percy and Audrey still worked for the Ministry in the DMLE, making certain corruption stayed out of the Ministry. Hermione helped out by being the Head of the Office for International Magical Cooperation. She bridged the gaps in the Muggle and Wizarding world and assisted Harry and Ginny with their work with the ICW. Harry and Ginny had also helped fund Marty and Luna's research in magical creatures when they found a new species of Demigiuse in Germany.

Ron and Madds had played professional Quidditch for a few years until their children started being born. They had chosen to coach instead of walking away from the game. Fred, George, Angelina, and Lee Jordan still ran the joke shop but had four locations around Europe.

A squeal from the garden broke Lily out of her reverie. She sighed as Dominique, Jean, and Violet stood soaked while Arty, Leo, Farrah, and Roxy laughed. Those four had proclaimed themselves the New Marauders while they were in school. Aunt Minerva had retired the year before they started Hogwarts because of them. Even at twenty years old, they were terrors. Fred and George had hired them right out of school to run the French and Bulgarian branches of their shop.

Lily had to laugh as Frank and Jack snuck up behind the New Marauders covering them in green goo that sent them floating into the fountain where feathers and duckbills sprouted from them. Molly came out to the patio only to dissolve into a great guffaw of laughter at her grandchildren. Harry and Ginny were the next to join in the laughing. Lily knew as the rest of the adults burst into laughter that it had all been worth it. All the things she had changed, all the damage to the timeline she could and did do, was all worth having a happy large family.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe this one is done. It was great fun writing it. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this one. And no, I am far from being done writing! As far as the poll results, _The Essence of Forever_ was the clear winner. Expect to see the few chapters posted soon. I will be working on _Birth Bond_ and then one of my X-Men stories this week. If all goes well, _Heart_ will be updated soon as well. I ran into a creative snag with _Ever Love_ but it's working itself out with a break from working on it. As Always, Thank you so much for the R/Rs, and I shall "see" you all again soon with all the other stories.


End file.
